Avatar
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: In hunting down the thieves that took the waterbending scroll from Y/n's home, the North Pole, she finds the Avatar and his friends. Traveling with them to return to the North Pole, she goes on many adventures and decides she wants to stay with them and help them defeat the firelord. (I'm kinda mad that you can only select two genres)
1. Chapter 1 (The Waterbending Scroll)

You walked along the edge of the water, the flow of the tide seeming to shift to follow you. You were tired. You had been traveling for a long time, looking for a waterbending scroll that had been taken from the North Pole. The North Pole was where you had grown up. You were training to be a healer, much to your dismay. You wanted to become powerful, but the women were not allowed to train for war.

You knew the thieves were _probably_ watertribe. You assumed this, figuring that they would have taken the scroll to practice. This was why you were sticking close to the water.

You suddenly heard voices and your head shot up in surprise. You crossed the small body of water that was being spit out from a waterfall, and crept around to a tree. One of the voices, a female, by the sound of it, was rising. She was shouting at somebody. You poked your head out from behind a tree, and saw a boy, about your age, you'd guess, leaning on a rock. He wore watertribe clothing. A girl, a year or so younger, was shouting at someone, as you suspected, though the victim was blocked by her body. She also wore watertribe clothing. There was a tree stump a few feet away from them, with the scroll open. The girl suddenly walked over to it.

"I don't know what came over me. But you know what? It won't happen again." She declared as she rolled up the scroll, handing it to the boy she was yelling at. "Here, this is yours. I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

Your eyes stayed trained on the scroll while you worked out a plan in your head.

"It's okay, Katara." The boy spoke.

"What about Momo?" The male your age asked. "He's the real victim here."

You looked down and saw a white lemur, rubbing his behind. Katara got on her knees and pet the creature's large ears.

"I'm sorry, Momo."

"And what about me? There was that time when-"

"No more apologizes!" Katara snapped. Momo flew away at the sudden outburst. You quirked an eyebrow.

It had gotten dark, and they had set up camp. There was a fire going, and Katara and her two companions were laying in sleeping bags around it. The scroll was tucked in a bag. You climbed out of the tree you were perched in and silently made your way towards it. You stopped short upon seeing movement. You quickly ducked into the shadows. Katara had stood, and she was making her way towards the bag. She carefully pulled out the scroll and began walking backwards, watching to see if her comrades would awaken.

She turned around and stopped, upon being met with a face. The face of a small lemur. He made purring noises.

"Shh. Momo. Go back to sleep." She instructed quietly, beginning to move past him. He purred again, earning him another shushing. She walked into the forest, disappearing among the trees. You walked into the camp and observed the sleeping males. The one about your age was of the watertribe. The sides of his head was shaved, while the hair atop his head was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. The other male had yellow and orange-red clothes. He had blue arrows tattooed on his body. Your eyes widened. He was an airbender. The last airbender. More importantly, he was the Avatar. Momo made screech noises as he flew towards you. You pressed your finger to your lips and pulled out a piece of bread, handing it to the small creature. He shut right up, and started pulling the food apart, eating it.

It was then you had a thought. Would the Avatar steal a scroll? Surely the Avatar is supposed to be noble and pure. He only looked to be about thirteen. You crouched down and had begun to stroke the lemur's soft fur, thinking this over. You didn't know how much time had passed, but it was daybreak. You heard stirring behind you. You spun around and saw the elder boy starting to roll over. You quickly ducked behind a tree, hiding yourself from view.

"Where did she go?" He said as he picked up the pack, emptying its contents. "I don't believe this."

The Avatar awoke and yawned. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing!" He held his arms out for emphasis. "It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep-ahh!" He was cut off as a rope wrapped around his arms and pulled him forward. The man who had done this stood before them, spinning the rope. It held a ball at the end for a weapon. He swung the ball at the boy, but he rolled and picked up his club, letting out a yell before charging. You raised your eyebrows, impressed. The Avatar turned around and saw a large man with two crossbows. They had a net strung between them both. He shot the net and the Avatar shot a ball of wind at it, but seeing as it was a net, the air went through the holes and the Avatar fell to the ground, engulfed in the trap.

The man that had been attacking the other male lassoed the Avatar and drug him off.

"Oh, what? _I'm_ not good enough to kidnap?" The boy asked. You rolled your eyes as they shot a net at him, dragging him with them. They disappeared into the trees, you walking out from behind yours. Your eyebrows pinched together as you followed, being careful not to make your presence known.

You were about to emerge from the bushes when you saw two groups of men. One was a group of pirates who had the two boys, their hands bound. The other was a group of firenation soldiers. The leader of the group was a boy a year or so older than you. His head was shaved except for a ponytail. He had a burn mark on his left eye, and he held the scroll.

"Nice work." He said, taking a few steps forward. Your eyes caught a glimpse of Katara, tied to a tree.

"Aang, this is all _my_ fault." She voiced.

"No, Katara, it isn't." He assured.

"Yeah, it kind of is." A new voice added. The man who said it stood next to the girl. He was elderly, short, and round. His response took you aback and you had to fight laughter. The bushes you were in moved, and you knew you were dead meat. A hand reached in and grabbed your wrist, pulling you out of your hiding place. You were held slightly off the ground, looking into the face of the leader, Prince Zuko. You'd read about him and his family. The man who had made the comment was his Uncle, Iroh. You glared at him, only inches from his face, as everyone else gasped. Zuko turned to the Avatar, Aang.

"So you're getting new recruits?" He inquired.

"I've never seen her in my life." The Avatar commented.

"Liar!" Zuko hissed.

"No he's not. We've never met her before." The other boy stated.

"They're not lying. I'm here from the North Pole, to retrieve what was _stolen!_ " You admitted, reaching for the scroll in the Prince's other hand. He held it out of your reach. You reached again, but he held it up higher. You let out an exasperated sigh.

"Give me the boy!" He shouted.

" _You_ give _us_ the scroll." The lead pirate retorted.

"You're really going to hand in the _Avatar_ for a stupid piece of _parchment_!?" The boy asked, his voice raising a few octaves. You winced slightly.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko said.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The lead pirate asked, ignoring Zuko's request.

"Sure is. And I bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that stupid scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you watertribe _peasant_!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, Sokka. You really _should_ shut your mouth." Aang whispered.

"I'm just saying. It's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Firelord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

You smiled at the boy's cleverness, even though the scroll meant a great deal to you.

"Keep the scroll. We could but a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid." The pirate stated, beginning to walk away. You looked at Zuko, to Iroh, and back at Zuko, awaiting his response, which you got almost immediately.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with _me_." Zuko assured, a menacing look on his face. You gulped. Zuko dropped you on the ground, a grunt ripping itself from your throat. Zuko and a few of his men shot fire at the pirates, sending all but one who jumped above it a few steps back. You sat on your butt at Iroh's feet, staring in amazement at the fire. It was beautiful, and living in the North Pole, you haven't see much of the unruly heat source.

One of the pirates charged the group, throwing small balls towards the firebenders. The balls erupted in clouds of smoke. Several firebenders with spears rushed out of the smoke, charging the Avatar and his friend, Sokka. Pirates appeared around them, guarding their prize. The pirates threw more balls down, causing more smoke to rise. The firebenders were quickly drug in.

"Thanks, Momo."

You turned, seeing Katara rub her writs, smiling at the lemur.

"I owe you a bushel of apples." She determined, running off into the battle. A grunt was heard and you turned, seeing Zuko stumble a few steps out of the smoke. He placed the scroll in the tie around his waist before dodging a blade. The head pirate was behind the blade, and Zuko wasted little time in shooting fire at him. You watched in amazement as it danced around, little sparks of yellow, orange and red flying from it. You knew you should have been scared, terrified even, but you couldn't tear your eyes away from the flames.

Something in the back of your brain told you to get the scroll while he was occupied, but you figured getting that close would be a mistake, so you stayed put, unsure of what to do. You weren't sure whose side to take. That is, until you remembered that the pirates had taken the scroll, not the Avatar. You still didn't know how they ended up with it, though. Maybe they were returning it.

Speaking of the scroll, it flew by you, over your head. Momo was carrying it, being chased by a lizard-bird crossbreed. The scroll was dropped into the smoke and you lost sight of it. The smoke disappeared for a second, before reappearing. You furrowed your eyebrows, but you got enough time to find the scroll. You ran in the midst of the smoke and stumbled around, reaching around where you had seen it. You tripped over an unconscious body and fell flat on your face. You groaned loudly, rubbing your jaw. You began feeling around for it, crawling further and further until you were out of the smoke. You looked up and saw Aang, Katara and Sokka pushing the pirate ship. However, the massive vessel refused to budge. You slowly made your way over. Aang and Katara had bended the water, forcing the ship back out. You leapt onto the ladder, just as the ship was almost out of reach.

"Sokka, can't you make it go any faster?" Aang asked upon seeing the enemy vessel making its way towards them.

"I don't know how. It wasn't made by the water tribe!" He retorted. Just then, four pirates jumped on the boat, swords drawn. Aang bended a wave, forcing them off the deck. One managed to stay aboard though, and Katara used the water to send him overboard as well.

"Hey! You did the water whip!" Aang announced.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" She told him.

"Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!?" Sokka pleaded. You looked and saw he had a pirate behind him, and one before him. They were in a tangled mess, and you weren't sure which legs were Sokka's. You rushed over and pried the smaller man off of Sokka, allowing him to knock the larger out as you threw one off the boat.

Sokka turned to you and froze, now seeing who it was. You wore your hair part up, part down, and you also wore watertribe clothes, though yours were from the North Pole, not the South. He looked you up and down before muttering a small, "thanks."

You smiled softly.

"Aang, look!" Katara shouted, pointing ahead. You looked to what she was shouting about and saw a waterfall.

"Oh, no." Aang muttered. Your eyes widened. The pirate that had attacked Zuko earlier approached Aang, who blew into a whistle, but there was no sound. Sokka hit the pirate over the head and roundhouse kicked him off the side of the boat. You grinned, impressed again, as you approached them.

"Have you _lost_ your _mind_!? This is no time for _flute practice_!" Sokka yelled at Aang.

"Sokka, it's a silent whistle." You informed. "One for animals."

"How do you know my name?"

"Katara said it." You said, pointing at Katara.

"How do you know Katara's name?" Sokka retorted.

" _You_ said it. So did Aang." You explained, a smug smirk making its way onto your face. "It's not rocket science."

Sokka slumped in defeat. You turned, remembering you were coming upon a waterfall, and you saw Aang and Katara waterbending, pulling the boat to a sudden stop. You and Sokka both lurched forward, him landing atop you. You blinked repeatedly several times, looking up at the boy. He groaned as he peeled his eyes open. They came into focus as he looked down at you. His face flushed pink as he scrambled off of you, making spluttering noises. Your face was only slightly red as you looked at him, amused by his over-the-top reaction.

"We're doing it!" Katara said, as the ship came to a full stop, now turned ninety degrees.

"Well you can't bend forever!" You noted. "We have to find another way off!"

"We can't! Look!" Sokka said, pointing to the firenation ship making its way toward the group. It crashed into the pirate ship, knocking it over on its side.

"Jump!" Aang instructed. Everyone leapt off, the other three holding hands. You were about to try bending when a giant flying bison came into view, everyone landing in a saddle on its back. You landed on your butt, mouth agape, eyes wide. The creature flew away, up, up, up, into the air.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy." Aang declared. "Thanks, Appa."

"Yeah, we owe ya one." Sokka added. The creature let out a grunt-like sound in response.

"What just happened?" You muttered. Sokka and Aang smiled at you.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology." Katara voiced. "You were just so good at waterbending without even trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger." She admitted, hands folded in her lap. You felt like you had no business in this conversation, so you opted for petting Appa instead. Momo was apparently jealous, as he nuzzled your free hand, pulling a small giggle from your throat as you stroked him as well.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Aang assured.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?"

"Is that _really_ how you feel?" Sokka asked, waving the scroll teasingly in front of her.

"The scroll!" She exclaimed, reaching for it. He held it out of her reach.

" _First_ , what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong." Katara said. Sokka handed her the scroll. "Unless it's from pirates!"

Aang laughed. "Good one, Katara!"

You frowned, sitting cross-legged, Momo on your lap. "That scroll belongs to the North Pole." You said.

"Well, that's where we're going. We have to teach Aang waterbending, and I'm going to learn, too!" Katara announced.

"Well, I guess it's okay, then." You muttered, going back to petting Momo. You looked out over the edge of the saddle and gulped.

"Is it too late to mention I'm afraid of heights?"


	2. Chapter 2 (Jet)

You had all set up camp in the woods. The leaves on the trees were red, and they were very lovely.

"Where's Momo?" Aang asked suddenly. Momo made a noise, and you all headed in that direction. You arrived in a small clearing and above you were three small cages. One held Momo.

"Hang on, Momo!" Aang instructed, using airbending to quickly get up the trees. He let the cage down as Katara and Sokka opened it, letting the lemur out. Momo ran away a few paces and ate some of the food you assumed was the bait for the traps. Sokka groaned.

Aang looked up upon hearing more noises and saw two more cages with animals of some kind inside.

"Alright. You, too." Aang said, floating his way up again.

"This is gonna take forever." Sokka determined, pulling out his boomerang and throwing it. It sliced the ropes holding the cages up, and they fell just as Aang was reaching them.

"That works." He said, letting go of the tree he was scrambling across and landing with the group. Sokka placed a hand on the cages.

"These are firenation traps." He determined. "You can tell from the metal work. We better pack up camp and get moving."

You nodded and started packing. Katara was handing something to Aang who sat atop Appa when Sokka spoke.

"Nuh uh. No flying this time."

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang questioned. Sokka took the object from him and sat it on the ground.

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the firenation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa. He's just too noticeable."

"What?! Appa's not too noticeable." Katara defended. You pat Appa on the head, telling him how cute he was.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head; it's kind of hard to miss him." Sokka retorted. Appa let out a groan noise.

"Sokka's just jealous cause he doesn't have an arrow." Aang told Appa.

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka said, ignoring Aang's comment.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked her brother.

"I'm not the boss; I'm the leader." Sokka declared, jerking a thumb at his own chest. Katara let out a short laugh.

"You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!" She said. You fought the smile that was itching to take over your blank expression.

" _I'm_ the oldest, and I'm a warrior, so I'm the leader." Sokka told her. His voice did crack at the beginning of his sentence, but he forced his voice lower by the end of it.

"Actually, you're my age." You muttered, earning a glance from Sokka. You held up your hands in mock surrender. "Just saying. I'm not fit to lead, anyway."

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he _is_ the Avatar." Katara voiced.

"Are you kidding? He's just a goofy kid." Sokka defended.

"He's right." Aang said, dangling upside-down from Appa's horns.

"No offence Katara, but Aang not fit to lead. He's a good kid, but he _is_ just a kid." You crossed your arms over your chest. "From what I hear, he wanted to make several stops places just to do goofy things."

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?" Katara asked.

"I'm not a boy and I think a leader is a good idea. They help keep order." You stated.

"I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." Katara told her brother, ignoring your statement.

"I've kissed a girl." Sokka announced. "You just haven't met her."

You quirked an eyebrow and shared a look with Aang, who was staying out of this conversation.

"Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran." Katara said. You bit back a laugh.

"No, besides Gran-gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance slipping through on foot; and a leader _has_ to trust his instincts."

"Okay. We'll try it your way, _oh wise leader_."

"Katara, stop sassing your brother. He has the group's best interest at heart. I know he's your brother, and that's what siblings do, but _try_ to not be a jerk?" You said, picking up some of the things.

"Besides, who knows? Walking might be fun." Aang declared. He was also holding a few things strapped to his back, Momo sitting atop them. You looked to Sokka and gestured for him to go on ahead.

"Walking stinks." Aang declared. "How do people go _anywhere_ without a flying bison?"

"Well, I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara said, a heavily sarcastic edge to her voice. You rolled your eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sokka replied.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang complained.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts!" Katara told the boy.

"That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind-"

You spun around. "Shut up!" You whisper-yelled. "You're both so childish! Aang, I'll take your pack, but you both need to leave Sokka alone. He's _trying_ to be helpful, unlike you two." You scolded, ripping Aang's load off his shoulders and adding it to your own. It was silent for several moments before Sokka spoke up.

"I get it! I'm tired, too. The important thing is, we're safe from the…firenation."

They had entered a clearing, where a group of firenation soldiers were camped out. You face-palmed.

"Naturally." You muttered.

"Run!" Sokka instructed, dropping his pack, Katara following in pursuit.

"We're just going to leave the supplies!?" You asked.

"We can replace them later, go!" Sokka instructed. You quickly ripped your own pack off and followed your friends. A firebender shot at a bush just ahead of you, fire consuming it.

"We're cut off!" Sokka yelled. You looked at him, eyes widening.

"Sokka!" You yelled.

"Your shirt!" Aang added. Sokka looked down and saw the sleeve of his shirt was on fire. He yelled. Katara opened her canteen and bended water at him, putting the fire out.

"That's smart." You complimented. You turned around, only to notice all of them had formed a semi-circle around the group. Sokka held his arms out protectively. Your heart melted at the action.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." He lied. You rolled your eyes.

"Like that's going to work."

"Hey, I'm trying." He said, looking back at you.

" _You_ , promise not to hurt, _us_?" The lead firebender asked tauntingly. He then made a noise and collapsed.

"Great job, Sokka! How'd you do that?" Aang praised.

"Uh. Instinct?" Sokka replied.

"It wasn't him, you idiot." You told Aang.

"Look!" Katara said. You all looked, and sure enough, up in the trees stood a figure. He jumped down, using his weapons to swing around on branches before landing on two guys, then hooking his weapon around two others and throwing them.

"Down ya go." He said.

"They're in the trees!" One of the firebenders shouted, just as a small figure jumped down and landed on his shoulders. Other firebenders had their swords shot out of their hands by an excellent archer.

"Should we get out of here while we have the chance?" You whispered to Sokka. He turned to you.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, probably." He turned, ready to tell the others, but they were fighting as well. You rolled your eyes.

"Great."

A man charged Sokka, and he drew his boomerang, yelling. He was just about to strike the firebender when the man from before swung in and kicked him, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey, he was mine." Sokka complained.

"Gotta be quicker next time." He said, jumping away again. You rolled your eyes, for the third, or was that fourth, time.

"Rude."

"I know!" Sokka agreed before running off. You ran off as well and were confronted by three firebenders. They shot at you and you smiled, dodging in what felt like slow-motion. You leapt into the air and grabbed a low-hanging vine, tearing it from the tree. They continued to fire at you, but you kept dodging, getting closer and closer. You took a final leap towards them and in a blur, tied the end of the vine to the clothes of the man on the left. You grabbed his head, and the head of the man on the right, and brought their heads to the man's in the middle, knocking the three of them out. You took the other end of the vine and wrapped it around the three, tying them up. You turned around and were met with a face, inches from yours. It was Sokka.

"Nice work." He complimented. You turned a pale shade of red.

"Thanks." You muttered. You turned and saw that the firebenders had all been vanquished.

"You just took out a whole army, single handed." Aang was saying as you and Sokka made your way over.

"Army!? Pftt. There were only like, twenty guys." Sokka retorted.

"And he had help." You defended, crossing your arms.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters." The man said, turning around. He began to introduce them. "Sneers, Longshot, SmellerBee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak."

"How nice." You commented with much sarcasm. Jet turned and began giving his people orders. He was leaning against a tree while the others worked. _Despicable_ , you thought. You saw Sokka standing a few feet off. He was also watching Jet as Katara walked over and started talking to him. You listened.

"We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. We just needed the right distraction. Then you stumbled in."

"We were relying on _instincts_." Katara told him. You weren't a firebender, but you were certain if you could see yourself you would have steam coming out of your ears, and fire in your eyes. Why did she have to be such a jerk? Sokka walked away, a look of…..actually, you couldn't place it.

You turned feeling something tugging on your arm. It was Aang. You raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he wanted.

"They have a hideout they're going to show us!"

You shrugged. "So?"

Aang's mouth dropped. "What do you mean, _'so'_? I bet it'll be super cool! Come on!"

You allowed the small boy to drag you away. You felt a strong sense of attachment to the kid. You supposed he was the little brother you never had. You were in the middle of the forest, you'd guessed, when Jet announced that they had arrived. You halted your movements and crossed your arms.

"Where? There's nothing here." Sokka voiced.

"Hold this." Jet instructed as he handed Sokka a rope. Sokka took it.

"Why? What does this do?"

All of the sudden, Sokka was pulled into the air. He shouted as he went up. Jet offered a rope to Aang.

"I'll get up on my own." Aang declared, airbending himself up the tall tree. You watched him leap from branch to branch, some of the wind he was bending rippling through your hair. Jet took ahold of a rope.

"Grab hold of me, Katara." He said. He took her hand and spun her into him. Her face was only a few inches from his, and she blushed like mad. They went up slowly as she looked at him in awe. You cringed and shuddered, sticking out your tongue, making gagging sounds.

"So gross." You muttered, grabbing a rope and being drug up. You were also drug up slowly, and you took this time to observe the colors around you. You saw reds, browns, oranges, and yellows. At the North Pole you only saw white and blue as natural colors, so anything besides that amazed you. You arrived to the top and set your feet on the wood. You looked around at the many tents that were placed on platforms. You heard a noise and saw Aang fly past you on a zip line. Your eyes widened.

"What is _that_?" You asked yourself. You looked to Sokka and Katara walking away with Jet and Pipsqueak, then back at Aang. You smiled and climbed up a tree, grabbing hold of the zip line as well. Now that you were here, the panic started to set in. You swallowed hard as you cautiously inched your way closer to the edge. You looked down and took a deep breath. You stepped a foot off the platform and you let momentum carry the rest of you.

You opened your eyes, you had squeezed them shut, and a smile formed its way onto your face. You zipped through the air, and saw branches before you. Your eyes widened in terror, but the zip line went under them. You let out a happy shriek. Aang zipped past you.

"Isn't it great!?"

You laughed, looking over at him. "Watch this!"

You looked down and let go of the zip line, Aang making a worried noise. You fell and grabbed onto the line that was previously below you. You began sliding on that one, letting out another laugh. Aang laughed as well, now seeing you were alright. He also kept switching lines, going both up and down. You, of course, couldn't go up because you couldn't airbend.

You had no idea how long you and Aang were swinging around, having fun, but it was now dark, and you joined Sokka, Katara, and the Freedom Fighters for supper. You were all seated, a few small lights flickering. You sat next to Sokka, who sat next to Katara, who sat next to Aang.

"Today, we struck another blow against the firenation swine." Jet announced, raising his cup. Cheering was heard. You, however, frowned. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet, and rode him like a wild hog-monkey."

The Duke climbed on the table and walked around on it, earning more cheers. Jet continued. "Now, the firenation doesn't think they have to worry about a bunch of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right."

This earned him several boos.

"Or maybe, they're _dead_ wrong!"

More cheering.

"Huh." You muttered, leaning over to Sokka. "Easy crowd." You whispered. He didn't seem to notice, however, as he was glaring holes into the side of Jet's head, or _trying_ to, anyway.

"Hey, Jet. Nice speech." Katara said, as the man himself sat between Katara and her brother. Your nostrils flared at the nerve.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar."

You abruptly stood and walked away. No one seemed to be aware of your exit. You walked to where the entrance of the hideout was, and you sat down, swinging your legs back and forth over the side. You sat there for several minutes, wanting to get away from Katara's ignorance, Aang's innocence, Sokka's bitterness, and Jet's…..suspiciousness. You sighed as you felt the cold night air brush against your skin. The wind pushed and pulled your hair, causing it to tickle your face and neck. You sat there for what felt like an eternity before Aang came to find you.

"Y/n?"

You turned around and saw the child. "Hey, Aang."

"What are you doing out here? When did you leave? _Why_ did you leave?" He asked as he sat next to you, resting his forearms on his bent knees, and his head on his forearms. You debated in your head.

"I was thinking, and taking a break. And I left shortly after Katara said you were the Avatar because I don't think that telling everyone we meet is such a good idea." You confessed. This gave the boy pause.

"Why not?"

"Why _not_? Aang, you're the Avatar, correct?"

"Um. Yeah?"

"The firenation is looking for the Avatar, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Then why are you telling everybody so freely? Why is it getting around so fast?"

"I, uh." Aang paused for a long time. Several minutes, in fact. You rolled your eyes and stood, seeing as he wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

"Forget it. I'm going to bed. We have to leave in the morning."

"Actually, Sokka has a mission with Jet."

You stopped. That blasted ego of his. You shook your head and kept walking.

The next morning rolled around. You winced at the sunlight and stood, exiting the tent. You walked around for a bit and saw Sokka sitting with his back to a tree. Aang swung in off the zip line and landed next to him.

"Sokka, look what The Duke gave me!" He exclaimed, clearly excited. Momo landed next to his owner. Aang pulled out a ball and threw it on the ground by Momo. The ball made a tiny explosion. Momo let out a shriek. He climbed atop Aang and threw some at Aang's feet.

"Ow! Quit it!"

You whistled and Momo abandoned Aang, landing on your shoulder. You smiled and handed the lemur a handful of nuts. Aang's jaw dropped in betrayal.

"Don't be rude to him." You advised. Katara suddenly appeared, having climbed a tree.

"Hey, Sokka. Is Jet back?"

"Yeah, he's back, but we're leaving." He declared.

"Finally." You remarked, crossing your arms.

"What?" Aang asked Sokka.

"But I made him this hat." Katara said, pulling out a knitted red hat, with a yellow flower on the top. You rolled your eyes.

"Your boyfriend, Jet's, a thug." Sokka announced.

"What! No he's not." Katara replied.

"Not your boyfriend, or not a thug?" You responded.

"He's messed up, Katara." Sokka told her, ignoring your words.

"He's not messed up. He's just got a different way of life." Aang added. You stepped forward.

"Do you really think Sokka would say this if he didn't have a reason?" You asked. Katara opened her mouth but you held up your hand, signaling her to remain silent. "Do you _really_ think he would call Jet a _thug_ and _messed up_ for simply having a _different way of life_?" You asked, now looking at Aang. You crossed your arms. "Have some decency and respect."

"Decency and respect? He's just fifteen!" Katara voiced.

"He's trying to protect us! You're the one going around spouting to everyone that Aang's the Avatar! Yeah, I _wonder_ how the firenation keeps knowing _where we are_." You retorted.

"What proof do you have, Sokka?" Aang asked, seeing as Katara was currently holding a glaring contest with you. Which you were winning.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man." Sokka announced. Katara looked to her brother.

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story."

"So you don't trust your brother? You little-" You started, but Katara had walked away before you got to finish your sentence. You let out a holler and punched the tree, breaking some of the bark away.

"Sokka, you told them what happened but you didn't tell them he was firenation?" Jet asked.

"No, he _conveniently_ left that part out." Katara replied, pointing a glare in Sokka's direction.

"Fine, but even if he was firenation, he was a harmless civilian." Sokka defended.

"Yeah. Honestly, you people don't think there can be any _decent_ human beings that just happen to _live_ in the firenation?" You added.

"He was an assassin." Jet said, pulling out a dagger and digging it into a stump. "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life, Sokka."

"What a shame, he should have left ya. Besides, how do we know that isn't _your_ knife?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"This is a firenation knife. You can tell by the design." Jet responded.

"What was it you said again? Oh, yes. You've been _taking_ their resources? Was it? Or does my memory _fail me_?" You asked, only a few inches between you.

"Y/n, are you really suggesting Jet is making this up?" Katara inquired, a snappy tone in her voice. You didn't take your eyes away from Jet's.

"Well, if the boot fits."

"But what he's saying makes sense." Aang replied.

"Gosh, are you all so stereotypical? You _truly_ believe everyone that lives in the firenation is a monster, don't you?" You finally peeled your eyes away from Jet's to look at your friends.

"Of course not." Aang stated.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." You challenged, peering into his grey eyes. Aang looked down at his shoes. You stood up straight.

"You can't." You determined. "Very well. Enjoy your journey, guys. I can only hope it goes well for you." You say, turning to exit the tent.

"Why are you always taking Sokka's side?" Katara asked. You spun around.

"Because he's the only one making sense!" You shouted. The room was silent. The only sound that could be heard was your ragged breathing. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You took a deep breath.

"Maybe I'll see you again. Maybe by that time you would have grown up." You muttered, turning to leave. You glanced at Aang, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. You felt bad, but he really needs to get his act together. You made eye contact with Sokka as you walked out. Momo hopped off Aang's shoulders and flew over to you. You gave the lemur a hug. Aang was currently buried in Katara's arms, crying. You began to reach out, to try and comfort him, to take it all back, but you forced your arm back down and giving one last nod to Sokka, started the journey home.


	3. Chapter 3 (Jet pt2)

You traveled through the woods, trying to find your way out so you could head to the North Pole by yourself. As much as you loved Aang, Sokka, and Katara, most of the time, they were troubling you, and you couldn't take it. You had left the things you'd carried so that the gaang could use them. It was rightfully theirs, after all. You were lost in thought, traveling down the cliff when you tripped over something, and rolled most of the way down. You landed on a flat rock that was sticking out of the earth, bringing your quick method of travel to an abrupt stop.

The wind got knocked out of you and you gasped for breath. It was then you noticed something may have happened to your ribcage. Breathing was very hard, and it hurt….a lot. You groaned and fought the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes. The pain was almost unbearable. The pain in your ribs, and the pain in abandoning your friends. You hadn't known them for very long, but you'd grown attached to at least some of them rather quickly.

Tears rested on the edges of your eyes. You could taste blood. You've no doubt cut your lip on the edge of the rock that so helpfully stopped your rolling. You groaned and let out a strangled sob as you pushed yourself onto your knees. You wanted to roll into a ball and cry, but you figured that would only make the pain in your ribs worse. You grunted as you stood, the pain still constant. You looked around to try to get your bearings when you saw it. A village, not far off.

You started making your way down the remainder of the hill, being very cautious this time. You got to a particularly steep part so you paused, looking for a safe solution. You stepped over to a tree, and walked a little bit down the hill. Your momentum carried you further, and you leaned into another tree, smacking against it. You did this down the remainder of the hill and dropped to your knees once you'd finally reached flat land. You crawled over to a flow of water and you bended some of it so it rested against your ribs. You cured some of it with what little knowledge you had of healing. You stood, the pain still noticeable, but no longer unbearable. Your eyes trailed the stream and you saw a dam. You didn't see anything strange, so you made your way into the town.

Everyone watched you as you entered. You were still wearing your watertribe garments, though they were torn in a few places. You wandered around, looking for a place to sleep, as it was getting dark. You walked up to an elderly man.

"Is there a place I can stay? Just for the night?"

The man smiled. "There aren't any inns around here, not many people come through, you see, but you can stay in my guestroom."

"How can I repay you?" You asked. The man smiled again.

"Enjoy a meal."

Your eyes widened in shock. "Surely there must be something-"

He held up a hand. "There is no need." He led you inside.

You had a lovely supper, and enjoyed talking to the man and his wife. Their only son had moved out, many years ago, and they were thrilled to have the company. When you were getting ready for bed, you healed your ribs a little more, the pain mostly subsiding.

The next morning, you woke up late. You sat up and healed yourself a little more before getting ready for your journey home. You had told the nice couple of your upcoming adventure, and they insisted on giving you supplies. You refused it several times, but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

You were saying your goodbyes, tying the supplies around your waist, when you heard panting. You turned and spotted blue. You squinted to see better, before your eyes widened in surprise.

"Sokka?" You whispered. Sokka came to a halt, looking at you.

"Hey, Y/n."

"What are you doing here?" You asked.

"I came to warn everyone."

"Warn? About what?"

"Jet's planning on blowing the dam. He's going to flood the town." Sokka informed.

You glared. "I knew there was something fishy about him."

"We don't have much time. They tied me up. I managed to get away, but Jet doesn't know."

You nodded before turning to the couple. "Can you help us gather everyone together to make an announcement?"

They nodded, before hurrying away. You and Sokka watched them leave.

"Who were they?" Sokka inquired.

"They gave me a place to stay, dinner, and supplies for the road." You muttered. Sokka's shoulders slumped.

"You're still planning on leaving?"

"We can discuss it later. Right now, we have bigger problems." You said quickly before running off.

You managed to get everyone together. Sokka was standing in the middle of the crowd, telling them about Jet's plan. A firenation soldier stepped forward.

"He's a spy. We can't believe him."

You were about to step forward and defend your friend, but an old man, dressed in red beat you to it.

"This man tried to help me when I was attacked." He explained. You looked up at Sokka, a smile on your features. " _Please_ listen to him."

You stepped forward as well. "He's my friend. He only has everyone's _best_ interest at heart. I've met Jet, and I know that Sokka's telling the truth."

Hushed murmurs filled the air. You cast a worried glance at Sokka.

"Evacuate the city!" Everyone started shouting, making their way out. You let out a breath of relief.

"Uh, uh. You can be relived once everyone's safe." Sokka told you. You nodded in understanding. Everyone rushed around for the next couple minutes, grabbing the things they needed. You picked up a kid and ran out, Sokka behind you. You just managed to get everyone on a hill when the water flooded the town.

You watched in horror as everything was washed away. The child you were holding let out a yell. You set the girl down on the ground and watched as she rushed to the water and grabbed a doll.

"Mrs. Pretty!" She exclaimed. You smiled softly. You turned to Sokka.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what. Saving the town." You explained, smacking his arm softly. He smiled.

"I had to. Jet-"

"-is a monster." You finished. "Unlike you. The hero."

Sokka flushed red for a few seconds before it died down. "Are you still going to leave?"

You sighed. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Kinda."

"Do Aang and Katara want me to stay?"

At this, Sokka grew quiet. He was silent for several moments until he came to a conclusion. "I'm sure Aang would."

You let out a tiny laugh before grimacing slightly, bringing your hand instinctively to your ribcage. Sokka reached forward.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just-" you pulled some water out of your canteen and healed yourself a little more, "I did something to my ribs."

Sokka opened his mouth, but you held up a hand, silencing him. "It's getting better." You assured. "You should probably get back. They'll be looking for you."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Sokka-"

Now it was his turn to silence you.

"You're coming with me, and that's final." He grabbed you by the hand and drug you along behind him. You jogged to keep up with his long paces and when you tried to rip your hand free, he only gripped onto it tighter. You sighed and caught up, deciding you weren't going to win this fight, and walked with him.

You had climbed- correction. Sokka had practically thrown you into Appa's saddle, so he was sure that you wouldn't leave. You rolled your eyes as he took the bison's reigns, flying over to where you heard voices.

"It _will_ be safe. Without you." He said, as he flew Appa into view.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"I warned the villagers of your plan just in time."

"What!?" Jet asked, furious.

"At first, they didn't believe me. The firenation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me. The old man _you_ attacked. He urged them to trust me. We got everyone out just in time."

"Sokka, you fool!"

"We?" Aang inquired. Sokka leaned to the side, revealing your figure. You gave a small wave. Aang looked overjoyed, but you couldn't place the expression on Katara's face.

"We could have freed this valley!" Jet complained.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka clarified. You smiled up at him, proud of his actions. Aang airbended up onto the saddle, and crushed you in a hug. You winced slightly, but a smile overtook it as you hugged him back with just as much force.

"You traitor!" Jet replied.

"No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."

"Katara, please. Help me." Jet pleaded. Katara closed her eyes.

"Goodbye, _Jet_." She said his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth. She climbed into the saddle just as Sokka said,

"Yip, yip."

Appa flew into the air. It was silent for a few moments until Aang spoke up. "We thought you were going to the dam." He told Sokka. "How come you went to the town instead?"

"Let me guess…..your instincts told you." Katara teased, she was smiling this time, though. Sokka shrugged.

"Hey, sometimes they're right."

"Um. Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?" Aang asked.

"And, sometimes they're wrong." Sokka said, turning Appa around. You smiled at the interaction before climbing to the front of the saddle.

"Sokka, I'm very proud of you for what you said back there. It was very mature of you."

Sokka smiled softly. "Thanks, Y/n."


	4. Chapter 4 (The Great Divide)

Sokka grumbled from inside the tent. You watched as it rocked back and forth, before it seemed to spit Sokka out. Katara walked forward, her arms holding sticks.

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?"

"Right. Got it." He replied, throwing the rolled up tarp into the net. You raised an eyebrow.

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp _on top_ of the tent. Ya know, so we don't get rained on."

"Ordinarily you'd be right. But seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket." He retorted.

"But what if it _does_ rain?" She questioned.

"What if it doesn't? I don't want to put the tarp up for nothing."

Katara stomped, like a three-year-old. "Urgh! You're infuriating!"

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood, because that kindling is looking _pretty_ sorry."

"Well, if you don't like my firewood-" She cut herself off, throwing the sticks at her brother, who stood.

"Fine by me! If you're not going to do _your_ job-" Sokka cut himself off as well, pulling a rope on the tent, making it collapse. Your jaw dropped in shock and anger. Aang walked over.

"Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the-" Aang cut himself off, seeing the disaster. "Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?"

"Why don't you ask miss-know-it-all? Queen of the twigs?" Sokka said, arms crossed, back facing his sister.

"Oh, yeah? Well you're mister-lazy-bum. King of the….tents?" Katara retorted lamely. You and Aang shared a look.

"Listen guys, harsh words _won't_ solve problems. Action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" Aang advised. Your eyes brightened at his idea.

"Sounds good." Katara agreed.

"Whatever." Sokka replied, dismissively.

"You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar." Aang declared.

"Aang, I hate to break it to you, but a small sibling argument is hardly and practice for the real world. Siblings fight all the time." You informed. "It's not like it's a nation war, or even a tribe war."

Suddenly, a noise was heard. You and the young Avatar turned, seeing Appa and Momo fighting over a fruit. Well, more accurately, Appa was holding the fruit in place with one finger(?) while Momo was trying desperately to get it. Momo seemed to give up and leave, but when Appa went to eat it, Momo grabbed the fruit and gave it to Aang, who cut it into two pieces, one significantly larger than the other.

Appa gladly ate his piece, while Momo seemed less-than-thrilled.

"Come on, Momo. That's fair. Appa's got _five_ stomachs." Aang informed.

"There it is, guys." Aang said. "The Great Divide."

You were looking at a rather large canyon.

"Wow. I could just stare at it forever." Katara mused.

"Okay. I've seen enough." Sokka said.

"How can you not be fascinated, Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world." Katara voiced.

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka said, tugging on Appa's reigns. Suddenly a man rushed forward.

"Hey, if you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!" He declared.

"Actually you weren't, we were. And no, we weren't looking for the canyon guide." You said, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh! Canyon guide! Sound informative." Katara gushed. You rolled your eyes.

"And boring. Don't forget boring." You added.

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide. He's an earthbender. And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help." The man said. Sokka appeared behind him and opened and closed his hand, mocking how much the man talks.

"And he's taking my tribe across, next!" The man finished, casting a look at Sokka, who ceased his actions.

"Calm down, we know you're next."

"You wouldn't be calm if the firenation destroyed _your_ home and forced _you_ to flee!" The man retorted. "My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se."

"You're a refugee." Katara mused. The man let out a humorless laugh.

"Tell me something I don't know."

It was silent for a few moments until drums were heard. Everyone turned and saw several people wearing reds and browns, making their way over.

"Is that your tribe?" Katara asked. You doubted it.

"It most certainly is _not_. That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." He whistled. "Hey, Zhang's! I'm saving a spot for _my tribe_ , so don't even _think_ about stealing it!"

A large woman walked forward.

"Where are the _rest_ of the Gan Jin? Still tiding up their campsite?" She mocked.

"Yes. But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot!"

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations." She said, crossing her arms.

"Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang. So unorganized and so ill prepared for a journey."

The rest of the Zhang tried booed. You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. Suddenly the ground shook and everyone turned, seeing boulders shake. They were moved, revealing an elderly man, wearing green clothes. He had a white mustache, and wore a straw hat atop his head. He dusted himself off before speaking.

"Sorry about the wait, youngsters."

You cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's ready to cross this here, canyon?" He asked, gesturing behind him.

"Uh. One of _them_ , I think." Katara spoke, pointing to the previously bickering people. The man you'd met rushed forward.

"I was here first! My party's on their way!"

"I can't guide people who aren't here." The earthbender spoke. The Zhang tribe marched forward.

"Guess you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow." The leader said.

"Wait! Here they come!" The man said, pointing to his tribe.

"You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jin's?! I mean, we're refugees, too! And we've got sick people that need shelter." The leader of the Zhang's told the guide.

"I, uh. Well." He stuttered.

"We've got old people who are weary from traveling!" The scout said.

"Sick people get priority over old people!" The leader of the Zhang's argued.

"Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs." The leader of the Gan Jin's retorted.

"If you Gan Jin's weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old!" She retorted. They continued arguing as you leaned down to Aang's height.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Aang. Just another day for the Avatar, right?" You whispered.

"A fight over chores is one thing, these people have been feuding for a hundred years." He replied. Katara stepped forward.

"Everyone listen up! This is the Avatar-"

You face palmed. Why does she have to say that to _everyone_?

"-I'm sure that if you give him a chance he'll come up with a compromise to make everyone happy."

Silence followed, awaiting Aang's decision.

"Uh. You could share the earthbender and travel together?" Aang offered, though it was more of a question. The leader of the Gan Jin's spoke first.

"Absolutely not. We'd rather be taken by the firenation than travel with those stinking thieves."

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools, anyway!"

More arguing broke out until Aang lost it.

"All right, here's the deal! You're all going down together and Appa will fly your sick and elderly across! Does _that_ seem fair!?" He shouted. The leaders nodded and Aang smiled.

You, Aang, Katara and Sokka all helped load the people on Appa's saddle. Aang patted his head.

"Sorry, Appa. You're going to have to do this on your own."

"Aang, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business." Sokka said. "Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?"

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure." Aang replied. "But when have I ever been?"

Katara stepped forward and placed her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"He's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job."

"He's also twelve." You voiced, crossing your arms.

"His job's going to make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka asked, dismissing your comment.

"Okay. Now comes the bad news." The guide said, walking forward. "No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators." He said, making a crawling motion with his fingers for emphasis. The tribes yelled in uproar. The guide wasn't sorry, though.

"Aww. You babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry, or dead?" He asked, before bending a pillar so he stood atop it. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Now we're heading down in ten minutes! All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage!"

Everyone pulled out their food and started eating. The Zhang tribe tore into their meat, ribbing the cooked flesh from the bone, while the Gan Jin tribe used chopsticks and napkins. Aang floated up to Appa's saddle.

"Appa's going to take good care of you until you get there." He informed the passengers before floating down. "See you on the other side, buddy."

"Hey, Aang?"

Aang turned. "Yes, Y/n?"

"Do you want me to go with them? I can look out for them and keep them out of trouble." You offered. Aang stood in silence for a few moments, holding his chin, thinking it over.

"It might be a good idea. I'm sure we can manage without you." Aang assured.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that." You remarked, climbing up Appa and sitting at his head. You took ahold of the reigns. "Appa, yip yip." You instructed. Appa rose into the air and flew off. Aang, Katara and Sokka watched you leave before something dawned on Aang.

"Wait-"

You flew over the canyon, enjoying the view. Your passengers remained silent, which you were grateful for. You gave them all food and water when they needed it, and everything was as it should be. Well, almost. Your friends weren't there, but you were sure they were fine. You landed Appa on the other side of the canyon at about sunset. You told the people to get some sleep, as you would keep watch, remembering what the guide said about dangerous animals.

You stayed up all through the night, but nothing came. You did, however, see two little lights, flickering in the distance. You sighed, wishing you were a firebender. You could teach Aang, and actually do something useful for the gaang, the _world_ , even. You placed your chin on your forearms, resting on your bent knees and let out a sigh.

You bended some water out of your canteen and watched as it floated around you. Delicate and graceful, but if provoked, can be deadly. Just like Katara. Another reminder that she's helping Aang, and not you. You knew you shouldn't feel this way. You thought back to your adventures.

You didn't really help when you met them, when everyone was fighting over the waterbending scroll. Sokka saved the town when you met the Freedom Fighters.

Maybe you were being too hard on yourself. You've only been here for really, one disaster. You were only half there for the scroll. Come to think of it, you were only half there for the town, too. You pulled out a trinket that the couple that helped you slipped into your pack. It was a little badgermole, no doubt made with their son's own earthbending. You felt terrible that they'd given it to you. They didn't know you, and they gave you something from their only son. You didn't understand it. You became so confused and frustrated that you almost threw the darn thing in anguish. You would have never gotten it back, and the couple would have given it to you for nothing. You gripped onto the small statue more firmly, before putting it back where it belonged. Well, in your pack. It belonged to those lovely people.

You stood as you paced back and forth, muttering to yourself. You hadn't even noticed the puddles forming at your feet at first. But when you did you stopped and looked down. Confused, you looked to the sky. It wasn't raining. You touched your cheek. You hadn't been crying. Your eyebrows pinched together as you bent down and touched the water. It was just water. You could have sworn they weren't there before. You finally just guessed that there was a hole in the ground, or something, and the water was rising.

You turned and watched the sunrise, wanting your friends to get here, and get this nightmare over with. You waited a few hours, and the people you were escorting awoke. You fed them, and provided a little water, and waited to see a large group of people.

It was several hours later when you saw figures. They were like specs, but they were moving funny. Definitely not human. You pulled the water from the puddles that you unknowingly caused, and readied it as a weapon. More tiny figures jumped from the creatures, before the creatures scurried back down the canyon.

The figures where growing closer, and you recognized it as the party. You relaxed your stance as the water fell, and splashed your ankles and feet. You climbed on Appa's tail and began helping the people out.

When you got everyone down, Aang was finished telling a story about two kids, and a ball, and a game, or some nonsense like that. However, the tribes weren't arguing, so you considered it a win.

Aang walked over to Appa and hugged his head. "Good to see ya, boy. Did ya miss me?"

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar." The leader of the Gan Jin spoke honestly. Aang turned around, covered in slobber.

"Well, you know. I try."

The man cringed and walked back over to the tribes. Something was said that you didn't catch, but everyone cheered and walked away as one. The guide limped after them.

"Wait! I'm coming, too! I'm sick of this place!"

You pointed. "What happened to him?"

"Long story." Sokka replied with a shrug before turning to Aang. "That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin."

"You could call it luck…. _or_ you could call it lying." Aang replied, a tiny hint of mischief and evil in his voice.

"What?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Did I miss something?" You asked.

"We'll tell you later." Katara whispered.

"I made the whole thing up." Aang confessed.

"You. Did. Not. That is so wrong." Katara voiced, though she clearly wasn't very upset.

"Now where's that custard tart? I'm starving." Aang informed. You raised an eyebrow, before shaking your head. You climbed atop Appa's saddle and watched as Aang dug through the food.

"I may or may not have given that to the people I was escorting." You admitted. Aang groaned, floating up and landing on Appa as well.

"We'll starve!"

"Don't be so dramatic. We still have bread and what not." You said, handing each of them a loaf. You hadn't eaten, but you weren't hungry. You took Appa's reigns and gave them a light flick.

"Yip yip."


	5. Chapter 5 (The Storm & The Blue Spirit)

You were jolted awake by a pressure on your stomach. You sat upright and looked to your friends, who were all sitting up as well. Sokka held his boomerang and his knife sleepily.

"Did we get captured again?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." Aang confessed. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka said, rolling over.

"Are you alright, Aang?" Katara asked the boy. He was curled into a ball, laying back on the ground.

"I'm okay."

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. You wanna tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest."

At this, Sokka sat back up. "You guys wanna hear about _my_ dream?"

Katara shot him a glare. Sokka laid back down.

"That's okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

You patted his shoulder.

"Later." You assured. Katara laid back down as well, seeing as Aang wasn't going to say anything. You sighed, now wide awake, and realizing you weren't going to get anymore sleep, stood and packed your sleeping bag, before walking away.

When you got back to camp, Katara was walking up Appa's tail, remarking about how they needed food.

"Guys, wait. This was in my dream." Sokka started. You raised an eyebrow as you threw the rest of the stuff on Appa's saddle before climbing up as well. "We shouldn't go to the market."

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked.

"Food eats people! Also, Momo could talk." He turned to the lemur. "You said some very unkind things."

"Well, it's a good thing that Sokka's dreams can't predict the future." You said, sitting down. Sokka crossed his arms, a sour look on his face. "Aw, cheer up. We're going to get _food_!" You exclaimed, hoping to raise his spirits. Sokka remained stoic. You rolled your eyes and crawled forward. "Sokka, don't make me tickle you."

"Pfft. I'm _not_ ticklish." He said, arms still crossed.

"Yes you are. In fact, he's-"

Sokka rushed to his sister and placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her. You laughed as Appa rose into the sky, per Aang's request.

Appa had landed in a spot where you dock boats. You all scrambled off in search for food. The town was small, made in the side of a mountain. Sokka, Katara and Aang were searching food, while you were wandering around, looking for anything that might be useful. Finding nothing, you made your way back to where you last saw them.

"Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Aang voiced. "Look at the sky."

"I said I was gonna do this job." Sokka said, halting his movements. He was taking things below the deck of a ship.

"Job? What's going on?" You asked.

"Sokka took a job so we can have some money. But it looks like there's about to be a storm." Katara explained. You looked up and noticed the dark clouds that were rolling in.

"I can't back out just because of some bad weather." Sokka continued.

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense." An old woman voiced. "You should listen to him."

"Boy with tattoos?" The old man on the ship asked as he stopped his movements as well. "Airbender tattoos. Well I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right." Katara assured, proud. She and Aang both smiled.

"Well don't be so smiley about it." The old man said, a frown on his face. You saw where this was going and took a protective step in front of Aang. "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world."

"Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone!" Katara defended, stepping forward as well.

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of _war_ and _suffering._ "

"Aang is the bravest person I know. He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him." Katara informed. "It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?"

She turned around, but Aang was backing away.

"Aang? What's wrong?" She asked. Aang said nothing as he opened his glider and flew away.

"That's right! Keep flying!" The old man said.

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara told him, climbing on Appa. "Appa, yip yip." Appa flew up, and splashed the old man in the process. Sokka emerged from below deck.

"Hey, they left without saying goodbye." You ignored him and turned to his employer.

"You are _awful_! He's twelve! Do you think he _wanted_ to abandon people!? What would that get him!?" You shouted. The water around you rocked viciously, splashing against the docks. "He already has barely any self-esteem, and you're going to destroy him!" You shouted. The water had raised into a big wave that towered above you. It remained still, however. The man was silent, with fear, as he stared at you and the water you've bended that you were unaware of.

"Sokka, good luck." You muttered, turning to leave. The wave crashed down on the man, soaking him further, before sliding off the dock, back into the rest of the ocean.

You followed the old woman to the cave where Aang, Katara, Appa and Momo were sitting.

"Help!" She shouted. "Oh, please help!"

Katara rushed forward and took her by the arm, bringing her further inside the cave. "It's okay, you're safe." She assured.

"But my husband isn't."

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka?"

"They haven't returned. They should have been back by now." The woman explained. Katara had taken her to the fire, but you remained just outside the cave, watching the stormy seas. "This storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught out at sea!"

You took in a shaky breath.

"I'm going to find them." Aang assured.

"I'm going with you." Katara told him.

"I'm staying here." The woman said, sitting by the fire. They moved Appa so he was just inside the cave.

"We'll be back soon. I promise." Aang told the woman. You all mounted Appa and flew into the storm.

The rain was absolutely dreadful, and it was painful against your skin. You could barely see. You turned.

"Katara, do you think we'd be able to make a sort of water shield around Appa?" You asked her.

"Maybe. I've never done it before."

"Neither have I, but it's worth a shot."

She nodded and you both set to work. You and Katara moved your arms in sync, and created a water wall, blocking the rain from Appa. You both kept moving as you smiled.

"Great job, Katara!"

"We're doing it!"

"Good job, guys!" Aang praised. You and Katara kept working until something caught your eye. You saw a ship, with smoke emerging from it. You didn't see what kind of ship it was, your vision was so filled with water, you could barely tell it was a ship. You only knew that it wasn't Sokka. You lost focus, and the shield you and Katara made faltered and dissipated, water now pouring atop you. You made a decision. A stupid decision. You turned to Aang.

"Keep going!" You shouted before jumping off Appa.

"What is she doing!?" Aang asked.

"I don't know!" Katara answered. They continued to fly anyway, much to your relief. You bent the water just a tad and landed on the edge of the ship, your hands being the only thing keeping you from plunging into the water. You pulled yourself up and fell onto the boat, rolling slightly. You gasped when you saw who stood above deck.

Prince Zuko, his Uncle Iroh, and a few other men, presumably his crew. You swallowed thickly and quickly stood. They were clearly taken aback by your presence as well, but you managed to get past your shock and panic.

"Do you need any help?" You asked, voice shaky. The entire crew shared confused expressions.

"Why would you help _us_?" Zuko asked bitterly.

"Judging by the smoke coming from your ship, you were hit."

"It was just a little lightning."

"And you're in trouble."

"And you think you're not?" Zuko asked, taking a threatening step forward. You took a small step back.

"It crossed my mind." You admitted, but keeping on a mostly strong façade. He saw through it, you knew, but you didn't fall apart and that's all that matters. "Please let me help you." You pleaded. Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" The prince asked, still wary. You thought for a moment.

"I suppose you don't. But judging by the smoke, there's a fire, and last time I checked, water puts out fire." You told him, bending some ocean water into an orb just above your hand. Zuko watched you for several moments, while everyone else watched Zuko, awaiting his orders.

"Very well. Follow me." He told you. You let out a breath of relief and took a few steps toward him until he spun around. "But if you do _anything_ that's suspicious, do not underestimate my rage."

"Don't worry. I've seen it." You remarked, crossing your arms, hoping the action would somehow protect you if needed. He scowled at you before turning around, beginning to walk away. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, and jogged lightly to keep up with his long paces. Iroh watched you follow his nephew until you disappeared from view. He stroked his beard.

"Very interesting." He mused.

Zuko led you into a smoky room, and gestured at the destroyed piece of machinery. You slowed your breathing and focused on the massive body of water around you. Water soon came floating into the room, before you splashed it on the fire. It only took a few minutes before the fire was out. You shot the unused water back off the boat before turning to Zuko.

"I recommend getting this to shore as quickly as possible. I would try to help you, but I don't think my bending's that strong." You admitted. "Still, I could give it a shot." You mused, stepping out and above deck again. You coughed a few times while walking to the back of the ship. Iroh noticed this and followed you.

You felt a presence behind you and you whipped around, being met with Iroh reaching out to you. You barely flinched as he placed the back of his hand on your forehead.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked, noticing this.

"Should I be?"

"Probably."

You smiled. "I-I know you were a great General, and still _are_ a great firebender, but you also seem to be a great Uncle. I'm not frightened of an Uncle who simply wants what's best for his nephew." You shrugged, knowing that your confession was a little odd. Iroh simply smiled.

"I appreciate the compliments. You are catching a fever." He informed. You smirked.

"And apparently, for others as well."

"You have been out in the cold and rain for too long. You need to get inside." He advised. You backed away slightly.

"I can't. You guys are in danger. It's just a stupid fever. I'll be fine." You assured. Iroh raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Where do you want to go? There was a village, not _too_ far away, but it's small, and I think they might not take this well."

Iroh paused. "I'll go ask the Prince, and come back with an answer." He said, turning to leave. Without looking behind him, he called out to you. "Go inside! You can work when I come back!"

You smiled fondly and made your way inside. You were immediately warmed by the heated pipes running all throughout the ship. But the look of the gray metal everywhere did nothing to settle your nerves. It didn't help that the corridors and hallways weren't very big. You would see a couple firenation flags here and there, but other than that, the ship was pretty empty.

You leaned against a wall, not wanting to sit and let your guard down, and began thinking. _I wonder if they've found Sokka_ , you thought. _I wonder if they're okay_. You chewed your bottom lip in concern.

"What do you mean, you just _left her_!?" Sokka yelled.

"She said to keep going!" Aang tried to defend himself, still fighting through the storm.

"Keep going? Keep going!? You shouldn't have let her do it!"

"Sokka, she was concerned for you. She clearly had something she wanted to do."

"I was on a boat! She's probably still splashing around in the water, assuming she hasn't already died!"

"She's a waterbender! I'm sure she's alright."

"Is she that strong of a bender that she can stop raging seas?" Sokka asked, arms crossed. Aang and Katara shared panicked looks.

Iroh walked toward you and told you that they wanted to head in the eye of the storm. You nodded and emerged from below deck, made your way to the back of the ship again, and began to work. You moved the water, turning the boat. Iroh stood and watched you while Zuko was next to him, leaning on the wall, observing as well. Though, he had a frown on his face.

"Why is she doing this?"

"Because we were in trouble. She wanted to help."

"But, _why_ Uncle? We've done nothing for her to deserve this. Why should she help us when we've done nothing but track her and her friends down?"

"Perhaps she cares more about life, than holding grudges." Iroh remarked, before heading inside. Zuko continued to watch as you pushed and pulled the water, giving the ship some speed. You had been doing this for several minutes when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You spun around, and startled, you stopped moving the water.

"Are you alright? You've been doing this for almost an hour."

"An hour?" You asked Iroh before casting your gaze back out to sea. "It only felt like minutes. I guess I was so focused-"

"Come and take a rest. Have some tea."

"Some…..tea?"

"Of course. Come below deck."

You looked up, pondering your choices when something caught your eye. It was a big, white object, floating in the dark sky. Your eyes lit up.

"Appa." You whispered.

"What was that?" Iroh asked. You turned to him.

"Look. I have to leave, my friends are here. Don't tell the Prince?" You pleaded. Iroh smiled.

"When you first passed, he let the Avatar go." He informed. You froze.

"He….what?" You heard shouting and looked up, seeing Appa was closer. You looked back to Iroh. "Can I take a raincheck? I'd love to have tea with you some time."

Iroh nodded. "Of course."

"Safe trip!" You wished as you bended the water, pushing you into the air. You landed on Appa, only to be tackled by everyone in a hug. You laughed before looking down, waving at Iroh. He waved back as Zuko came out. He looked to his Uncle and looked up, watching Appa fly away. You waved at him too, and using your bending, gave their ship one last push. They vanished from view.

"Who were you waving at?" Katara asked.

"Just some people I helped out." You told her.

"How dare you jump off! Do you realize you could have been killed!?" Sokka scolded.

"I'm fine, Sokka. I see you are, too. I was only doing my duties as a decent human being, and helping some stranded people."

"Who was on the ship?" Aang asked. You debated for a short time, before quickly coming up with an answer.

"Nobody we know. Just some people that had their boat struck with lightning. I put out the fire, and helped push them closer to shore." You informed.

"Just as long as you're okay." Aang said. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, relived they bought it. Heaven knows what they'd do it they found out you'd helped the enemy.

You had been flying for about a day when you reached a city carved into a mountain. Sokka had come down with a dreadful fever because of the storm, and you weren't too far behind him. Appa had taken shelter inside an old building, and you and Sokka were laying on the large creature's legs.

Sokka laid in his sleeping bag, coughing up a storm. Katara placed a cloth on his forehead. "This should bring your fever down." She told him. You began hacking up a storm as well as she prepared another cloth for you.

"I'm dying for real." You muttered.

"You know what I love about Appa the most?" Sokka asked. "His sense of humor."

"That's nice. I'll tell him." Katara assured, placing the rag on your forehead. Appa made a growling noise in response and Sokka laughed.

"Classic Appa." He observed. Aang walked over.

"How are they doing?" He inquired.

"Not good." She answered. "Being out in that storm really did a number on them." She explained.

"I couldn't find any gingerroot for the tea." Aang informed. "But I found a map. There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain." He said, looking outside. "We can probably find a cure for them there."

At this, you let out a large sneeze. You groaned loudly. "Just let me die." You pleaded. "I'm half-way there, anyway."

Katara turned back to the Avatar. "Aang, they're in no condition to travel. They just need more rest. I'm sure they'll be better by tomorrow." She had just managed to finish what she was saying when she started coughing.

"Not you, too." Aang observed, sounding defeated.

"Great. Now we're all dying." You mused.

"Relax. It was just a little cough. I'm fi-" She informed, before breaking into another fit.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday. And Y/n right after. Now look at Sokka. He thinks he's an earthbender!"

You turned and Sokka was, indeed, flailing his arms about. "Take _that_ , you, _rock_."

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense, too. I'm going to find some medicine." The young Avatar informed, rolling up the map and picking up his glider. He walked to the edge of the building just as lightning stuck in the distance. He stood there for a moment before leaning his glider against the wall.

"Maybe it'd be safer if I go on foot." He turned to Momo and Appa. "Take care of them, guys." He instructed. Appa made a little roar and Momo purred, Sokka laughing again.

"You guys are killing me." He announced. You rolled your eyes. Aang watched with sorrow and pity before jumping off the side of the building and out of sight.

Katara was now laying down with you and her brother. "Katara, please. Water." Sokka pleaded.

"Listen carefully, Momo. I need you to take this to the river and fill it with water. Got it?" She instructed the lemur. He took her canteen and flew away.

You weren't sure how long you had been asleep, but when you cracked your eyes open, there were several things around you. Katara was explaining to Momo that they needed _water_. You groaned.

"He doesn't speak English, Katara." You muttered, rolling over.

"I know. But you'd think that-"

"Do you want me to go? We're all in agony, and if we keep going like this, we'll never get water."

"No, Y/n. He can do it."

You groaned and you leaned back, falling asleep again.

You awoke again and it was dark. The ruins had become more cluttered, and Momo had just placed a crown on Katara's head.

"Oh, forget it." She told the lemur, rolling over. You had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." You replied, crawling out of your sleeping bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked, voice dry.

"I'm just stretching. It's so warm in here." You noted, dragging your feet to the edge of the building. You inhaled deeply through your nose, and you silently thanked the cool rain for hitting you. It was now dark, and there was still no sign of your airbender friend.

"Aang, please hurry." You heard Katara mutter.

"Who's this Aang kid you keep talking about, your highness?" Sokka asked his sister, noting the crown on her head. You bit back a laugh. You were just thankful that you didn't get delusional when you got sick.

It was daybreak when you awoke again. You were leaning on the pillar, when Aang trudged in and stuck frozen frogs in Sokka and Katara's mouths. He stuck one in your mouth as well.

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better." He muttered, collapsing on Appa's tail. His clothes where ripped and covered with mud.

"Aang." Sokka said, sucking on the frozen frog. "How was your trip? Did you make any new friends?"

"No." Aang answered sadly. "I don't think I did." He rolled over, facing away from the group. You perked up at this. Had he met someone? You were just about to ask about it when the frog in your mouth started to wiggle.

"Mm. These are _tasty_." Sokka noted. You spat the frog out of your mouth and gagged. Sokka and Katara did the same, though Katara cried out.

"Great. Now I'm gonna vomit." You muttered. Sokka began wiping his tongue on Appa's fur in a desperate attempt to get the slime of the frog off. "You know frog's carry diseases, right?" You asked the airbender. He didn't respond. You got over your disgust about the frogs quickly as you made your way over to him. You placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang? You alright?"

"I'm okay."

You didn't believe him, but didn't press the matter. You instead laid down next to him and pulled him into you, hugging him from behind. He barely moved. You looked down at the boy and gave him a reassuring squeeze, hoping he'll feel your love and support through such a simple action.

"Get some rest, Aang."


	6. Chapter 6 (The Fortune Teller)

You had landed on a beach, giving Appa a rest. You had set up a tent and a campfire. A big green fish was splashing in and out of the water in the distance.

"Look!" Katara said, pointing at it. The fish continued jumping.

"He's taunting us." Sokka declared. "You are _so_ going to be dinner!" He ran over to the tent, grabbed something and began swinging at the water. "Hey, where's the fishing line?"

"Oh. I didn't think you would need it, Sokka." Aang said, holding up an object. Sokka observed it.

"Aw, it's all tangled." He complained.

"Not tangled, woven." Aang explained. He turned. "I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one." He held it up and grinned. Your heart melted where you stood. You couldn't keep the goofy grin off your own face.

"Thanks, Aang." Katara said, walking up and taking the necklace from his outstretched hands. "I love it."

"Great, Aang. Maybe instead of _saving_ the world, you can go into the jewelry making business." Sokka complained.

"I don't see why I can't do both." Aang replied with a shrug. Sokka heard a splash and he looked to the water, the fish still jumping around. He threw the fishing pole, the sharp end landing in the water. The fish jumped over it seconds later.

"Stop taunting me!" He complained, drawing his knife and wandering into the water. You and Aang watched the desperate boy.

"So? How do I look?"

You both turned. Aang blushed upon seeing Katara. You casted the airbender a side glance and smirked.

"You mean all of you? Or just your neck?" He asked, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "I mean, both look great."

Sokka emerged from the water, holding the fish. It was as big as his torso. "Smoochy, smoochy. Someone's in _loooveee._ " He mocked, pretending to kiss the fish, which slapped him in the face with its tail. Sokka dropped it in response and fell backwards into the water.

"I…..well….." Aang started.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend." She said, walking forward and patting his head. "A sweet little guy. Just like Momo." She said, petting the lemur's head as well. You visibly winced.

 _I bet that hurt,_ you thought. You knew this was true when Aang let out a very mopey, "thanks." You frowned and walked forward, picking the kid up in a bone-crushing hug. This only lifted the curve of his frown slightly. You placed him back down just as Sokka walked forward. You looked him over.

"You're soaked to the bone." You commented.

"I don't wanna talk about." He replied glumly. Then a loud growl was heard. Aang airbended to the top of a large rock to get a better look.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus-bear!" He yelled before leaping down to help.

"Oh, hello, there. Nice day, isn't it?" The man asked calmly. You jumped down as well. Aang, however, didn't seem at all calm.

"Make noise! He'll run off!" He advised. Sokka and Katara rushed down.

"No! Play dead! He'll lose interest!" Sokka countered. The man ducked under another blow.

"Woah! Close one!" He noted. Your eyes widened.

"Run downhill! Then climb a tree!" Katara instructed.

"No! Punch him in the bill!" Sokka shouted.

"Then run in zig-zags!" Aang added. You rolled your eyes. This was getting you nowhere.

"No need. It's going to be fine." The man assured. The creature roared again, swinging madly. He took a rather large chunk of bark off a tree. Aang leaped between it and the man. He held out his hands, ready for a fight.

"Woah, there!"

The creature roared again, and rose taller, when it heard a roar behind him. Appa. The platypus-bear laid an egg and crept away. Sokka ran over and picked up the egg, clutching it against his chest.

"Lunch!" He turned to the man. "Lucky for you, we came along."

"Thanks. But everything was already under control." The man assured. "Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt who?" Aang asked.

"No. Aunt _Wu_. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice: knowing your future."

"Wow. It must be. That explains why you were so calm." Katara noted.

"But the fortuneteller was wrong. You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!" Sokka butted in.

"But I wasn't. All right. Have a good one." The man said, bowing and beginning to walk away. He stopped and turned. "Oh. Aunt Wu said that if I met any travelers, to give them this." He said, handing Aang a package. He turned and left.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn _our_ fortunes. It could be fun." Katara offered.

"Oh, come on. Fortunetelling is nonsense." Sokka said as Aang ripped open the package.

"What do you know? An umbrella!" Aang exclaimed, enthusiastic as he opened it and held it above his head. Just then, a rumble of thunder was heard. It started to rain. Katara rushed under the umbrella with Aang.

"That proves it." She said.

"No it doesn't." You and Sokka said simultaneously.

"You can't _really_ tell the future." Sokka said, holding the egg above his head in a pitiful attempt to keep him dry. You bended water over your head to make a shield.

"I guess you're not _really_ getting wet, then."

"Katara, it could have just been a precaution. Some people get sick when there's a storm coming. Maybe that's how she could tell."

Sokka somehow slipped and the egg in his hands flew in the air and cracked on his head, the eggshell acting as a hat. You all began walking when Sokka spoke up again.

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain. The sky's been gray all day." He said.

"Just admit you might be wrong, and you can come under the umbrella." Katara offered.

"Look, _I'm_ going to predict the future now. It's going to keep drizzling." He said in a mocking tone before crossing his arms. "See?"

Just then, the rain stopped. Everyone looked up at the clear sky. "Man, the universe hates you." You muttered. Sokka's shoulders drooped.

"Tell me about it." He grumbled.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka." Aang commented.

Sokka stopped walking and sighed. Aang, Katara and Appa walked on ahead, Appa shaking himself off, spraying Sokka. You turned around and walked over to him, putting your arm around his shoulder and walking.

When you entered the village, there was a gate with some ducks quacking noisily. You walked through until you came up to a man by a building. He bowed, gesturing at the door.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." He informed.

"Really?" Katara asked, excited. She and Aang walked in with smiles on their faces, while you followed Sokka in. Sokka had a frown on his face, and you held a curious expression. When you entered and the door shut behind you, a girl wearing pink came out. She had her dark hair divided and pulled up into pigtails, though they were in the air, not drooping like normal.

"I'm Meng. I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." She spoke. She caught glimpse of Aang and her facial expression changed. "Well, hello there." She said, her tone flirtatious. You rolled your eyes so far, they almost disappeared in the back of your head.

"Hello." Aang replied dismissively.

"Can I get you some tea? Or some of Aunt Wu's special bean-curd puffs?"

You made a face.

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka announced as you all sat down on pillows on the floor. Meng held her hand out to silence Sokka.

"Just a second." She told him, before leaning down to Aang's sitting height. "So what's your name?"

"Aang." He replied simply. She gasped.

"That rhymes with Meng!"

You groaned and fell backward, rubbing your hands up and down your face. "This is so cringy." You muttered to yourself. She, however, continued.

"And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

You sat up. "That's a rude thing to say." They ignored you.

"I….guess." Aang replied.

"Don't be modest. They're huge!" Sokka interjected. You elbowed him hard in the ribs, earning a yelp. Aang covered his ears, feeling insecure.

"Well, Aang. It's very nice to meet you. _Very_ nice."

"Likewise."

She left, casting the Avatar one last glance. You shuddered, uncomfortable.

"I can't believe we're in here in the house of nonsense." Sokka commented.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka." Katara replied, tired of his attitude. "There are things in this world that just _can't_ be explained."

"Like why the world hates us? Why its goal is to make us uncomfortable, and push us down?" You asked. They all stared at you in shock. Katara shook her head, recovering.

"Wouldn't it be nice to get some insight into your future?" She asked.

"Sure." You replied. "As long as it's true, and not a scam." You said, crossing your arms over your chest. Sokka nodded and copied your action.

"Exactly."

You heard a voice.

"That's so romantic. I wonder if _my_ true love will give _me_ a flower." Meng said, glancing at Aang. She was talking to another helper. Aang must have heard the conversation, because he spoke up.

"Good luck with that."

The other helped said something else, before Meng shoved her away and walked toward Aang, carrying a platter. She tripped and Aang steadied the dish, his hands atop hers. She blushed and you almost gagged.

"Enjoy your snack." She said hurriedly, standing up and leaving. Sokka grabbed the platter and shoveled food in his face as fast as he could.

"Welcome, young travelers." A voice spoke. You all looked up and saw an older woman, wearing yellow robes. Resting on her head was a moon shape, on its side so it looked like a smile, and a circle figure was over it. "Now who's next?" Getting no response, she added, "don't be shy."

Everyone turned to look at Katara. "I guess that's me." She said, standing and following the woman around the corner. Sokka had continued to stuff his face.

"Not bad. Not bad." He complimented. Seeing the strange look the Avatar was sending him, he offered him the platter, making a noise. Aang pushed them gently back into his hands.

"I'm good on puffs." He admitted. Sokka offered you some, and you denied the offer as well. Sokka shrugged and continued eating.

"So…what do you think they're talking about back there?" Aang asked, rubbing his head. You shrugged. Sokka swallowed hard.

"Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love." He started. You held your hand over your mouth to contain the sudden laughter that wanted to burst from your lungs. He continued. "Who she's gonna marry. How many babies she's gonna have." He sipped his tea, as you watched the color drain from Aang's face.

"Yeah…..dumb stuff like that." He spoke, non-convincingly. "Well, I gotta find a bathroom." He said, before running out of the room. Sokka laid down on the unused pillows. You smiled softly and shook your head.

Aang came back a few minutes later, a rather large grin on his face.

"Looks like _someone_ had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka noted. You smirked and quirked an eyebrow. Aang looked like he'd been trapped.

"Yeah, when I was in there-"

"I don't even wanna know." Sokka cut him off, raising his hand. Aunt Wu came around the corner with Katara.

"Okay. Who's next?" She asked. Sokka stood and stretched.

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish." She told him. "Most of it, self-inflicted."

"But. You didn't even read my _palms_ or anything!"

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face." She replied. You turned to Sokka and noticed that, yes, he didn't look very cheerful. Aunt Wu gestured at Aang. "You, then. Come with me."

She led Aang out of the room and Katara walked over to you, a big smile on her face. You raised an eyebrow. "You must have heard something you liked." You commented.

"She said I was-" She cut herself off, looking to her brother. She dropped her voice into a whisper. "She said I was going to marry a great bender."

Your mind immediately went to the young Avatar. "Really? Interesting." You commented. "So, you….believe her then?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

You furrowed your eyebrows. "I'm not sure. Things can be coincidences. For all we know, she could be making the stuff up. And by the time we figure it out, she'll be way out of our reach. Besides, the future is changing all the time. You can't rely on it."

Just then, Aunt Wu came in, Aang following. "It would seem you are the only one left." Aunt Wu told you. You sighed, following her around back. She sat you down. "I'm going to read your palm." She informed. You rolled your eyes slightly, reaching out your hand. She studied it for a moment.

"You will fall in love." She declared.

"It's not really a surprise." You muttered. "Most people do."

"He will _also_ be a great bender. Very talented. Much power. A bit of hot-head."

You crossed your free arm over your chest in disbelief. "Awfully vague." You noted. But, she continued.

"You will have felt many things towards him. _Hate, anger, disgust_. But then, as you grow, _pity,_ _understanding, affection,_ and _love_."

Your eyebrows shot up to your hairline in surprise at the detail. You instinctively pulled your hand away. "That's enough. Thank you." You said, wandering out to your friends.

"Y/n? Are you alright? You look a little pale." Sokka commented.

"I'm fine." You replied dismissively. "Let's get out of here."

"You read my mind."

You wandered outside as Sokka started talking again. "Well, now you got to see for yourselves: fortunetelling is just a big hoax."

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara told him, crossing her arms.

"That _woman_ is _crazy_! My life will be _calm_ , and _happy_ , and _joyful_!" He kicked a rock. It went sailing into a sign, bouncing off of it and hitting him in the head. He fell. "That doesn't _prove_ anything." He commented, pulling himself to his feet.

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out _very_ well." Katara informed, folding her hands together.

"They _sure_ are." Aang replied, grinning.

"Why? What did she tell you?" Katara asked, curious.

"Some stuff. You'll find out." He answered. Your eyes widened as your eyebrows shot up.

"What was _that_ supposed to mean?" You asked, a teasing tone in your voice.

"Nothing. What did she tell you?" He asked, trying to change the subject. You flushed pink.

"I-uh. It was nothing important." You informed, crossing your arms protectively over your chest. Katara raised an eyebrow while Aang and Sokka shrugged it off and walked away. Katara turned to you.

"Really?" She asked. "Nothing important?"

"Well. It wasn't exactly uncommon."

"What did she say!?" She asked, a gleam in her eyes. You raised an eyebrow.

"Just something about I'll fall in love with a great bender, and I'll hate him at first, but grow to love him." You murmured quickly.

"Y/n! That's _totally_ important!"

"It is?"

"Yes! It's life changing! Aw! You're going to fall in love!"

You rolled your eyes. "Most people do."

"With someone you used to hate? With a _great_ bender?" She suddenly gasped. "We're both supposed to fall in love with great benders!" She exclaimed, excited. You huffed.

"Let's go catch up with the others." You muttered, walking away.

When you found them, there was a crowd of people. The entire town, or so it appeared. Everyone was looking up.

"What's with the sky?" Katara asked.

The same man that was attacked earlier answered her. "We're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds. To predict the fate of the whole village."

Aang pointed upwards. "That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny."

'You'd better hope that's not a bunny. The fluffy bunny forecasts doom and destruction." The man informed. You gave him a look.

"Do you even _hear_ yourself?" Sokka asked him. You smiled and nodded in agreement.

"The cloud reading will tell us if mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year, or if it will erupt." A woman said.

"We used to have a tradition of once a year, going up the mountain and checking the volcano _ourselves_. But, ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village, twenty years ago, we have a tradition of _not_ doing that." He explained happily.

"This guy's nuts." You muttered.

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition." Sokka told him. Katara put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Shh. She's coming."

You turned, and sure enough, she walked up the steps, followed by the man that was standing outside her building. Everyone cheered as she walked by, save for you and Sokka.

"Hey, Aang." Meng started. "Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" You rolled your eyes, remembering the comment she had made before Aunt Wu read everyone's _'predictions'_.

"Sure. I guess." Aang replied. He pushed her aside. "Hey, Katara. Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?"

"Shh!" She shushed him. You raised an eyebrow. Aunt Wu spoke.

"Bending arrow cloud." You immediately thought of Aang. She looked down at a book. "Good crops this year! Nice, big harvest."

"Darn good news!" An old man said, hugging his wife.

"Wavy moon shape cloud. Let's see." She looked down at the book again. "Going to be a great year for twins."

Two children cheered and high-fived in the distance.

"Why is that a prediction?" You asked quietly, gesturing at the book. "What on earth does that mean? And why is it important?"

"I _know_!" Sokka agreed. "This is nonsense!"

Your comments were ignored, as Aunt Wu continued.

"Cumulous cloud, with a nub coming off the end of it." She paused. "The village will _not_ be destroyed by the volcano this year!" She informed. The town cheered. Through all the yelling, you could still pick out your friends voice.

"Since I got you here, there's something I want to tell you." Aang started telling Katara, rubbing the back of his head. Momo sat atop his shoulder. "I like you, more than normal." He confessed. Katara, having not heard him, ran forward.

"Nevermind." Aang spoke softly. Your heart shattered into a million pieces. The poor boy. You wrapped him up in a hug, placing your chin on his tattooed head. You rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"She just didn't hear you." You told him.

"You know!?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"Aang, I'm not blind. I'm not deaf, either. She'll come around, based on what she's told me."

"What did she tell you?!" The boy questioned, a mix of fear and joy on his face.

"I can't tell you that. Might mess with time…..or…something." You said, quirking your eyebrow.

"I can't believe these _saps_. Someone really needs to scream some sense into them." Sokka complained, walking by you and Aang. You shared a look, and jogged to catch up with the aggravated teen.

"They seem happy, Sokka." Aang observed.

"Not for long. I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense." He informed. Your eyes widened.

"Sokka, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean you're right, of course, but I don't think-"

"They need to learn." He stopped abruptly, and turned, grabbing a man by his collar. "Hey, you. I bet Aunt Wu told you to rear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love." He spoke dreamily, clasping his hands together on his chest. Sokka hummed.

"And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Everyday."

"Then of _course_ it's going to come true!" Sokka shouted. You nodded, glad that maybe the predictions weren't true, after all. Or at least, they could be affected. You weren't quite sure _why_ you didn't want her predictions to be true. Maybe because you felt like you didn't have the time or the energy for this? You weren't sure.

"Really? You _think_ so?! I'm so excited!" The man said, pulling you out of your thoughts. He walked away, more enthusiastic than ever. You raised an eyebrow, and smirked slightly. Sokka kicked another rock, and it went sailing, a honk being heard. You watched as a duck flew over, landed on Sokka, and started attacking him with its beak. You winced, watching him crawl away in pain.

Sokka continued wandering around, questioning people and their trust in the fortuneteller. He was now shouting at a man.

"I don't care what Aunt Wu told you! You have to take a bath _sometime_!" Sokka shouted. The dusty man simply smiled before turning and walking away. Sokka face-palmed.

"Hey, Sokka. You know some stuff about ladies, right?" Aang asked.

" _Some_ stuff? You've come to the right place." Sokka informed, placing an arm around Aang's shoulder. Now it was your turn to face-palm. You groaned, but turned around, seeing as this was none of your business and they weren't talking to you, and hoped that Aang wouldn't listen to Sokka.

In trying to not listen to their private conversation, you looked at the volcano as your mind drifted back to what Aunt Wu said. You ran your hand through your hair. Her words echoed in your mind. _'Great bender. Powerful. Hot-head. Hate, anger, pity, understanding, love. LOVE._ '

You, annoyed, decided to let off some steam and began pacing, bending the water that sloshed around in your canteen. You never got to practice at the North Pole, other than healing. Aunt Wu's words bounced around in your head some more, breaking your concentration. The water landed on the ground with a splash, spraying your ankles. You sighed, turning around and seeing Aang walk away from Meng and Sokka.

"Wow. That kid is _good_." Sokka noted. You placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a small bit before turning to you. "Oh, Y/n. It's just you."

"Yeah, just me. Look, what did you tell Aang?" You asked quickly.

"I told him to be aloof. To not act interested." He answered. You thought of Katara, and her personality.

"Oh, boy." You muttered. "This can't end well."

"Excuse me!?"

"Well, Sokka, I think you may have misunder-"

"Me?" He placed a hand on his chest. "Misunderstand?"

"Maybe jumped to conclusion-"

"I would do no such thing."

"Sokka-"

"No, Y/n. He came to me. I have this all under control."

You sat in silence for a moment, a glare on your face. "You infuriate me sometimes, you know that?"

"Undoubtedly."

You rolled your eyes.

You watched as Aang drug Sokka up the side of the volcano. Something about a flower….or something. You sat cross-legged on the ground, pulling at some dirt, watching them until the specks became too small to see. You sighed and looked at the ground again. It had gotten dark, and you heard shouting. You looked up and saw Aang fly in on his glider, Sokka holding on for dear life.

You quickly stood and ran over to them. "What's wrong?" You asked.

"The volcano's about to erupt." Sokka voiced. "I _told_ you Aunt Wu was wrong. Fortunetelling is nonsense."

"Yeah. Nonsense." You said, trying to push her predictions out of your mind.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked. You sighed.

"Still trying to get predictions from Aunt Wu. She's become obsessed." You answered. Aang ran off to find her. You and Sokka shared a look. Sokka shrugged before you both ran after him.

As expected, Katara was standing outside the fortuneteller's house.

"Hi, Katara." Aang greeted, a sad tone in his voice.

"Can you believe she won't let me in?" Katara asked, sounding cross. You crossed your arms.

"Yes."

"After all the business I've given her?!" Katara exclaimed, in a state of disbelief.

"But she doesn't even charge." Aang observed.

"I know, _but_ still."

"We have other things to worry about." Sokka noted. "Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano."

"Sokka, you've tried to convince me Aunt Wu was wrong before. It's going to take an _awful lot_ to change my mi-" She was cut off by the ground shaking.

"Why does everyone build towns on volcanos?" You muttered. Smoke was coming out of the top of it.

"Oh, no." Katara whispered. You all ran into the middle of town, where everyone else had congregated.

"Everyone, that volcano is going to blow any second!" Sokka alerted. "Aunt Wu was wrong!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know you don't believe in her, mister science and reason lover." A woman spoke. You stepped forward.

"They, _saw,_ it!"

"Maybe you'll listen to me." Katara started, stepping forward as well. "I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do! But like Y/n said, my brother and Aang saw the lava with their _own_ eyes!"

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears." The man from before stated.

"Why are you all so willing to put your fate, _your lives_ , in someone else's hands!?" You shouted, confused. Aang floated to the roof of a building.

" _Please_ listen to us! You're all in danger!" He warned. "We have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's predictions! You have to take fate into your _own_ hands!" Just then, the ground shook again, jostling everyone back and forth.

"Look! Can your _fortunetelling_ explain that?!" Sokka questioned, pointing to the rising smoke. One of the men laughed.

"Can your _science_ explain why it rains?"

"Yes! Yes it _can_!" Sokka shouted at him. You chuckled at his reaction, even though you knew he was right. Everyone walked away calmly, ignoring the danger hanging over their heads.

"This is ridiculous." You noted.

"They just won't listen to reason." Katara observed.

"But they _will_ listen to Aunt Wu." Aang stated.

"I know, that's the problem." Sokka said.

"Well, it's about to become the solution." Aang informed. "We're taking fate into our own hands. First I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud-reading book."

"Oh, boy." You muttered.

As expected, you and the siblings were standing watch, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, while Aang crept inside. He emerged minutes later, with the book in his hands. He and Katara got on Appa as they went to the sky to bend the clouds, while Sokka ran inside to get the fortuneteller.

"Aunt Wu, look!" He exclaimed, dragging her out and pointing at the sky. "Something's happening in the clouds!"

"That's very strange, it shouldn't-" She cut herself off as she gasped in horror, but you were too busy trying not to laugh at Sokka's facial expression. "Oh my!" She said, her face turned into one of horror, as did Sokka's upon looking up. You looked up as well, and saw the clouds in the shape of a skull. The clouds were dark, adding to the affect.

"What a sign." You muttered, though you weren't scared. You knew this was Aang and Katara's doing. They ran out into the middle of town, coming from behind a building. You suspected Appa landed there.

"We can still save the village if we act fast!" Aang assured. "Sokka has a plan!"

"Lava is going to flow downhill to _this_ spot." Sokka started. "If we dig a deep enough trench, we can we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river." He informed. You smiled at his leadership.

"If any of you are earthbenders, come with me!" Aang instructed. One of the twins from before raised his hand.

"I'm an earthbender!"

"I'm not!" His twin announced, raising his own hand. You shook your head, though a small smile took place there.

"Everybody else, grab a shovel!" Sokka ordered, holding one above his head. The ground shook again, this time harder. "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

Everyone ran off, grabbing shovels, or going with Aang. You jogged up to Sokka as he handed you a shovel. You all dug for what seemed like forever. The earthbenders were a great help, though it was still dark, and you were still sweaty. There was another shake, and a few rocks started flying out, lava beginning to seep over the edge.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Sokka shouted, digging at double speed. The earthbending twin finished the path just as Aang floated down.

"Everyone needs to evacuate!" He warned. "We'll come for you when it's safe!"

Everyone scrambled out of the ditch, running to safety. You, Katara, Sokka and Aang all stood atop the ditch on the other side, waiting to see if Sokka's idea would work. Lava had begun to pour down the sides quickly. It had reached the ditch before you knew it.

"It's too much! It's going to overflow!" Katara observed. You watched as the lava poured in, the levels rising at an alarming rate. The ground shook again, and you almost fell in, but Sokka grabbed your shirt at the last second, and pulled you back up to your feet. You thanked him, panting, before watching as lava spewed out the top of the volcano. You, Sokka and Katara made ran off a little, putting some distance between you guys, and the flowing lava. A large boulder flew off, and landed in the lava right in front of Aang, sending it sky-high. Aang rushed forward, and leapt into the air, he gathered up air and landed, sending the rising lava back a little. He inhaled deeply through his mouth, and blew, the lava stopping, freezing in place. You watched with wide eyes.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a _powerful_ bender that kid is." Sokka muttered, drawing your attention towards him.

"Wait; what did you just say?" Katara asked, turning to her brother. You raised an eyebrow and smirked, knowing what she was getting at.

"Nothing." He answered. "Just that Aang is one powerful bender."

"I suppose he his." Katara whispered. You heard it though, and had to contain yourself, should you jump for joy.

It was day, and everyone had gathered as you were about to leave. "By the way, we kind of….. _borrowed_ …your book." Aang confessed, handing it over. The fortuneteller took it.

"So you messed with the _clouds_ , did you?" Aunt Wu asked, sounding aggravated. Sokka pointed to Aang and Katara. You elbowed him in the ribs. She laughed. "Very clever."

"No offence, but I hope this has taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling." Sokka said loudly.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't." The man who had been attacked voiced. "She was right, after all."

Sokka stood inches from him, glaring him down. "I _hate_ you." You nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, Sokka. Everything's going to be alright." Katara said, placing her hands on her brother's shoulders and leading him away.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang questioned Aunt Wu.

"Of course, honey."

"You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear."

"I'll tell you a little secret, young airbender." She started, and you took this as your moment to leave. You climbed atop Appa, while Katara sat on his read, reigns in hand.

"Goodbye everyone! It was so nice to meet you!" She shouted. "Take care, Meng."

"Take care!"

Katara turned Appa and flew away. As you sat in the saddle, you wondered about Aunt Wu. Her predictions were never wrong, after all.


	7. Chapter 7 (Bato of the Watertribe)

"Hey, look! A sword made out of a whale's tooth!" Aang exclaimed excitedly, picking up the weapon. You walked over, just as Sokka took it from the boy.

"Let me see that." He studied it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "This is a _watertribe_ weapon." He announced, looking back at you and Aang, who shared looks. "See if you can find anything else." Sokka instructed. Everyone split up, digging in the bushes.

"Did someone loose something?" Katara asked, walking over.

"No, we _found_ something!" Aang told her, still excited.

"It's burned." You heard Sokka say. You looked over as he held an arrowhead up examining it. He rubbed his fingers on burn marks on a tree. "There was a battle. Watertribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders." He declared. You raised an eyebrow. "The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill."

"You got all that from a few stray weapons and marks?" You asked, chasing him down the hill. "I'm impressed."

Sokka heard you, though he didn't show it, as he came to a stop on the beach, you smacking into his back, knocking you off balance. Aang caught you under your arms, and stood you upright again.

"So then what happened?" He asked, not breaking his focus. Sokka's shoulders slumped.

"I don't know. The trail ends here."

"Wait, look!" Katara shouted. You all looked to where she was pointing and you saw a ship, washed up on shore.

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka said, he and Katara running towards it.

"How did we miss that?" You asked yourself. Aang shrugged at you, following them over, you right behind him.

"No, but it's from his fleet." You heard Sokka say as you ran over. He turned to his sister. "Dad was here." He declared.

It was dark, the only light coming from the moon. You watched it's reflection on the water, entranced by its beauty. The camp was made by the ship. Aang was laying on Appa's leg, asleep. Katara was in her sleeping bag, also asleep. You turned, and noticed Sokka staring into the fire, poking it with a stick. His unblinking eyes told you he was deep in thought. He suddenly turned and drew his boomerang.

"Who's there!?" He demanded. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Sokka?" It asked.

"Bato?" Sokka questioned back. You could see the grin on his face.

Aang stirred from his slumber.

"Who-the-what, now?" He asked. Katara also awoke.

"Bato!" She shouted quietly. She stood and she and her brother ran toward the man.

"Sokka, Katara." He greeted. Hey hugged him. "It's so good to see you two." He chuckled. "You've grown so much." He noticed. Aang walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Aang." He introduced, bowing.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked the man.

"Is he here?!" Katara questioned, excited. You and Aang shared a confused look.

"No. He and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." He answered. Sokka and Katara both hung their heads before they shuddered, feeling the cool breeze.

"This is no place for a reunion." Bato noted. "Let's get inside." He wrapped his arms around the siblings' shoulders, before turning slightly and signaled you and Aang to follow. You put out the fire with waterbending before chasing after them.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey." Bato explained, entering into a small village. "The sisters have cared for me ever since." He walked up to a group of three women. "Superior." The women turned. "These are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar, and a new friend from the North Pole. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence." One woman said, stepping forward and bowing. "Welcome to out abbey."

"Thank you." Aang said, bowing back. "It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything-"

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka asked, cutting the Avatar off. He smelled the air.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato answered, gesturing to some barrels sitting a few feet away.

"Perfume? Maybe we can dump some on Appa; because he stinks so much. Am I right?" Sokka joked, pointing at the big beast. He was met with silence.

"You have your father's wit." Bato told him. He led you all to the place where he was staying for his recovery. He slid open the door.

"Bato, it looks like home!" Katara exclaimed. You all walked in.

"Everything's here. Even the pelts!" Sokka added.

"Yeah. Nothing cozier than dead animal skins." Aang mused, a weary look on his face. He cradled Momo in his arms.

"No way. Stewed sea prunes!?" Katara asked. You turned, and saw a pot over the little fire. Katara held a lid.

"Help yourself." Bato instructed.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka remembered. Aang was handed a bowel. He smelled it and made a face. You choked yours down, somehow without complaint.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara inquired, curious.

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging." Bato answered. Momo began lapping up Aang's untouched stew, only to spit it back out.

"Hey! I ride animals, too!" Aang exclaimed, as Katara and Sokka were happily gulping down the 'meal'. "One time, there was this _giant_ eel, and I-"

"Who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?" Sokka asked. Bato laughed.

"You knew about that?"

"Everyone does." Katara said.

"What's _that_ story?" Aang questioned.

"It's a long one, Aang. Some other time." Sokka told him. You raised an eyebrow, but brushed it off.

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara commented.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight." Bato said, chuckling. "Aang, please put that down! It's ceremonial and _very_ fragile." Bato informed. Aang had what looked like an animal head atop his own. You crossed your arms.

"Do you _have_ to touch?" You asked. Aang frowned and put it back, leaning against the wall. You turned back to the people from your sister tribe, interested in their stories.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked.

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice." Bato explained, dropping his voice down at the end of his sentence to give them an example. They talked for a while, as you listened to their stories, laughing at the stupidity at some of them. It had gotten very late when Bato spoke again. "There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father."

"Really!?" Katara exclaimed.

"When?!" Sokka asked.

"Any day, now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvoused point." Bato explained. "If you wait until the message arrives, you can come with me, and see your father again." Bato offered.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible!" Sokka exclaimed. You suddenly became nervous. Would they want to see their father? Would you have to travel with Aang alone? Of course, you were happy for them, and you would understood if they wanted to go see their dad. That didn't mean you couldn't worry or be disappointed. "Katara-"

Katara cut her brother off. "I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad."

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?" Bato asked, softly. "I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does, I'll let you know."

You turned, hearing the door. You noticed Aang must have left. You bit your bottom lip, thinking.

"It would be great, but we can't." Sokka told Bato. "We have to take Aang and Y/n to the North Pole, first."

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel? We don't have time for a long detour." Katara added. You smiled, glad that they thought of others, not just themselves and their own happiness. At the same time, you felt terrible that they couldn't see their father. You huffed a breath of air and leaned against the wall. Aang walked in, a few minutes later.

"Sorry I was gone so long." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Aang. I didn't notice you left." Katara voiced.

"Yep, but now I'm back. Sure…could….go for some delicious sea prunes." He said, sitting and taking the bowel, and eating what he could. You watched him suspiciously. Something was off. Something was _definitely_ off.

The next morning, Bato led you all to the boat you'd discovered the night before. "This ship is sentimental to me." He informed. "It was built by my father."

"Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?" Sokka asked.

"Yep. It's got the scar to prove it."

You smiled.

"How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from _your_ first time ice-dodging."

Sokka frowned at this.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara explained. You frowned and placed a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young." Bato recalled.

"What's ice-dodging?" Aang questioned.

"It's a rite of passage for young watertribe members. When you turn fourteen, your dad takes you-" Bato paused his explanation, looking towards a still frowning Sokka. He placed his hand on his other shoulder. "You know what? You're about to find out."

The next thing you know, you're all on the boat, going through the water.

"Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust." Bato started. "In our village it was done by weaving a boat through ice-bergs."

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?" Sokka asked. You looked to the rocks sticking up out of the waves.

"Great." You mumbled.

"You'll be dodging…..those." He paused for affect, pointing to a large cluster of rocks just ahead. "Sokka, you steer, and call the shots." Bato informed. "Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust."

"I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? _I'm_ the Avatar, I know about trust." He said, crossing his arms. You crossed yours as well, sending him a look of uneasiness.

"For this to be done right, I cannot help. Y/n, come sit with me. There are only three open positions. I'm sorry you don't get to participate."

"It's fine." You admitted, sitting next to him.

"You pass or fail on your own." He told the others. The boat glided effortlessly above the sea. It would have been peaceful, if not for the very large rocks you were supposed to be sailing through. You focused on your breathing while Sokka shouted orders.

"Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady." He instructed. "Aang, less sail. Katara, give him room!"

They did as they were instructed, the boat turning this way and that. At one point, you'd been thrown into the side of the ship.

"There's no way through!" Katara said, noticing a large cluster of jagged rocks.

"We can make it!" He insisted. Bato stood.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should-"

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail." He declared. The boy nodded. "Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks!"

"We're gonna die." You muttered.

"Now!" Sokka yelled. They did as they were told, and the boat rose. Your eyes widened in a mix of terror and amazement. The boat made it over, and Aang and Katara stopped bending, the boat sliding down the remainder of the wave, and returning to its normal duties. Your jaw dropped. You spun around quickly.

"Sokka, that was amazing!" You complimented, crushing him in a hug.

"Thank you." He barely breathed out. You let go of him, and he inhaled deeply through his mouth. When the ship had landed back on shore, you all got out and Bato had a bowel of paint, you guessed, in his hand.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks!" He put an arch on his forehead, with a dot below it. "For Sokka, the mark of the wise! The same mark your father earned." He turned to Sokka's sister. "For Katara, the mark of the brave!" He painted a crescent moon on her forehead. "Your courage inspires us." You stood next to Bato, smiling, as you didn't take place in the test. "And for Aang, the mark of the trusted." He painted a simple line across Aang's forehead. You saw Aang's eyes grow big. It wasn't amazement, though. It looked like alarm. "You are now an honorary member of the watertribe." Bato informed.

"I can't." Aang said, looking down.

"Of course you can!" Katara said. Aang wiped the mark off with his sleeve and the back of his hand.

"No." He insisted, backing up. "You can't trust me." You frowned, eyebrows pinched together.

"Aang, what did you do?" You questioned, a tone in your voice the boy had never heard before. It was almost…..threatening.

"I-" He started.

"Aang? What are you talking about?" Katara asked. He reached into the flap of his shirt.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." He said, pulling out a crumpled up paper. You pieced two and two together. Your eyes widened before narrowing.

"You didn't!" You hoped. Oh, how you hoped you were wrong. Katara took it, unrumpled it and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Sokka stepped up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"You have to understand. I was afraid you wouldn't-"

"This is the map to our father!" Sokka shouted. "You had it the whole time!? How could you!?"

Aang squeezed his eyes shut, no doubt not wanting to see Sokka's fury. But he could still hear it. Sokka wasn't finished. "You can go to the North Pole without me! I'm going to find Dad!" He determined, stomping in the other direction. Bato started to speak.

"Now Sokka, I think you should-"

"Katara, are you with me?" The boy impatiently asked, turning around. Katara looked to Aang before frowning and hanging her head.

"I'm with you, Sokka." She determined. You crossed your arms, sick of their behavior. You watched Sokka, Katara and Bato all walk away. You ran a frustrated hand through your hair, messing it up. You wanted to scold Aang. To yell and scream at him, but he was much too fragile for that right now. You instead, bit your lip and pulled him in for a hug, though he didn't reciprocate until he started crying. Your currently frozen heart melted, and you felt bad for the boy.

"They told him, no, ya know."

Aang sniffled. "What?"

"After you left, when Bato told them about the letter, they said they couldn't. They said they had to go with you." He fell silent. "And I'm disappointed in you for lying, and behaving in such a childish manner, but I realize you were scared." You whispered, rubbing his back. "You didn't want to lose them. You _couldn't_ lose them. But I'm afraid you just might have." You paused, thinking. "Aang, I'm going to go with you. Not just to the North Pole. I'm going with you when you learn earth and fire." You gave him a squeeze. "You're gonna need all the help you can get." You teased, trying to lighten the mood a little. He remained silent. "Come on. Let's go get Appa ready." You told him.

When you got back to the abbey, Katara, Sokka and Bato were getting their things together, prepared to leave. Aang floated in the air and landed on Appa's head, hugging his knees, watching them. You saw Katara approach Aang and you walked over to Sokka and Bato. You bowed at Bato.

"It was very nice to meet you. Thank you for all of the stories you shared. Even if it _was_ mainly for their benefit."

"My pleasure."

"You're not coming with us?" Sokka asked. You shook your head.

"There's no reason to. He's not _my_ father, and Aang needs help. Besides, he's going to my home, remember? Just as you're going to find yours."

Sokka frowned. You smiled softly at him, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug. "It was nice to get to know you, Sokka of the Southern Watertribe." You pulled away and bowed slightly. "Till we meet again."

" _If_ we meet again." He mumbled. You turned and hugged Katara, as she was approaching.

"Goodbye." You whispered.

"Take care of him." She whispered back.

"I will." She pulled away and jogged to catch up with her party. "Good luck!" You yelled, waving. Katara and Bato waved back, though Sokka still looked sullen. You turned and climbed atop Appa, running your hands through his fur as you settled down into the saddle.

Aang turned the giant bison, and he slowly walked out of the abbey. Aang pulled him to a stop so he could watch the three figures in blue disappear among the trees. "I'm an idiot." He muttered to himself. You frowned.

"What are we waiting for again?" You asked. Appa was stopped by the shore, next to Bato's boat. Aang was laying between Appa's horn, and Appa's head. Aang was about to answer when one of the sisters walked over.

"Avatar, you must leave." She said.

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone." Aang replied, pulling on Appa's reigns. _He must be tightening them_ , you thought.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." The sister informed. You quickly sat up, as you were leaning on the saddle, seeing as there was so much more room now.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster. And a young man with a scar." She explained further. Your eyes widened.

"Zuko." Aang determined, a scowl now on his face.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." She alerted. You turned to Aang with a panicked look.

"Katara and Sokka!"

Aang gasped, grabbing his glider.

"Get on!" He instructed. You did as you were told, and he rose into the sky. You flew back to the abbey, clinging onto Aang for dear life, when you saw a large, brown figure, with figures on it. You saw blue stick out from the more muted colors, and recognized them as Sokka and Katara.

Aang flew in low, as the creature's tongue lurched out, it standing up on its hind legs. Everyone fell off, and, seeing as you were close enough to the ground, you let go of Aang and rolled, bringing yourself to your feet. The creature stumbled and fell. The woman stood and whipped him, making the creature stand. She got back on it and charged Aang, until Appa flew in, and knocked them both into a wall. You grinned and ran over to Sokka and Katara. You helped the sisters drag them to a corner, so they were out of the way.

"Told you I'd see you again." You muttered to Sokka. He didn't get to respond, because you had already left. You turned and saw Zuko shoot fire at Aang, who blocked it with his glider, immediately flinging wind at him. He also dodged, and they entered a dance, neither getting the upper hand. Zuko closed the distance and managed to knock Aang's glider away, but Aang kept dodging, none of Zuko's hits landing. You rolled your eyes and went to help, but they both shot fire and air at each other at the very same time, creating an explosion and sending the lot of you flying.

Zuko and Aang both landed on roofs, breaking some of the tiles, while you smashed roughly into a nearby wall, creating a small crater. You fell and landed on the ground, making the pain worse. You yelled out. Your arms were slightly burnt because of the explosion, and your back was sending jolts of pain through the rest of your body. You pulled yourself to your knees, but while you were doing this, you were hunched over, sending more jolts through your body. You yelled out again, tears pricking your eyes.

"Y/n!" The Avatar shouted.

"Stay focused, Aang!" You shouted back, not looking up at him. You felt a presence by your side, and you looked, seeing Iroh. He helped you to your feet. You stared at him in shock.

"No tea today." You muttered to him, running off. Aang and Zuko were fighting on the roof. The creature jumped up as well, the girl on his back, trying to lick Aang. Though, as you had figured out, his tongue paralyzes its prey. Aang jumped down, avoiding it, only to be met by Zuko's fire again. Aang danced around a well, avoiding the fire, but never shooting back, until he caught a glimpse of Katara's necklace, dangling from the prince's arm.

"You've got something I want." Aang told him. He jumped forward, Zuko firing at him, while Aang used the well as an advantage, simply moving around in the small space, dodging his blows. Zuko, becoming frustrated, broke the wood above the stone, getting rid of Aang's leverage. They danced around atop it, firing and dodging. You huffed as Aang leapt into the air, diving into the well. Zuko jumped atop it, sending a massive amount of fire into it.

"Aang!" You yelled, running over. Your body told you not to, but you wouldn't listen. You stood next to Zuko. "What did you do!?"

He didn't get a chance to reply. All the water in the well burst out, sending the two of you flying, Aang coming out and landing on the ground safely. All the water looked like rain, as you fell to the ground, Zuko landing on your already damaged back. You hollered in pain. He scrambled off of you and charged Aang, only to turn and run when Appa started marching towards him, growling. You bit your lip and stood, seeing Appa fall, also paralyzed.

"Appa!" You yelled, rushing over. You placed a hand on his soft fur. You turned to the creature and glared. He and Zuko currently had Aang stuck. He could only run back and forth along the wall. Zuko was shooting fire, and the creature would dart its tongue out of Aang came too close the other way. You ran over and tripped Zuko from behind, giving Aang a chance to escape. Zuko spun around, angry. He began shooting at you, as you drew water from the puddles that Aang had made with the well water earlier, blocking the blows.

You weren't moving too much, trying to keep your back pain as in control as possible. He noticed this. He shot a few quick bursts at you, and while you blocked them, he had leapt over you, and you bumped your back into his chest. You held in a groan. You started to pull away, but he made a dagger of fire, holding it to your neck, effectively keeping you there. Your eyes widened as you looked at it. He leaned down, his mouth right next to your ear.

"I'm only going easy on you because of what you did during the storm." He whispered. You could feel his hot breath on your neck, but you swallowed down a shudder. Or a gag. You weren't sure. "Next time, expect no mercy."

" _This_ is going easy on me?" You muttered back. "I can't _wait_ to see what full out looks like." You mumbled, a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

"I'm one of the most powerful benders alive."

"You have no control." You retorted, daring to turn your head and look at him. "You're a hot-head." He glared at you, throwing you on the ground. _Wait, what did I just say?_ You asked yourself. Those words sounded familiar. _Powerful bender. Hot-head._ Your eyes widened in terror. You rolled over and looked at a mad Zuko. The words _anger, hate_ and _disgust_ rolled through your mind _._ You nearly gagged at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, seeing the panicked look on your face. "Scared of a ' _hot-head_ '?" Those words were back. He took menacing steps forward.

"No, I just remembered something." You admitted.

"What did you remember?" He asked, still taking steps forward, making you back up.

You froze, having no clue how to respond. "Something a fortuneteller told me. It's stupid, naturally."

"What'd she tell you? You'd lose? It's not stupid."

"No, it's not that. It's much worse." You said, pulling yourself to your feet. You subtly gathered water together, collecting your strength. Iroh watched from afar, unbeknownst to you.

"And what's that?"

Now, you debated this back and forth in your mind, but seeing as you needed some way to distract him, this was about as good as it was gonna get.

"I fall in love." You replied simply, feeling yourself gather enough water. Your words caused Zuko to stop his advancements.

"What does that have to do with-?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as you flung water at him so hard, he flew into the nearest wall. At this moment, Katara had bended all the barrels of perfume, and dumped it on the creature, its rider, and a fallen Zuko. The creature shook his head, breathing heavily through its nose. It moved around violently, striking Zuko with its tongue, making him collapse. The creature attacked its owner as well.

"June! No!" Iroh shouted, catching her. You cringed. The creature ran around in circled, finally climbing over the wall and disappearing. Aang picked up his staff again, and smiled at Sokka and Katara who had went over to greet him. You bended some of the water, and began healing your back, biting back tears at the uncomfortable position. When you had mostly healed it, you stood and walked over to where Zuko, Iroh and June lay. You looked at them, your face a mix of strong confusion and something else you couldn't place. Iroh looked up at you, making you take a step back out of surprise. He smiled kindly at you, making you forget all about your shock and confusion.

"I don't suppose we'll ever have that tea." You muttered, sitting down next to his head, next to Zuko's as well. "I don't think we'll ever have the time. Or the freedom." You noted, looking down at your hands, which were playing with the ties on your shirt. "Which is a shame, because I'd really like to get to know you. And talk about…..some things." You added, quickly glancing at Zuko. Iroh smiled.

"I'm sure we will, sooner or later."

"I hope for sooner. It's kind of important. But if my friends-" You stopped yourself, unwilling to think of their thoughts and faces if they found out anything you were withholding from them. "You really seem like a kind man. I don't know how your brother turned out so bad. But I can already see you have an effect on those around you." You said, glancing down at Zuko again.

"Ugh, can we stop with the cheese? This is gross." June remarked. "Honestly, as if loosing wasn't bad enough-" You crossed your arms.

"If I'm not mistaken, you signed up for this." You stood. "So next time you come after us, _expect to lose_." You turned to Iroh, your scowl turning into a smile immediately. "It was very nice to see you again. And thanks for all your help."

"It was my pleasure."

You turned to Zuko. "Thank you for going easy on me. You didn't have to."

"Just leave." He muttered, glaring. You frowned slightly, for some reason feeling hurt by his words. You turned.

"June, go rot in a ditch." You told her, standing and walking over to your friends.

"What were you doing over there?" Sokka asked.

"Telling them to go rot in ditches." You half-lied. Sokka smiled, patting you on the back.

"That's my girl." He muttered, pulling his hand away when you winced slightly. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." You assured. You climbed on a now recovered Appa, because of his size, he healed pretty quickly. You flew over the earth at about sunset.

"So….where do we go?" Aang asked.

"We're getting _you_ to the North Pole." Katara answered.

"Yeah. We've lost too much time as it is." Sokka added.

"Don't you want to see your father?"

"Of course we do, Aang. But you and Y/n are our family, too. But right now, you need us more." Sokka replied.

"And we need you." Katara added. You were barely paying attention, though. You were staring at the passing clouds in thought. Were you _really_ supposed to fall in love with _Zuko_?

"Y/n? Y/n!?"

You spun around.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked. _No._

"Yeah." You lied. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Katara asked. You smiled.

"How glad I am that there's not as much room in this saddle." You said, pulling Katara and Sokka in for a hug. They smiled and hugged you back.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara." Aang started. You knew what he was getting at. "Something to remind you-"

"I'll be okay."

"Still! Just a little trinket. Maybe something like…..this?" He said, pulling out her necklace.

"Aang! How'd you get that!?" She asked, putting it around her neck. Sokka sat up and rubbed his eyes, making sure he was seeing what he thought he was.

"Zuko asked me to make sure I got it to you." Aang said. Your mind flipped back to Aunt Wu, but you pushed that away. You were currently just having fun with your friends.

"Aw. That's so sweet of Zuko." Katara said, fake adoration coming from her voice as she placed her hand mockingly on her chest. "Will you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure." Aang answered. You burst out laughing, a snort following.

"Oh my word." You muttered. Katara leaned forward and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek. His face turned red as he twiddled him thumbs. He, and Katara were smiling as yours fell. You turned to Sokka.

"I'm sorry about your dad." You whispered. A frown made its way onto his face as well.

"We'll see him again. I can feel it."

"Are you sure you want to come with us? I'm sure we could manage."

"Thanks, but no. You guys are going to need help. Where would you be without my charming wit?" He asked. You grinned.

"Man, I missed you." You muttered, giving him a side-hug. "I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back."


	8. Chapter 8 (The Deserter)

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara mused, walking up to a sign. It had several papers pinned to the front.

"See if you can find a menu. I'm starving." Sokka urged.

"I bet we'll find something to eat, here." Aang said, pointing to a poster. "The fire-day's festival. Firenation cultural exhibits. Jugglers. Benders, magicians. This would be a _great_ place to study some real firebenders."

"When you're not being attacked by them." You remarked, arms crossed.

"You might want to listen to Y/n. Look at this." Sokka said. You all walked to the other side of the sign, seeing what Sokka was looking at.

"Hey! A poster of me!" Aang exclaimed.

"A _wanted_ poster." Sokka clarified. "This is bad." Aang took the poster off and examined it.

"There's the Blue Spirit." You observed, pointing to the poster. "I don't know who these two are, though." You said, pointing to the other two.

"I think we'd better keep moving." Katara said after a moment.

"I have to learn firebending at some point. And this could be my only chance to watch masters up close." Aang told her.

"Aren't you supposed to learn them in an order? Or something?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to watch. To observe to learn on my own, later." Aang said.

"In the middle of firenation territory?" You argued. "Aang, what if someone recognizes you?"

"They won't!"

"Aang, do you know how much money you're worth!?"

"A lot?"

"Yes, Aang. A _lot_. Imagine how much the Firelord would pay for your capture." You told him.

"I'll be careful!" He insisted.

"I guess we could go check it out." Katara mused quietly.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Guys, this is suicide." You remarked.

"I can't believe you two. You want to walk into a firenation town, when they're all fired up with their….ya know…fire?" Sokka said.

"We'll wear disguises." Katara decided. "And if it looks like trouble, we'll leave." She said, beginning to walk away, Aang following.

"Yeah. Because we _always_ leave before we get into trouble." Sokka muttered, sarcasm radiating off of him. You nodded in agreement.

"It happens the same way every time." You muttered, turning to follow Aang and Katara, Sokka behind you. You followed them to the edge of a cliff, where they saw a town.

"You guys stay here while we go to the festival." Aang ordered. Momo flew into a bush, while Appa 'hid' pathetically behind it.

"Aww! He's _so cute_!" You whisper-yelled in your 'baby' voice, petting his fur.

"Ready disguises." Aang ordered. You watched Sokka and Katara pull hoods over their heads, they were wearing capes, and Aang pulled his shirt partly over his head, barely covering his tattoos. You face-palmed.

"It's like you're a _whole_ different person." Sokka remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Katara chuckled.

"Let's go!" Aang exclaimed. You rolled your eyes, letting your hair out of its watertribe style, allowing it to flow down your back. You also put on dark clothes, covering up the blue, and followed your friends into doom.

By the time you got there, it was dark. In the center of town they had a fire sculpture atop a pillar, with strings tied to it. On the strings rested several lanterns, illuminating the town. There were also pillars with real fire on them, helping to brighten the otherwise dimly lit place. Fireworks were set off, drawing your attention to the sky.

"I think we need some new disguises." Katara mused. You ripped your eyes away from the fireworks and looked around you, seeing everyone wearing masks.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka questioned.

"Get your genuine fire-festival masks here!" A voice spoke. Sokka looked shocked, while Aang and Katara looked happy, running over to the stand. You looked at Sokka and patted his shoulder before joining the younger two.

"That was surprisingly easy." He muttered. You all bought masks, rather silly looking ones at that, as Sokka wore a happy one, and Aang wore a frowning one. Katara took the two and switched them, better matching their expressions. You followed Aang into the middle of the square where he pointed.

"Hey, there's some food." He announced.

"Finally." Sokka muttered, running up to the cart. "What do you have?" He asked the man. You walked up, curious as well.

"Flaming Fire Flakes." The man answered, showing Sokka a small pouch of orange pieces. I should also mention that they were steaming. "Best in town." He assured.

"I'll take 'em." Sokka said, grabbing the bag and stuffing some in his mouth. He then made a face and you could see smoke coming out of his ears. He pulled his mask up and began brushing off his tongue whilst yelling about how hot they were.

"Flaming Fire Flakes." Katara repeated, crossing her arms. "Hot. What do you know?" She defined tauntingly, and you could imagine the look she was giving her brother. You looked at the bag and popped some in your mouth, ignoring Sokka's warnings. They were indeed, quite spicy, but you found that you rather quite liked them. You paid the man for another bag and walked off with it, Sokka staring dumbly at your back.

You walked over to a puppet show, your friends following. The Firelord was being shone, and he 'spoke'.

"Don't worry, loyal citizens! No one can surprise the Firelord!"

Next to him, a puppet earthbender appeared, holding a large rock in his hand. The children watching told the Firelord to "watch out," and "look behind him." Suddenly, the Firelord doll turned, and breathed fire at the earthbender, turning it to ash. Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped behind your mask, while the children yelled in victory. You turned to see your friend's reactions, but you noticed they were already walking away.

"Aang, hold on!" Katara yelled, just as you caught up with her and Sokka. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. But there's a big crowd, so it must be good." He reasoned.

"Knowing the firenation, it's probably an execution." Sokka mused. You subconsciously held a hand to your neck in worry as you followed them deeper into the crowd. A man was atop a stage, firebending. He was juggling three balls of fire, and shot them all into the air. They exploded, and doves flew out of the flames. Aang had his mask lifted, watching.

"I gotta learn that trick!" He decided. You glared at him and brought his mask back down over his face.

"Firebending isn't for shows, Aang. Especially not for you. Not yet." You advised.

"Thank you! For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience!" The man shouted. Aang raised his hand. You looked at him like he was crazy, though he couldn't see, with your mask on and everything.

"Me! Me!" Aang volunteered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka hissed at him.

"I want to get a closer look." The Avatar answered.

"We're in the _front_ row. Why do you need a closer look?" You argued.

"It's better if we don't attract any attention to ourselves." Katara warned quietly.

"How about _you_ , little lady?" The man asked, pointing at Katara.

"Uh." She shook her head and backed away.

"Aw, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement, folks!" He shouted. Everyone began cheering and clapping, save for you, Sokka, and Aang. A young boy shoved her forward, and she got grabbed by the man and pulled on stage. You internally face-palmed.

"Aww. That could have been _me_." Aang complained, crossing his arms. You glared at him, forgetting you still wore your mask.

"This next trick is called…..Taming the Dragon!" The man yelled, pulling up a chair. "You will be my captured princess." He informed Katara, having her sit in the seat. He pulled out a red ribbon and tied her to it. You bit your lip, anxious. The man pulled some fire from the pillars and formed them into a dragon, using his bending to move it around.

"Don't worry, young maiden!" He shouted at Katara, though it was clearly an act. He moved the fire-dragon around in circles. "I will tame this fiery beast!" He joined fire with it, making it look like a rope as he pulled it around. "It's too strong! I can't hold it!" He shouted. The smile on his face told you he had it under control; though it is the firenation, so you weren't certain.

"We gotta help her!" Aang whisper-yelled.

"No! We don't wanna make a scene!" Sokka told him, holding him in place.

"The rope! It's breaking!" The man said.

"Aang, it's part of the act." You whispered, hoping he'd understand. The fire-rope dissipated and the man bended the dragon towards Katara. She let out a small yell and Aang jumped in front of her, using airbending to destroy the dragon. Your mouth dropped open in shock, worry, and annoyance as confetti flew in out of nowhere.

"Hey, you trying to upstage me, kid?" The man whispered, now laying on the ground. Aang's mask had flown off, and you could see his tattoos, though no one seemed to care right away. Boo's where heard and Aang danced stupidly, while you and Sokka hopped up, untying Katara.

Then, just the thing you didn't want to hear was said.

"Hey! That kid's the Avatar!" A man in the audience shouted. Aang ceased his dancing, frozen in fear.

"I think it's time to go." Sokka noted, upon seeing firenation soldiers make their way over.

"Follow me! I can get you out of here!" An unknown voice spoke. You all turned and saw a man dressed in dark colors, and he wore a hood and a bandanna around his mouth, revealing only his eyes. You all pondered the offer.

"There they are!" A guard shouted climbing on the stage, others following in pursuit. You all panicked and followed the man into a dark alley, ripping off your masks and throwing them on the ground, seeing as they were no longer useful. The man threw a bomb behind you, putting smoke between you and the firenation soldiers.

You ran through the middle of the town, dodging people and carts.

"Over there!" A voice yelled as you ducked into another alley, another troop of guards on your tail.

"I'm calling Appa!" Aang announced. He pulled the bison-shaped silent whistle out from his jacket and blew into it.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle!" Sokka shouted, panting slightly behind him.

"This way!" The man instructed, leading you down another alleyway. "Okay. _Not_ this way." He said, stopping upon seeing the rout cut off by armed soldiers. He threw another smoke bomb before leading everyone down another path. Aang, Sokka and Katara came to a sudden stop, you smashing into the back of them. You all toppled over, and you looked up, seeing the trouble. A large cart full of fireworks blocked the path.

You all turned around and saw soldiers closing in on you.

"Appa! Down here!" Aang shouted. You turned, and indeed, Appa flew over, landing between you and the already fleeing guards, slamming his tail on the ground, sending them flying. You ran up to the large creature and kissed him on the forehead.

"What a good boy!" You praised. He licked you and you smiled, joining your friends in the saddle, the man in it as well.

"Yip yip!" Aang instructed. Appa flew into the air, leaving the premises.

The man threw a bomb into the container of fireworks, igniting them.

"Nice touch: setting off the fireworks." Aang praised, once they were out of reach.

"You seem to really know your explosives." Sokka added.

"I'm….familiar." The man said, though somewhat hesitant.

"You're a firenation soldier!" Sokka revealed.

"Was." He clarified. "My name's Chey." There was silence for a moment before you spoke up.

"'It'd be fine,' he said. 'I want to get a closer look,' he said." You muttered, turning to Aang. "What did Sokka and I say!?"

"That….we should definitely go down and check?" Aang offered sheepishly. You scowled.

"How about, next time, listen to the big kids."

It was dark, and the gaang had set up camp in a forest. There was a fire going, illuminating everyone's faces. You all sat in such a tight circle, you were squeezed between Sokka and Aang.

"I serve a man." Chey started. "More than a man, really. He's a myth." He clarified. You were listening, though you didn't take your eyes off the fire, giving the false impression you had little interest in what he had to say. "But he's real. A living legend: Jeong Jeong the deserter. He was a firenation general….oh, wait. Was he an admiral?" He asked himself, scratching his head.

"He was very highly ranked, we get it." Sokka told Chey, urging him to continue.

"Yeah! Way up there!" Chey responded, surprising Sokka, the stick falling out of his grasp. "But he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person ever to leave the army and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that."

The corner of your mouth lifted a little into a slight smirk.

"That's okay, though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending _genius_! Some say he's mad….but he's not. He's enlightened. You shared a skeptical look with Sokka.

"You mean there's a firebender out here that's _not_ with the Firelord?" Aang asked, excited. It was written all over his face. "We've got to go see him! He can train me!" He announced, standing abruptly.

"We're not going to go find some crazy firebender." Sokka told him.

"He's not crazy. He's a genius." Chey retorted. "And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar. That's why I followed you into the festival."

"Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning." Sokka said, standing as well, you copying the action.

"Aren't you supposed to learn the elements in a certain order, anyway?" You added.

"This could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be _willing_ to teach me." Aang said sadly. _Emotional manipulation_ , you thought.

"Aang, you'll find a way. _After_ you learn water and earth. I'm sure the _universe_ or whatever will make it possible."

"It can't hurt just to talk to him." Katara said, standing.

"That's what you said about going to the festival!" Sokka exclaimed. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!?"

You glanced at him from the corner of your eye, your eyebrows slightly downcast.

"Us." He corrected. "Why don't you listen to us?" Receiving no answer, he turned away, only to be met with the point of a spear. You stepped in front of him, ready to defend, but you were quickly surrounded and outnumbered.

"Don't. Move." One of them instructed.

They led you down a thin path in the dark woods, your only light the moon and fireflies.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar." The man told Chey.

"Hold on, you know these guys?" Sokka questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Lin Ye's an old buddy." Chey answered. You cocked an eyebrow, not convinced. "Right Lin Ye?"

"Shut up. Keep moving." Lin Ye answered, sticking his spear in Chey's back. You continued walking down the narrow path, until you came upon a small hut on a river.

"Go on. He sees you, only." Lin Ye informed, shoving Chey forward.

"Oh, that's okay. We can chat later."

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away." Aang said, stepping forward, only to be cut off by Lin Ye's spear.

"No. You wait there." He told Aang. "Go." He said, shoving Chey forward.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He announced, walking toward the hut. You heard him muttering to himself, so you listened. "He's a great man, he's a great man."

Your eyebrows pinched together in concern. "It doesn't seem that even Chey is fully convinced of Jeong Jeong's wisdom and kindness." You muttered to yourself.

"What was that?" Sokka asked. You turned to him.

"I'm uneasy. Something seems…." You paused, searching for the correct word. "Off." You finished. Sokka nodded.

"I know what you mean."

You both fell into a comfortable silence until Lin Ye shoved you both in a tent, causing you to fall atop each other. You groaned, Sokka following in pursuit as he rolled off of you onto his back.

"They aren't very hospitable." He remarked. You chuckled.

"Try to get some sleep." You advised through a smile.

It was still dark when Chey entered the tent. Aang sat bolt upright, Momo being launched off his chest.

"What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?" The young boy asked.

"He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here."

"I wonder why." You mumbled.

"He wants you to leave immediately." Chey continued, not hearing your remark.

"Finally." Sokka said, getting up as well. "Let's hit the road."

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked, still confused.

"Aang, has it ever occurred to you that people have reasons that they don't always share?" You asked, voice laced with sleep.

"He says he's not ready. He hasn't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet." Chey clarified. You sat bolt upright, too, now wide awake.

"I _told_ you."

"Wait. How does he know that?" Aang asked Chey, slightly alarmed.

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell."

"I'm going in anyway." Aang determined, standing and walking away. You groaned and stuffed your face back into your pillow.

"His funeral." You muttered.

It was the next morning and apparently Jeong Jeong agreed to teach Aang firebending. You thought they were both out of their minds, but whatever. Katara was close by, practicing her waterbending. Sokka was sitting on a rock, fishing, while you pondered if you should practice your bending as well.

You didn't get to learn waterbending at the North Pole, only healing, so you figured if you were going to practice, now was as good a time as any. You steadied your breathing and readied your stance. Pulling at the water, you formed a bubble above your head, ready to practice something you've been wanting to try for a while.

You concentrated on the water, and the flowing movement becoming stiff. You shot the water down around your feet, now icicles. You smiled at the result and brought another bubble over your head, ready to go again.

"Wow! Can you teach me that!?" A voice asked. Your concentration shattered, bringing the bubble down on your head with a splash. You frowned. You turned to Katara, the owner of the voice who was currently grinning from ear to ear, and sighed.

"I-I uh. I don't know. I'm kinda self-taught." You answered honestly.

"That's okay. Just teach me what you do to get there." She replied. You quirked an eyebrow, skeptical.

"I just bring the bubble over my head," you started, showing her, "then I think of the flowing water becoming still, and-" You cut yourself off, throwing the icicles into the ground in the same manner as before. Katara's grin somehow only grew.

"Let me try." She said, forming a bubble as you'd said. She shot it down at the ground, the water breaking off into sections, but not ice. "Phooey."

"Close. _Really_ concentrate on the water becoming firm. Imagine sharpness, like a needle, or a spear." You advised. She blew a breath of air out of her mouth and closed her eyes, forming another bubble. Her eyes shut tight and you moved back a few spaces, just to be careful. She shot the water down and peeked her right eye open, before opening both wide and grinning.

"I did it!" She declared, looking back at the ice around her. You smiled.

"Good job." You complimented. She clasped her hands together, turning to you.

"Anything else?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Uh." You scratched the back of your head. "You see-" She cut you off.

"You're right. I should practice this some more." She determined, going back to her work. Your eyebrows pinched together in confusion, turning to her brother. A smirk played at your lips, as your eyes held a mischievous glint in them. One that would worry anybody. You formed a ball of ice around the fishing pole string, but used your bending to keep it underwater, so it wouldn't bob to the surface and give it away. Sokka's face lit up upon feeling the weight, and you almost felt bad for tricking him. _Almost_.

"I got one! I can't believe-" He cut himself off as he reeled it in, seeing the ball of ice at the end of it. He frowned at it. "Very funny." He muttered. You grinned and stepped forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." You told him.

"No you're not." He muttered, a slightly pink dusting on his cheeks. His shoulders slumped as he cast the line back out. You bit back a laugh and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, let's go find something to eat." You said. He sighed and set down his fishing pole, following you into the woods.

You had been in there collecting nuts and fruit, when you heard a yell. You and Sokka shared looks and rushed out of the darkening forest, dropping your collected items.

"Katara! I'm so sorry!" You heard Aang shout.

"Katara, what's wrong!?" Sokka asked, running over and resting his hand on her hers. He glared up at Aang. "What did you do?!"

"It-it was an accident! It was-Katara, I'm so-" Aang started apologizing again, when Sokka lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms next to his head.

"I told you, we shouldn't mess around with this!" He yelled. "Look what you did! You burned my sister!"

You stared, shocked. You had never seen this side of Sokka, and to be honest….it terrified you. Your eyes drifted towards Katara and you ran over, crouching next to her.

"Katara, get up." You urged. She continued to cry, standing slowly. You pulled her up and led her away to the water. "Put your hands in." You instructed. She did, hesitantly. Just as you were about to stick your own hands in the water to heal her, hers started glowing. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled them out, studying them with a confused expression. The red splotches were gone, and she was alright. "You have healing abilities." You told her. She looked up at you.

"What?"

"Healing abilities. Using waterbending, you can heal most wounds….even some fatal ones." You informed, a dark look in your eyes. "The great benders of the watertribe sometimes have this ability." You informed.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes." You answered shortly. Jeong Jeong then walked over, having heard the conversation.

"I've always wished I were blessed like you two. Free from this burning curse." He said. It became quiet. You looked at Katara, a look of concern for the man on your face. She seemed to get the hint.

"But you're a great master." She told him, trying to lift his spirits. "You have powers we'll never know."

"Water brings healing and life."

"Not always." You mumbled, more to yourself than him, remembering Jet.

"But fire brings only destruction and pain."

"And beauty." You added.

"It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk an edge of humanity and savagery. Eventually, we're torn apart." He said. You frowned. Maybe he was right. As beautiful as fire was, it was also quite deadly and hard to control. All of the sudden, two fire blasts shot into the water before you, then one at you, Katara, and Jeong Jeong, who stood and blocked it. Three firenation ships were drifting down the river.

"Go get your friends and flee!" Jeong Jeong instructed. Katara hurriedly stood and quickly ran off, while you were slightly more hesitant. "Do not come back here, or you will all be destroyed!" He looked to you. "Hurry!"

You ran off, following Katara, slightly hesitant. You searched for the boys, eyes going this way and that. You saw a flash of blue next to Appa's fur and ran over, Katara must have seen it too, because she was already there.

"Katara! Are you alright?" Sokka asked her.

"I'm fine." She spoke calmly. "We've got to get out of here." She informed, voice even. "Where's Aang?"

Sokka jerked a thumb backward at the hut. Katara ran down the hill while you stood next to Sokka and watched. The taller male turned to you. "Did I miss something?"

"Katara has healing abilities, and we're under attack." You explained quickly. Sokka blinked at you. Your posture became slightly rigid. "What?" You asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're so calm if we're UNDER ATTACK!"

You cringed at the volume. "Calm down, Sokka. We're leaving as soon as-" You cut yourself off, seeing Aang run in the direction you and Katara had just fled from. "Oh, no." You muttered, beginning to chase after him. "Why does he _always_ do this?" You asked yourself. You almost ran out from behind a tree until you noticed Aang was dodging fire left and right. Zhao was fuming, continuing to shoot at the Avatar, but in the process, burning his own ships.

Aang was taunting him, and wouldn't let up.

"You've lost this battle." He told the Admiral.

"Are you crazy?! You haven't thrown a single blow!"

"No. But you have." Aang replied, gesturing at the burning ships. Zhao looked around, wide-eyed. "Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint." Aang finished, leaping off the burning boat and into the water.

Zhao let out a yell of frustration, making the fire burn brighter and hotter.

"Have a nice _walk_ home!" Aang shouted at him. You ran out from behind the tree, Appa landing next to you.

"Aang, come on! Let's go!" Sokka called out. You climbed into the saddle, next to Katara and Sokka. Aang jumped up on Appa's head, and the bison rose into the air.

"Where's Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked.

"He disappeared. They all did." Sokka answered, looking down at the ground below. You, Katara and Aang followed his lead and noticed that it was quiet. Everyone was, in fact, gone. As if they weren't there in the first place.

You flew through the air for a while before Katara spoke.

"Aang, you're burned." She said. Aang looked down at his arm. "Let me help you." She pulled water out of her canteen, and rested it on his arm, healing the burn. You sighed softly and leaned back, against the supplies, your head facing upwards.

"Wow. That's good water." Aang mused.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asked. "I mean, I've seen Y/n do it, but when did you learn?" You smiled slightly.

Katara shrugged. "I guess I always knew."

"Oh. Well, then, thanks for all of the first aid over the years." Sokka spoke sarcastically. (Say _that_ five times fast.) "Like, when I fell into the grease-fire bramble. And the time I had _two_ fishhooks in my _thumb_!"

"Two?" Aang questioned.

"He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook." Katara answered. You chuckled.

"Nailed it." You muttered.

"Oh, and the time that mink-snake bit me. Thanks for healing that up. It was great. _Really_ helpful."

You shook your head and closed your eyes, welcoming the sleep that overcame you.


	9. Chapter 9 (The Northern Air Temple)

"So, travelers, the next time you think you hear a strange, large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man. A member of a secret group of air-walkers, who laugh at gravity, and laugh at those bound to the earth by it." The man finished, and stood suddenly, walking around with his hat, asking for money.

"Aren't airbender stories the best?" Aang asked. Sokka elbowed you, jerking you awake. You were leaning on him, sleeping. It was a light sleep, where you could still hear what was going on, but you still didn't want to wake. You sat up and yawned, rubbing your eyes.

"Was it realistic? Was that how it was back then?" Katara asked him.

"I laugh at gravity all the time." Aang answered, giving a small chuckle. "Gravity." This brought a small smile to your lips, glad that he was happy. The man offered his hat out to Sokka.

"Jingle jingle." He said, asking for money. Sokka reached into his pockets and pulled out crumbs and a bug. You made a face.

"Sorry."

"Aw. Cheapskates." The man said, walking away. Aang stood up and walked after him.

"Hey, thanks for the story."

"Tell it to the cap, boy." The man replied, still not facing him, but holding the hat out. A coin fell out and Momo picked it up, placing it back in. The man turned, just in time to see Momo put the coin in.

"Much obliged, little bat thing." He said, petting the lemur's head.

"It means a lot to hear airbender stories." Aang started. "It must have been a hundred years ago your great grandpa met them."

"What are you prattling about, child? Great grandpa saw the air walkers last week." He told him. Aang's eyes widened.

"Really? A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. I-"

Aang didn't hear him finish. He ran back to you and the siblings. "We have to find them. There might still be airbenders!"

You all shared looks, shrugging. "I don't see why we can't go and check it out." You told him. Aang leapt into the air with glee.

The next morning, you were eating breakfast while flying, because Aang didn't want to wait for you to finish.

"We're almost to the Northern Air Temple." Aang informed. "This is where they had the championships for sky-bison polo."

"Do you think we'll _really_ find airbenders?" Katara asked, leaning next to her brother, who was carving….something….with his knife.

"You want me to be like you, or totally honest?" He asked her, not looking up. You coughed, choking on the food going down your throat in a laugh. Everyone turned to you, watching you hack your brains out.

"I'm fine." You wheezed, holding up your hand. Katara turned back to her brother.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"I'm saying you're an optimist. Same thing, basically."

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Aang shouted. You all turned and saw the temple on the top of a mountain. There were a bunch of figures floating around it. Your eyes widened.

"It can't be."

"They really _are_ airbenders!" Katara exclaimed.

"No they're not." Aang replied sadly, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"What do you mean, they're not!?" Sokka questioned. "Those guys are flying!"

"Gliding, maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move, they're not airbending. Those people have no spirit."

"Now, Aang. Just because they can't _actually_ airbend doesn't mean they don't have spirit." You reasoned. Suddenly a kid flew over your heads, making you all duck. He flew around, laughing hysterically. You cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Aang. That kid seemed pretty spirited." Katara told him. Aang jumped off with his glider, flying after him. Suddenly, Appa was surrounded by gliders, and he reared back, throwing you and Katara into Sokka, crushing him.

"We'd better find some solid ground before _it_ finds _us_." Sokka said. You climbed forward and took ahold of Appa's reigns, steering him to the ground. He landed softly and you looked back up, seeing Aang and the boy fly around, doing tricks and stuff of the like.

Aang leapt off and ran along the wall before grabbing his glider again. He drifted up to the boy and a moment later a trail of smoke left the boy's glider, and he maneuvered around, making an image.

The image was Aang's face, looking rather grumpy. Everyone on the ground cheered, and you felt disgust roll around in your stomach. They flew back down, Aang landed by Appa as he put away his glider. You, Sokka and Katara all climbed down to greet him as the other kid landed as well, skidding to a halt. Everyone ran over to him and took off the glider, leaving him in just a wheelchair. He rolled over and stopped in front of you.

"Hey, you're a _real_ airbender!" He exclaimed, looking at Aang. "You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I-I-I've heard stories about you!"

"Thanks." Aang replied.

"Wow! This glider-chair is incredible!" Sokka gushed, stepping forward.

"You think this is good? Wait till you see the _other_ stuff my dad designed." The boy said, wheeling away. He led you all inside. There were pipes everywhere and it felt crowded and busy. Not anything like a monastery should be. Everywhere you looked, there were wheels turning and smoke pouring out of pipes.

"Wow!" Sokka exclaimed, amazed, rushing forward to get a closer look. You shook your head and followed, making sure he didn't get into any trouble.

"Yeah. My dad is the mastermind behind this _whole_ place." The boy said.

"I'm Katara, by the way. This is Aang, and that over there is Y/n, with my brother, Sokka. What's your name?" Katara introduced.

"I'm Teo."

"What can you tell us about this place?" She asked.

"Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps outside, giving us a lift when we're gliding."

"This place is unbelievable." Aang muttered quietly.

"Yeah. It's _great_ , isn't it?"

"No. Just unbelievable." Aang replied, walking away.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago." Katara explained. "I think he's a little shocked it's so….different."

"So better!" Sokka 'corrected'. You raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do know that Aang's not happy about this, right?" You asked him.

"Why would he be unhappy? Look at all of this!"

You lowered your voice. "Sokka, this is a monastery. Everything he knew has been covered up by machinery. It's not exactly 'pure' and 'peaceful' now, is it?" You questioned.

"No, I guess not." Sokka muttered.

"Sokka! Y/n!"

You both turned, hearing your names. You followed Teo outside on a bridge, Katara walking next to him, Sokka slightly behind, and you behind him, your arm supportively around Aang. You entered a large, open room, with statues of monks lining the walls.

"It's nice to see at least _one_ part of the temple that's not ruined." Aang said after Sokka and Teo had wandered off slightly. As soon as the words left his mouth, the head of the statue before you flew off, dust and chunks of rock spreading everywhere. A wrecking ball had swung, knocking the wall out. Your mouth dropped open in rage as a group of men stepped through the dusty air.

"What the doodle?" The man in front asked. "Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites?"

"This shouldn't _be_ a construction site." You mumbled.

"We have to make room for the bathhouse."

"Do you know what you did?!" Aang questioned, posture low and threatening. He held his staff in his hands, looking like he was ready for a fight. "You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid _bathhouse_!"

"Well people around here are starting to stink." The man defended.

"This _whole_ place stinks!" Aang yelled. He slammed his staff into the ground, knocking the wrecking ball off the cliff. You crossed your arms and looked at the man.

He wore green clothes, with a white apron. He had a monocle on his eye, and a large, bushy beard a moustache, making up for most of the hair atop his head dissipating. The hair on his eyebrows were also scarce.

"This is a sacred temple." Aang repeated. "You can't treat it this way." He stepped forward. "I've seen it when the monks were here. I know what it's _supposed_ to be like."

"The monks? But you're twelve."

"Dad, he's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago." Teo said.

"What are you doing? Who said you could be here?" Aang questioned.

"Hm. 'Doing here.' A long time ago-but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother." He sniffled. You crossed your arms, not totally buying it. "I needed somewhere to rebuild." He continued. "I stumbled across this place. I couldn't believe it! Everywhere, pictures of _flying_ people! But empty, nobody home. Then I came across these fan-like contraptions!"

"Our gliders." Aang scowled.

"Yes. Little, light flying machines. They gave me an idea: build a new life for my son, in the air! Then _everyone_ would be on equal ground! So to speak." He added, quietly. "We're just in the process of improving what's already here. And after all, isn't that what nature does?"

Katara and Sokka were wiping tears, while you and Aang didn't look that impressed.

"Nature knows where to stop." Aang said, stepping forward.

"I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us." He was silent for a moment. "Look at the time!" He exclaimed, pointing to a bunch of candles. "Come, the pulley system must be oiled before dark." He said, turning to a helper.

"Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing?" Sokka asked. "The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us." The mechanic said, walking over. "Watch." The candle made firework noises and flashed four times.

"You put spark powder in the candle!" Sokka mused.

"Four flashes. So it's exactly four hours past midday. Or as I call it, four-o-candle."

Sokka laughed and you face-palmed, running your hand down your face in aggravation.

"If you like that, wait till you see my finger-safe knife sharpener. Only took me three tries to get it right." He said, pulling three wooden fingers off. Your eyebrows shot to your hairline. The man tossed the fingers to Sokka, who yelled out in horror. The man tapped him on the shoulder. "Follow me!" He instructed. Sokka chased after him, disappearing around a corner.

"Hey, Aang. I want to show you something." Teo said. You all followed him down some tunnels. It was dark, and they were still lined with pipes.

"I just can't get over it." Aang confessed sadly, with a hint of irritation. "There's not a single thing that's the same."

"People have no respect." You muttered, crossing your arms.

"I don't know about that. The temple might be different," Teo stopped, bending down to pick up a hermit crab, "but the creatures that live here are _probably_ direct descendants from the ones that lived here a long time ago." He said, handing the black and white creature to Katara.

"You're right. They're kind of keepers of the temple's origins." She said, handing the small creature to Aang. He smiled as it crawled across his hands.

"Besides, there's still _one_ part of the temple that hasn't changed at all." Teo informed, wheeling away. He led you down a long corridor, air symbols on the ground.

"Hey, it's just like the one in the other air temple." Katara noted. You lifted your gaze from the patterns on the floor to the large wooden door that stood before you. It looked like two musical horns that had been horrendously twisted, with air symbols connecting them. You walked up to it and placed your hand against the wood.

"I've never seen one of these before." You confessed.

"That's right. You weren't with us at the Southern Air Temple." Katara said.

"Only an airbender can open it, so inside it's completely untouched." Teo informed. "Just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there."

"Aang?" Katara asked. The boy bowed his head, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He said. "This is the _last_ part of the temple that's the same as it was." He looked up. "I want it to stay that way."

You smiled in complete understanding and slid your hand off the door, walking over to Aang. It was as if Teo read your mind.

"I completely understand." He said. "I just wanted you to know it was here."

"Thanks." Aang replied, turning to leave. You all followed.

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside of you. Something even lighter than air. And that something takes over when you fly." Teo explained. You were currently standing on the side of a cliff, watching Teo try to advise Katara about gliding. She had wanted to try it, but now she seemed rather hesitant.

"I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something." She said, looking down at the clouds. The temple was so high, you could look down at clouds. There were still some above, and some level with the temple, but still. You crossed your arms.

"Impossible. Everybody has it."

"Spirit." Aang cut it.

"What?" Teo asked.

"Spirit. That's the something you're talking about." He clarified.

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

There was silence for a moment as Katara took ahold of the glider, ready for take-off.

"Are you ready?" Teo asked.

"No." Katara answered, voice shaky. You smiled softly. She jumped off anyway, a yell coming from her. The yell turned into laughing as she got the hang of it, Teo joining her. Your small smile broke out into a grin as you watched.

"Do you want to have a go, Y/n?" Aang asked. You looked at him and shrugged.

"Come on. You've liked dangerous stuff before. It's not even that bad."

"You're an airbender." You replied dryly. "You grew up doing this, and you can control where you go." You said, voice even.

"So? When have I ever led you wrong?"

You raised an eyebrow.

"Don't answer that." Aang said quickly, raising his hand. "Just give it a try. I'll be here if you need me." He assured. You rolled your eyes, aggravated that this kid could get you to do anything, and picked up a glider. You closed your eyes and stepped off the ledge, refusing to open them until you felt yourself drift upwards.

You peeled your eyes open, but discovered that keeping them mostly shut was better, avoiding the harsh wind in your eyes. Aang glided over to you.

"You're doing it!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." You replied.

"I can't believe I'm flying!" You heard Katara yell, a few feet away. Aang flew above you, and settled on your other side so he was between the two of you.

"Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug." Aang advised. Momo opened his mouth.

"Teo was right about the air." Katara said, just as Teo veered off. "All I had to do was trust it. Let it carry me."

"And what happens when the wind dies down?" You asked. Katara became silent.

"Even though Teo's not an airbender, he really does have the spirit of one." Aang said, trying to lighten the mood. He dived, landing next to Teo, who was on the landing pad. You leaned, panicking slightly when the glider did a flip, but recovering when you landed. You did, however, stumble a little.

"Great." Teo told Aang.

"Wait! How do I land this thing!? What if I land over in-" Katara cut herself off, gagging. "Bug! Bug! That was a bug!"

Aang launched back into the air and helped guide Katara down. When she landed, she followed Aang and Teo back into the room where only an airbender could enter. You followed, intrigued.

"I can't believe I'm finally, _finally_ going to see what's inside." Teo said. Aang jumped forward and, using airbending, blew air into the pipes. The blue airbender symbols turned, revealing a red side and blowing air back out. When all three did this, the doors opened. You all walked inside, only for mouths to drop at the sight before you. There were weapons, things that you weren't sure what they were, but it could have been good, and a giant figure with the firenation symbol on the front.

"This is a nightmare." Aang said. You were amazed how calm he sounded, and how quickly he recovered. You still couldn't speak, for you were too in shock.

"You don't understand." A voice said. You recognized it as Teo's father. You spun around, pointing an accusatory finger at him, suddenly finding your voice.

"You liar! I knew there was something funny about you! I don't know what it was, but when I first laid eyes on you I _knew_ something was off!" You shouted.

"You're making weapons for the firenation!" Aang yelled.

"You make weapons for the firenation!?" Sokka parroted.

"Explain all this! Now!" Teo yelled.

"It was about a year after we moved here. Firenation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this, Teo. They were going to destroy everything. Burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them. I _begged_ them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services."

You clenched your fists, teeth grinding together, no doubt shaving some layers off.

"You must understand. I did this for you." He told Teo. The boy turned away, not wanting to look at his father. The man sighed and left. You yelled in frustration, banging your head off a wall.

"This is bad." Sokka noted.

"What would we do without your powerful observation skills, Sokka?" You asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Aang, what are we going to do?" Katara asked. "How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell you how. We have something _they_ don't. Air power."

"But they have something _we_ don't. Fire power. Literally." You added.

"What would we do without your powerful-" You elbowed Sokka in the ribs, cutting off his sentence.

"We control the sky. That's something the firenation can't do. We can win." Aang continued, ignoring you and Sokka's squabble.

"I want to help."

You all turned, seeing Teo's father.

"Good. We'll need it." Aang said. You didn't understand why he was quite so willing to trust people, but whatever. The man led everyone inside and stood behind a desk.

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka."

You smiled, patting the taller boy on the back. He beamed down at you. Aang and Katara shared a look, considering you and Sokka had been fighting moments earlier.

"This boy's a genius."

"Thank you. _You're_ a genius."

"Thank _you_."

Katara and Aang shared another look, though this one of irritation, while you held back an eye-roll and a snicker.

"See, the problem with the old war balloon, was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going." Sokka started, placing a candle in a small basket, tied to a small balloon. "You could but a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

"Ugh. If only we knew." Katara muttered. You snorted, quickly covering your mouth with your hand to contain the giggles. Aang, Katara and Teo, however, made no such effort.

"A lid is actually the answer!" Sokka exclaimed, ignoring his sister's comment. "If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon." He determined.

"Hm. That's actually pretty smart." Katara complimented.

"Okay. We've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire, and-" Sokka started.

"Stink! Never underestimate the power of stink." Teo's dad finished.

Everything was prepared, and lining the walls moments later.

"They're coming!" A little girl yelled.

"Are we ready?" Teo asked.

"Yes, but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"He probably just wants a big entrance. You know how dramatic he is." You told her, though you were secretly only hoping that was the reason.

"Well, we'll start without him." Aang said, opening his glider. All of the people who had been gliding when you entered were lined up. Aang leapt off first, and Katara wheeled Teo off, sending him to the sky. Others followed the two, disappearing below the clouds.

As soon as they were all gone, you and Katara rushed to Appa, climbing in and following the gliders. You and Katara would pass them more bombs when they ran out. Then, out of nowhere, chains sprung up from the clouds, and the grapple at the end of them attached itself to the side of the cliff. Appa panicked and spun, you and Katara barely holding on to the saddle.

On the end of the chains were large, black objects, the firenation symbol on the sides. They were tanks. Wheels with daggers, and iron covering the whole thing. They rolled up the side of the cliff.

Aang, using his staff, unhooked one and it fell, but it shot another grapple and continued its journey. They got to the top of the cliff and Aang blew them backwards, but the middle turned, making them upright again. They continued.

"Those things are unstoppable!" Katara shouted.

"I think I know how they work." Teo muttered. "I remember my dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?"

"Water?" Katara asked. She turned and shared a look with you. She turned back to Teo. "Can you get us close to one?"

"No problem!" He said, the smirk on his face evident. You flew in a little closer, jumping off and landing next to Aang, bending the snow for a softer landing, while Katara went the safer route and held on to Teo as he quickly ducked to the ground, giving her enough time to let go.

You both blew on the snow, freezing it. The tank that was just before you stopped and the wheels fell off. You did this to a few more until a small army was before you. Appa swooped down and allowed you, Katara and Aang to hop on him. He flew to the temple and landed.

"We're out of bombs!" Teo informed.

"Come on, Sokka. Where's that war balloon?" Katara asked mainly herself. Behind her, red came into view. She turned and saw the war balloon, bearing the firenation emblem, and Sokka and Teo's dad in it. At the bottom of the basket were three large bags.

You all watched anxiously as the bombs were dropped, stopping most of the people, but had little effect on the tanks. They kept coming. You looked up at the balloon to see if there was anything else that could be done, when you saw the fuel source sail out of it, into a crevice. You watched it for a few moments until it exploded. Dark smoke clouded your vision, and you put your arm over your eyes to protect them.

When the smoke cleared, there was a large gap from the temple to the rest of the mountain.

"Look! They're retreating!" Aang noted, pointing to the soldiers walking away. Everyone cheered. Suddenly, the war balloon past over at a high speed.

"We're going down!" Sokka yelled.

"No! Sokka, hold on!" Katara shouted back. Aang opened his glider and dove after them. You and Katara watched, anxiety eating at your core, until Aang leapt out of the clouds, Sokka and the mechanic at his feet.

"You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now." Aang told Teo and his dad. It was about sunset, and you were getting ready to leave. "I realized it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home." He said, picking a crab up and petting it. "Now you protect each other."

"That means a lot, coming from you." Teo told him.

"Aang, you were right about air power." Sokka said. "As long as we've got the skies, we'll have the firenation on the run!"

Everyone cheered, though you weren't so convinced. You were sure they'd find a way. They always do.


	10. Chapter 10 (The Waterbending Master)

You flew low. So low, in fact, that you could see an otter floating on the surface of the water.

"I'm not one to complain," Sokka started. You let out a small chuckle, which he ignored. "But can't Appa fly _any_ higher?"

The bison's feet dragged along the water, creating ripples. Sokka was currently leaning over the back of the saddle, watching the passing fish.

"I have an idea." Aang said, turning around so you could see the anger on his face. "Why don't we all get on _your_ back and _you_ can fly us to the North Pole?"

You rolled your eyes and continued to watch the small icebergs.

"I'd love to. Climb on, everyone." Sokka said, jerking a thumb at his back. "Sokka is ready for takeoff." He declared. Momo flew over and landed on his back.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

"We're getting close." You said. "There isn't a lot of land out here."

"Exactly! There's nothing up here, which means we can't find the Northern Watertribe." Sokka voiced, crossing his arms. (He was now sitting properly.) A splash was heard as a wall of ice appeared in front of Appa. Aang yelled and steered the large bison to the side. Walls kept appearing, and you, Sokka and Katara were holding on for dear life. Appa's foot caught a piece of ice and he went spiraling into the sea. The water around him froze as a few small ships came into view. Within moments, you were surrounded.

"They're waterbenders! We found the watertribe!" Katara exclaimed.

"I'll take care of this." You announced, grabbing the waterbending scroll from the bag and leaping off Appa. They watched as you talked with one of the men on the boats, though they couldn't hear what you were saying. They saw you show the man the scroll and gesture at them, before continuing your conversation. You came back a few moments later and sat in the saddle, a smile on your face.

"What did you say?" Aang asked.

"I told him how I found the scroll, and therefore you guys." You answered simply as Appa followed the boats.

"Who was that guy?" Katara asked.

"Hm? Oh, Liam. He's an old friend of mine. He's known me since I was a baby. He-" you stopped yourself, not wanting to go any further. "We go way back." You finished quickly. Katara and Aang smiled, while Sokka seemed slightly suspicious. He was about to say something, but the Avatar cut him off.

"There it is!" He suddenly shouted, standing and pointing at the wall of ice.

"The Northern Watertribe." Katara mused softly.

"We're finally here." Sokka added. You smiled at their amazed faces. The waterbenders on either side of Appa used their bending to make a gap in the ice, big enough for Appa to float through. He swam forward, the ships following. You were then faces with four large walls on every side as the opening behind you closed. The men that stood atop each wall forced water down, bringing the wall with it.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here." Katara announced.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem." Aang said. You frowned.

"Actually-"

You were cut off by the loud gasps that followed. You huffed. Katara, Aang and Sokka were all staring, amazed, at a long flow of water, leading into a city. They led the gaang around turns, under bridges, and through tunnels, amazing them even more. You chuckled. Aang waved to a few people.

You continued sailing when you saw a familiar purple. Princess Yue. She was in a boat, sitting neatly, while a man behind her bended the water, steering the boat. You turned and saw Sokka already watching her, a blush covering his cheeks. You covered your mouth with your hand, containing the laughter that threatened to spill from it.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said.

"Yeah. She is." Sokka replied, clearly in a daze.

A feast was being held. You, Sokka, Aang and Katara were all seated in front of a table, watching men pound on drums. There was also a fountain sitting before, in a constant flow. Two men carried a giant board over to Appa, with a lot of seaweed, you guessed, on it. He roared, chasing the men away, allowing him to eat in peace.

A man that was seated at the middle of a long table stood and began to speak, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern tribe." He began, gesturing at Katara and Sokka who smiled. "They have brought with them, someone very special. Someone who many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!" He said, gesturing down at Aang, who grinned and waved. Everyone clapped and cheered. "We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday!" He said, stepping to the side, revealing Princess Yue. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"

You saw Sokka lean backward to get a better look at her and you rubbed your mouth with your hand, as if trying to physically wipe the smirk off your face. "Thank you, father." The Princess spoke softly, turning to the rest of the crowd. "May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times!" She spoke clearly, undoubtedly having lots of experience and practice. "We would also like to celebrate Y/n, who has returned from her task!"

Your head shot up and you sat up straight upon hearing your name.

"As some of you know, she has been gone for a little over a year, tracking down the thieves that took a sacred scroll from us. She has returned with it now, and we are grateful for her."

Everyone clapped again and your face turned pink disliking the amount of attention. Sokka leaned over to you. "You've been gone for a year?"

"Yeah."

"You're my age, aren't you?"

You paused, raising your eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"They let a fourteen year old wander around the world? By herself?"

You shrugged. "Yeah."

He stared at you, slightly dumbfounded.

"You're fifteen. Katara's fourteen. I don't see the big deal."

"But at least we're traveling together."

"Sokka, it's already been done. It's too late to do anything about it now." You hissed at him.

"Now Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Princess Yue's father spoke. You all turned, and sure enough, Master Pakku and two boys, around your age, were bending water out of three jugs before them. They snaked them around each other, creating beautiful and fluid movements. They then combined the water into one figure, and circled it around themselves.

You saw Princess Yue approach out of the corner of your eye. Smirking, you slid away from Sokka so she would sit between you. She did. Sokka had currently been stuffing his face, but when you moved away, he turned to you in confusion, only to see the Princess sit. The look on his face was priceless.

He quickly swallowed his food, and leaned his forearm on the table.

"Hey there. Sokka, Southern Watertribe." He introduced himself, flirtatiously.

"Very nice to meet you." She said, bowing slightly. They became silent for a few moments. You continued eating, as though you weren't listening to their conversation.

"So….uh….you're a princess! Huh?!" Sokka continued, trying to keep the interaction flowing. You chocked on the roll you were eating. Yue nodded at him. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince myself." He bragged. Your eyes widened in amazement at the lie. You heard a small laugh.

"Prince of what?" Katara asked.

"A lot of things." Sokka defended, an aggravated tone in his voice. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here?"

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara teased, mock-bowing. You broke into a coughing fit, laughing too hard. Yue turned to you.

"Are you alright?"

You waved a dismissive hand. "I'm okay." You wheezed out, beginning to cough again. Her concerned eyes remained trained on you, however. "Really, I'm fine. Go back to your conversation." You instructed, the coughing dying down slightly. You took a swing of water to wash it down.

"So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we could…do an activity together?" Sokka asked, turning back to Yue, ignoring your previous suffering.

"Do an activity?" Yue asked him, taking her eyes off you. You could see the beads of sweat trailing down Sokka's face. He stuffed some food in his mouth, looking like he wanted to die, and swallowed, as if the food could had given him confidence.

"Very smooth." Katara whispered, leaning over to him. You felt a presence, so you looked up, spotting Liam. You smiled.

"Liam!" You exclaimed quietly, standing and hugging the man before you.

"Y/n, I'm so glad you're back. You've been gone for so long."

"Well, I wasn't coming back empty handed." You announced, crossing your arms. "Not after being out there a year. I wasn't about to waste a year of my life, only to come back without the scroll." You informed. Liam was silent for a short while, as if thinking it over.

"That makes sense." He concluded.

"I know." You said, smiling. At this point, Sokka and Katara were watching you, curious. Liam noticed this and grew silent, feeling uneasy. You turned and saw the siblings as well, before turning back to your friend.

"Perhaps we could go on a walk. To catch up." You offered. Liam smiled and gestured for you to lead the way. You did, and you were soon outside, walking along the pathways.

You walked for a few moments in silence, simply enjoying the other's company. Liam spoke up first.

"There's something you want to tell me."

You looked up at him, a small smirk finding its way on your face. "How'd you know?"

He chuckled quietly. "I've known you your whole life, Y/n. I think I know when something's been eating at you."

You looked down at your hands. "You always _could_ read me. I could never keep a secret from you." You admitted.

"So what's the trouble?"

You bit your bottom lip, debating, before finally deciding that he would know if you were lying anyway. "I-uh." You paused for a moment, trying to plan out how you were gonna do this. He waited patiently for you to continue. "I _may_ or may-not have practiced waterbending….while I was away."

He stopped his movements and turned to you.

"We were in trouble, I had no choice, if I didn't do anything people would have died, and I-" You began to explain quickly, hoping that he wouldn't be mad. He simply sighed, shaking his head.

"You'd better not let anyone else hear that." He cocked an eyebrow, looking down at you. "They won't all be as understanding."

"So you won't tell anyone?"

"No. I understand that in some circumstances it's necessary."

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "Thank you."

He smiled.

"So, in order for me to keep my promise, how about you tell me some of your adventures?"

A smile immediately made its way onto your face. As you walked, you told him of your adventures. How you met the gaang, the issues with Jet, you told him what you knew about the tribes that Aang, Katara and Sokka led through the canyon, and how you, Sokka and Katara all got sick after being out in a storm. Naturally, you left the part about saving Zuko and his crew out. He didn't need to know about that.

You told him of the fortune teller, but also leaving out her predictions. Liam asked about them but you shrugged him off and continued as if he hadn't said a word. You told him of Bato, of the Deserter, and how Katara can heal, and you told him of the Southern Air temple, leaving out the parts about Teo's father previously working for the firenation.

"And so, that brings us here." You finished. It was now quite dark, and you felt as though you were gasping for breath from talking so much. You in fact, were.

"I can't believe how crazy your life's been. You've done all of that in a year?"

"A few months." You clarified. "I've been gone for a year, but I didn't meet them until a few months ago."

Liam whistled. "Are you glad to be home?"

You thought for a long moment. "I'm not sure. It's nice to be back, don't get me wrong, but I think I've grown so used to traveling around, and being…. _free_ ….that I don't know if I want to stay."

You saw Liam visibly deflate. "That makes sense. I don't want you to make your decision quite yet, though. You still have time to think it over."

"I guess you're right." You mumbled. "Liam, it's been great talking to you, but I think it's time to turn in." You looked up at the sky. "I finally get to sleep and wake up without fear of the firenation on my tail, which means I can sleep in." You said. He smiled and hugged you, wishing you a good night. You walked away, yawning, as you gently bended the water to make it flow towards you.

You climbed into bed, alongside Katara, and pulled the blankets over your head, falling asleep in no time.

When you awoke, you were the only one in bed. Katara, Sokka and Aang had all gone. You groaned at the sunlight and rolled over, pulling the blankets over your head again before you remembered that since you were back home, you had to go to healing lessons. You jumped up, and ran out, trying to smooth your hair on the way. You rushed in, just in time for it to start.

"Y/n. It's good to have you back." Yagoda spoke.

"Thank you." You replied, fixing the remainder of your hair. "So much for sleeping in." You mumbled under your breath. You were in there, watching her work, when Katara walked in.

"Um, hi. Are you Yagoda?"

The old woman turned to her. "Are you here for the healing lesson?"

You watched as Katara's eyes scanned the children, six of them, before her eyes settled on you. You saw her eyes widen. You looked down, slightly ashamed that you were the only fifteen-year-old among five year olds. "I guess I am." She said, frowning. She walked forward and took a seat next to you.

"Welcome. Welcome." Yagoda greeted cheerfully.

The session went on for about an hour until Yagoda finally declared that that was all for today. You helped the children put the dummy away, when you heard Katara speak to Yagoda.

"Thanks for the lesson."

"So who's the lucky boy?"

"Huh?"

"Your betrothal necklace." Yagoda clarified. "You're getting married, right?"

"Oh, no. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace."

You emerged just then, having known were the practice dummy goes.

"And my mother passed it down to me." She continued.

"I recognize this carving." Yagoda observed. "I don't know why I didn't realize this sooner. "You're the spitting image of Kana."

"Wait, how do you know my gran-gran's name?" Katara asked, taking a step back.

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kana. She was born here, in the Northern tribe."

"She never told me." Katara muttered. You took this as your cue to leave, and rushed outside, feeling the sun on your face. You smiled and deeply inhaled, smelling the water. You opened your eyes and saw Sokka sitting cross-legged on the edge of a sidewalk. You cocked an eyebrow and walked over, fluffing his 'warriors-wolf-tail' to announce your presence.

"Katara, go away. I'm busy." He replied, not turning around. "Shouldn't you be practicing with Master Pakku anyway?"

Your smile dropped, but you quickly put on a new one. "Guess again."

He turned around and his eyes landed on you. "Oh, Y/n. I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

"It's fine." You assured, raising your hand slightly. You sat down next to him. "What are you working on?"

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Yue tonight at a bridge. I was carving her a fish." He announced, holding it out to you. It didn't look at all like a fish, but he looked so happy and hopeful that you couldn't possibly tell him that.

You simply looked at it in silence, trying to think of a comment about it. Thankfully, you didn't have to.

"So, were have you been?"

"Katara and I were in healing lessons."

Sokka hummed, then did a double take. "Wait, Katara was there, too?" You nodded. "I thought she was supposed to be training with Aang."

"About that," you rubbed the back of your neck, "women actually aren't supposed to learn waterbending unless it's healing."

Sokka began to open his mouth, but you placed a hand over it, silencing him.

"I know, I think it's stupid too, but those are the rules and I can't change them. I'm sure she'll learn waterbending another way."

You took your hand off Sokka's mouth, before placing it right back on.

"Just make sure that you don't tell anyone I was waterbending. I'll get in major trouble since I grew up here, and knew the rule."

Sokka nodded and you slid your hand off his mouth. "Thank you." You muttered, hugging your knees to your chest.

"So, you're meeting up with Yue, ay?"

"Yeah." He said, a light dusting of pink finding its way onto his cheeks. You grinned.

"You know Sokka, pink goes great with your skin color. Really brings out your eyes." You teased, making the color deepen. He sent you a small glare, but you could tell he wasn't actually mad. You chuckled and stood, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll leave you too it, then." You informed, walking off.

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asked. You were all currently back in the room, getting ready for bed. Sokka kicked at his still rolled up sleeping bag. He flopped on it, letting out a groan.

"That bad?" Aang questioned.

"No, it's Princess Yue." He scowled.

"Princess Yue?" You parroted. "What happened?"

"I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost." He was silent for a moment. "How's waterbending training?" It was Katara's turn to flop down.

"Master poop-head won't teach her because she's a _girl_." Aang explained, exasperated. You almost laughed at his new nickname for Master Pakku.

"Oh yeah, Y/n told me about that." There was silence for a moment. "Why don't _you_ just teach her, Aang?"

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Katara asked, mostly to herself, sitting up. "At night, you can teach me and Y/n whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way, you have someone to practice with, and I get to learn waterbending! Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka grumbled.

"But you're never happy." Katara retorted. "Come on, Aang." She said, Aang following her outside. You turned to Sokka and placed a comforting hand on his back, rubbing it in small circles. He hummed in contentment and buried his face in the sleeping bag, soon drifting to sleep.

You sighed, feeling bad for him. "Oh, Sokka." You whispered, looking down at him. You leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his temple before snuggling down to sleep as well.

You were shook awake.

"Y/n, get up!" Katara urged. You groaned and snuggled further into your pillow. "Y/n, it's important!"

You cracked an eye open, squinting at the light behind Katara's concerned face. "What is it?" You asked, voice groggy and rough.

"Master Pakku caught me and Aang last night, and he said he wasn't welcome as his student anymore. And get off my brother, for crying out loud."

You looked down, and sure enough, you were cuddled up against Sokka, your 'pillow'. You must have rolled over in your sleep and latched onto him. He was still asleep however, which you were thankful for, but that didn't stop you from getting up as quickly as you could, a bright pink on your cheeks.

"Where's Aang?" You questioned, trying to distract yourself from the mortification.

"He's outside."

"You wake up Sokka, I'll go talk to him." You instructed, going outside. Aang looked up, hearing your footsteps.

"I blew it." He whispered. You crouched down next to him, he was sitting, and you placed an arm around him.

"Aang, it's alright. I'm sure that if you-" You cut yourself off, not fully thinking this through.

"Why are you blushing?"

You blush deepened as you turned to him. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." You sat in silence for another moment, Aang raising an eyebrow at you in disbelief, before your eyes widened. "Liam!"

"Who?"

"My friend, Liam. He can help you! He's a waterbender, too. I told him about the stories, and he wasn't upset. Maybe _he_ can teach you!" Your large grin turned into a frown. "But I don't want him in trouble." You muttered. You fell on your back and groaned just as Sokka and Katara came out.

"Let's go talk to Master Pakku." Sokka said. You followed them.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Yue's father asked, once you'd arrived. He sat between Master Pakku, and his daughter.

"Yes! Please." Katara added.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him."

You all looked to Katara, who looked at Aang, weighing her options.

"Fine." She decided.

"I'm waiting, little girl." Master Pakku taunted. Your eyes widened as you looked to Katara. This couldn't be good. You were right, as she clenched her fists.

"No. No way I'm apologizing to a sour old man like you!" She yelled, pointing at him. The ice behind her feet trembled and cracked. Your eyes widened in terror. The crack made its way along the floor, cracking one of the jugs they used for the performance a few nights ago.

"Uh, Katara." Aang started quietly.

"I'll be outside if you're _man_ enough to fight me!" Katara announced, turning and walking away. Everyone gasped. You shared a panicked and concerned look with Sokka and Aang.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang told everyone.

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"This isn't gonna go well." You muttered to yourself, running after Katara. Sokka and Aang quickly followed. You all fell in step beside her.

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight." Sokka warned her.

"I know!" Katara said, pulling off her coat and throwing it in her brother's arms. "I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." Aang offered, trying to smooth things over.

"I'm not doing it for you." Katara told him. "Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy."

She turned and saw Pakku at the top of the steps, making his way down it.

"So, you decided to show up?" She taunted. He was silent, reaching the end of the steps and walking further away. "Aren't you gonna fight!?" Katara yelled.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." He spoke calmly. Oh, that was a mistake. Katara pulled water out of a crack in the ice and struck Pakku in the back of the head with it. He halted his movements.

"Fine. You want to learn how to fight so bad?" He asked, turning around. "Study closely." He taunted. He drew water out of two pools, for waterbending practice, and threw them at Katara, knocking her back. He flowed the water around them, drawing her closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He told her. She brought the circle to an abrupt stop, sending the water out of the way. It came flowing at Sokka, and you quickly used bending to move it out of the way.

Katara rushed Pakku again, and he made a wave, turning it into ice as she rode up it. She leapt off and landed on a pillar at the base of the steps. Master Pakku turned the ice into an actual wave, rushing it towards her.

She used bending to freeze ice around her ankles, keeping her in place. As the water came towards her, she smacked it out of the way again, revealing her, unmoved.

"You can't knock me down!" She told him. Everyone cheered.

"Go, Katara!" Aang encouraged. She rushed him again, and they got into close combat, which was _clearly_ not her strong suit. She was quickly knocked into the water and you cringed, squeezing your eyes shut. You heard cheering and opened your eyes, seeing Katara send ice-discs at him. He broke most of them, simply hitting them with his forearm.

Katara sent water at him, which he quickly began to control, turning it back on her. She slid backwards, and you watched Aang and Sokka's concerned faces. She got up and brought down empty containers, made of ice, atop him. He did something, turning them into a cloud, making it hard to see. When it cleared, he retook his stance and spoke.

"I'm impressed." He admitted. "You are an _excellent_ waterbender." He complimented.

"But you still won't teach me, will you?"

"No."

You rolled your eyes as they began fighting again.

"Does she even _need_ a teacher?" You asked yourself. You looked back to the battle just as Master Pakku trapped Katara in long icicles. Sokka and Aang were very concerned, their faces riddled with worry.

She looked up and struggled against them, as Master Pakku walked past her. "This fight is over." He announced.

"Come back here! I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are." He suddenly stopped, and picked something up off the ground. "This is my necklace." He said quietly.

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!" Katara shouted.

"I made this sixty years ago. For the love of my life. For Kana."

The spikes around Katara melted into water.

"My gran-gran was supposed to marry _you_?" She asked, quietly.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged." He explained. You, Sokka, Aang, Yue and her father all moved closer, while everyone else seemed to have left. "I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love _you_ , did she?" Katara asked softly, almost afraid to break the moment. "It was an arranged marriage. Gran-gran wouldn't let your tribe's _stupid_ customs run her life." She said, walking forward. "That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Yue suddenly ran off, crying.

"Go get her." Aang told Sokka. Sokka nodded once before running after her. You ran a hand down your face, already sick of the drama. You watched him leave, hoping things would go well for him.

The next morning, Katara shook you awake.

"Come on, it's sunrise!"

"And?" You asked, voice muffled by your pillow.

"We have to start training. Get up!"

She ripped the blankets off of you, took ahold of your arm, and drug you outside, with you groaning all the way.

"Alright, I'm up." You mumbled, standing and adjusting your hair and clothes. She quickly took ahold of your hand and drug you along with her. She drug you to a group of people, Aang among them, practicing waterbending. The boy turned around.

"Hey, Katara! Hey, Y/n!" He greeted. You waved.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Pakku asked. You sent a worried glance to Katara. "It's past sunrise. You're late." He continued, taking his stance. You let out a breath of relief and took your stance as well.

"Good to see you guys here." Aang commented.

"You, too." Katara replied.


	11. Chapter 11 (The Siege of the North)

You watched as Katara faced against a fellow waterbender, getting their stances ready. His was significantly more awkward than hers. He made a ball of ice, about the size of a torso, and threw it at her. She turned it into water as she spun it around her, sending him up in a wave, freezing it.

"That was fast." You muttered.

"Nice try, pupil." Master Pakku said, walking towards him. "A couple more years, and you might be able to fight a _sea sponge_." He turned the ice into water, letting the poor boy fall. "Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" He asked softly, looking among the defeated men. You had been the only one to defeat Katara, simply because you were more creative. It was a close, and _long_ match to say the least.

"Katara, you've advanced more quickly than any other student I've ever trained." Master Pakku told her. "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard-work, you can accomplish anything." You sighed, placing your chin in your hand. "Raw talent alone is not enough." He said, looking pointedly at Aang, who was playing with Momo. "Young pupil Aang."

"Yes, Master Pakku?" He asked, the lemur falling on his head.

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you have time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered waterbending."

Aang rose. "I wouldn't say _mastered_ , but check this out!" He summoned the snow around him, turning him into a snowman. You smirked, but rolled your eyes. Katara and Master Pakku didn't seem at all impressed. Looking to the sky, you saw Appa fly up. Cocking your head, you excused yourself from the lesson, though nobody hear you, and nobody would notice your absence. Your eyes stayed trained on Appa until you saw black flecks mix with the snowy, white ones. Everyone else seemed to notice it too, because before you knew it, the warning gong was ringing, and people were running up the steps. You saw Sokka, holding Yue's hand, dragging her after him.

"What's wrong? We have to go!" He asked, noticing she stopped.

"No, Sokka, wait. I can't see you anymore. Not at all."

"What? We're just friends." He defended.

"I wish we _could_ just be friends." She admitted. "But I like you too much, and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else." She said, turning away.

"You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to _like_ him."

"But I _do_ love my people."

"You're not marrying _them_."

"You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe. I have to do this."

You walked up to them. "Guys, is this really the time?"

They both looked at you, Yue running off. You looked at Sokka and put an arm around his neck. "We have bigger things to worry about right now." You told him. He nodded softly and allowed you to pull him into the war meeting.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived." Yue's father started. It seemed like most of the village was here. "The firenation is on our doorstep." You sat with Aang, Sokka and Katara against a pillar. "It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing very well that some of these faces may vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the ocean! Spirit of the moon! Be with us!" He looked down at the crowd. "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka was the first to stand. "Count me in!"

"Sokka." Katara said softly. Your mouth hung open.

"Sokka, what do you think you're doing?" You hissed as other people stood.

"I'm helping."

You looked to Katara in worry.

"Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark, _if_ you accept the task." Yue's father said. You looked to the men stepping forward, and saw a familiar back. Liam. Your heart dropped into your stomach. You clutched your knees to your chest for comfort. Katara looked up, and saw your friend as well, before patting you on the back.

"Y/n, I'm so sorry."

You bit back sobs. "His name means strong-willed warrior and protector." You mumbled. "Of course he'd go." You stood, and went after him. You chased him around corners until you caught up and grabbed his hand, bringing him to a halt. He looked down at his hand, surprised, before looking up at your face, his features softening.

"Why?" You asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need to. We have to protect our friends and family." He said, turning to you.

"But what if things go south?"

"It's the North Pole. They have to go South." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. You, however, didn't even crack a smile.

"Liam, I'm serious. This is suicide."

"No, it's not. We're surrounded in our element. We'll be fine."

"But fire melts ice." You argued.

"Water extinguishes fire." He retorted back. You sighed, still not fully convinced.

"Be careful." You advised. "I can't lose you, too."

"You won't. I promise." He said, pressing a kiss to your temple before walking away.

"That's exactly what he said." You muttered.

You all waited atop a bridge. You stood on the other side of Sokka, who stood next to his sister. Aang sat on Appa, next to Katara. The silence was deafening. It was so silent you were sure Sokka could hear your rapid heartbeat. A figure appeared on the horizon. A ship. A fire blast was shot out of it, heading straight for the wall you were standing on. You raised a wave, but only succeeded in slowing it. The fireball wasn't simply fire. It was a boulder of sorts, set on fire. It hit the wall anyway, sending a few pieces and people everywhere. The continued their assault, boulders crashing into the ice. Appa leapt into the air, per Aang's request, and they flew towards the ship.

You, and everyone else that was on the bridge, were on the ground, climbing out of the snow.

"Katara!" Sokka called. A burst of snow flew by, and you turned, seeing Katara. Sokka grabbed her hand and pulled her out, now smiling, glad she was alright. He was led away, getting a debriefing, while everyone else either took the fight to them, disabling their ships, or held down the fort, which is what you were currently doing. Making ice walls to stop any incoming boulders was tiring, especially because it was now sunset. The attacks suddenly stopped. You looked up and saw Appa fly over. You used bending to get a lift, and landed in the saddle.

"Aang!" Katara shouted. Aang landed Appa nearby and climbed off, sitting at the bison's feet.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." He whispered. Appa was exhausted, and laying down. You slid off the large creature and sat next to Aang, putting an arm around his shoulder as Katara and Yue approached.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I must have taken out a _dozen_ fire navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all." He explained quietly.

"But, you _have_ to. You're the Avatar." Yue told him.

"I'm just one kid." He reminded, placing his forehead in his arms. You helped him stand, not wanting to see him so down. You led him over to a balcony, where you all watched the moon rise.

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender." Yue informed Aang and Katara. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides, and learned how to do it themselves."

Aang still looked disgruntled, while Katara looked fascinated. "I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night."

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean." She explained. "They work together to achieve balance." There was silence for a moment.

"The spirits!" Aang exclaimed. "Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

"How can you do that?"

"The Avatar is the bridge between _our_ world and the _spirit_ world." Katara explained. "Aang can talk to them!"

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue exclaimed, overjoyed and filled with hope.

"Sure would have been helpful if we knew that sooner." You muttered.

"Or maybe, they'll unleash a crazy spirit attack on the firenation!" Aang shouted, not hearing you. His enthusiasm was met with silence, though you fought a smile. "Or wisdom. That's good, too."

"The only problem is, last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you gonna get there this time?" Katara inquired.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Yue instructed. Aang followed, and you gestured for Katara to go before you. She did, and Yue led you all to a small wooden door in the side of a wall.

"So is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asked, walking up to it. Yue chuckled.

"No. You'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the _entire_ North Pole." She said, opening the small, circular door.

"I never thought I'd miss _grass_ this much!" You heard Aang yell, after you all stepped inside. Aang had already made it to land, his airbending helping him, while you, Yue and Katara walked around the sides, joining him.

"It's so warm here. How is that possible?" Katara asked, shedding off her coat. Yours was already off, and lying on the grass.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue explained, taking her coat off as well. Momo walked over to the small pond, and dug his paw into it, trying to grab the two fish.

"Oi!" You yelled, scaring him. He turned to look at you. "Don't!" You instructed.

"You're right, Yue." Aang started. "I can feel….. _something_." He was on the other side of the pond, in front of a tree, under a gateway. "It's so….tranquil." He concluded, sitting down and assuming his meditation pose.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asked after a long moment. You had all moved around to the other side, being closer to him.

"He's meditating. Trying to cross over into the spirit world." Katara explained in a whisper. "It takes all his concentration."

"Is there any way _we_ can help?" Yue asked, also in a whisper. Aang threw his hands up in the air.

"How about some quiet!?" He asked, turning to send you all glares. "Come on, guys! I can hear every word you're saying!" You stuck your tongue out, teasing him.

"Well maybe you're not focusing hard enough!" You shouted back, though not an angry shout. He turned back, his gaze settling on the fish in the pond. One white, with a black spot, the other the exact opposite. They circled around each other, in constant motion. You thought the same pattern would get boring, but they are fish spirits, so who knows?

Aang's tattoos started glowing, and you were alarmed. You've never actually seen him do it.

"Is he okay!?" Yue asked.

"He's crossing over into the spirit world! He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body." Katara answered.

"And why's that?" You asked, not taking your eyes off the glowing boy.

"That's his way back to the physical world."

"So you mean he can get lost?" You questioned.

"According to him."

"Great." You said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should get some help." Yue said, beginning to walk away. She sounded worried.

"No." Katara denied, voice even. "He's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

You sent a glare at her.

"We." She corrected. " _We're_ perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well." A voice spoke. "Aren't you big girls now?"

"No." Katara muttered. You both turned, and saw none other than Prince Zuko stalking towards you.

"Yes. Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

"Like you'd spare us, anyway." You retorted, taking a fighting stance, Katara doing the same. Yue ran off, presumably to get help. Zuko shot fire blasts at both of you. You both blocked, summoning water. Katara shot at him, sending him flying.

"I see you've learned a new trick." He said, pulling himself to his feet. "But I didn't come this far to lose to _you_." He turned back around, sending more fire. You both countered his attacks, sending some back. He stumbled backwards into a puddle, and you froze it, keeping his feet in place. Katara brought several layers of water, forming them into a large ball around him, freezing it. You both relaxed for a moment, though you knew better to keep your guard down.

"You little peasant." Zuko taunted.

"It's a shame we couldn't freeze his _mouth shut_." You told Katara, loud enough for Zuko to hear.

"You've found a master, haven't you?" He asked. The ball of ice began to glow red and shake violently. You began summoning water, knowing where this was going. Sure enough, the ball shattered and Zuko leapt out, firing more shots. He advanced quickly, getting dangerously close. You bent over backward, avoiding his burning hand. You fell backwards into the pond, Zuko taking this chance and moving on to fight Katara. You pulled yourself out, though on the other side to gain some distance, and shot more water at him. He dodged you both, grabbing at Aang's collar, but you and Katara both shot water at him, sending him backwards. Katara summoned water, sending a flood at him, raising him up against a wall, before freezing it, keeping him there.

You turned and watched the sunrise, feeling its warmth already. The light spread throughout the entire place. You looked back at Zuko, seeing the light cross him and the ice around him. He suddenly looked up, scowling, there's a surprise, and when he breathed out of his nose, you could see the steam, melting the ice. Your eyes shot open wide, your eyebrows going to your hairline. You retook your stance, as he leapt down wasting no time in firing at Katara, who had her back turned. She turned around just in time, hearing his grunt, but barely summoned a water shield, knocking her into the post. She fell unconscious, having banged her head. Zuko turned to you, and you quickly made an ice shield around Aang, knowing you were toast.

You hadn't quite finished when Zuko shot you, sending you backwards, the water around Aang that you were trying to turn into a shell came splashing down on him.

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun." Zuko said, taking ahold of Aang's collar. You reached out before everything went black.

You awoke, but Katara was still out. You stood, looking around, when you noticed there were slid marks on the wall. You made icicles with your waterbending, and began climbing up the side of the mountain.

The top of the mountain was freezing, and you'd left your coat on the grass down below. Unfortunately for you, you didn't have the time to go get it. You rubbed your arms, trying to warm them. You saw a trail, about thigh-deep. You bent down, so you were between the walls the path had made, blocking off some of the wind. You were warmer down here, and you used your bending to seal off the top, so it made a tunnel. You crawled through it, following the path you assumed Zuko had made. You weren't sure what you planned on doing when you found him, but you didn't have time to think it over.

The trail suddenly stopped, and there was a giant gap. You closed your eyes, bending the snow across and freezing it. You slowly and carefully went across, careful not to look down. You got to the other side and you resumed your journey. You continued crawling until you saw the trail getting shallower. You made a gap in the 'roof' you'd made, and looked around. It was still snowing pretty badly, but there was a cave up ahead.

Well, he'd defiantly head for shelter. And obviously he'd made it this far. You kept crawling, hearing faint voices. Or one voice, but talking to someone. As you got closer, you could hear what he was saying.

"There's always something." The voice drew nearer and you halted your movements. "Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy for her. _She's_ a firebending protégé. And everyone _adores_ her. My father says she was _born_ lucky. He says I was lucky to be born."

Your heart sank.

"I don't need luck, though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle in fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

There was silence and you were sure you could actually _hear_ your heart breaking in the midst of it. You felt _pity. Understanding_. Footsteps retreated and you leapt out of the snow, using your bending to freeze Zuko to the wall. You rushed forward to grab Aang and take him back, but Zuko broke out quickly with a grunt and shot at you, knocking you back into the snow. The harsh temperatures and exhaustion consumed you, and you fell unconscious again.

Your eyes snapped open. You were in the cave, looking at the back wall. Ahead of you, and to your right was Aang, tied up, and still in the spirit world. You looked to your left and was met with a chest. You looked up and saw Zuko. He had his left arm under your legs, his right on your back, keeping you upright, and you sat in his lap. You looked up at him and met his eyes.

"You're not the only one benefiting from this." He spoke. "Our combined-"

"I know what body-heat does, Prince Zuko. I grew up here, remember? Well, not _here,_ here."

It grew silent again and you looked back up at him. It was then you noticed his cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" You asked softly.

"The pirates attacked my ship. They wanted revenge about the waterbending scroll. They thought I'd died."

You pulled your water out of your canteen and raised it to his face. He flinched back. "What are you doing!?"

"Calm down. I'm healing you." You told him. "Relax, and _try_ to hold still?" You pressed the water to his face, and he flinched slightly at the contact, but said nothing. You focused your energy and the water began to glow, healing his bruises, cuts and burns. When you were satisfied with the results, you directed the water back into your canteen. You took his chin with your thumb and forefinger, turning his head so you can check to see if you've gotten everything. He said nothing, but he looked uncomfortable. You released his chin, looking over at Aang.

"What exactly is it that you plan on doing with him?"

"I'm taking him back to my father so he can restore my honor."

"And you're sure he'll do that? Would he kill Aang?"

"I don't see how that's any of _your_ business."

"The Avatar _is_ my business, _buster_." You scowled, getting out of his lap and crawling over to Aang. You placed his head in your lap. "They can't hurt him." You told Zuko, sending a glare his way. Your face softened as you looked down at the boy. "I won't let them." You mumbled. You looked up at Zuko. "Do you really think the Firelord's going to restore your honor? How long is it that you've been doing this?"

"Two years." He muttered.

"Two years. And you expect him to welcome you back with open arms?"

"You know nothing of my father!" He snapped.

"Sounds like you don't either! He may be your father, but he's _still_ the Firelord. The most feared man on the planet. Known for being ruthless." You got quieter as you spoke the last sentence. You turned back to Zuko, and gestured at him. "Look what he did to you! His own son!"

Zuko looked down at the ground. Even though he wasn't saying anything, everything from the look in his eyes, to his posture was screaming ' _suffering_ '. You sat in silence, awaiting his next move, when you felt a shift. You looked down and saw Aang, awake and no longer glowing.

"Aang!" You exclaimed. He looked up at you.

"Y/n?" He questioned, looking around. His eyes landed on Zuko.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Good to be back." Aang replied. He took in a big breath of air, and blew out, sending Zuko into the wall, and you and Aang flying outside, into the snow. You both rolled for a bit, before finally coming to a stop. Aang began trying to inch away, he was still tied up, and you ran over to help, but Zuko beat you to it.

"That won't be enough to escape." He informed, grabbing onto the boy.

"Appa!" Aang shouted. Sure enough, Appa landed beside you. Katara slid off, and Zuko tossed Aang aside.

"Here for a rematch?" He asked.

"Trust me, Zuko; it's not going to be much of a match." She said. He shot at her, but she easily blocked it. She sent snow at him, raising him in the air and freezing it, before slamming him into the ground. He was knocked unconscious. You shuddered, remembering how cold it is, and that you didn't have your coat, or Zuko's body-heat. You scrambled over to Aang.

"Are you okay?" You asked, trying to undo the knots.

"I'm okay. Did he kidnap you, too?" Aang asked.

"Not exactly." You looked up at him, seeing him looking at you with a quizzical look in his eyes. "Look, he took you and I followed him. That's all." You clarified. "Ugh! These knots are _impossible_!"

Sokka ran over with his knife, starting to cut the knots. You looked over to Zuko's unconscious form.

"This is some quality rope!" Sokka observed, pulling you out of your thoughts.

"We _need_ to get to the oasis. The spirits are in trouble!" Aang informed, running to Appa and hopping on. You looked back to Zuko as Sokka and Katara climbed on as well.

"Y/n? Aren't you coming?" Sokka asked.

"Wait. We can't just leave him here." Aang said, noticing your hesitation.

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka replied. You glared up at him. He groaned. "Y/n, we don't have time for this! Besides, he's a _bad_ guy."

"I'm not leaving him!" You insisted. You walked over and began dragging him out of the pile of snow.

"Why not?" Sokka questioned. You paused, looking down at Zuko.

"I don't know." You admitted. "It doesn't feel right." You concluded, using bending to lift the snow he was on, pushing him to the saddle.

"If we leave him, he'll die." Aang said.

"Yeah, this makes sense. Let's bring the guy who's trying to kill us!" Sokka exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sokka, shut up! For once in your life!" You snapped, laying Zuko down on the familiar brown saddle. "If it makes you feel any better, you can tie him up!"

Sokka grew quiet, but tied him up. You sat on your heels and rested his head on your lap. Katara looked at you with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated Zuko." She asked.

"I _pity_ Zuko." You clarified, looking up at her, subconsciously running the back of your hand over his head.

"What? Why!?" Sokka asked.

"I heard some things I wish I hadn't. It's just going to make this harder." You muttered, looking back down at him. They had more to say, but the moon suddenly turned red, transforming the rest of the blue sky into a red as well. You were surprisingly thankful, as it stopped the questions directed at you.

Yue clutched her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, reaching for her.

"I feel faint." She answered.

"I feel it, too. The moon spirit is in trouble." Aang said.

"I owe the moon spirit my life." Yue informed.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked. You looked down at Zuko, having heard this story before. When she was born, she was sick. It was almost like she was asleep. The healers did everything they could, but to no avail. Her father prayed to the spirits, and they placed her into the oasis. Her hair turned white and she began to cry. As she was telling them this, you simply stared down at the hurt boy before you.

How can one's own family be so ruthless? So cruel? Your heart went out to him. You had no idea how he's stayed this strong. So full of hope. His capture of the Avatar was the only thing that could restore his honor. Or so he thought, anyway.

Appa landed at the oasis, and you could see Zhao. He was holding a bag, saying that he'll be a legend. Momo landed on his head, and pulled at his hair and beard.

"Get it off!" He shouted. Momo flew back over and landed on Aang's outstretched arm. He, Katara and Sokka stood, at the ready, while Yue sat in the saddle, unable to do anything. You also sat in the saddle, unable to do anything, but you had Zuko, so.

"Don't bother." Zhao said, raising his fist and pointing it at the bag.

"Zhao!" Aang dropped his staff. "Don't." He pleaded.

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the watertribe." Zhao insisted.

"You're delusional." You retorted.

"Destroying the moon won't hurt _just_ the water tribe." Aang said, raising his hands in surrender. "It will hurt everyone. Including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right, Zhao." A voice said. You turned. It was Iroh. A giant grin spread on your face, despite the situation.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao asked.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The firenation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you, tenfold! Now let it go, now!" He shouted. Your eyes widened. You were actually scared of Iroh. Well, maybe not scared of him, more worried for Zhao, should he decide to ignore Iroh.

Zhao's face softened and he released the fish back into the pond. The blue color returned to the sky and you let out a breath of relief. But you were too relaxed too soon. Zhao shouted and sent a fire-whip at it. The world turned gray. Your mouth dropped open as Iroh charged, his fireballs being the only color in the universe. He shot all four of Zhao's men down swiftly.

Zhao fled, while Yue climbed out of the saddle to join your friends on land. They were talking when you felt Zuko shift slightly and you peeled your eyes away from the scene before you to look down at him. His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up quickly, but you held him down, urging him to be quiet. He opened his mouth to speak, but you placed a hand over it, shaking your head and looking over your shoulder. You were relieved to see they were still talking. You bent down so you wouldn't have to talk loudly.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to be quiet, or they'll have my head." You whispered. He nodded and you slowly took your hand off his mouth. You untied him and he sat up, rubbing where the rope was on his arms to relieve some of the pain. You shot a quick look behind you again, seeing Aang in the Avatar state, walking towards the pool. You turned back to Zuko.

"You have to go. Now." You instructed. "Be careful."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Call it getting even. You saved my life in the cave, remember? I would have died."

"But how did I-"

"Go." You urged quietly. He held eye-contact with you for a few moments before he dropped off Appa. You let out a breath of relief and turned back to your friends, hopping down as well. You stood next to Iroh and watched as the gray earth turned blue, and the water glowed, forming into a giant creature, Aang in its chest. He walked away, and you chased after it, seeing what it was doing.

The large creature was sending all of the firenation running. You watched with interest until something caught your eye. The blue was contrasted by reds and yellows. You turned and focused, seeing Zuko fighting Zhao. You made your way closer, careful to not get too close, and kept a watchful eye on them, in case anything should happen.

You watched as the spirit sliced the fire navy ships, dismantling them. It raised a large wave, pushing the ships out of sight. You turned back to Zuko and Zhao. You watched for a few moments before the color came back. Your brows furrowed. The fish was dead. How did-?

"Yue." You breathed out. You looked back at Zhao, who was equally as shocked, and even angrier. The spirit's hands came around the edges of the bridge they were battling on. Zuko ducked out of the way, but they wrapped around Zhao, lifting him up. Zuko reached forward.

"Take my hand!" He offered. Your eyes grew wide and your mouth parted slightly. Zhao refused and the spirit's hand dragged him down in the water. You scrambled over as quickly as you could. Zuko shot fire at you quickly, but you easily blocked it.

"Woah! It's just me!" You defended, holding your hands in the air. "Chill." His posture relaxed, though only slightly. "Do you think he's gone?" You asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't know how he would survive." You muttered, looking at the water. It seemed so natural. Like it didn't just drag someone to his death. You bit your lip and jumped up on the side of the bridge, sitting, facing opposite of Zuko. You looked over at him. "That was very nice of you."

He said nothing.

"Prince Zuko, it's not your fault. You offered. It was his own pride that killed him."

Zuko turned to you, getting aggravated and uneasy about your presence. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?" He asked, with a slight edge to his tone.

"Shouldn't _you_ be with your uncle?" You retorted, crossing your arms. You both remained in silence for a while, you swinging your legs. You slid off the ledge. "Look, they'll be wondering where I am. I just thought you needed some encouragement." You said, making your way back to the oasis.

Sokka was crying, Katara and Aang were trying to comfort him. Yue was nowhere in sight. Your suspicions had been proven correct when you saw both fishes in the pond, circling around. You looked to Iroh, who was beginning to walk away. You rushed over.

"Hey, Iroh." You greeted.

"Hello, Y/n. It's been a while."

"It hasn't been that long. Maybe a few weeks." You replied with a shrug. "Look, you nephew's okay. He made it out." You paused. "In fact, _I_ wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for him."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"He saved my life, Iroh. And I heard some things he said. I just….don't know what to do." You admitted. Iroh smiled.

"Follow your heart. But listen to your brain, too, because hearts _can_ be misleading, just as the brain can. Without their balance, things could be catastrophic."

You smiled. "We really need to have tea sometime."

"It would be my honor." He said, bowing. "But I must be heading back. I'm sure I will see you again."

You bowed as well. "Until next time." You said. He walked off and you ran over to Sokka, pulling him into a hug.

It was the next morning. Sokka was talking to Yue's father, and Katara was talking to Master Pakku. You and Aang both watched the water, though for different reasons. Your mind traveled back to what Aunt Wu had said.

She said you would hate a man at first, then feel pity, before love. He was also supposed to be a great bender. A hot-head as well. If that didn't scream Zuko, you didn't know what did.

Of course, you couldn't tell any of your friends that. The only person you would feel comfortable telling is Iroh. Now isn't that ironic? But the more you thought about it, the more Aunt Wu's predictions made sense.

She might be right.

And it might not be so bad.


	12. Chapter 12 (The Avatar State) Book 2

"Katara, I want you to have this." Master Pakku said, holding out a vial. "This amulet contains water from the spirit oasis. The water had unique properties. Don't lose it."

Katara stepped forward and gave him a small hug. "Thank you, Master Pakku."

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master waterbending." He said as the boy stepped forward. He handed him a case, full of scrolls. "But remember, they're no substitute for a real master." Aang looked up at Katara and nodded, climbing the bison as well.

"Sokka."

He stepped forward, a grin on his face. Master Pakku patted his shoulder.

"Take care, son." He said, walking off. Sokka frowned. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the East of here." He instructed. "General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu."

Sokka climbed Appa as well, and you watched, a small frown on your own face.

"There you'll be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi." He finished. Aang picked up the reigns, turning to you.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" He asked. You looked down.

"Aang, I'd love to, but you don't really need me." You told him. "Then again, no one ever does." You muttered under your breath. "Besides, you already have a waterbending teacher." You said, gesturing at Katara.

Aang frowned. "If you're sure."

You nodded.

"Appa, yip yip." Aang instructed, flicking the reigns. The bison remained standing. " _Appa, yip yip._ " He said again. Still no response. "Appa? What's wrong, buddy?"

The bison walked over to you and ran his tongue up your body. You smiled, patting his head.

"I think he wants you to come with us." Aang admitted.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's just tired."

"You have to come with us. If Appa doesn't move, I can't do my Avatar duties." Aang said, an impish smirk on his face. You glared at him, though everyone could tell there was no anger behind it.

"Ugh. Fine." You muttered dramatically. "Just let me say goodbye first." The gaang nodded and you turned, facing Liam. "I have to go. You heard what he said."

Liam smiled. "Take care, Y/n." He wrapped his arms around you in a hug. You pulled away and turned to Master Pakku, bowing.

"I didn't have anything for you. I didn't expect you to leave."

"Well." You shrugged, not finding an appropriate response. "It's alright." You concluded.

"Good luck, Y/n."

You bowed again and climbed on Appa.

"Appa, yip yip." Aang said. The bison leapt into the air and Aang grinned back at you. You were unable to keep the grin off your face as well. Katara leaned over the side of the saddle.

"Say hi to Gran-gran for me!" She shouted at Pakku. You did a double-take.

"Wait, what?"

"There it is!" Sokka shouted suddenly. Sure enough, there it was. Appa landed and you all climbed off, immediately being greeted by a man.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang!" He bowed, as did the small army behind him. "I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you! Great heroes! Appa. Momo. Brave Sokka."

Sokka puffed his chest out slightly at this.

"The mighty Katara."

"Mighty Katara?" She asked. "I like that."

"And Y/n."

You kept a straight face, not at all impressed with your title. Suddenly, fireworks went off. You all turned to look at them.

"Not bad, not bad." Sokka mused.

You were soon led inside, where you all sat in a great hall, General Fong at a seat before you.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories how you single-handedly wiped out an entire fire navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it too much." Aang replied innocently. You bit back a laugh.

"Avatar, you're ready to face the Firelord now."

"What!?" Aang exclaimed. "No I'm not!"

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara explained.

"Actually, he's mastered air, so technically-" You cut yourself off, seeing everyone's faces. You looked down at your hands.

"With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Firelord, _now_!"

"Someone's delusional." You mumbled.

"But sir, the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state." Sokka informed, ignoring your comment. Aang started to speak as well

"See, it's this special state where-"

"I'm well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow, and you're able to summon unbelievable power." Fong said, cutting him off. "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reached their shores. But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we can cut a path right through to the heart of the firenation."

"Right, but I don't know how to get _in_ or _out_ of the Avatar state, much less what to do when I'm there." Aang defended.

"So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny."

You abruptly stood and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "We didn't _decide_ anything! And we will not have _you_ telling the _Avatar_ how he should go about this fight!" You yelled. Your friends stood as well.

"Y/n's right. We already have a plan. Aang's perusing _his_ destiny _his_ way." Katara added.

"Well. While you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on." There was a moment of silence. "May I show you something?" He led Aang to a window. "That's the infirmary. Those soldiers are the lucky ones. _They_ came back. Every day the firenation takes lives. People are _dying_ , Aang. You could end it."

You crossed your arms. "This is emotional manipulation."

"This is war." He retorted.

"So if Aang goes in, unprepared, and dies, what happens then?" You argued back, raising an eyebrow, challenging him. He said nothing, only turned to Aang.

"Think about it."

You burned holes in the back of his head as you watched him walk away. You knew with one-hundred percent certainty that he'd definitely gotten to your friend. He was gonna get himself killed.

They gave you all a place to sleep. It was a room with four beds, one on each wall. Your eyes cracked open when you heard the door. Aang entered, sitting on his bed. Katara and Sokka were already awake.

"I told the General I'd help him." Aang said quietly. "By going into the Avatar state." You sighed, seeing this coming.

"Aang, no." Katara said, sitting up. "This is not the right way."

"Why not?" Sokka asked. You glared at him. "Remember when he took out the fire navy? That was incredible."

"There's a right way to do this." Katara advised, ignoring her brother. "Practice, study, and discipline."

"Or just glow it up, and stomp that Firelord." Sokka replied.

"If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and 'glow it up'!" Katara yelled, walking out of the room.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic." Aang defended.

"Aang, this is suicide. You _do_ know _just_ how powerful the Firelord is, right?"

"I don't have _time_ to do this the right way."

"Aang, or you could die. And make the world worse until you regenerate and by the time the next Avatar grows old enough to face him, it'll be too late." You scolded, standing, now fully awake, and following Katara out the door.

The next morning, they clearly didn't listen to you _or_ Katara, as you saw the three of them making their way outside to start trying things. You rolled your eyes and followed, but parted from them to think.

You sat on a rock, not _too_ far from them, only about the length of four rooms, you'd say, and watched the flow of a river below. "Why are men so stupid?" You asked yourself. Your brain involuntarily flipped back to Zuko. You wondered how he was doing. You wondered if he was even still alive. You were deep in thought when Aang zipped by you on his air-scooter, traveling in circles around you.

He was talking so fast you could barely understand him. You managed to make out the words 'Avatar state', 'can't tell', and 'energy-boosting tea'. You sighed, standing and walking away.

You had ventured down the cliff, where you now sat on a rock, its peak just above the water level. It was getting late, but you couldn't understand why Aang was being so foolish. Well, you understood where he was coming from, but why he would risk _everything_ still baffled you. You sighed and looked down at your reflection in the water. You saw your reflection, and placed your hand in it, the water's chill immediately reaching your fingertips. You quickly withdrew your hand as if you'd been burned, the sudden contrast reminding you of when you chased Aang and Zuko at the North Pole.

You weren't sure why your brain liked to think about him so much, but you weren't a fan. You stared down at your reflection, seeing Zuko's instead. You gasped and spun around, seeing nothing. You looked back down at the water and saw only your reflection. Your eyes widened before narrowing, and you slapped the water, the image becoming hard to see. You stood, seeing as it was sunset, and deciding that your mind needed a break, headed back.

You awoke early, for a reason you were unsure of. You closed your eyes again, but not feeling the pleasant pull of sleep coming back to you, you sat up and ventured outside. You groaned when you realized you were up before the sun was. You could see a sliver of it peeking out of the ground.

You let out a sigh and climbed atop the railing, sitting there and watching it rise, seeing as you had nothing better to do. You were enjoying the peace and quiet when you felt a push. You let out a yelp and leaned backwards, bumping into a chest. You craned your neck to look up, seeing Sokka's smirking face.

"You're up early." He commented.

"Where you trying to kill me?" You questioned, ignoring his comment.

"No." He replied innocently. "I was just testing your reflexes."

"And if they weren't quick enough?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would have caught you." He assured. You sent him a critical, unconvinced look, but let it be. "Come on. Aang's going to talk to the General." He informed. You swung your legs around, and hopped off, following Sokka.

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it _on purpose_." Aang explained. "So I guess that's it."

"You sure I can't change your mind?"

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar state when I'm in _genuine_ danger." He clarified further. Your eyes scanned the General's face, practically seeing the gears turning in his head. It made you uneasy.

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that." He said. Your eyes widened, having seen something bad coming. Before you knew what was happening, his desk was flying at Aang, sending him backwards.

"Aang!" You and Sokka shouted, attempting to go after him. Guards grabbed your arms, keeping you in place. You struggled, but they used earthbending to cement your feet in the ground. You could only watch as Aang flew out of the building. Your eyes widened in terror, and you let out a yell. The General walked to the edge, where Aang had just disappeared from view, and shouted an order.

"Men! Attack the Avatar!" He instructed. Panic took over every part of your body. You struggled again, and head-butted the guards, knocking them backwards. You summoned the water from your canteen and shot it at them, freezing it. You then used the little bit of left over water to slice at the earth surrounding your feet. Sokka knocked out his guards, and pulled his club out, helping you.

"Thanks." You said, once your feet were released. "I weakened it for you, though." You added, running to the giant hole in the wall, Sokka close behind, just in time to see four guards shoot giant earth circles at Aang. He jumped, dodging them. They continued trying to weaken him, but he avoided everything they threw at him…literally.

"You can't run forever!" The General shouted, using his earthbending to pull Aang forward.

"You can't _fight_ forever!" Aang retorted, dodging another blow. He had a point, but there were a lot more of them, than there were of him. You sighed, bending the water out of your canteen, freezing it so there was a slope to the ground. You slid down it, as Sokka took the stairs, meeting up with Katara.

They joined you and Aang in the fight, helping to disarm some of the soldiers.

"Maybe _you_ can avoid me," the General started, "but _she_ can't." He was looking at Katara when he said it. Katara shot water at him, but he raised the earth, collecting the water, before making Katara sink to her knees. It was as if she was in quicksand. She struggled.

"I can't move!" She alerted.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang pleaded, jumping down and sending a gust of wind that the General blocked. Katara sunk to her waist.

"Katara! No!" You heard Sokka yell. He rode the bird-thing (as he called it) forward, but the General sunk its feet in quicksand as well, sending Sokka flying into one of the circle shapes.

"Stop this! You _have_ to let her go!" Aang said, taking ahold of the General's arm.

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar state!" He retorted.

"I'm trying! I'm _trying_!"

"Aang! I'm sinking!" Katara informed. She had sunk to her chest. You shot water at him, but you were quickly trapped in a rock as well, rendering you immobile.

"I don't see glowing!"

Katara sank till only her head was viewable. "Please!"

"You don't need to do this!" Aang pleaded, sinking down to his knees as well.

"Apparently, I do."

Katara disappeared. Aang lunged at the spot where Katara had just vanished from. He turned around, eyes and tattoos glowing, a deep scowl on his face. To be honest, you feared for the General's life. The General, however, did not.

"It worked! It worked!" He yelled. Aang stood, wind blowing around him. Fong's face went from one to victory and joy, to one of terror. Aang shot a huge wind gust at him, sending him flying backwards, before he rose into the air. The General stood, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me!? Your friend is safe!" Katara emerged from the ground, gasping for air. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar state!" He informed. "And it worked!"

Aang slammed down on the ground, using earthbending to knock General Fong and all of his men backwards. Your eyes widened. Earthbending? Already? The earth around you sank back into the ground, letting you free. The ground leveled, taking the buildings with it. The glowing soon stopped, and Aang collapsed. He looked around, noticing the damage. By the time you shook yourself out of your shock and fear, Katara was by his side, comforting him. You walked over to Sokka, pulling him out.

"Are you joking!? That was almost perfect! We'll just have to find a way to control you when you're like that."

You turned, hearing the General's voice.

"You're out of your mind." Aang told him.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the firenation." He said, ignoring Aang's comment. Sokka rode over on the bird-horse, and hit the General over the head with the butt of his club, knocking him unconscious.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" He asked. The guards hurriedly shook their heads. You smirked softly.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" One of them asked. You all looked at each other.

"I think we're all set." Katara informed.

"Thank you, though." You added, following your friends. You all climbed aboard Appa, lifting in the air and setting course for Omashu.


	13. Chapter 13(The Cave of Two Lovers)Book 2

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?" Sokka asked, floating by on a large leaf. "We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today."

Katara was currently training Aang, while Sokka relaxed, Momo on his stomach, and you practiced your bending.

"What? Like _you're_ ready to go _now_ , naked guy?" Katara asked.

"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously. Whenever."

"So, you were showing me the octopus form." Aang told Katara, trying to bring her attention back to the matters at hand. You turned your attention to Sokka, debating about messing with him, or continuing to practice. You decided on both. You summoned a large wave, and had begun to move it towards him when you heard music. The wave crashed down around you, you had lost your focus, and you looked to the shore, where the music was coming from. A group of people wearing bright colors and flower crowns and necklaces emerged. Most of them held an instrument of some kind.

"Hey! River people!" One spoke.

"We're not river people." Katara informed.

"You're not? Then what kind of people are you?"

"Just people." Aang said.

"Aren't we all, brother."

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, walking forward.

"I'm Chong, this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

"Oh, boy." You muttered, turning away.

"You guys are nomads? That's great! _I'm_ a nomad!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hey! Me, too!"

"I know. You just said that."

You rolled your eyes.

"Oh. _Nice_ underwear." Chong said. You raised an eyebrow and turned, seeing he was looking at Sokka. You stepped in front of him, blocking the teen from the travelers' view.

"Can we help you with something?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"No. We were just passing through. Going wherever the wind takes us."

You bit back a groan of annoyance. "Look, how about letting us get dressed, then we can talk." You bargained. They nodded, but didn't turn around. You did a hand-motion, and Appa walked over, blocking you all from view. "Thanks, buddy. Extra food for you." You whispered to him, petting his fur. You leapt on him, tossing your friends their clothes. Aang was the first to change, Katara second. You tossed Sokka his clothes and hopped off Appa, going behind a rock to get changed yourself.

When you and Sokka emerged, Appa had pink bows in his fur, and a lot of it was braided.

"Hey, Sokka, Y/n! You should hear some of these stories." Aang informed. "These guys have been everywhere."

"Well, not everywhere, little arrow head."

"Little arrow head?" You echoed. Chong ignored your comment.

"But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs."

"He said they'll take us to see a _giant_ night-crawler." Aang informed. You and Sokka looked pretty unimpressed.

"On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow." One of the travelers said.

"Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." Sokka said. Katara was getting flowers braided into her hair as she cast a glare towards her brother. You pursed your lips to contain a smile. "We _need_ to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows." He said, pointing to the man that had spoken earlier.

"Wow. Sounds like someone's got a case of destination fever." Chong let out a chuckle. "You worry too much about where you're going."

"Where you're going is important." You retorted, crossing your arms.

"You've got to focus less on the _where_ and more on the _going_." Lily spoke, briefly pausing her braiding.

"O. Ma. Shu." Sokka determined.

"Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe." Katara voiced.

"Well sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Chong said. Sokka slapped his forehead, while you fought the urge to join him. "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains."

"Is this real, or a legend?" Katara asked, skeptical.

"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself." He began playing a tune, while the other travelers joined in. You and Sokka raised an eyebrow, glancing at each other with similar annoyed expressions. It practically looked like you were looking into a mirror. You were both pulled from your focus when you heard a loud, "secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!"

You weren't sure if you wanted to cover your ears and groan, or burst out laughing. He ended the song and everyone but you and Sokka clapped.

"I think we'll just stick with flying." Sokka informed, raising an eyebrow. "We've dealt with the firenation before. We'll be fine." He said, moving to stand next to Aang, who stood.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, but Appa _hates_ going underground. And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable." He said, smiling.

"Right. Cause getting pink flowers braided into his fur is totally comfortable." You mumbled.

Let's just say, for the sake of your pride, flying didn't end well. You all drug your feet back to the travelers, ash marks all over your clothes and bodies.

"Secret love cave. Let's go." Sokka voiced quietly, resigned.

"How far away is the tunnel?" Sokka asked.

"Actually, it's not just _one_ tunnel." Chong answered. "The lovers didn't find anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth." He explained. You and Sokka stopped dead in your tracks.

"Labyrinth?" Sokka asked, turning around.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chong assured. Sokka resumed walking, as did the rest, but Aang sent you an odd look on his face, making you think he could see the smoke coming out of your ears that you felt.

"All you need to do is trust in love." Lily informed. You turned around.

"I quit." You said, beginning to walk in the other direction.

"According to the curse." She added. Sokka stopped in his tracks.

"Curse!?" He grumbled.

"Go on without us. We'll find another way around." You mumbled. Sokka turned and began to follow you, but Katara and Aang grabbed you, pulling you back with them.

"Hey! We're here!" Chong announced, a few moments later.

"What exactly _is_ this curse?" Sokka asked.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever." Chong answered.

"And die." Lily added.

"Oh, yeah. And die." Chong added. "Hey! I just remembered the rest of that song!" He stepped forward and played a single strum on his instrument. "And die!" He sang. You ran your hand down your face.

"Oh my word." You mumbled.

"That's it! There's no way we're going through some _cursed hole_!" Sokka determined.

"Hey! Someone's making a big campfire!" The man who mentioned the rainbow said.

"That's no campfire, Moku." Katara informed. Oh, so he has a name.

"It's firenation." Sokka added. "They're tracking us." He deduced.

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?" You heard Aang ask.

"That is correct, master arrow-head." Chong answered. You rolled your eyes, before looking back at Aang, who was staring at the back of Katara's head.

"We can make it." He determined. You cocked an eyebrow.

"Everyone, into the hole!" Sokka instructed. You and Appa groaned, though his were louder. You hadn't made it very far into the cave when you felt the earth tremble. You all turned towards the entrance, seeing big boulders fall, blocking the light. Blackness consumed everyone's vision.

"Fan _tas_ tic." You grumbled. A light was lit, allowing you to see Appa, pawing at the entrance, trying to escape.

"It's alright, Appa. We'll be fine." Katara assured. "I hope."

"We _will_ be fine. All we need is a plan." Sokka determined. "Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Uhh…..about two hours each."

"And we have five torches." Lily said. "So that's ten hours." She said, lighting the other candles. You hung your head, shaking it in annoyance.

"It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the _same time_!" Sokka exclaimed, grabbing the torches, throwing them on the ground, and stomping them out.

"Oh. Right." Lily remembered.

"I'm going to make a map, to keep track of _exactly_ where we've been." Sokka said, digging through Appa's saddle. "Then we should be able to solve it like a maze, and get through." He said, sliding down Appa and stepping forward.

You walked around for a while. You hung around in the back, not really paying too much attention to where you were going, since everyone was following Sokka. You were paying enough attention, however, to know that you've had to turn around more than once.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." Katara informed.

"This doesn't make any sense. We already came through this way." Sokka exclaimed.

"We don't need a map." Chong informed. "We just need love." You rolled your eyes, thankful the shadows hid the action. "The little guy knows it."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map, also." Aang replied.

"There's something strange here." Sokka commented. "And there's only one explanation." He turned around, facing everyone. "The tunnels are changing." He determined. Just after he got the words out of his mouth, the ground began to rumble. You felt the earth around you shift.

"The tunnels. They're changing. It must be the curse." Chong said, clutching his head. "I knew we shouldn't have come down here."

"If I remember correctly, it was _your_ idea." You confronted, crossing your arms.

"Wait, quiet! Everyone, listen." Katara instructed. Your ears strained, trying to pick up any noises. You heard something. Like a growl, or murmur. It sounded like it was coming from an animal. A roar was heard. Definitely an animal. Sokka held the torch up to the light. A giant, horrendous looking bat flew out, and dove right at Aang.

"A giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong shouted. It landed, and turned to face the group.

"It's a wolf-bat!"

As is on cue, the creature leapt into the air, bouncing off of a wall, and lunging at Katara. Sokka stepped in front of her, waving the torch at it, hoping to scare it off. The flames kept it at bay, but with all the swinging, sparks flew off, landing on Appa's foot. Appa reared up, roaring, and ran off, scaring the wolf-bat. He ran around, smashing into walls in a fit of fear. Part of the wall collapsed, but Aang blew everyone backwards, out of harm's way. Large rocks collapsed before you. You and Sokka ran over, digging at the rocks.

"Katara and Aang are on the other side!" You exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us." Chong said, trying to cheer you and Sokka up. Sokka stood, a look of horror on his face. You would have laughed, had you not been stuck with them as well. Sokka let out a yell and collapsed back on his knees, digging at double speed. The sudden disturbance knocked some rocks off the pile, burying Sokka. Your eyes widened in a panic, and you heaved the rocks off him, pulling him free. He groaned.

"Let's get moving." He instructed, rubbing his head. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." You helped him stand.

"I agree." Lily said.

"I bet it's not for the same reason." You hissed under your breath. Sokka took the torch again, and walked town the tunnel, as Momo climbed atop him. You jogged, catching up, before matching his pace.

You walked in silence for several minutes when you turned a corner, finding a wall standing right in front of you.

"Oh, great. Your plans have led us to another dead end." Moku grumbled.

"At least _I'm_ thinking of ideas, and _trying_ to find a way out of here, _Moku_." Sokka retorted.

"We're trying to think of ideas? Cause I've had an idea for an hour now." Chong voiced.

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed, exasperated. "We're _all_ thinking of ideas!"

"Well, listen to this. If love is the key out of here-"

"Not this again." You muttered, turning and placing your forehead on the cool stone in annoyance.

"Then all we need to do is play a love song." He finished. Sure enough, seconds later music was heard, as well as a slap. You turned, seeing Sokka with his palm on his forehead. The travelers were already on their way, as they all joined in singing and playing instruments. You matched Sokka's pace again, though this time was much slower. You walked for a long time, the tune getting more and more tiresome than the walking, when a growl was heard. Everyone's eyes widened, as the playing stopped, as Momo leapt off Sokka shoulder, hiding in the shadows. A herd of wolf-bats flew out.

You hit the deck, while Sokka flailed his arms around madly, letting out various noises.

"Hey, you saved us, Sokka." Chong said, once the creatures were gone.

"No, they were trying to get away from something." He observed, as Momo landed on his shoulder again.

"From what?" Chong asked. The earth rumbled violently as you stood, sending you backwards into Sokka. The wall burst open, rocks flying everywhere. The smoke cleared, revealing a massive badgermole. You scrambled off Sokka, and opened the lid of your canteen, just in case. You heard another loud noise and turned around, seeing a badgermole burst out of the wall on that side as well. They brought their paws together in front of them, and a wall appeared behind them, trapping them in with you. Or should I say, you with them.

One jumped off the ground, and brought its front paws down, creating a trench around the group. Sokka was excluded. The badgermole on the other side approached him, growling. You leapt off of the island the other had made, and stood between Sokka and the large creature, water at the ready.

"Try it." You challenged, eyes narrowing. The large animal took a step forward, and you pulled your water into a whip. Sokka backed up, tripping over a rock, and his hand fell on the ukulele, making a soft noise. The badgermole stopped its advances, and cocked its head. Sokka seemed to get the hint, and picked up the instrument, playing it terribly.

"Hey! Those things are music lovers!" Chong noted. (Music joke)

"Badgermoles, coming towards me. Come on guys, help me out." Sokka sang. You clasped your hand over your mouth, hiding a huge grin. You put the water back in your canteen as the group started playing.

The badgermoles used earthbending to lead you out of the tunnel. You and Sokka rode one, while the travelers rose the other.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, as soon as you saw light.

"Y/n!" Aang shouted.

"How did you guys get out?" Sokka asked, sliding down the le fog the creature and running over. You slid down as well, apologizing to the animal for trying to fight it, and thanking it for its assistance.

"Just like the legend says. We let love lead the way." Aang said.

"Oh, you're not on about this now, are you?" You asked, walking over.

"Really? We let large, ferocious beasts lead _our_ way." Sokka informed. He turned and waved at the badgermoles as they disappeared back into the mountain. You shuddered at the memory.

"That was a nightmare." You muttered. Aang ran off, seeing something, as Katara hugged Sokka.

"Why is your forehead all red?" She asked.

"Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you." Chong said, appearing out of nowhere. "I think that kid _might_ be the Avatar." He said. Sokka face-palmed again. He withdrew his hand, revealing a now larger red mark. You fought a smirk.

"Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the _plans_ get in the way of the journey." Chong said, placing his flower necklace around Sokka and pulling him into a hug. Your eyes widened in shock.

"Just play your songs." Sokka muttered.

"Hey! Good plan!" He said, pulling away. He did, start playing, as he walked away to join the rest of his group.

"As if we hadn't heard enough of that." You voiced, though quietly. They began singing and you groaned, placing your forehead on Sokka's shoulder. "You've got to be kidding me." You mumbled.

When they had disappeared from view, and you could no longer hear the ear-grating songs, you all climbed the mountain.

"The journey was long, and annoying." Sokka began.

"You can say that again." You interrupted.

"But now you get to see what it's _really_ about. The destination. I present to you, the Earth Kingdom city, of O-" He cut himself off, and your brows furrowed. You climbed to the top to see why he stopped, when you saw the city smoking, and a firenation symbol on a red flag, hanging on the front.

"Oh, no." Sokka muttered. You all shared worried looks.


	14. Chapter 14 (Return to Omashu) Book 2

"I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, but Omashu always seemed…untouchable." Aang confessed, looking to the city.

"Up until now, it was." Sokka informed. "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." He commented, crossing his arms.

"This is horrible." Katara admitted, walking towards Aang. "But we have to move on."

"No. I'm going in to find Bumi." Aang determined.

"Who's Bumi?" You asked.

"He's a crazy earthbender king, who runs this place, or did, and knew Aang a hundred years ago." Sokka informed. You blinked.

"Oh."

"Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still…." Sokka began.

"What? Still what?" Aang questioned, a sharp tone to his voice.

"Around." Sokka finished lamely.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earthbending." Katara comforted.

"This isn't about finding a teacher. It's about finding a friend." Aang informed. You smiled, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you're not going alone."

"Thanks."

"Besides, you're gonna need all the help you can get." You commented, taking another look at the large firenation crest on a banner over the wall.

Appa had dropped everyone off on the side of the mountain, below the bridge.

"A secret passage? Why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asked as Aang began prying at a grate with his stick. The lid finally came off and a green substance flowed out of it. Appa flew away, while Sokka made a horrified noise.

"Does that answer your question?" Aang asked, climbing inside. Katara climbed in after him, then you, followed by a hesitant Sokka. Aang was airbending the sewer…..stuff…..out of his way, where it recollected in front of Katara. She used waterbending to move it towards you, and you moved it as well. You heard a bunch of noises from behind you and you turned, seeing Sokka covered with it. Your hesitation caused Katara's overflow to cover you, the surprise knocking you off balance. You slid into Sokka, taking you both back down to near the entrance. You stood.

"Forget this." You muttered. You used bending to have the green liquid surround both your and Sokka's feet. You brought your arms up into the air. "Hold on." You advised. Sokka grabbed ahold of you. You brought your arms down and you skyrocketed upwards, easily catching up with, and passing, Aang and Katara. You made it to the top and instructed Sokka to lift the cover, so he could see if anyone was there. He did, while you used bending to keep you there, and he said the coast was clear. You shot you and Sokka out, landing on your feet, while Sokka landed on his stomach. You used bending to get the grime and grossness off of you. You turned to do the same to Sokka when you saw he was absolutely covered in it. From head to toe.

You cleaned him off as well, just as Katara and Aang emerged, and you saw two pink creatures stuck to his cheeks. Your eyes widened in confusion and alarm. They had several eyes, and several tentacles.

"They won't let go!" Sokka shouted as he tried to pry them off his face. He continued to yell.

"Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus." Aang told him. You raised your eyebrow. Aang tickled the creature's head…body(?)…..and it popped off. Sokka did the same to the one on his other cheek while Aang took care of the one on the back of his friend's neck.

"Hey!"

You all turned, seeing three firenation guards making their way towards you. You, Sokka and Katara had all decided to wear black cloaks, but Aang did no such thing, causing him to be pretty noticeable. He ducked behind you three, and emerged seconds later, with a red cloth over his head, shielding his arrow from view.

"What are you kids doing out past curfew?" One of them asked.

"Sorry. We were just on our way home." Katara lied, turning and walking away. Sokka and Aang followed in pursuit, you shortly after.

"Wait. What's the matter with him?"

You all stopped, and turned to look at Sokka's marks. The purple pentapus' left behind little red dots.

"He has pentapox, sir." Katara lied again, turning her brother around to face the guard. The man walked forward, and was about to touch the marks when Katara spoke up again. "Um, it's highly contagious."

Sokka seemed to get the hint. "Ugh, it's so awful, I'm dying." He drawled out, reaching his arms towards the guard.

"And deadly." Katara added to her previous statement. The man backed up.

"I think I've heard of pentapox before. Didn't your cousin, Chang, die of it?" He asked, turning to one of his fellow guards. "We'd better go wash our hands." Sokka kept approaching, coughing dramatically. "And burn our clothes." They said, rushing off.

"Well _they_ weren't too bright, were they?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"Thank you, sewer friend." Aang told the small creature, petting it. You all jogged off, getting higher and deeper into the city. You ducked behind a pile of beams, followed by your friends, upon seeing two guards walk by.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here." Katara whispered.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked.

"Somewhere he can't earthbend." Aang noted, looking around. "Somewhere made of metal." He suddenly ran out, forcing you, Katara and Sokka to follow. He had begun the upwards spiral to the center of the city when he slowed to a walk. You had made it about half-way up when you heard a rumble. You turned to your right, and saw two large boulders rolling down. Aang noticed it, too. He sent a large gust of wind, knocking the boulders into a nearby wall. A large dust cloud emitted from it. You looked down and saw a small group of people, with most of them holding torches.

"The resistance!" A woman shouted. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, a bunch of throwing knifes were shot towards you. You, Sokka and Katara moved to the side, while Aang jumped. You all ran off, Katara stopping to send a water-whip at the two soldiers that followed, sending them off the mountain.

You and your friends made it a little bit further, but a young woman started chasing your gaang as well. Aang used airbending to collapse a wooden structure. He spun his glider, the wood blocking another throwing star. You observed the woman, trying to put her picture in your mind as a threat.

She had black hair that was partly tied up in two small buns on her head, and two small sections reaching past her shoulders. Her eyes were narrow, filled with a scary gleam, and she wore red and black clothes. You didn't get to look her over for very long, because she shot some more weapons at you. However, before they could connect, the ground swallowed you and your friends.

You landed underground, all four of you rubbing your heads. You looked up. You were surrounded by earthbenders.

"So, is King Bumi with you guys?" Aang asked. You were being led through a tunnel. The green crystals on the walls were the only sources of light. "Is he leading the resistance?" Everyone turned to look.

"Of course not!" The leader answered. "The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle." He began. "We were prepared to defend our city; to fight for our lives and our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered." He explained. You cocked an eyebrow. "The day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye, and said, 'I'm going to do…nothing.' It doesn't matter now. Fighting the firenation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for."

"Actually, there's another path to freedom." Aang informed. "You could leave Omashu. You're directing all of your energy to fight the firenation, but you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost."

"I don't know, Yung. Living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me." Another earthbender voiced.

"Yeah, I'm with the kid." Another agreed. The crowd began to murmur among themselves.

"Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we gonna get them all out?"

"Suckers!" Sokka exclaimed. You cocked an eyebrow.

"Sokka, no need to be rude."

"No, not those kind of suckers. You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox." He clarified. You thought it over for a moment, before a wide smile made its way onto your face.

"Sokka, you're a genius!" You complimented, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'll go find some!" You announced, jogging off. You re-entered the gross sewer, and spent several minutes using your bending to spread out the sewer water so you could better see. You saw a flash of purple and walked over to the creature, picking it up. You observed it as it began sucking your hand.

"You're so cute." You told it, patting its head. You left it on you, using your own body as a storage unit, and figuring you would need to be covered with marks as well, so win-win. You found a couple more, placing some on your face, arms, neck and legs. You emerged several minutes later and used bending to get the gunk off you, before you marched back to the tunnels. You walked in and stretched out your arms.

"Line up! Grab some and place them on yourself before passing them along!" You instructed. "They let go when you tickle their heads." You informed. You were soon swarmed by people, who took the purple pentapus' off of you, or most of them, anyway. The first one you'd picked up, that had attached itself to your hand, remained there and refused to let go. You stared at it, confused.

"Buddy, you have to let go." You urged. The creature remained unmoved. You sighed and tickled it. It slowly detached itself, but once you tried to give it to someone it clung on to your other hand. You frowned, looking at it. "Why are you like this?"

"Y/n, we're ready to go." Sokka informed. You looked up at him and nodded, heading above ground. It was day, and the sun was shining pretty bright. The creature had moved up your arm to cling onto your shoulder.

"The marks make you _look_ sick, but you gotta _act_ sick, too." Sokka told the people. "You gotta sell it." An elderly man walked by, with his cane, moaning. Everyone watched in curiosity. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Sokka said.

"Years of practice." The man said, hitting his peg-leg with his cane. Your eyes widened in alarm.

"Okay everyone, into 'sick formation'!" Sokka instructed.

"There's a formation?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"Hey, you gotta be prepared." He defended.

"Speaking of, you gotta get off." You told the pentapus. "They can't see you, or it'll give it away." The creature let go and scurried inside your shirt, clinging to your stomach. "Well, at least you can't see him." You muttered.

"Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?" Katara asked upon seeing Aang walk away.

"No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." He declared, Momo hopping atop his shoulder, tugging at his mouth. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and alarm. "Sorry Momo. I'll feed you later." He assured. You raised an eyebrow. Aang leapt into the air, disappearing behind a building. You looked to Katara and shrugged, before both of you followed the large group.

Everyone entered a courtyard, moaning loudly and walking slowly. The firenation soldiers were clearly alarmed. You all got closer.

"Plague! Plague!" One shouted. They all ran away while one in a tower starting hitting a warning bell. A few moments later the gate opened. Everyone slowly made their way to it. _So close_ , you thought. And in what felt like ages, you had all made it out. Well, except Aang.

You had set up camp some distance away, when you saw Aang walking towards the group, a giant creature walking next to him. Your eyes shot open wide, and you began bending some water out of your canteen, when you realized Aang didn't seem to be in peril. You cocked an eyebrow and put the water back. Katara and Sokka walked towards him, so you did as well.

"I looked everywhere." He started, voice tired. "No Bumi." He declared. Katara wrapped him up in a hug, while the creature gently pushed Sokka's back with its nose. Sokka turned around and hugged the creature's face. You watched the interaction with a heavy heart. You hadn't met Bumi, but you knew Aang cared about him deeply.

"We've got a problem. We just did a headcount." Yung announced, jogging up. Katara asked what everyone was thinking.

"Oh, no. Did someone get left behind?" She questioned.

"No, we have an extra." He said, turning and pointing to Momo. Attached to Momo, was a child. No older than three. He was being drug around by the poor lemur. You made a face.

"Oh, great." Sokka voiced sarcastically.

"I don't like kids." You informed, watching the child skeptically. "They're nothing but trouble."

And trouble it was. Everyone was split up into groups, sitting around their own campfires. Momo sat with your group, consisting of you, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Appa, and Flopsy, as you learned the creature's name was. So, since Momo was there, so was the child. It reached for Sokka's club, and began sucking on it. Sokka pulled it out of his mouth and held it up high.

"No! Bad fire-nation baby!" He scolded. The child began to wail, and Katara slapped her brother's arm. "Oh, alright." He said, defeated. He handed his club back to the child, who stopped crying.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Katara told the child in a baby voice. You winced.

"Ew, Katara."

"Sure, it's cute now. But when he's older he'll join the fire-nation army." Yung announced. "You won't think he's so cute, then. He'll be a killer."

"Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" Katara asked, holding the child up.

"Even the Firelord was a child, once." You told her, tearing your gaze away from the fire to look her in the eyes. The group went silent. The only noises being that of the crackling flames, and the faint voices of the other groups. A loud noise was heard, and you all turned. A bird landed on a rock, not very far from you.

"A messenger hawk." Yung observed. Aang walked forward and opened the container on its back, rolling open the parchment.

"It's from the fire-nation governor." He informed. "He thinks we kidnapped his son. So, he wants to make a trade." Aang read. "His son, for King Bumi."

"You realize we're probably walking _right_ into a trap." Sokka told him. It was now morning, and Aang had his head wrapped again, concealing his arrow, as he carried the child towards Appa.

"I don't think so." Aang disagreed. "I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi."

"Not all parents care for their children like ours did." You announced, thinking back briefly to your conversation with Zuko at the North Pole. You wrapped your arms around yourself. "I don't trust it."

"It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this." Aang said, looking at the child. You sighed.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this."

Sokka held the boy, while you, Katara and Aang stood next to him. Three women made their way closer, and you recognized the one in the front as the girl that had attacked you earlier. On her right was a girl in pink, with her hair tied up. On her left, wearing a crown and dressed in reds, browns and blacks, was who you assumed to be the Firelord's daughter. Zuko's sister. Again, your mind replayed the words Zuko had said when he captured Aang.

 _"_ _You're like my sister. Everything always came easy for her. She's a firebending protégé. And everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born."_

You immediately felt distaste as you watched her approach. A terrible feeling settled in your stomach.

"Hi, everybody!" A sudden voice yelled. You looked up and saw an old man's face inside a coffin-shaped restraining box. This must be Bumi.

"You brought my brother?"

"He's here." Aang answered. "We're ready to trade."

You resisted the urge to look at the child. You were cautious of taking your eyes off the enemies. They talked quietly amongst themselves before the one in front stepped forward.

"The deal's off." She announced, signaling for King Bumi to be raised.

"Woah! See you all later!" He shouted.

"Bumi!" Aang yelled. He charged forward, but the Princess stepped forward, shooting blue fire at him. Your eyes widened and you let out a gasp. Aang leapt into the air and pulled out his glider. His head-wrap came off, revealing his arrow. You looked back to the trio, and watched as the Princess ran inside. Aang landed on the cage and began blowing on it. You looked ahead of you, just in time to see the other two charge.

"We've got to get the baby out of here!" Katara announced.

"Way ahead of ya." Sokka assured, taking a break from blowing into the bison-whistle. You all ran, trying to put more distance between you. Sokka suddenly fell, and slid to the edge of the platform. The girl in pink jumped out of a hole in the ground before running after him. You wrapped water around her ankle, pulling. She fell, giving Sokka enough time to escape. Katara dealt with the other one, while you avoided the punches. The girl in pink flipped past you suddenly, striking Katara on the arms and back.

The ice that Katara had encased her opponent's arm in splashed onto the ground. Katara tried to raise it again, but it was no use.

"How are you gonna fight without your _bending_?" The girl in red asked. You glared deeply. She didn't have to sound so patronizing. She pulled out a dagger, and just as you were about to bend, a boomerang hit it out of her hand.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka shouted from his spot atop Appa. The large bison landed and smacked his tail on the ground, sending the girls backwards. You helped Katara into the saddle and just managed to climb in yourself before Appa took off.

"There's Aang!" Katara told her brother, pointing at some sort of slide. Your brows furrowed.

"What?" You asked yourself.

"We can catch 'em!" Sokka announced, brining Appa closer. Aang shouted something, but you couldn't make out any of it. He threw the cage, but it went to high, and you all missed. Aang jumped after it.

"Aang!" You shouted, looking over the edge of the saddle. You watched helplessly as the cage landed on the slide, and Aang atop the cage. The princess was following them quickly in her own boat-shaped object. Sokka groaned.

"We have to find another way around!" He shouted, steering Appa. The large bison flew through the city, getting lower. He turned a corner, seeing a gap, and flew upwards, just in time to see the king going back up the slide.

"He can still earthbend!?" You asked. Aang jumped into the saddle.

"He said he still has something to do here. That he has to wait for the right time. He said I need to find an earthbending teacher that stops and listens." He explained. You nodded in understanding.

A small cry was heard and you turned, seeing the baby. You let out a groan.

"We'll take him back once it gets dark." Sokka informed. You slid to the other end of the saddle.

"That long?" You complained.

I'm getting back into the swing of things! In the next one you get to find out more about Y/n! Then, (if you'd like), you can re-read some (if not all) chapters to see where I dropped hints! (Because I did.)


	15. Chapter 15 (The Swamp) Book 2

Flying over a large swamp in silence was not what you'd consider a good time. Katara was looking at the map, Sokka was sharpening his weapon, and Aang was sitting on Appa's head, though he was also looking at the swamp below.

"Hey, you taking us down for a reason?" Sokka asked. Getting no response, he tried again. "Aang! Why are we going down?!"

"What? I didn't even notice." Aang replied, wiping his forehead.

"I didn't, either." You admitted quietly. "It must be the size of it. It's playing tricks on our eyes."

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka questioned. Appa was flying lower, and at a greater speed.

"Is something wrong?" Katara inquired, stepping forward.

"I know this is going to sound weird….but I think the swamp is _calling_ to me." Aang confessed.

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Sokka asked, his hand on his stomach.

"No. I- I think it wants us to land there." Aang replied.

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to _land on_." Sokka admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. Bumi said to learn earthbending I would have to wait and listen. And now I'm actually _hearing_ the earth."

You cocked an eyebrow. "This is freaking me out." You admitted.

"Do you want me to ignore it?" Aang asked. You, Katara, Sokka and Momo all looked over the edge of Appa's saddle.

"Yes." Sokka informed.

"I don't know." Katara started. "There's something ominous about that place." There was silence for a few moments, until Momo hid in the saddle, and Appa let out a roar.

"See? Even Appa and Momo don't like it here." Sokka noted.

"Okay. Since everyone feels so strongly about this, bye, swamp." Aang flicked the reigns. "Yip, yip."

Appa rose higher into the air, and a tornado appeared out of nowhere, following the crew.

"You'd better throw in an extra 'yip'. We gotta move!" Sokka shouted. Aang steered Appa, zipping and zagging everywhere, but the tornado seemed to be following you. It was tearing up trees, and it was closing in. Sokka began to be lifted into the air, because he didn't have ahold of the saddle. You grabbed his wrist and grunted, trying to keep a strong grip on him, _and_ the saddle.

Aang jumped over and put an air-bubble around Appa, making the air inside normal. Sokka fell, landing on the saddle with a thud. Aang fought hard to keep the bubble, but the pressure of the harsh winds outside eventually triumphed. You were all scooped up into the air, and thrown into the swamp. You, Sokka and Katara landed with a thud, but Aang used airbending just before he hit the swamp water, causing him to land softly. Sokka sat up, groaning.

"Where's Appa and Momo?" Aang asked as you helped Sokka up. You groaned quietly.

"Oh, no." You muttered. "Don't tell me."

"I'm gonna go see if I can find them from the top of this tree." Aang determined, hopping up it. You watched him, waiting anxiously.

"Sokka, you've got an elbow leech." Katara informed.

"Where!? Where!?" Sokka shouted, spinning around.

"Where do ya think?" She asked, crossing her arms.

" _Why_ do things keep _attaching_ to me!?" Sokka yelled, ripping the leech off his elbow and throwing it, barely missing his sister. Aang suddenly swung in on a vine.

"You couldn't find them?" Katara asked.

"No. And the tornado. It just disappeared." Aang said. The swamp seemed to become darker, and more eerie. You all turned around, wide-eyed, staring at the creepy setting.

"I hate this." You voiced quietly.

"We better speed things up!" Sokka announced, cutting through a cluster of vines.

"Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp." Aang suggested. You turned.

"Aang, are you implying that the swamp is sentient?" You asked.

"Yeah. Aang, they're just plants!" Sokka agreed. "Do you want me to say 'please' and 'thank you' as I swing my machete back and forth?" He asked, hacking through another vine.

"Maybe you should listen to Aang." Katara offered. "Something about this place feels…alive." She noted. You rolled your eyes.

"Katara, are you serious?" You questioned.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things that are alive here." Sokka started. "And if we don't want to get eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can." He determined, turning around and slashing another vine.

"Appa! Momo!?" Katara called. It had gotten dark, and you were all tired of walking.

"There's no way they can hear us, and no way we can see them." Sokka announced. "We'll have to make camp for the night." A buzzing was heard, shortly followed by Sokka flailing his machete, trying to kill the bugs that were attacking him. A puff of air suddenly appeared in the shape of a cloud.

"What was that!?" Katara asked, weary.

"Nothing." Sokka replied. "Just swamp gas. Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here."

A loud shriek was heard. Everyone grabbed onto one another. You turned, as it shrieked again, and your eyes followed the sound.

"It's just a bird." You informed, letting go of Katara and Sokka.

"I think we should build a fire." Sokka said, rushing off to a tree. He chopped off some of its roots and branches.

"Sokka, the longer we're here, the more I feel like you shouldn't be doing that." Aang told him.

"No, I asked the swamp. It said this was fine." He replied. "Right, swamp?" He took ahold of one of the roots and shook it as he disguised his voice and said, "No problem, Sokka."

He then proceeded to cut that root as well.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Katara asked, hugging her knees to her chest. You had made the fire inside a hollow tree. You watched the flames dance around, the rhythm, warmth, and color amazing you.

" _Please_ ," Sokka complained, "we're all alone out here." He began swatting at another fly.

"Except for bugs, apparently." You noted, looking away from the fire. The bug suddenly lit up, glowing brightly. You all winced, covering your eyes to shield them from the sudden contrast. The light flew away, revealing several eyes in the woods.

"And them." Aang added on to your previous comment, a nervous tone in his voice.

"Right." Sokka noted. "Except for them." He said, grabbing hold of the group again.

The next thing you knew, you were disturbed from your slumber, being drug away. Your friends were, as well. You were all yelling. You didn't see any attacker, but you _did_ see your friends disappear into the fog. You let out a holler in your panic. Your heart was thudding in your chest, but you managed to pull yourself together and grab ahold of a tree, keeping you in place.

You turned, seeing that several vines were wrapped around you. You bended some of the swamp water, slicing the vines. They fell limply around you. You breathed a sigh of relief, standing, and wiping your forehead. You turned, just as more vines flew out of the fog, coming straight at you. You sliced those with your bending as well, running off in what you thought was the direction you came.

You jumped over roots, ducked under branches, but you kept running. "Sokka!" You shouted, moving a few motionless vines out of the way, jumping over another root. "Aang!" You dodged a tree. "Katara!" You shouted. It had become light, and you only now realized how tired you were. There was so much green everywhere. A fog rested on the swamp floor. You slowed to a walk, catching your breath. Placing your hands on your hips, you looked around, your eyes catching a brief flash of blue. You walked closer, seeing a male figure. Your face brightened.

"Sokka!" You yelled, running closer. But the closer you got, the more you realized it wasn't Sokka. Your eyebrows furrowed. You stopped running. "Kaza?" You whispered. You observed the figure, staring at its back. Your mouth pulled upwards as you rushed towards it.

"Kaza, I thought you were dead! They said you had been killed by the firena-" You stopped short. Where your brother had just been, now stands a large rock. You stared at it in disbelief. You stepped around it, so that you would have been facing your brother, had he actually been here. You looked at the rock, before crashing forward, wrapping your arms around it. You sobbed, sliding down it onto your knees. You cried, mentally cursing the firenation, the swamp, and yourself, for believing in such a stupid lie.

You looked back up at the rock, pulling yourself to your feet. You stood there, facing it head-on. Your eyes narrowed and your face hardened. You bended the swamp water, slicing the rock in half. You glared down at the broken pieces, spitting on them in defiance, before marching away.

You continued to march, trying to clear your mind, when you were tackled from behind. You rolled down a hill, landing with a thud.

"What do you guys think you're doing!? I've been looking _all over_ for you!" Sokka yelled. You had never been so happy to hear anyone in your life, but you couldn't bring yourself to smile.

"Get off me." You warned, voice agitated. They all looked down at you wearily, climbing off.

"Well, I've been wandering around, looking for _you_!" Katara yelled back at her brother.

"I was chasing some girl." Aang spoke quietly, bringing himself to his feet.

"What girl?" Katara asked. Sokka offered to help you up, but you denied it, standing on your own.

"I don't know." Aang admitted, helping her up. "I heard laughing, and I saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"Well, there _must_ be a tea party here, and we just didn't get out invitations!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I thought I saw Mom." Katara confessed. Aang's face fell. Yours hardened. There was silence for a few moments.

"Look, we were all just scared, and hungry, and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here." Sokka determined.

"You saw something, too?" Katara asked, turning to fully face him. He turned around.

"I thought I saw Yue, but that doesn't _prove_ anything." He turned back to face his sister. "Look, I think about her _all the time_. And you saw Mom, someone you miss a lot." He said, taking a few steps closer.

"What about me? I didn't know the girl I saw." Aang asked. He turned. "Y/n, what did you see?"

You looked up. "Hmm?"

"What did you see?" He repeated.

"Nothing." You lied.

"You must have seen _something_. We _all_ saw somethi-"

"I didn't _see_ _anything_!" You yelled, startling him. There was silence for a few moments. "I'm going to cool off." You informed. Sokka grabbed your wrist.

"No, you'll get lost."

You tried to yank your arm free, but he tightened his grip. "Sokka, let me go."

"No. You could get hurt, and who knows how long it'll take to find you."

You recoiled back slightly, but froze your actions. He sounded like your brother. Of course, you hadn't noticed before, since you were trying to keep Kaza out of your head. But since you just saw, or _thought_ you saw him, the similarities were more present. You stared into Sokka's blue eyes, your own, glistening with tears. A sob escaped your lips, and you placed your free hand over your mouth, trying to contain the noise. Sokka's eyes softened, and he pulled you into him. He held onto you as you cried, though he wasn't sure why you were so upset. Clearly you'd lost someone, but you never talked about yourself.

"All of our visions led us right here." Aang said.

"Okay, so where's _here_?" Katara questioned. "The middle of the swamp?"

"Yeah. The center. It's the heart of the swamp." Aang determined. "It's been calling us here. I knew it."

"It's just a tree. It can't call anyone." Sokka voiced. You felt his chest move as he spoke. "For the last time, there's _nothing_ after us, and there's nothing magical happening here."

As if on cue, a giant green creature rose up out of the water. It appeared to be made of vines, while its face was made of tree-bark. You all yelled, grabbing onto one another, before running off in different directions. The creature reached towards Sokka, the vines that made up his hand separating and wrapping around him.

"Sokka!" You shouted. You sent water at it, slicing the vines, setting Sokka free. The creature turned its attention to Aang, swatting him and sending the boy flying. The creature re-grew its arms and grabbed Sokka again, before speeding off, sliding on the water. Sokka yelled, and you and Katara rode in on waves, slicing at it.

"How can we fight something that regrows!?" You asked loudly, slicing at it again. Katara sent a wave at the creature, knocking it backwards. She separated the water beneath her, so it rose in small waves on either side. She ran forward, before getting swatted back, flying past an approaching Aang. You glared at the creature. "Drop him!" You shouted, slicing at its arm again. The creature grew a third arm, and smacked Aang away, before smacking you away as well. It pulled Sokka into its chest, and you watched in horror as your friend became consumed by vines. Your eyes widened as you charged again.

"Give him back!" You pleaded, grabbing onto Sokka's arm. You tugged, but to no avail. Aang jumped on top of it and used airbending, twisting the creature up. Katara froze you and Sokka, using waterbending, and pushed herself forward on a wave, knocking all of you out the other side of the monster. You watched as the creature slapped its arms on the water, vines crawling up it and filling the hole Katara had just caused. Aang jumped on its head from behind, smacking it into the water. The creature swatted at the boy, sending him flying. Katara glared and moved her arms in a circular motion, sending water arches at it, slicing into it. She cut off several pieces, and you got a glimpse of a man inside.

"There's someone in there!" Sokka shouted. "He's bending the vines!"

Katara sliced at its head, cutting it off, but the vines its legs were made of grabbed her, and raised her into the air. Aang jumped in, and blew a strong wind, revealing the man again.

"Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us?" He asked.

"Actually, that seems perfectly reasonable." You muttered, pulling yourself to your feet.

"Wait! I didn't call you here." The man said. The vines all dropped, revealing his full form. He only wore a few leaves.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land." Aang informed.

"He's the avatar." Sokka clarified. "Stuff like that happens to us _a lot_."

"The avatar? Come with me." The man said, gesturing behind him. You all looked at each other, but followed the man to a very large tree, above the rest of them.

"So, who're _you_ , then?" Katara asked.

"I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it." He explained, bending a vine out of the way. "Like this fellow, with his big knife."

"See? Completely reasonable." Sokka said.

"Well, actually we didn't _want_ to hurt it. It was just so hard to maneuver through." You explained.

"Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home!" Sokka told Aang and Katara. "Nothing _mystical_ about it." He said, sheathing his machete and climbing the tree after them.

"Oh, the swamp _is_ a mystical place, all right." The man said. "It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan grove tree. I heard it calling me, just like you did." He told Aang, sitting down.

" _Sure_ ya did. It seems _real chatty_." Sokka sassed.

"See, this whole swamp is actually just one tree, spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink, and take root, and spread some more. One big, living organism. Just like the entire world." The man said.

"I get how the _tree_ is one big thing, but the whole world?" Aang questioned, sitting down. You and the siblings followed.

"Sure." The man said, shrugging. "You think you're any different from me? Or your friends? Or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing, breathing together. You can _feel_ everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree."

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked. You frowned, hugging your knees to your chest.

"In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost. People we loved." The man started. You placed your forehead on your knees. Sokka frowned at you. "Folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to 'em. Time is an illusion, and so is death."

"But what about _my_ vision?" Aang asked. "It was someone I had never met."

"You're the avatar. You tell me." The man said.

"Time is an allusion." Aang echoed. "So….it's someone I _will_ meet." The man nodded. Sokka stood, stretching.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson,"

"No you're not." You muttered.

"But we still need to find Appa and Momo." He finished, glancing at you.

"I think I know how to find them." Aang declared, placing his hand on the root you were all sitting on. "Everything is connected." He parroted. His tattoo on his hand glowed, and a white line ran down the root of the tree, disappearing into the swamp. You all stood, waiting. He suddenly opened his eyes. "Come on, we've got to hurry." He informed.

You groaned as Sokka pulled you to your feet. "Here we go again."

The sound of singing alerted you to a group of people. Aang shot a wind-slice, and crashes were heard. You all pushed past the vines, seeing more men, wearing only leaves, in wooden boats, dragging Appa. The large bison had a net around him.

"Appa!" Aang yelled. He shot some wind at one of the men, who was holding a bag, and he dropped it, getting thrown off the side of the boat. Momo flew out of the bag.

"We're under attack!" One yelled. He raised a wave and shot it at you, but you, Katara and Aang blocked it.

"Hey. You guys are waterbenders." Katara noted.

"That doesn't make them _nice_." You countered.

"You, too!? That means we're _kin_!" The man observed, gesturing to himself. Katara frowned, dropping the wave. Sokka and the man ran out. "Hey, Hue. How you been?"

"You know, scared some folks, flung some vines. The usual." Hue replied. Sokka's eyebrow raised.

"Hue?" He asked.

They had led you back to their home, and served dinner.

"How do you like that possum-chicken?" The man asked.

"Tastes just like arctic-hen." Sokka noted. "So why were you guys so interested in eating Appa?" He asked. "You've got plenty of _those_ big things wandering around." He observed, pointing at a catfish-gator.

"You want me to eat old Slim? He's like a member of the family." The man announced, tossing a piece of meat in the creature's mouth.

"Nice Slim." Sokka told it, tossing his own piece of meat at it. The creature growled. Sokka yelled quietly. The man laughed.

"He don't eat no bugs! That's people food." The man said. You looked at your food, placing it on the ground, deciding you were no longer hungry.

"Where'd you say you people were from?" The other man asked.

"The South Pole." Katara answered.

"Didn't know there was any other waterbenders except here." The man told her. "They got a nice swamp there, do they?"

You face-palmed.

"No, it's all ice and snow." Katara answered.

"Hm. No wonder you left."

You had to laugh at that. You laughed out loud.

"You know, you're from the _North_ Pole." Sokka reminded, glaring at you. "It's cold there, too."

"I know. But I understand what he means." You explained between laughs. Sokka frowned before turning to his sister.

"Well, I hope you realize now, that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp."

"What about the visions?" Katara inquired.

"I _told you_ , we were hungry. I'm _eating_ a _giant bug_." He declared, taking a bite of it. You shuddered.

"But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?" Aang asked.

"That's Avatar stuff; that doesn't count." Sokka told him. "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made the tornado to suck us down." He told Hue.

"I can't do anything like _that_." Hue answered. "I just bend the water and the plants." He admitted.

"Well, no accounting for weather." Sokka continued. "Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp." You frowned, thinking back to the visions. If you had tried so hard to keep Kaza out of your mind, why did he appear now? You stood, walking away from camp.

You walked into the darkness, placing your hand on the trunk of a tree. You looked up at it. "Why did you show me that?" You whispered, closing your eyes and placing your forehead against it. You felt a hand on your shoulder, and you spun around, being met with blue eyes. You breathed out in relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Sokka apologized. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Can I help you with something?" You asked, bringing your hand off the tree.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could help _you_ with something." Sokka confessed. "You seem off today."

"Doesn't everyone?" You replied.

"Yeah, but you seem _especially_ off." He countered. He frowned. "Is something wrong?" He asked. You bit your lip.

"I- um. It's just what I saw."

"I thought you said you didn't see anything."

"Yeah, well. I lied." You dared to look up at him. His features were soft. He was looking down at you with concern. "But I don't want to complain. You and Katara saw people you missed, too. People that died." You said, wrapping your arms around yourself.

"You lost someone." Sokka deduced. He took a step closer. You nodded, though you weren't sure if he could see you. It was very dark away from the fire. As if the swamp read your mind, the leaves above you separated, revealing a little moonlight. You looked back up at him, now seeing more of his face. He was waiting. For what, you weren't sure. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "I find that often helps." He admitted. You sucked in a deep breath.

"It was my brother." You confessed. Sokka's posture changed. He seemed to be more cautious, now. "Kaza." You let out a humorless laugh. "He was an idiot. But he cared deeply about everyone, and everything. That's why he volunteered to join the battle." You swallowed, trying to get the lump out of your throat. "He- um. He didn't come back." You informed. Tears were streaming down your cheeks. "He said he had to help. He said he'd be okay." You paused briefly, trying to collect yourself. "He said he'd come back." You choked on a sob. "He always _was_ so selfless." You muttered.

Sokka's frown deepened, if that was even possible. You continued. "When you and Liam offered to help at the North Pole, I was afraid it would happen again." You confessed, looking up at him. Sokka pulled you into him, resting his arms around your waist. "I couldn't let it happen again." You whispered. "Not to Liam. Not to you." You placed your forehead on his chest.

"He left. The warriors fought for a day, without stopping." You informed. "A man came to our house the next day, saying that he was lost in the battle. Everything was different after that." You took another deep breath. "He gave us Kaza's bracelet I made him when we were little." You confessed, rolling up your sleeves. On your left wrist was the white half of a ying-yang. On your right wrist, the black half. "The black one was his." You stared down at it for a moment, before pulling it off and holding it out to Sokka. "I want you to have it." You told him.

"What? I can't. It was your brother's." He rejected.

"Sokka, please." You pleaded. "For me?" His gaze went from you, to the bracelet, then back to you. He sighed, gently taking it from you. He slid it on, it resting on his forearm. You took ahold of the pendant, matching it up with yours, to reveal a perfect fit. Sokka looked over at you.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." You confessed, looking up at him. You both stood there for a few moments, neither sure what to do next, until you pulled him in, wrapping him in a hug.

"Guys?" A voice asked. You separated and turned, seeing Aang and Katara.

"What are you doing out here?" Katara questioned.

"Just…uh….talking." You told her. Sokka looked down at you.

"We were just coming back." He said, leading you all back to the fire. "We should get some rest before we continue the journey tomorrow." He admitted. Aang and Katara gave you both weird looks before laying on the ground, soon falling asleep. You and Sokka laid down as well, backs facing each other. You stared down at your half of the bracelet, while unbeknownst to you, Sokka was doing the same. You sighed, closing your eyes. The exhaustion reached you, and you finally had some peace.


	16. Chapter 16 (Avatar Day) Book 2

A rumble stirred you from your sleep. You sat up in your sleeping bag, just as four rhino creatures, with firenation riders atop them, emerged from the woods and began circling your group.

"Give up! You're completely surrounded!" The leader yelled. A couple archers shot fire-tipped arrows at Sokka sleeping bag just as he crawled out.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He shouted, running for Appa.

"My scrolls!" Katara complained.

"My staff!" Aang added. They both ran off, collecting their items.

"Guys, come on!" You shouted, now fully awake. They ran back, jumping into the saddle. "Yip, yip!" You told Appa. He flew into the air, but one of the men shot fire, forcing Aang, Katara and Sokka to duck.

"Wait! My boomerang!" Sokka shouted.

"There's no time!" Katara informed.

"Oh, I see. So there's time to get _your_ scroll, and time to get _his_ staff, but no time to get _my_ boomerang!?" He complained.

"That's correct!" She replied. You flew Appa higher, into the clouds, so that you were out of sight. You flew for a little while, making sure that the attackers were gone, before coming back down and spotting a town. You landed Appa, sliding off and walking to the market.

"Sorry about your boomerang, Sokka." You heard Aang tell Sokka. Sokka was currently sitting on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I feel like I've lost part of my identity." Sokka confessed. He stood. "Imagine if you lost your arrow." He told Aang, lifting the hat off his head. "Or if Katara lost her…. _hair loopies_." He gestured. "Or if Y/n lost her bracelet." Your hand instinctively went to your wrist as Katara hugged her brother, trying to comfort him.

"Here's your produce, ponytail guy." The man at the market said before disappearing inside his shop. Sokka took the basket and frowned.

"I used to be _'boomerang guy'_." He muttered, walking away. Katara paid a man, while you watched Sokka leave.

"Hey! Watertribe money!" The man exclaimed.

"I hope that's okay." Katara told him.

"So long as it's money! Have a nice Avatar day."

" _Avatar day?_ " Aang asked, excitement written on his features.

"You guys are going to the festival, right?" The man asked, turning around to face you. You all exchanged looks, before following the man further into town.

"There's a holiday for the Avatar." Aang noted. "Who knew?"

"Look! They made a giant Kyoshi float!" Katara informed, pointing behind you. You all ran closer.

"And here comes Avatar Roku." Sokka noted, pointing as well. He seemed to be in better spirits.

"Having a huge festival in your honor is great, but frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated." Aang confessed.

" _And_ it's nice to appreciate their deep-fried festival food." Sokka informed, taking a bite of something. You smirked at him, until Katara said something that drew your attention.

"Aang, look!" She said.

"That's the biggest _me_ I've ever seen." Aang admitted.

"Makes sense." You muttered. A man suddenly ran towards the statues, carrying a torch.

"Now a torch! That's a nice prop!" Sokka noted. "It's bright, dangerous, and smells _manly_."

You raised an unconvinced eyebrow at him.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Katara asked, pointing. The man with the torch ran at the statue of Kyoshi, jumping through the material it was made of, setting it on fire. He set Roku and Aang's figures on fire as well.

"Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!" Everyone chanted. Your mouth dropped open in shock. Your arms fell to your sides.

"What?" You muttered quietly. The man threw the torch into Aang's figure's eye. Aang winced. Katara rushed forward, putting out the fires.

"That party pooper is ruining Avatar day!" A man shouted. Aang frowned. You eyed him wearily. He jumped, landing on his figure's shoulder, taking off his hat.

"That party pooper is my friend!" He declared. You face-palmed.

"We're doomed."

"It's the Avatar, _himself_!" A man shouted.

"He's going to kill us with his awesome Avatar powers!" Shouted another. Your eyebrows furrowed as you turned to them.

"What?" You muttered quietly.

"No, I'm not. I-" Aang started, raising his hand. A man panicked, and jumped into the crowd, hiding. Aang looked at his hand, placing it behind his back.

"I suggest you leave! You're not welcome here, Avatar." The man from before informed.

"Why not?" Katara asked. "Aang helps people."

"It's true." Aang assured, floating down. "I'm on _your_ side."

"I find that hard to swallow, considering what you did to us in your past life!" The man admitted. "It was Avatar Kyoshi! She murdered our glorious leader, Chin the great."

"You think that I murdered someone?" Aang asked softly.

"We used to be a great society before you killed our leader." A different, elderly man spoke up.

"Aang would never do something like that. No Avatar would!" Katara defended. "And it's not fair for you all to question his honor!"

"It was in a different life! It's not his fault." You voiced.

"Give me a chance to clear my name!" Aang pleaded.

"The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial." The man informed.

"I'll gladly stand trial." Aang answered.

"You'll have to follow _all_ our rules. That _includes_ paying bail."

"No problem."

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take watertribe money?" Aang asked. You sighed, rubbing at your temples as you paces back and forth in front of Aang's cell.

"So, some people don't like you, _big deal_." Sokka told him.

"You can't make everyone happy." You added.

"There's a whole nation of firebenders that hate you." Sokka continued. "Now let's bust you out of here."

"I can't."

"Sure ya can! A little, whoosh! Swish, swish, swish! Airbending slice!" Sokka exclaimed. "And we're on our way."

"I think what master _swish_ is trying to say, is that you're supposed to be out saving the _world_. You can't do that locked up in here."

"I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer, either."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, it's _one bloody island._ " You grumbled, rolling your eyes. "We don't have time for this."

Aang was silent for a few moments. "I need you guys to help prove my innocence."

"How are we gonna do that?" Sokka asked. "The crime happened over three-hundred years ago."

"That's okay, Sokka. For some reason, I thought you were an expert detective." Aang told him.

"Well, I guess I _could_ be classified as such." Sokka replied. You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah!" Katara agreed. She placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Back home, he was famous for solving the case of the missing seal jerky."

"Everyone wanted to blame it on the polar-leopard, but I figured out it was old man Jarko, wearing polar-leopard boots." Sokka added. "See, a real eight-hundred pound polar-leopard would have left much deeper tracks. Okay, I guess I am _pretty_ good."

"You said all of that in one breath?" You asked.

"So, you'll help me with my case?" Aang questioned. Sokka thought for a moment.

"Fine. But I'm gonna need some new props." He determined before walking out. He returned a little bit later, a hat on his head with an attached monocle. Katara chuckled, and Sokka extended the monocle, looking at her through it. "What?" He asked.

"This is the crime scene." The man told Sokka. You and Katara tagged along, seeing if you could be of any assistance. Sokka scurried around, looking things over. "This is the footprint of the killer, Kyoshi." Sokka leaned over, examining the footprint. "It was at sunset. Three-hundred and seventy years ago, today, that she emerged from the temple, and struck down Chin the Great. After that tragic day, we built this statue to immortalize our great leader. Feel free to appreciate it." He finished, walking away. You raised an eyebrow at him as Sokka rushed forward, examining the statue. He stood for a second or two, before running off.

"This temple and the statue were cut from the same stone, and we know that the statue was built _after_ Chin died."

"So, if they were built at the same time, _that means_ -"

"SHH! I wanna solve it!" Sokka cut his sister off, glaring at her. He stepped around her, pointing. "That means Kyoshi never set foot in this temple."

"That's a big hole in the mayor's story, but it's not enough to prove Aang's innocence."

"You're right." He pulled out a long object, and started blowing bubbles out of it like a pipe. "We need to go to Kyoshi Island."

"Where'd you get that?" Katara asked.

"What's Kyoshi Island?" You asked, very lost.

Appa flew into town, a bell signaling your arrival. You gazed at the large statue of Kyoshi, thinking that this situation was a little ironic. One island that loves Kyoshi, and has a statue of her, the other hates her, and has a statue of their fallen leader.

You turned, hearing shouts, and saw a bunch of people dressed in blue run to greet the group. A man near the front foamed at the mouth, passing out. Your eyes shot open in concern.

"Where's Aangie?" A girl voiced, stomping. You almost gagged.

"He couldn't be here, Coco." Katara informed. Everyone groaned, walking away. Well, almost everyone. One man remained. You cocked an eyebrow. "Oyaji, Aang is in jail." Katara explained. "The town of Chin says that he murdered their leader in a past life."

"They _say_ it was Kyoshi." Sokka added, holding his pipe.

"Kyoshi!? That's crazy talk!" The man, Oyaji, voiced. "I'll take you to her shrine. Maybe something there will help you clear her name."

Oyaji led you all through town, past several houses. Sokka jogged, catching up. "So, uh. What's Suki up to?" He asked. "Is she around?"

"Actually, she and the other warriors left to fight in the war. You kids left a big impact on Suki. She said you inspired her, and she wanted to help change the world."

"Oh. Well, that's great." Sokka voiced, though he sounded upset.

"Who's Suki?" You asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"I'll explain later." Katara assured.

"This temple was converted into a shrine to Kyoshi." Oyaji informed. "The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to her spirit. That's her kimono." He told Katara, who was looking at it.

"She had exquisite taste." Katara noted.

"Please don't touch!"

"These fans….these were her weapons, no?" Sokka asked, picking one up and examining it.

"Also refrain from touching the fans." Oyaji pleaded.

"These were her boots? Her feet must have been enorm-" You cut yourself off, coming to a realization.

"The biggest of any Avatar." Oyaji informed with pride.

"Wait a minute. Big feet? Little footprints? There's no way-" Katara was cut off again by her brother, who cleared his throat.

"Special outfit, hat and pipe. Do these things mean _anything_ to you?" Sokka asked.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Please, continue." Katara told him, stepping back.

"There's _no way_ Kyoshi could have made that footprint. And therefore, there is nothing linking her to the crime scene." Sokka said. Katara crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant, Sokka."

Oyaji led Sokka to a painting. "This piece is called 'The Birth of Kyoshi'. It was painted at sunrise on the day this island was founded. Why, it was today, in fact. Three-hundred and seventy years ago."

Sokka made a noise. "Wait, three-hundred and seventy years ago?! Are you sure it was _today_?"

"Well, seeing how it's Kyoshi day, _yes_ , I'm sure."

"This ceremony didn't take place at sunrise." Sokka noted upon further inspection. "It took place at sun _set_. Look at the shadows."

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow. I didn't think you were that observant." You told him. Sokka shrugged.

"I try."

"They point east, so the sun must have been in the west." Katara pointed out.

"So what?"

Sokka pushed his sister out of the way before she could answer. "So if Kyoshi was at the ceremony at sunset, she couldn't have been in Chin, committing the crime. She has an alibi."

"Let's head back with the news." You suggested.

"Honorable mayor, we've prepared a solid defense for the Avatar." Katara started. You were back in front of Aang's cell, though this time with the mayor. And a case. "We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence."

"Evidence?" The mayor laughed. "That's not how our court system works."

"Enlighten us." You challenged, crossing your arms.

"Simple. I say what happened, then _he_ says what happened, and then _I_ decide who's right. That's why we call it justice. Because it's _just us_." He laughed again, walking away.

"That is bogus!" You yelled after him.

"Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great. Then the Avatar showed up and killed him! That's how it happened." The mayor stated, walking away with a large grin on his face. You fumed.

"I can't believe this." You muttered, sinking further into your seat.

"The accused will now present its argument." A man said, backing away.

"You can do it, Aang. Just remember the evidence." Sokka directed.

"Right. Evidence. Ladies and gentlemen! I'm about to tell you what really happened! And I will prove it with facts. Fact number one! Uh."

"The footprints." Sokka whispered.

"Oh, yeah. You see, I have very large feet." Aang said lamely. He pointed down, at his _small_ feet. You face-palmed. "Furthermore, your temple matched your statue."

"Aang, you're defending your case, not complimenting their architecture." You mumbled, running your hand through your hair.

"But, I was in a painting at sunset. So, there you have it! I'm _not_ guilty!"

Sokka and Katara both had worried grins on their faces, but tried to be supportive of him. "He's dead." Sokka spoke quietly.

"Mayor Tong! I'd like for the court to hear one last testimony." Katara informed. Recess had just finished.

"I have already told you! It is just me and the accused! You can't call any witnesses!"

"This isn't just _any_ witness. I'm going to call….Avatar Kyoshi, herself!"

Murmurs formed in the crowd. The man stepped aside revealing Kyoshi. Or rather, Aang in makeup, and in Kyoshi's large clothes. Your eyes shut. This wasn't going to go well.

"What are you doing?" Sokka whispered to his sister once she returned to her seat.

"Well, she _is_ Aang's past life. Maybe wearing her stuff with trigger something."

"I _do_ believe in the power of stuff." Sokka agreed, pulling out the extendable monocle. The mayor stood.

"This is a mockery of Chin law!"

"Please! If you could just wait one more second! I'm sure Kyoshi will be here!" Katara pleaded.

"Hey, everybody! Avatar Kyoshi, here!" Aang spoke in a high-pitched tone. You fought the urge to scream.

"This is ridiculous." The mayor noted, walking towards Aang.

"Now on _that_ , we agree." You mumbled.

"For the murder of Chin the Great, this court finds the Avatar-" He didn't get to finish. Aang was consumed by a tornado, and everything grew dark. You squinted against the wind, just in time to see the tornado disappear, revealing Avatar Kyoshi. For real, this time. She stood taller than the mayor, and perhaps anyone you'd ever seen. Your mouth dropped open in shock.

"I killed Chin the Conqueror." She spoke. Her voice was powerful and strong. "A horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent. "When they came to the neck of the peninsula, where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender. I warned him that I would not sit passively while they took our home. But he did not back down. On that day, we split from the main land. I created Kyoshi Island so our people could be safe from invaders." She bowed her head, the tornado returning, and the world brightening up again. Aang was left in her place.

You and Katara ran over to him.

"So, what just happened?" He asked.

"I have a new favorite Avatar." You informed. Katara glared at you before returning her attention to Aang.

"Uh, you kinda confessed. Sorry."

The mayor stood. "And I find you _guilty_! Bring out the wheel of punishment!"

You sighed. "Yeah, that's fair."

"The accused will now spin the wheel of punishment to determine his sentence."

There were many horrible things on the board. Laying on a bed of needles. Eaten by a shark. Mauled by a bear. Burned alive. That kind of stuff.

"I said I would face justice. So I will." Aang spoke, walking towards the wheel. He gave it a spin, and one of the men in the crowd spoke up.

"Come on, torture machine!"

"Eaten by bears!" Shouted another.

"Razor pit!"

"Community service!" Katara hoped. " _Please_ stop on community service!"

The wheel slowed to a stop.

"Looks like it's boiled in oil." The man said. The crowd cheered. You groaned.

"We were so close!" You gestured at the wheel, revealing community service was next. Suddenly a bomb flew in, exploding. You turned around, seeing the same men on rhinos that attacked you earlier.

"We've come to claim this village for the Firelord!" The leader announced. "Now, show me your leader! So I may-" He cut himself off, giving one of his troops a signal. The cut the statue of Chin, destroying it.

"Good riddance." You muttered.

"-dethrone him." He finished.

"That's him, over there!" A man shouted, pointing towards the mayor and Aang. The mayor hid behind the wheel.

"You, Avatar, do something!"

"Gee, I'd love to help, but I'm supposed to be boiled in oil." He replied. You grinned.

"There, community service." The mayor said, turning the wheel. "Now serve our community and get rid of those rhinos!"

Aang smiled, rushing forward and jumping out of the outfit. You grabbed everything he had so carelessly kicked off. Aang, Katara and Sokka all took care of the intruders, while you trailed behind them, grabbing Kyoshi's things.

"Guys! Be careful! These are antiques!" You complained.

"From now on, we'll celebrate a _new_ Avatar Day!" The mayor announced. It was night, and everyone was in town, fireworks being set off into the sky. "In honor of the day Avatar Aang saved us from the ruff rhino's invasion!"

"What is this?" Sokka asked, looking down at the bowl in his hands.

"That's our new festival food. Un-fried dough. May we eat it, and be reminded of how on this day, was _not_ boiled in oil."

"That's clever." You noted, looking down at the little un-cooked Aang shapes.

"Happy Avatar Day, everyone." Katara said, eating one of the 'Aang's'.

"This is by far the worst town we've ever been to." Sokka noted. You nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again."


	17. Chapter 17 (The Blind Bandit) Book 2

Avatar: The Last Airbender (Part 17)

 **Request:** None

 **Requested By:** Nobody

 **Pairing:** Zuko x reader

 **Summary:** The Blind Bandit

 **Warnings:**

 **A/N:**

 **Word Count:**

"It's pricy, but….I really _do_ like it." Sokka noted.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice." Katara told him.

"I _do_ , don't I? But, no. It's too expensive. I shouldn't."

"Alright. Then don't."

You looked at the green bag, while Aang and Katara walked off. You followed, Sokka slowly falling into step behind you.

"You know what? I'm gonna get it." He announced, running back. You followed him, handing him the necessary money. He purchased the item, both of you returning to your friends. Aang held a paper, while Katara looked over his shoulder.

"What's up?" You questioned.

"There's an earthbending teacher." Aang explained.

"The first lesson is free." Katara added.

"Cool! Go for it!" You agreed.

Aang emerged moments later. "Eh. He's not the one." He determined, smacking dirt out of his ear. At this moment, two boys, slightly older than you, you'd guess, turned the corner, walking past your group.

"I think the boulder is going to win back the belt this Rumble Six."

"He's going to have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ."

"Excuse me, but where is this earthbending tournament, exactly?" Aang asked, wandering towards them.

"It's on the island of none-ya. None-ya business!"

They laughed, walking away. Sokka laughed also, walking up to Aang. "I gotta remember that one."

Katara placed her hands on Aang's shoulders. "I'll take care of this." She told him. "Hey, strong guys! Wait up!" She yelled, running after them.

"What was I _thinking_? I don't need a new _bag_. Why'd you let me buy this?" Sokka asked, placing the bag on the ground. Momo climbed inside it, curling up, just as Katara ran back.

"Are you ready to find an earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble Six!"

"How did you get them to tell you?" Aang asked, confusion etched onto his face.

"Oh, a girl has her ways."

"Hey, front row seats." Aang remarked, upon entering the cave. It was night, and there was a ring inside, with lots of seats around it. "I wonder why no one else is sitting here." Just as you all sat down, a huge boulder flew towards you, hitting the seats beside you. Your eyes widened in terror.

"Guess that's why." Sokka noted. All of the sudden, a man emerged from the floor in the ring, on a small pillar of rock.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble Six! I am your host, Shin Fu!"

Katara sighed, examining her nails. "This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?"

"That's what I paid for." Sokka replied.

"And that way, Aang could study their techniques and abilities." You added, looking around Sokka and Aang at Katara. Shin Fu continued.

"The rules are simple! Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" He launched himself into the air, landing on a ledge. "Round one! The Boulder versus the Big Fat Hippo!"

Your eyes widened. These men were huge.

"Listen up, Hippo." The Boulder said, taking a few steps forward. "You may be big, but you ain't bad. The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide."

"Hippo, mad!" The Hippo announced. You raised an eyebrow.

"They speak in the third person?" You questioned. None of your friends seemed to notice, though. They were, except Katara, interested in the fight. The Boulder stomped on the ground, shooting rocks at The Hippo. They crashed onto his chest, and when the dust cleared, you could see a piece of rock in The Hippo's mouth. He chewed it for a moment before spitting it out. The Hippo jumped, leaning to the left. He jumped again, leaning to the right.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking the ring!" The announcer, Shin Fu, exclaimed. The Boulder fell back several steps, almost falling off the ledge, but made a small platform of earth to catch himself on. He stood back up, throwing it at The Hippo's back, who thought he'd won. The Boulder then lifted the earth that The Hippo stood upon, throwing him out of the ring. "The Boulder wins!" Shin Fu shouted.

"How about the Boulder?" Katara asked Aang. "He's got some good moves."

"Eh, I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles."

You rubbed your temples. "I don't think I could stand to listen to him for that long, either."

Aang turned. "What do _you_ think, Sokka?"

Sokka simply cheered, clearly enjoying himself. You chuckled, shaking your head.

"Next match! The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man!" The announcer yelled. A man dressed in a Firenation cape emerged, waving a firenation flag. Several loud 'boo's' were heard, Sokka included.

"Please, to rise, for Firenation national anthem." The man spoke. You cocked an eyebrow. The man dropped to a knee, singing. "Firelord! My flame burns for thee!" More boos. Rocks were now being thrown.

"Go back to the firenation!" Sokka shouted, throwing a rock. The man was suddenly consumed by rocks, only his stomach-up being visible. The Boulder created a huge pillar, standing on it.

"No! No, please!" The man pleaded.

"This is gonna hurt." You noted, wincing. The Boulder jumped, holding his feet as his knees plunged to the earth. He dropped, and as his knees connected, a piece of earth launched up under his opponent, knocking the firenation man out of the ring and into the boulder that had landed next to you earlier. Everyone cheered.

"Yeah! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" Sokka yelled. A badgermole walked across the ring, putting all of the pieces of the flor back where they were supposed to be. The Boulder won every fight that followed. The cheers kept getting louder; Sokka's included. Challenger after challenger got thrown off the stage in defeat.

A spotlight was lit above Shin Fu. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus….your champion…The Blind Bandit!" A small girl dressed in green and a pale yellow stood in the ring. Mixes of cheers and boos sprung forth.

"She can't _really_ be blind." Katara mused. "It's just part of her character, right?"

"I think she is." Aang added.

"I think she is….goin' down!" Sokka yelled, scaring Momo. The Boulder stepped forward, making sure to step heavily and loudly.

"The Boulder feels conflicted….about fighting a young, blind girl."

The girl pointed a finger at him. "Sounds to me like you're _scared_ , Boulder!" She retorted. Your eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings, and he's now ready to bury you….in a rock-a-lanche!"

"Whenever you're ready….The Pebble." She let out a laugh.

"It's on!" The Boulder replied. He stepped forward, bringing his left leg up, and as he was about to bring it down, smashing the earth, his heel caught the disturbance of ground that The Blind Bandit had made, making him do the splits. He hollered in pain. Sokka's face fell. The Blind Bandit made a slashing motion with her hand, making three small pillars shoot out, knocking The Boulder out of the ring and into a wall.

"Your winner, and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!" Shin Fu yelled. You grinned.

"Aang, what about her?" You asked, turning to see that he was also smiling. Sokka, on the other hand, wasn't pleased.

"How did she do that?" Katara wondered.

"She waited. And listened." Aang replied. Shin Fu jumped down, landing next to the girl.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to _anyone_ who thinks they can defeat The Blind Bandit!"

Silence followed.

"What!? No one _dares_ to face her?"

"Can you blame us?" You muttered.

"I will!" Aang announced, walking forward. Your mouth dropped open. Shin Fu launched himself back on his platform.

"Go, Aang!" Sokka cheered. "Avenge The Boulder!" You rolled your eyes, placing your chin in your hand.

"Do people really wanna see _two_ little girls fighting out here?" The Blind Bandit taunted. You snorted in surprise, while also noting that she says these things to un-nerve her opponents.

"I don't really wanna fight you. I wanna talk to you." Aang responded. Sokka booed.

"Boo! No talking!"

Katara slapped his arm. "Don't 'boo' him!"

Aang took a step forward and The Blind Bandit kicked her foot into the ground slightly, creating a rock that came under Aang's feet. However, since he's an airbender, he quietly and softly jumped off, landing behind her.

She spun around. "Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name? The Fancy Dancer?"

Aang grinned, shrugging. She sent another rock out of the earth, which he also evaded.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, more to herself.

"Please, wait."

"There you are!" She turned around, pulling up a big boulder, and shooting it at him. He jumped, and used airbending, knocking both her and the boulder out of the ring. The crowd went wild. Aang followed the girl part-way down the steps.

"Please, listen! I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!" Aang pleaded.

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone." She made a hole in the wall, walking through, and closing it.

"Wait!"

You raised an eyebrow. "That was a little harsh."

Sokka and Katara ran out onto the stage, joining many other viewers. You followed, seeing Sokka hug Shin Fu, and take the belt and bag of money. "Way to go, champ." He told Aang, who had returned, placing his arm around his shoulder.

"I gotta admit," Sokka started, "now I'm _really_ glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt _perfectly_."

"That is a _big_ relief." Katara replied, sarcasm clear in her voice. You were walking through town, and Sokka had the bag over his shoulder and the belt around his waist.

"If we want to find The Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start." Aang noted. You all stepped inside, seeing the two boys from earlier.

"Oh, great. _You,_ again." The one piped up. Katara lunged forward slightly, frightening them.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Katara noted.

"Nicely done." Sokka complimented.

"Hey, you're the kid who beat The Blind Bandit." The other spoke.

"We _need_ to talk to her. Do you guys know where she lives?" Aang questioned.

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up to fight, then she disappears." The first one spoke again.

"Let _me_ handle this." Katara told Aang softly. She stepped forward quickly, jabbing her finger into the boy's chest. "You're not telling us everything!"

"No! I swear it's true! No one knows _where_ she goes, or who she really is!"

"That's 'cause we're asking about the _wrong person_." Aang muttered to himself. "In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress, with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?"

"Well, a flying boar _is_ the symbol of the Beifong family. They're the richest people in town." The first explained. The other boy was hiding behind him. "Probably the whole world."

"Yeah, but they don't have a daughter." The other one added.

"Flying boar is good enough for me." Aang informed. "Let's check it out."

"Yeah, you _better_ leave." The first boy whispered.

"Hey! I got my eye on you." Katara told them, walking out.

"Watertribe." Sokka whispered, following his sister out. You rolled your eyes, following and shutting the door behind you.

"Why a flying _boar_?" You asked no one in particular upon seeing the image above the door.

"I don't know, but that's the flying boar from my vision." Aang informed. "Come on!" You all hopped over the wall, landing on the other side, in the garden. You hurried off, hiding behind a bush. The others followed. A rumble was heard, and the next thing you know, you're in the sky, yelling, as you plummet to the ground. Your friends following. You landed on bushes, all except for Sokka, who landed on his face.

"What are you _doing here_ , twinkle toes?" The culprit asked.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Don't answer to _'twinkle toes'_ , it's not _manly_." Sokka instructed.

"You're the one whose _bag_ matches his _belt_." Katara told him.

"Actually, it's _Aang's_ belt." You piped up.

"How did you find me?" The Blind Bandit asked. But man, she didn't look like her. She wore a fancy white dress, and her hair was neatly tied up. Aang airbended himself off the bush, while you and Katara climbed out.

"Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbending teacher who listens to the earth." Aang explained. "And then I had a vision in a magic swamp, and-"

"What Aang is _trying_ to say is, he's the Avatar. And if he doesn't master earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Firelord."

The Blind Bandit held up a hand to Katara. "Not my problem." She told the waterbender.

"I'm sorry, isn't the world _everyone's_ problem?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"Get out of here, or I'll call the guards."

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war." Sokka tried to reason. "And yours is to teach Aang earthbending."

"Guards! Guards, help!" She shouted, her voice changing slightly from her normal tone. You all panicked, hiding behind a barrier. Two guards ran around a corner, approaching the girl.

"Toph, what happened?"

"I….thought I heard someone." She answered, her voice still more little-kid-ish. "I got scared."

"Pftt. Yeah, right." You whispered under your breath.

"You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Toph." He told her, leading her away. Aang grinned, facing you.

"I have an idea."

The next thing you know, you're all standing outside the door, while Aang waits for a response to his request to enter.

"Aang, are sure this is wise?" You asked, glancing at him.

"I'm the Avatar. They _have_ to let me in."

And let him in, they did. The man at the door led all four of you inside, letting you sit at the dinner table. A man placed a steaming bowl in front of Toph.

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Her father instructed.

"Allow me." Aang replied. With a flick of his wrist, a small tornado of air flew over to the bowl, and landed inside, cooling it off. The others at the table clapped.

"Avatar Aang. It's an honor to have you join us." The mother spoke.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" The father questioned.

"I'd _like_ to defeat the Firelord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher, first." He informed, glancing at Toph.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land." He said, pointing to the end of the table with his chopsticks. "He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Then she must be a _great_ earthbender. Probably good enough to teach someone else- ow!" He glared at Toph from across the table, who simply ate with a fake smile.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Master Yu explained. You raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master."

You all stared at the father as if he'd lost his mind.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is- wah!" Aang exclaimed. His chair had lurched forward, sending his face into the bowl of soup. Aang sat up and sneezed, though you couldn't tell if it was real or not, sending bowls and food everywhere. A bowl landed on Toph's face and she stood, slamming her hands on the table.

"What's your problem!?"

"What's _your_ problem!?" He retorted.

"Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert, then?" The mother asked, wiping her face.

After enjoying some lovely dessert, you were all led to a room, which you guessed was where you were supposed to stay. Appa stood outside the window, Aang petting his face.

"Goodnight, buddy."

A noise was heard and the boy turned, facing the doorway, where Toph leaned against the doorframe. Aang yelled, getting into a sloppy fight position.

"Relax. I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay?"

Aang visibly relaxed at this. Toph beckoned him, venturing outside. Aang looked to you, Sokka and Katara. You nodded, urging him to follow. He did, chasing after her into the darkness.

"I can't believe it." You murmured.

"Can't believe what?" Sokka asked, turning to you.

"Everything about Toph. Just by looking at her, you'd never be able to tell it was the same girl who fought so amazingly in the ring."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad the Boulder was avenged."

It was your turn to roll your eyes, though yours was playful. You all sat in silence for a while until Katara spoke up.

"Has it been a while, or is it just me?" She inquired.

"Come to think of it, I expected them back by now." You informed, standing and going outside. Everyone else followed, including Toph's parents and teacher. There was a sword in the ground with a message attached to it by two indentations in the earth. Sokka pulled the sword out.

"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this."

"It says, 'if you want to see your daughter again, bring five-hundred gold pieces to the arena.' It's signed 'Shin Fu and The Boulder'."

"I can't believe it." Sokka spoke quietly. He took the parchment, getting down on his knees. "I have The Boulder's autograph!" He yelled. You made a noise of disgust.

"Sokka, _really_?"

"Master Yu, I need you to get my daughter back." Toph's father informed.

"We're going with you." Katara insisted.

"Poor Toph." Her mother spoke. "She must be so scared."

"Doubt it." You muttered, turning to make your way back to the arena. The father quickly went inside, gathering money. They followed you to the underground arena, where you saw two metal cages suspended in the air.

"Toph!" Her father called. Sokka raised the bag.

"Here's your money!" He informed. Shin Fu and the Boulder both stood on the opposite side of the arena. "Now let them go!" He demanded, dropping the bag onto the floor. Master Yu used earthbending to push it toward them. Shin Fu picked up the bag, looking into it briefly before signaling. The cage holding Toph lowered, and the bottom opened up, dropping her out. She ran to her father, who put a hand on her back.

"What about Aang?" Katara asked firmly.

"I think the firenation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar." Shin Fu stated, unrolling a wanted poster of Aang. "Now, get _out_ of my ring."

Sokka put his hand on the handle of his sword, while you and Katara brought your hands to your canteens. Before you could do anything, every opponent you saw last night emerged from _somewhere_ , landing in the ring.

"Go. I'll be okay." Aang told her. The three of you walked to the entrance, where you could see Toph, her father and Yu walking away.

"Toph, there's too many of them." Katara informed. "We need an earthbender. We need _you_!"

"My daughter is _blind_. She is blind and tiny, and helpless and _fragile_." Her father stated, holding her hand. Your eyebrows lowered in a quiet rage. "She cannot help you."

" _Yes;_ I _can_." Toph insisted, ripping her hand from her father's grasp. She turned, walking towards you three. You looked behind you, seeing everyone walking away, Aang's cage over the Hippo's shoulder. A rock wall suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Let him go!" Toph demanded, pointing at them. "I've beaten you all before, and I'll _do it again_!"

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment." The Boulder stated as the Hippo threw Aang's cage, getting it out of the way. You, Sokka and Katara began to rush forward to meet the attackers head on, but Toph held her arms out.

"Wait! They're _mine_." She informed. You, Katara and Sokka stared at each other in disbelief. _Was she serious?_ Toph stomped her foot into the ground, raising her hands out in front of her. Everyone rushing toward her suddenly flew backwards, the ground pushing them. A cloud of dust was now present, as you, Katara and Sokka could only watch helplessly as fighter after fighter got thrown out of the ring. It dawned on you a second later that Aang was still stuck.

You turned and ran toward the cage, Sokka and Katara following soon after, the realization hitting them as well. Sokka picked up a rock that had probably come from the battle, and began hitting the lock with it, while you and Katara pulled at the bottom.

"Hit it harder!" Aang instructed.

"I'm trying!" Sokka insisted. He let out a groan of frustration and strain, moving down to where you and Katara were. He began beating on the lock on the end, trying to release it.

"Oh, forget this." You mumbled, standing. You drew some water from your canteen, slicing at the lock twice, cutting it in half. You pulled at the opening on the bottom, Aang jumping out and getting into a fighting stance. Sokka held out a hand to stop him, pointing at the dust cloud where the Hippo and the Boulder emerged from. Toph appeared as well, standing on the earth kingdom symbol with them. The acrobat swung in on a rope, shouting. Toph made some hand movements, turning the symbol so that the acrobat crashed into the Boulder and the Hippo, taking them all to the ground. Toph made a couple quick motions with her hands again, and the next thing you know, the three are flying out of the ring. Toph raised her hands above her head, bringing them down to about her waist. The dust cleared, revealing only Shin Fu.

He cracked his neck, trying to intimidate her. Toph simply spat before they began circling each other. Shin Fu struck first, sending one large, two small, three even smaller, and another large rock at her. Toph made a small wall around her, blocking the rocks. The sent one of the sides at him, but he dodged, sticking his hand in the ground. He threw a rock at her, which she easily dodged. She pushed her hand towards him, and a rock pillar stuck out of the ground, sending him into the bleachers where her father and Yu sat. Everyone's mouth dropped in awe, though Sokka's was in surprise. He fell over backwards, an amazed sigh escaping his lips.

"Dad, I know it's pretty hard for you to see me this way." Toph began once everyone was back at the house. Everyone was seated in one of the rooms, except Toph who stood in front of her parents. "But the obedient, little, helpless blind girl that you think I am, just _isn't_ me. I love _fighting_. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really, _really_ good at it." She explained, smiling softly. "I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping _me_ secret from the whole world. You were doing it to _protect_ me; but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a _real_ friend." She spoke. "So, now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

Your nostrils flared in disgust. _How would they think differently? Would they not love her anymore_ , you thought.

"Of course it doesn't change the way we feel about you, Toph." Her father spoke. "It's made me realize something."

"It has?" Toph questioned, hope in her voice.

"Yes. I've let you have _far too much freedom_." Her father spoke, his tone firm. His wife nodded in agreement. "From now on you will be _cared for_ and _guarded_ twenty-four hours a day."

"But, Dad-!"

"We are doing this for your own good, Toph." Her mother spoke.

"Please escort the A _vatar_ and his friends _out_." The father spoke, standing. "They are _no longer_ welcome here."

"I'm sorry, Toph." Aang spoke softly, being led out.

"I'm sorry, too. Goodbye, Aang." Toph muttered, her voice distraught.

You were all led outside, where you were finishing packing to get on Appa. It was dark, but since you hadn't made any progress today, you wanted to make _some_ headway.

"Don't worry. We'll find you a teacher." Katara told Aang as you and Sokka loaded the saddle. "There are plenty of _amazing_ earthbenders out there."

"Not like her." Aang retorted quietly. You turned to Sokka, who was sitting in the saddle next to Momo. He held a cloth and was cleaning the belt that sat around his waist. You rolled your eyes. Aang and Katara climbed on Appa, and just as the bison was about to lift off, Aang stopped him, turning. "Toph!" He exclaimed, hearing panting.

You turned as well, seeing her changed into her fighter clothes, and carrying a bag. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad changed his mind." She explained. "He said I was free to travel the world."

"Well, we better get out of here before your dad changes his mind again." Sokka spoke.

"Good idea."

Your eyes narrowed as your eyebrows pinched together. You didn't trust this. Her father had just said minutes before that he wanted people watching her every hour of every day, and now he's letting her travel the world? You doubted it. It would be one thing if he let her go to help the Avatar, but she said to 'travel the world', which is different. And knowing Toph, she seemed pretty adventurous. You now had no doubt in your mind that she lied, but you wouldn't complain, since Aang _did_ need a teacher.

"You're gonna be a _great_ teacher, Toph." Aang informed.

"Speaking of which, I want to show you something." Toph told him.

"Okay." Aang floated down, using airbending to cushion him. Toph kicked the ground, and a rock flew out of the ground, throwing Aang into a tree.

"Now we're even." Toph stated. "Um….I'll take the belt back." She said, holding her hand out. Sokka begrudgingly unhooked it from around his waist, tossing it at her. The belt hit her in the head, and she fell over with an 'ow!' making you flinch.

"Sorry." Sokka apologized. Aang fell out of the tree.

"Can we get going, please?" You asked, knowing they'll be on your tail any moment.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Toph said, standing. Katara and Sokka helped her into the saddle, since they were closer, and Appa took off, flying away from Beifong property. You relaxed some, but couldn't get a nagging feeling out of the back of your head.

Something told you this was going to backfire later.


	18. Chapter 18 (The Chase) Book 2

Avatar: The Last Airbender (Part 18)

 **Request:** None

 **Requested By:** Nobody

 **Pairing:** Zuko x reader

 **Summary:** The Chase

 **Warnings:** Some violence

 **Word Count:** 4K+

Aang was handing Sokka the stuff for unpacking. Sokka handed them to you, for you and Katara to set up. It was getting dark, so you were setting up camp for the night.

"Hey, you guys picked a _great_ campsite." Toph informed. "The grass is so soft."

"That's not grass." Sokka told her. "Appa's shedding."

"Oh, gross." Katara complained.

"It's not _that_ bad." You spoke, turning to her.

"It's just a part of spring." Aang informed. "You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat."

"Ah. The _beauty_ of spring." Katara said sarcastically. Appa chewed on his front leg before letting out a low groan, opening his mouth and revealing the fur on it. You walked over and began peeling the fur from his tongue. The large bison sneezed, covering you all with fur. "Stop! Appa, stop! Eww!" Katara whined, trying to dust herself off. They continued talking while you cleaned yourself off. You shook your head, moving to finish helping the large creature.

Day turned to night quickly, and everyone was setting up camp. Well, everyone that is, except Toph. Katara frowned, making her way over to the girl leaning against the walls of the large crater you set up camp in.

"So, Toph….usually when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work." Katara explained.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm good to go." Toph told her. You stopped listening after that and instead focused on your job of laying out the sleeping bags. Aang set up the tent while Sokka worked on the fire pit. Once you had set everything up, you and Sokka went over to Appa while Aang climbed on top of him. Using airbending, he brought the saddle off, but it landed on the two of you.

"Sorry!" Aang apologized, jumping off and lifting the saddle.

"There has to be an easier way to do this." You grumbled, crawling out from underneath. Aang shrugged, lowering the saddle as Sokka helped you to your feet.

"We'll figure it out later." Sokka determined. "Right now, I want to get some sleep." He informed, crawling into the tent. Katara followed shortly after. Toph slept in her own earth-tent, while Aang slept on Appa's foot. You laid in the sleeping bag.

"There's something coming toward us!" Toph alerted, running out of her tent.

"What is it?" Aang questioned, sitting up. Katara and Sokka stuck their heads out of the tent while you poked yours out from inside your sleeping bag. Toph put her hand to the ground.

"It feels like an avalanche…but also _not_ an avalanche."

"That's helpful." You muttered, getting out and walking over. Everyone else walked over as well.

"Your powers of perception are _frightening_." Sokka added, his voice sarcastic.

"Should we leave?" Katara inquired.

"Better safe than sorry." Aang spoke. Everyone quickly loaded up the saddle after placing it on Appa and climbed on. Aang gently flicked the reigns, making the bison go. Everyone looked behind, seeing a giant dark cloud going towards you.

"Is that dust or smoke?" You asked.

"I'm not sure." Aang answered, his voice serious.

"What _is_ that thing?" Katara questioned. You shrugged.

"I can barely see. It's so dark, and my eyes are still fuzzy." You replied, laying down in the saddle. "Goodnight."

You weren't sure how long you were flying, but when you awoke Appa was lowering onto the ground. Toph jumped out, landing on the earth.

"Land, sweet land. See you guys in the morning!" Toph called cheerfully.

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara questioned.

"Really? You want me to help unload Sokka's funky smelling sleeping bag?"

"Yeah. That _and_ everything else." Katara spoke, walking towards her. You turned to Sokka as he smelled his sleeping bag. His face turned a purple-red color. He then fell over. You turned as Toph created an earth tent around herself, closing the front.

"Did you just slam the door in my face!?" Katara shouted. She said something else, but you were trying to block her out.

"Should we…..do something?" Aang asked as he witnessed Katara hitting the walls.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show." Sokka replied. You rolled your eyes, laying out your sleeping bag and crawling inside.

"Okay, okay. You both need to calm down." Aang spoke.

" _Both_!?" Katara shouted, turning around and glaring at Aang. " _I'M COMPLETELY CALM!_ "

"I can see that." Aang spoke quietly, creeping away. You closed your eyes, trying to get some sleep. You managed to get in a few minutes' worth until you got woken up by a large weight. You rolled Katara off of you.

"That _thing_ is back!" Toph warned, coming slightly out of her tent.

"Well, how far away is it?" Sokka asked. "Maybe we can just close our eyes for a few more minutes."

"I don't think so, Sokka." Aang told him. You groaned, scrambling out of your sleeping bag and began passing Aang the things to put on Appa's saddle. You were in the air again within minutes.

"Seriously, what _is_ that thing?" Katara wondered aloud.

"And how do they keep finding us?" Toph added.

"I don't know. This time I'm going to _make sure_ we lose them." Aang determined. You nodded, laying down next to Sokka's sleeping form, falling asleep as well.

The next thing you know, you're falling out of the saddle. You awoke with a start, landing on your back. You turned, seeing Appa on his side, and everything, and everyone, out of the saddle. You looked around, seeing that you were currently near the top of a mountain.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." Sokka said, climbing into his sleeping back and inching away.

"That's good, because _Toph_ wasn't going to help anyway." Katara said, pulling her rolled up sleeping bag under her head for a pillow. You groaned, pulling yours over your ears.

"I didn't realize _baby_ needed someone to _tuck her in bed_." Toph retorted.

"Come on, guys. There's something after us and we don't even know _what_ or _who_ it is." Aang grumbled, pulling the flaps of his shirt over his face.

"It could be Zuko." Katara mused, rolling on her side to face Aang. "We haven't seen him since the North Pole." She reminded. You stuck your head further into your sleeping bag, curling yourself into a ball.

That wasn't a good day.

Zuko captured Aang, you almost froze to death. Liam and Sokka volunteered for dangerous missions. Yue died. You learned things about Zuko that are only going to make this mission more emotionally painful.

"I don't think it's Zuko, guys." You voiced. "I don't know if you've noticed, but he tends to travel in small groups, for the most part, undetected. Whatever that is, it isn't Zuko."

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked. Sokka spoke up from his spot a few feet away.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who tracked us all over the world." He spoke, laying his face back on the dirt.

"What's wrong with ponytails, _ponytail_?" Katara asked, teasing her brother. His arm reached out of the sleeping bag, pointing at the back of his head.

" _This_ is a _warrior's wolf_ tail."

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're _fun_ and _perky_!" Katara taunted. You stifled a giggle.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't have followed us here. Now will everyone just…. _shush_." Momo crawled on his stomach, making chittering noises. "No, Momo. Shush. Sleepy time." The creature jumped off him, running to the edge of the cliff and continuing to make noise. "Oh, don't tell me." Sokka whined.

"That's impossible." Aang replied. "There's _no_ way they could have tracked us."

"I can feel it with my _own two feet_." Toph retorted. Aang ran over to where Momo stood, everyone else following.

"Let's get out of here." Katara said, beginning to turn as she saw the giant machine.

"Maybe we should face them." Aang suggested. "Find out who they are. Who knows? Maybe they're friendly."

"Yeah, right." You sassed. "They've been chasing us all this way to have _**tea**_ with us." You snapped.

"Always the optimist." Sokka agreed. The machine suddenly stopped, and the door on one of the carts fell open. Three salamander-like creatures crawled out, each with a figure atop them. Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara noticed.

"We can take 'em! Three on three!" Toph declared.

"Actually, Toph, there's five of us." Sokka corrected.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't count you and Y/n. No bending and all; and we've already got a waterbender."

"I can still fight!" Sokka shouted. You simply rolled your eyes.

"Okay, okay. Three on three, plus Sokka and Y/n." Toph spoke. Sokka yelled in frustration. Toph did some hand movements, shooting up little walls of earth in front of the approaching threats. The mongoose dragons simply crawled over them.

"Well, we wanted to know who they were, and we found out. Let's get out of here." He suggested. You all ran off except Toph, who made a giant wall, hopefully giving you a few extra minutes while you quickly threw the things into the saddle and climbed on. The wall blasted apart suddenly as you climbed on the saddle, and the three girls rode in. The one in red and black threw some knifes at Toph, who was still standing there in shock. Toph however shot herself into the air, landing on the saddle.

"Go!" You told Aang.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang shouted. The bison rose into the air, just as blue fire almost reached him. You looked behind you, watching them get smaller and smaller. You grumbled, grabbing your rolled up sleeping bag and putting it under your head, trying to get some extra sleep. You would need it when you inevitably had to face them again.

"I can't believe those girls followed us _all the way_ from _Omashu_." Katara remarked.

"I _still_ think we could have _taken_ them." Toph informed.

"Are you kidding? The _crazy_ blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them one of those girls did something that took my bending away." Katara admitted. "That's scary."

"Oh, no; the sun is rising! We've been up all night with no sleep!" Sokka complained. You managed to tune the rest of the conversation out, falling asleep.

You awoke with a start when you felt yourself flying out of the saddle. Your eyes shot open as you reached for whatever you could, grabbing ahold of Sokka's leg.

"What's going on!?" Toph shouted.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang answered, holding on to the reigns. You inched your way down, grabbing the saddle, just as Katara lost her grip. You and Sokka both grabbed her, pulling her down. Aang climbed on the bison's face, hanging upside-down in front of his eyes. "Wake up, buddy!" He yelled. Everyone else screamed as you grew closer to a forest. You suddenly stopped falling for a second, and started going forward, but at a declining rate. The large bison crashed into the ground, scaring a flock of birds. "Appa's exhausted." Aang said, sliding off Appa's face.

"Okay, we put _a lot_ of distance between us and them." Sokka informed, grabbing his rolled up sleeping back and walking away. "The plan _right now_ is to follow Appa's lead, and get some sleep."

"Of course we _could_ have gotten some sleep earlier if _Toph_ didn't have such _issues_."

"WHAT!?" Toph shrieked, clenching the ground and standing.

"Alright, alright." Aang said, walking over. "Everyone's _exhausted_. Let's just get some rest."

"No. I want to hear what Katara has to say." Toph told Aang. She turned to Katara. "You think I have _issues_?"

"I'm just saying; maybe if you helped out _earlier_ we could have set up camp faster and gotten some sleep. And then _maybe_ we wouldn't be in this _situation_!"

"You're blaming _me_ for this!?" Toph demanded, walking forward. Aang stepped in front of Katara, facing Toph.

"No! No, she's not blaming you!"

"No, I'm blaming her!" Katara assured. You groaned. Toph took Aang by the shirt and threw him.

"Hey! I never asked you for a diddly-doo-da. I carry my _own_ weight! Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's _sheddy_ over here!"

"What!? You're blaming _Appa_!?" Aang inquired.

"Yeah! You wanna know how they keep finding us?" Toph asked. She walked over to the large bison and grabbed some of his fur, pulling it off and letting it fly away in the wind. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!"

"How dare you blame Appa. He saved your life _three_ times today." Aang told her, hopping off and landing on his feet. "If there's anyone to blame, it's _you_. You always talk about how you _'carry your own weight_ ', but you're not. He is! _Appa's_ carrying your weight." He informed, gesturing at his big friend. "He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us!"

"I'm _out of here_." Toph said, picking up her bag and turning to leave. Sokka stepped in front of her.

"Wait."

She used earthbending to slide him aside, continuing her path. You rolled your eyes, knowing there was no talking her out of it. Toph was almost as strong as the earth she controlled.

"What did I just _do_!?" Aang shouted once Toph had left. He plopped down next to Appa. "I can't believe I just yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone."

"I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other." Katara said sadly. "And I was so mean to her."

"Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks." Sokka spoke from his spot on the ground. He held a cup as he took a sip.

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara sarcastically thanked.

"No problem."

"We need to find Toph and apologize." Katara insisted.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of _dangerous_ ladies chasing us?" Sokka asked.

"I have a plan." Aang informed.

The plan was to give Appa a bath, so he would stop shedding so much. As you, Katara and Aang washed him with waterbending, Sokka cleaned Appa's feet.

"Toph was right. Appa's fur _was_ leading a trail right to us." Aang spoke once the bison was done with his bath. "But now that he's clean, no more trail."

"Are you sure he's ready to fly?" Katara asked.

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here." Aang replied.

"Ugh." You grumbled.

"I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course." He spoke, filling a bag with fallen fur.

"Aang, do you want me to go with you?" You asked. "You might need backup."

"I'll be fine. It'll be too dangerous if they come."

"Exactly." You countered. "I'm going with you."

Aang sighed, but gave in. He put the bag on his shoulder, grabbing his glider and flying off. You took some water from the stream, bending it so it turned into a slide made of ice. You made a board made of ice, and slid down it after Aang, bending the ice behind you and bringing it in front of you to continue the path.

You and Aang traveled far, eventually going over a small mountain and ending up at a town in the desert. The town was old, broken down, and abandoned. As you walked through, Aang still dropping fur, a bell rang softly in the breeze.

An unsettling feeling washed over you as you observed the broken buildings. Aang emptied the bag, dumping the last little bit of fur out of the bag and dropping it. He opened his glider, prompting you to open your canteen to start the journey back. He hesitated, looking at the trail he'd made. You examined the dark circles under his eyes, glancing up slightly to see the inner debate. He spun his glider, closing it, and sat on the ground in a meditating pose, placing the staff over his legs.

"Aang?" You questioned.

"You go on without me. I have to face them." He instructed.

"Aang, don't be crazy. You can't fight all three of them in your tired state." You reasoned.

"I have to try."

"Well, I'm staying with you." You informed. He opened his mouth to respond, but you cut him off. "I'm not taking no for an answer." You insisted, sitting next to him. "We'll face the three of them together."

You could tell Aang wanted to argue the matter, but he decided to save his breath and energy.

You both sat there until the sun started to get low again, the brightness being at its most blinding. You saw a figure on a mongoose dragon riding in front of the sun, partially blocking it out. She halted the creature, climbing off and landing on her feet.

"Alright, you caught up with me." Aang called. "Now, who are you, and what do you want?"

"You mean you haven't guessed? You haven't seen the _family_ resemblance?" She asked. "Here's a hint: 'I must find the Avatar to restore my honor'." She imitated, placing one of her hands over her left eye. When neither you nor Aang said anything, she brought her arm down. "It's okay. You can laugh. It's _funny_."

"So, what now?" Aang questioned.

"Now? Now it's _over_. You're tired and you have _no place to go_. You can run, but I'll _catch_ you." She threatened. Aang stood, you quickly doing the same.

"I'm not running." He told her. You could see the side of the woman's mouth pull upward slightly. You and Aang stood opposite of her, sizing each other up for a few moments. She no doubt noticed the dark bags under Aang's eyes. You were tired, but you had gotten more sleep than he had.

"Do you _really_ want to fight me?" She asked, tauntingly. You heard a noise to your right and you turned, seeing a large bird run past you. The creature wore a saddle, but there was no one on it.

"Yes." A voice spoke. You turned, seeing a man take off a hat, revealing a large scar on the side of his face. "I really do."

You gasped quietly. "Zuko?" You whispered under your breath. His hair had grown out some, and he no longer possessed the ponytail you'd grown so accustomed to seeing him with. He wore old, beat up clothes that looked nothing like what he used to wear.

"Zuko." Aang muttered as well.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu." The woman jeered, crossing her arms. Aang chuckled softly.

" _Zuzu_?" He questioned. Zuko took a fighting stance, the main point available for attack being his sister, keeping his back to you and Aang.

"Back off, Azula." He warned. "He's mine."

Azula also took a fighting stance, hers being more controlled and restrained. "I'm not going _anywhere_." She informed. Zuko glanced from his sister to you and Aang. The Avatar pulled out his staff, holding it in front of him to use if necessary. You opened your canteen, holding your hand above the opening, should you need it. It was deafeningly quiet as you all waited for someone to make the first move. Your eyes kept flickering between Azula and Zuko, not sure who you should be more worried about currently, though your gut told you Azula. You glanced over to Zuko, just in time to see his eyes widen slightly.

Azula shot a blue fire blast as Zuko. He barely made a fire-shield in time, grunting as he smacked into a rotting pole behind him. Aang opened his glider, turning and jumping into the air. Azula shot a long blue fire-whip, smashing it down onto the ground, catching Aang on the end of it. He closed his glider and spun his staff as he fell, deflecting the blow. The boy hadn't even gotten up yet, and Azula was already running on a roof, approaching quickly. She jumped down next to him and he leapt up, dodging a low blow to the feet. Zuko appeared behind Aang, shooting fire, though you weren't sure if it was directed at your friend, or Zuko's sister. There were so many shots going off at once from Aang, Zuko _and_ Azula you could barely tell what was going on.

Aang spun around, so Azula was now in the crossfire. She managed to hold off both Aang and Zuko, shooting her blue fire at both simultaneously. You leapt over, landing right next to Azula, catching her slightly off guard. She turned to face you, giving Zuko enough time to jump over behind her, firebending with his foot, bringing it down next to her. Azula shoved you aside, meeting Zuko's fire with her own, deflecting the blow. The two fought for a minute, Azula realizing she was wasting her time. She turned to Aang, shooting at him. Aang ran into a building, Azula following. Zuko chased right after her, you right after him. The floor to the second story of the building had rotted through, and Aang was hovering on the wall across from the entrance on his air-scooter. Azula was standing onto the slim plank on the side, and Zuko fell through to the ground, having rushed in headfirst without thought.

You quickly shot some water at the ground, turning it into snow so he didn't fall too hard. Aang's scooter was depleting, and Azula noticed. She shot fire at him, forcing him to jump, running along the platform she was on, shoving her off. She landed on her feet, next to Zuko. You re-summoned the water to your pouch, running out of the building after Aang.

Zuko flew out of the side of the building moments later, landing on his back. Azula emerged moments later, rushing after Aang. Aang wall-jumped between two building, but Azula kept shooting at him, then slicing fire, destroying the building Aang was on top of. He fell in, Azula walking in after him. You were about to follow, but turned, seeing Zuko still on the ground. You saw Appa in the distance, and you knew that Katara and Sokka could take care of Aang.

You grabbed onto Zuko's arms, pulling him into an alley, trying to keep him away from the battle so no further harm could come to him. His eyes were still closed. You quickly opened your canteen, pulling out some water and making it hover over him, trying to find where he was hurt. The water began to glow a bright blue, illuminating your faces as you healed his chest and back. A shadow washed over you, as did crippling fear, as you spun around, using the water to slice at the figure, but stopping when you saw that it was Iroh.

His appearance was also quite different from the last time you saw him. Similar to Zuko, his clothes were different, and he also didn't have the bun on his head. The sudden change in light awoke Zuko.

"Uncle." He spoke quietly. You turned, seeing Zuko with his eyes now open.

"Get up." Iroh instructed firmly, reaching down and helping the boy stand. You turned, seeing Azula running in your direction, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph behind her. She was backed into a corner. Sokka stood all the way on the left, and next to him stood Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Iroh and you. Before all of you, stood Azula. Behind Azula, a wall.

"Well, look at _this_." Azula started, looking around. "Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten." She spoke, raising her hands in surrender. "You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Your eyebrows furrowed, feeling like she might have been overplaying it slightly. You turned your head, about to see what everyone else thought, when you saw blue fire strike Iroh in the chest. The force of the blast spun him in a circle before he fell. Zuko's eyes and mouth widened in horror, as did yours. Everyone shot their element at Azula, (Sokka threw his boomerang), while you ran over to Iroh, looking him over. Azula created an orb made of fire, protecting her from the attacks, before it exploded in a flash of light. Fire flew everywhere, landing on the buildings.

Zuko ran over to you, falling on his knees and hiding his face behind his clenched fists. The rest of the gang approached. Zuko spun around. "Get away from us!" He hollered. You quickly began working on healing, afraid you wouldn't get enough time.

"Zuko, I can help." Katara offered, stepping forward. Your eyebrows narrowed in distaste. _Really? I'm already helping, and I've had years more experience with healing_ , you thought.

"Leave!" Zuko shouted, shooting a fire-slice at them. You noticed however, that he made sure it went over their heads. They backed away, going to the entrance of the town to wait for you. Your arm was grabbed suddenly and you turned, seeing Zuko. He had a look of anger on his face. But the anger was mixed with sorrow, despair and regret. His firm grip on your arm hurt, but you didn't move a muscle, afraid of aggravating him more. You sat there in silence, letting him get a grip. You watched him carefully as tears slid down his cheeks. His grip on your arm got tighter, but you didn't complain. You were just glad he wasn't chasing you away. He finally looked up at you. "Please go." He spoke quietly. You glanced over at your friends, seeing them still waiting for you. You looked back to Zuko.

"Okay." You agreed. You stood, putting your water back into your canteen. You placed your hand on Zuko's shoulder comfortingly for a few seconds before walking to your friends, not wanting to test the Prince's patience. Only when you reached them did you look back at the scene. You turned to the group, everyone getting on Appa. "Nice to see you back, Toph." You told her. She simply nodded in return as she climbed up as well. "You can sit in the saddle, Aang. I'll steer." You told him. He nodded in thanks, climbing in the saddle. You flew Appa to a rocky mountain.

The large bison landed, and you turned around, seeing everyone already asleep. You pat Appa on the head, not quite ready to go to sleep yet.

You were exhausted, but your mind was too busy thinking, and your heart was too filled with worry. You chewed on your bottom lip as you stared at the now, night sky.

Man, you hoped Iroh was okay.

A/n: Gosh, it feels like forever since we've seen Zuko. I hope this chapter was worth it!

Tag List: pizzamelon7384, rissa-doodles, chewymoustachio, book-nerd-and-a-fangirl, exo-nova, emo-plaidin, dinoromp, 90skid018, mack-n-size, thenoblenomad, importanttyrantruler, poisonedinventor, thepixelatedarcher, hitsugayarose, madforeyou, samanthadegaro, casedoina, chattheripper, bri-brithebumblebeee, fancyapricotcalzonepersona, beeposstuff, lunashaw57, clobob, biue-mo0n


	19. Chapter 19 (Bitter Work) Book 2

Avatar: The Last Airbender (Part 19)

 **Request:** None

 **Requested By:** Nobody

 **Pairing:** Zuko x reader

 **Summary:** Bitter Work

 **Warnings:** Mild peril

 **Word Count:** 1K+

You were awoken but a weight suddenly landing atop you…again. Your eyes shot open, seeing Sokka on top of you, still in his sleeping bag.

"This keeps happening." You muttered, voice groggy. Sokka leapt up, still in his sleeping bag, and hopped over to Aang, mumbling something about "running around". He hopped over to Toph, muttering something about "making noises". Frankly, it was incoherent. Sokka hopped away, still muttering to himself. Aang jumped, landing next to Toph.

"So, what move are you going to teach me first?" He asked. "Rockalance? The trembler? Ooh! Maybe I can learn to make a whirlpool out of land!" Aang exclaimed, doing hand motions for each move. Toph held an arm out, signaling for him to stop.

"Let's start with… _move_ a rock." She suggested. The Avatar clapped.

"Sounds good. Sounds good!"

Toph led him away, going somewhere where you presumed it would be easier to earthbend. Katara followed, interested. You on the other hand, were more interested in getting more sleep. That whole instance with Azula a few nights ago was still taking its toll on you. You were still exhausted.

You heard a shout and sat up, seeing Aang had crashed into Appa. A small chuckle was heard moments later. You turned, seeing Sokka still in his sleeping bag, leaning up against the wall as the sleeping bag came over his head.

"Ha! Rock beats airbender." He joked quietly.

"I don't understand what went wrong. He did it exactly like you did." Katara voiced.

"Maybe if I come at it from a different angle…" Aang wondered, beginning to move around the boulder. Toph grabbed his sleeve.

"No. That's the problem. You need to stop thinking like an airbender." She told him, hitting his forehead lightly. "There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity-trick that's going to _move that rock_." She told him, pushing him over. "You've got to face it _head on_. And when I say head on, I _mean_ like _this_!"

Toph jumped into the air, head-butting the boulder. It smashed into pieces. Your jaw dropped as your eyes widened in terror.

"Uh…..I don't think I can do that." Aang admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You need to be blunt. You have to show the rock that you're the boss, and you're not afraid." Toph told him. "And actually, that gives me an idea. Wait here." She instructed. You watched as Toph used earthbending to get up the side of the cliff. She did a few hand and feet movements, creating a sort of slide in the mountain. She created a boulder, sitting it at the top before sliding down. She approached Aang. "This time we're going to try something a little different." Toph informed. "Instead of _moving_ a rock, you're going to _stop_ a rock." She spun around, facing him. "Get in your horse stance!" She demanded. Aang quickly widened his stance, getting lower. "I'm going to roll that boulder down at you." She told him. "If you have the attitude of an earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop the rock."

You could see the look of terror settling on Aang's face as he looked up at the massive boulder. "Oh boy." You muttered, placing your head in your hands.

"Like, _this_." Toph demonstrated.

"Sorry, Toph. But are you sure this is _really_ the best way to teach Aang earthbending?" Katara asked, stepping forward.

"I'm glad you said something. Actually, there _is_ a better way." Toph grabbed Aang's cloth around his waist, pulling it off and tying it around his eyes. "This way you'll really have to _sense_ the vibrations of the boulder to stop it."

The look of surprise and fear on Aang's face showed you that he didn't approve of this method. Toph continued anyway. "Thank you, Katara." She spoke.

"Yeah. Thanks, _Katara_." Aang told her, a snappy tone to his voice. Toph, using earth as a launch-pad, threw herself to the top of the cliff. She pushed the boulder down. You watched as the large rock rolled, getting closer and closer to Aang. You chewed the inside of your cheek in stress. When the boulder was close, Aang jumped over it, the rock flying into a nearby wall. Toph came running down, no doubt about to scold him for not standing his ground.

"I don't want to hear this." You told no one in particular, standing and leaving, trying to find Sokka. "I wonder where he could have gotten to." You muttered, wandering around a nearby forest. It wasn't really a forest, per-say, but there were enough trees that you could get lost in it. You stopped walking when you heard a voice.

"-didn't work out that way. I admit it, you're cute."

Silence followed. You recognized the voice as Sokka's. You crept forward, seeing a small, brown creature sitting on your friend's head.

"Okay….you convinced me. If I get out of this alive, it's a comically correct, vegetarian existence for me. No meat. Even though meat is _so_ tasty."

The creature hopped off of Sokka's head, running away. It was then you noticed that he was stuck in the ground, and couldn't shoo away a fly that had landed on his head. You walked forward.

"Wow, did I hear that right?" You teased, emerging from the trees. Sokka whipped his head around to face you. "Sokka's giving up meat?" You taunted, crouching down to his level and brushing the fly off of his forehead. The creature came back before he had the chance to respond.

"Hey! Looks like my karma's already paying off!" He exclaimed. The creature dropped an apple a few feet in front of him. "It's okay, I got it." Sokka assured. He tried to pull his arms out of the hole to reach it, only resulting in several pained grunts and his boomerang getting squeezed out of its sheath on Sokka's back. Sokka pointed at the weapon. "Now, come back, boomerang."

You chuckled, picking up the apple and wiping it off, holding it up so Sokka's mouth. He gratefully took a bite, chewing quickly before taking another bite. He acted like he hadn't been fed in weeks. He finished the apple in record time, looking over at you as you tossed the core away.

"Do you think you could get me out of here?" He asked. You looked down at him, observing his predicament.

"I don't think so." You admitted.

"Well, could you please try?" He pleaded. You brought water out of your canteen, pouring it into the hole. "Not to question your methods, but what's the plan here?"

"Will you wait?" You asked, looking up at him. You turned the water into ice. "Hopefully this will make you more slippery, so you'll slide out." You suggested. You reached forward, grabbing his hands. "On three. One, two, three!" You tugged, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ow, ow! He complained. You stopped, looking over at him. "Wait! I think I budged!" He exclaimed. "Try again!" He instructed. You reached forward, but hesitated.

"You sure?" You confirmed. He nodded. You chewed on your lip, reaching forward and pulling him some more, sliding him further out only slightly. You pulled with all your might.

"It's starting to get cold!" He whined. You opened your eyes, (they were squeezed shut from the strain), seeing that he was slightly blue. You turned the ice back into water, bringing it back to your canteen.

"It's getting dark." You noticed, looking up at the sky. The creature, who you now know as Foofoocuddlypoops, was tugging on his 'warriors wolf's tail'. Sokka was getting desperate.

"Okay, karma person, or thing, or whoever's in charge of this stuff. If I can _just_ get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat, _and_ sarcasm." He pleaded. You cocked an eyebrow at his antics. "Ow!" He exclaimed as Foofoo pulled out his hair tie, letting his hair go wild. "That's all I got! That's pretty much my whole identity. Sokka: the meat and sarcasm guy. But I'm willing to be Sokka: the veggies and straight-talk fellow."

You rolled your eyes. "That'll be the day." You muttered.

"Aang! Thank goodness! Have you got any meat?" You heard Sokka shout from beside you. You turned, seeing Aang rush over.

"Sokka! Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing Sokka's hands and pulling.

"Ow! Stop! Stop! You're gonna pull my fingers off, but I don't think the rest of me is coming!"

"Hm. I bet I could airbend you out of here." He placed his hands on the ground as air flew out of the crevice Sokka was in. When the dust cleared, Sokka's hair was straight up, until his weapons fell on his head, flattening his hair again.

"Seriously Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earthbending here. How about it?"

"I can't. I can't do it." Aang admitted softly.

"Well, if you can't earthbend me out of here, go get Toph."

"I can't do that, either."

"You can't? Why not?"

You rolled your eyes, venturing back into the forest to see if _you_ could go find Toph. If Aang won't, _someone_ has to get Sokka out of there. When you finally made your way back to camp, you found Katara. "Where's Toph?" You asked, approaching her quickly.

"I'm not sure." Katara replied. "She said she was going to find Aang."

You rolled your eyes. "Fantastic." You mumbled. Katara's eyes lit up, prompting you to raise your eyebrows in confusion.

"You found him!" Katara exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging Sokka. You turned, seeing Aang and Toph with him. You smiled, seeing your friend out of the hole.

"The whole time I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important." Sokka began. You cocked an eyebrow, placing your hands on your hips. "I realized-"

"Hey, Katara! Look what I can do!" Aang interrupted. He turned to the side, making some movements. A chunk of rock flew off of a pillar.

"You did it!" Katara exclaimed. "I knew you would!"

Appa suddenly roared loudly. Aang rushed over. "Appa! I can earthbend now! The key is to be completely immovable, both mentally and physically."

The large bison licked Aang, knocking him over. You chuckled, shaking your head.

"You'll get the hang of it." You assured.


	20. Chapter 20 (The Library) Book 2

"What's out here?" Sokka asked. Everyone was currently standing, except Aang, who was sitting in a meditation pose without actually meditating, on a dry, dusty area. There wasn't much grass around, but there _were_ plenty of little holes.

"A _lot, actually_. There's hundreds of little-" Toph started, but was cut off by Aang.

"Shh! I _know_ you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch." The Airbender blew into an instrument, playing one note. A groundhog popped out and screamed the same note. Aang laughed and played another, prompting another groundhog to yell in response. "Yeah! I'm putting an orchestra together." Aang spoke.

" _Orchestra,_ huh? Well, _la, de da_." Sokka told him. Aang continued to play, and one after another, groundhogs poked out of the holes in the ground to join him. Momo jumped into a hole after one, emerging empty-handed out of another hole. Katara laughed as Aang and the groundhogs kept going. You rolled your eyes, putting your hands on your hips. "I've had enough of this." Sokka said. He moved towards Aang, placing his finger in the instrument, plugging up the music. "This is great and all, but don't we have more _important_ things to worry about?" He asked, standing to his full height. "We should be making plans."

"We _did_ make plans." Toph countered. "We're all picking mini vacations."

"There's _no time_ for vacations." Sokka argued.

"I agree with Sokka." You voiced. "We don't have time for this."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Who's surprised that you agree with Sokka?"

"Who's surprised you _don't_?" You shot back, placing your fists on your hips and leaning forward slightly.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard _every day_ with Toph and Katara." Aang assured. "I've been training my _arrow_ off."

"Yeah. What's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime?" Katara inquired, stepping forward.

"Even if you _do_ master all the elements, _then what_?" Sokka asked Aang. "It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation." He gestured to the side of him. "Should we just head west until we find the Firelord's house?" He suddenly developed a goofy tone. "Knock, knock. Hello? Firelord? Is anyone home?" He played out before turning to Aang sharply. "I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're going to win this war."

"Alright. We'll first finish our vacations, and then we can look for Sokka's…. _intelligence_." Katara spoke. Your eyes narrowed at the insult to your friend, but before you could retort, Aang was already holding the map out to the girl.

"Your turn, Katara." He informed. "Where would _you_ like to go on your mini vacation?"

"Hmm. How about the _Misty Palms Oasis_?" She suggested. "That sounds refreshing."

"Oh, yeah. I've been there." Aang started. "It's a pristine natural iceberg. And I don't usually use the word pristine. It's one of nature's natural wonders."

" _Natural wonders, huh_?" You sassed to Aang. You had arrived at the oasis, where the iceberg had melted, and the palm trees had died, leaving only dirt, dust and sand.

"Must've changed ownership since I was here." Aang explained guiltily. He laughed nervously, stepping further into the sandy area. The sign behind you fell where you were all just standing, the old wood shattering and splintering off in pieces. You all continued through the small place, coming to a tent and venturing inside. It was dark, lit only by a few lamps. There were a few people at some tables, and a man wearing lots of traveling things was standing in front of a counter.

"One mango, please." The man spoke. The other man behind the counter pulled out two swords and used them to pull out a bowl made of ice. He then cut up some fruit and put it in the bowl, then poured in some water to make it drinkable.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those _fruity_ beverages while planning our strategy." Sokka noted, pushing past you. You watched as he approached the counter, the man with the mango drink now leaving. You all followed Sokka, and just as he was about to order, you heard a gasp. You turned, seeing that the man had spilled his drink on Aang's clothes.

"No worries. I clean up easy." Aang told him. He used airbending to get the liquid off of him. The man gasped softly.

"You're a living relic!" He exclaimed softly. Your eyebrows bowed low in alarm and concern.

"Thanks. I try." Aang replied.

"An _air nomad_." The man recognized, holding his chin in thought. "Right in front of me. Professor Zei: head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." The man introduced himself, bowing politely. "Tell me, which of the Air Temples do you hail from?" Zei asked, holding Aang's arm out so he can look at it.

"The Southern Temple." Aang answered.

"Oh! Splendid! Tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?" Zei asked, measuring Aang's head.

"Uhh. Are fruit pies an agricultural product?"

"Truly fascinating. That is one for the journal."

"So, professor. You're obviously a well-traveled guy." Sokka started. "Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated." He admitted.

"Certainly." Zei handed Sokka a map, which the teen rolled out onto the table.

"What? No _Firenation_? Doesn't _anybody_ have a good map of that place?" Sokka whined, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"You've taken a _lot_ of trips into the desert." Katara noted, looking over the map.

"All in vain, I'm afraid." Zei murmured. "I've found lost civilizations _all over_ the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crowned jewel: Wan Shi Tong's library."

"You've spent years walking through the desert… to find some guy's _library_?" Toph questioned in disbelief, her feet resting on a chair in front of her as she leaned back.

"This library is more valuable than _gold_ , little lady. It is said to contain a _vast_ collection of knowledge. And knowledge… is priceless."

You raised an eyebrow at the man's passion for something as simple as a library.

"Hm. Sounds like good times." Toph remarked, clearly not believing it.

"Oh, it is!" Zei agreed, not picking up on her sarcastic tone. "According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" Sokka questioned, a smirk on his face.

You face palmed. "Sokka." You scolded.

"I think he means they look like actual foxes." Katara corrected, pushing her brother away.

"You're both right." Zei piped up. "Handsome little creatures." He pulled a page out of his backpack. "Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we can better ourselves." He informed, laying the page down on a table so everyone could see it.

On the page was a drawing of a large structure.

"Is that the library?" You asked, pointing down at the image.

"It is."

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked as Aang loudly sucked on his straw for his drink. "A map, maybe?"

"I wouldn't know." Zei admitted. "But _if_ such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's library." He declared, pointing at the page.

Sokka rested his hand on his chin in thought before speaking up. "Then it's settled!" He exclaimed happily. "Aang, I _do_ believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation… at the _library_!" He declared, pointing his finger at the ceiling.

"Uh, _hey_ , what about _me_?" Toph asked. "When do I get to pick?"

"You gotta work here a little longer before you're qualified for vacation time." Sokka informed.

Toph slammed her drink angrily on the table.

You shook your head. "I haven't picked anything either, Toph." You offered in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Of course there's the matter of _finding_ it." Zei reminded, still thinking about the library. "I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross." He spoke sadly.

"Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Sokka inquired, smirking.

"A _sky_ bison!" Zei pointed excitedly at Sokka. "You actually _have_ one!?"

"Yep. Follow us." Sokka waved, leading the man outside.

Appa was growling at a small group of people as they stood not far away from the creature.

"Sandbenders! Shoo! Away from the bison!" Zei hollered, approaching them.

The sandbenders walked away, stepping on a boat-like object and disappearing into the distance.

"All aboard." You said, climbing atop the bison and sitting in his saddle, helping the others up.

Appa flew through the desert, the day getting hotter and hotter. Sokka had taken his shirt and had it on his head to protect himself from the sun's blistering rays. He picked up a telescope lying in the saddle and raised it to his eye, looking around for the library.

Zei sat on Appa's head with Aang, and he crawled forward, looking down into the creature's eyes. "Tell me, sky bison… are you the last of your breed?"

Appa made a noise.

"Oh, _delightful_!" Zei exclaimed. "I wish I spoke his tongue!" He reached down to pet Appa's head. "Oh, the _stories_ this beast could tell."

Momo climbed over, making various noises.

"Shh, chatty monkey!"

"Wow." Aang murmured.

"What is it, Aang?" You asked, climbing to the front of the saddle.

"It shouldn't be too hard finding a place like this out here." He declared, looking at the image.

You raised an eyebrow. "That depends. Depending on how long it was here, it could be buried by now."

"Ughh!" Toph groaned. "Does this place even _exist_!?"

"Some say it doesn't." Zei offered.

Toph's eyes widened before narrowing. "Shouldn't you have mentioned that _before_?" Toph groaned, falling over in exasperation.

" _Great_. We could be searching for a myth." You mumbled, crossing your arms.

Appa flew over the sand for several more minutes when Toph spoke up again.

"There it is!"

Everyone looked over the edge of the saddle, seeing nothing.

"That's what it'll sound like when one of you _spots_ it." She hissed, before waving her hand in front of her face, eyes wide.

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air." Katara noted a little while later.

"Down there! What's that?" Sokka asked, pointing at a tower in the distance.

You squinted, trying to see.

Aang steered Appa, landing next to the structure.

Katara, Aang and Zei were the first to climb off, while Sokka and you helped Toph down before climbing down to join the others.

"Forget it." Katara spoke with a sigh. "It's obviously not what we're looking for." She said, looking down at the parchment. "The building in this drawing is enormous."

"And a lot wider." You deadpanned, looking over Katara's shoulder.

Aang looked from the other side.

"What kind of animal is that?"

You turned upon hearing Sokka's inquiry, and saw a little gray creature with something in its mouth. "It's a fox!" You exclaimed, watching it crawl up the tower and climb into the top window.

"One of the knowledge seekers!" Zei shouted with a gasp. "We must be close to the library!"

"Wouldn't _that_ be the library?" You asked, pointing at the structure the fox had just went into. "Why would it go in otherwise?"

"Y/n's right, look!" Sokka yelled, pointing down at the drawing. The tower held a striking resemblance to the top of the library. "It's completely buried."

"The library is _buried_!?" Zei hollered, hands flying to his head. "My life's ambition is full of _sand_!" He collapsed on the ground in sorrow.

"It's _everywhere_." You noted, looking at the piles upon piles.

Zei pulled out a tiny scoop. "Time to begin excavating." He declared, beginning to dig at the sand.

Toph placed her hand on the tower. " _Actually_ , that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be _completely_ intact. And it's _huge_!"

"That fox made it in through the window." Sokka recalled, holding his chin with his hand in thought. "I say we climb up there and give it a look."

" _I_ say 'you guys go ahead without me'." Toph told him, crossing her arms.

"You've got something against libraries?" Katara questioned.

"I've held books before, and, I've got to tell you, they don't exactly _do it_ for me."

"Oh, right." Katara mumbled a little awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Let me know if they have something you can listen to."

"So the question becomes… how do we get in?" You asked, looking up at the top of the tower.

"Well, it's a good thing I packed some rope." Sokka declared, rushing up to the bison and taking some out of the saddle. He tied one end to his boomerang and threw it in the window, beginning to climb up.

You followed as Aang said 'goodbye' to Appa.

Everyone except Toph (and Appa) climbed down the rope, entering the library.

"Oh, it's _breathtaking_!" Zei exclaimed, his eyes full of wonder. "The spirits spared no expense when designing this place! Look at those _beautiful_ buttresses!"

Sokka and Aang laughed.

You rolled your eyes.

"What's funny?" Zei questioned, looking up at the two.

"Nothing." Aang denied casually. "We just like architecture."

"As do I."

You grunted softly as your feet hit the floor of the library. The sound echoed in the large room.

"Oh my word!" Zei exclaimed, taking off his hat and looking around.

"What is it?" You questioned, stopping by his side.

"The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-" He trailed off, seeing the looks of confusion everyone was giving him. "Nice owl." He translated.

Sokka looked over to you, about to say something, when his eyes widened and he grew silent. He grabbed your and Katara's hands and pulled you both behind a pillar, while Aang pulled Zei along.

You looked at Sokka questioningly, but he wordlessly pointed to the side. You turned, seeing a large, black and white owl walk into the room.

The creature observed the rope before turning, his head spinning all the way around as he faced Aang. "I know you're back there." The owl said.

His voice sent shivers down your spine.

Zei smiled, stepping out from behind the pillar and approaching the creature. "Hello, I'm Zei! Professor of-"

"Is he serious?" You asked, turning to face Sokka as Zei continued his lengthy introduction.

Sokka shrugged.

"You should leave the way you came." The owl said. "Unless you want to become a _stuffed_ head of anthropology."

You turned, seeing a few animal's heads on a pillar. Your eyes widened. _What was going on_?

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka questioned, walking out.

Katara and Aang walked out as well, following him.

"Indeed. I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten-thousand things."

"Ten-thousand doesn't seem like a lot, considering you're a spirit and supposed to be 'all knowing'." You confessed, walking out from behind the pillar to join your friends. You stopped in front of the owl, crossing your arms and hoping that you looked braver than you felt. The owl was quite tall, and looked like he would eat you if given the opportunity.

"And you are obviously humans. Disrespectful and immature. Humans, by the way, are no longer permitted in my study."

"Anything else against humans?" Aang asked, tilting his head.

Wan Shi Tong hummed. "Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on _other_ humans."

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of your face.

"Like that _firebender_ who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." The owl finished. "So." Wan Shi Tong lunged forward at Sokka, looking him in the eye. "Who are _you_ trying to destroy?"

Sokka began sweating as well. " _What_!? No, no, no _destroying_." He lied, panic evident in his voice. "We're not into that."

"Then _why_ have you come here?"

"Umm. Knowledge for knowledge's sake?" Sokka offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it."

"I'm not lying. I'm here with the Avatar, and he's the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for me." Sokka said, dragging Aang forward and patting him on the back reassuringly.

You rolled your eyes, face-palming.

"Uh, yeah. I'll vouch." Aang said, very unconvincingly, I might add. "We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word."

Wan Shi Tong hummed in thought. "Very well. I will let you peruse my vast collection… on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worth-while knowledge."

Zei was the first to speak up. He took a few steps forward and bowed, offering a book in his outstretched hands. "Please accept this tome as an addition to your library."

"First addition. Very nice." Wan reached a wing forward, taking the book.

Katara stepped forward, the waterbending scroll in her hands. "I have an authentic waterbending scroll." She informed.

You went to protest, but Sokka shook his head.

"These illustrations are quite stylish." Wan Shi Tong took the scroll.

Aang tapped his chin in thought. "Oh! I know!" He reached into his shirt, pulling out the wanted poster of him.

"I suppose that counts." The owl said, clearly unimpressed. He took the poster.

"Oh great spirit, check this out." Sokka requested, stepping forward with a piece of cord. He did some twisting before holding it up again. When Wan Shi Tong made no comment, Sokka explained himself. "It's a special knot! That counts as knowledge!"

"You're not very bright, are you?" He asked, reluctantly accepting the knot.

Sokka groaned.

The owl turned to you. "What do you have to offer?"

Your blood ran cold as you struggled to think of anything.

Everyone watched with curiosity to see what you would come up with.

"Can I leave and come back with something? It's outside."

"I suppose."

You scrambled up the rope, returning shortly later with a small pouch. "Does this count as knowledge?" You asked, opening the pouch slightly to reveal the exploding balls that the Duke gave Aang.

Momo hissed.

Aang frowned. "Hey, those are mi-"

You shushed him.

Wan Shi Tong accepted the bag. "Enjoy the library." He spoke, turning. Wan Shi Tong opened his wings and leapt of the walkway, gliding down several levels.

"Bright enough to fool _you_." Sokka muttered, walking away.

"There are so many books." You mumbled, looking around.

"Isn't it fantastic!?" Zei exclaimed, bliss on his face. He looked like he could spend the rest of his life here.

"Sokka, where are you going?" Aang questioned.

You turned, seeing Sokka leaving the group, holding up a scroll.

"I want to know what happened to the firenation on their darkest day." He explained. "This could be promising." He rushed off down the aisle.

Everyone shared glances before chasing after him.

"The information on the firenation seems to be right up here." Sokka declared, noting the firenation flag hanging above the doorway.

Upon entering, you gasped.

Everything had been turned to ash.

" _Firebenders_." Aang determined.

"They destroyed _everything_ having to do with the firenation." Katara added.

"No doubt so that no one would learn their weaknesses." You grumbled, crossing your arms.

"That's so _unfair_!" Sokka exclaimed, falling to his knees. His hands rested on the floor, his head hanging in defeat. "Just when I think I'm one step of the firenation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago!" He sighed, looking back up. "I _need_ to know what happened on the darkest day."

A whining suddenly filled the silence in the air.

Everyone turned, seeing one of the knowledge collectors standing in the doorway.

"Hello?" Sokka greeted cautiously. "Little weird fox guy?"

The fox whined again, turning and looking pointedly.

"It seems it's trying to assist you." Zei noted, gesturing down at the fox.

"Um. _Sure_. I… guess I'll follow you." Sokka said, following the creature out.

The knowledge seeker ran off, prompting everyone to chase it. It led the group to a door and slipped through a small opening in the side.

"It looks like a flower." Katara noted.

"Or a sun." You countered.

The middle suddenly opened, revealing the fox on the other side.

Everyone stepped in, looking around.

The room was empty, except for a small, circular pillar in the middle of the room.

The fox pressed on the lever next to it and the walls of the room began to shift, depicting a night sky.

"This room is a true marvel." Zei muttered, placing his hands on his head in amazement. "A mechanical wonder! It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving!"

The night sky shifted, revealing a bright blue sky with clouds in it. A sun moved across the image.

"Uh… this is _beautiful_ , but how is it helpful?" Sokka questioned.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times." Katara guessed, looking down at the pillar. "Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took."

Sokka leaned forward, getting in her face. "Shh! Katara!" He hissed. "Not in front of the fox, he's with the owl!"

The fox whined, its ears and head drooping.

Sokka pulled the page out of the bag he had bought when you went to find an earthbending teacher, looking at the date at the top. He placed the bag on the ground and turned the dials before pulling the lever.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the day shifted to night again.

"Wow." Aang muttered, looking around. "I got to hand it to you, Sokka, you picked the _best_ mini vacation for _sure_."

The night shifted back into day, but it was still dark.

"Hey, wait. What happened to the sun?" Katara questioned.

"We must have broken it." Aang guessed.

You pursed your lips, looking at the bars that had the sun and the moon. Only the moon was visible.

"It's not broken." Sokka murmured. "The sun is _behind_ the moon!" He exclaimed, catching on. "It's a solar eclipse! It's _literally_ the darkest day in firenation history! Now I get it!" Sokka grabbed Aang's shoulders. "Something _awful_ happened on that day, and I don't know what, but I know why." He began to shake the Avatar. "Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse!"

Aang stumbled backwards.

"Sokka, you're a genius!" You shouted, a wide grin on your face.

"That makes sense!" Katara agreed, stepping forward. "Think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the water benders!" She said. "This is _huge_." She whispered.

The fox whined a little, sitting down and looking up at the group.

"Fine." Sokka said with a smile. "You earned it." He reached into his bag and tossed a treat into the creature's mouth. It walked away, satisfied. "We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the firenation when they're _totally_ helpless. The Firelord is going _down_!"

A large shadow fell over Sokka.

"Mortals are so predictable… and such _terrible_ liars."

You looked up at the large owl, trying to find a way out of this.

He was blocking the only exit.

"You betrayed my trust." He spoke, voice deep and hostile. "From the beginning you intended to _misuse_ this knowledge for evil purposes." He accused, stepping forward slightly.

"You don't understand!" Sokka pleaded. "If anyone's evil, it's the firenation. _You saw_ what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous."

You looked away sadly. _Were they all that bad_?

"We _need_ this information!" Sokka insisted.

"You think you're the _first person_ to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons, or weaknesses, or battle strategies."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have that information in here." You grumbled to yourself.

"We had no choice! Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love!" Aang tried to reason.

"And now, I'm going to protect what _I_ love."

Your eyes widened in alarm.

Wan Shi Tong spread his wings and began flapping them.

Although the wind wasn't comfortable, you failed to see how this was protection.

Aang seemed to have the same thought. "What are you _doing_?!"

"I'm taking my knowledge _back_. No one will ever abuse it, again."

Sand began to run along the walls.

"He's sinking the building!" Katara shouted. "We've got to get out of here!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

You turned to look back at Wan Shi Tong, only to reel back in horror. His neck had gotten longer, and his face looked all the more frightening.

"You already know too much." The owl let out a screech, lunging for the group.

Everyone yelled as they ducked out of the way, avoiding the spirit's beak.

You all rushed out of the room, running down the hallway as fast as your legs would carry you.

Wan Shi Tong was flying behind you.

Zei stopped to talk to him, but you couldn't hear. You were too far away.

Aang used airbending to pull him back, and then swat Wan off of the side. "We've got to get back to the surface!"

"Sokka, let's go!" Katara hollered.

"We don't know when the next eclipse will be." Sokka explained.

"Don't be stupid, we'll find out later!"

You rubbed furiously at your temples. "I don't know if we can!" You admitted, turning to the girl.

"Y/n's right. If we leave this place, we'll never get the information." Sokka voiced. "Aang, come with me to the planetarium for cover. Katara and Y/n, take Momo and Zei, and _get out of here_."

"But-"

"Go!"

Just as the word left Sokka's mouth, Wan Shi Tong's head burst through a bookshelf, looking at you and Katara.

"Hurry, Sokka!" Katara pleaded, turning to run away.

You hurried after her, Wan on your tail as you ran.

Zei ducked between two shelves to avoid the creature.

You and Katara kept running, Momo on Katara's shoulder. You both ducked behind a bookshelf, trying to quiet your breathing.

"At least I'll have _one_ specimen to add to my collection." Wan Shi Tong said, spotting Momo's tail.

"That is _really creepy_ , freak!" You yelled, shoving Katara to try to get her to move faster as you ran.

You both rushed through the halls, trying to get back to the rope.

Wan Shi Tong had a harder time turning corners, so you were a little ahead of him.

You had begun clambering up the rope, only to see Katara facing the owl, her hand over her canteen. "Katara, let's go!"

"Your waterbending won't do you much good, here." Wan Shi Tong informed, leaning down over her. "I've studied Northern water style, Southern water style, even foggy swamp style." He spread his wings, casting a large shadow.

Sokka suddenly yelled, crashing a book down on Wan Shi Tong's head.

You looked up, seeing Aang on his glider. He must have dropped Sokka off.

The owl fell over.

"That's called Sokka style." Sokka told the collapsed owl. " _Learn it_."

You continued climbing up the rope, seeing that Sokka and Katara were starting to follow you.

"Wait!" Sokka turned his head. "Professor, let's go!"

"I'm not leaving!" Zei replied. "I can't. I've spent _too long_ trying to find this place."

"Are you _nuts_!?" You hollered, noticing that he was clearly in no hurry to leave. Sand was still pouring in the building, but Zei was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books.

"There's not another collection of knowledge like this on earth." Zei reasoned. "I could spend an eternity in here."

The room fell silent for a moment, people seemingly trying to figure out how to respond.

"Just go!" Katara shouted.

You began to keep climbing, only to holler as the rope began to shake. You looked down, seeing Wan Shi Tong's beak around the rope, shaking it furiously.

The rope came loose, and everyone shouted, falling to the floor.

Aang swept by on his glider, Sokka and Katara grabbing on while you grabbed onto their legs. Aang began flying up towards the window, Wan Shi Tong snapping at your feet.

You were suddenly blinded with bright light as you exited the library.

Aang collapsed onto the sand, you, Sokka and Katara rolling.

Toph let out a grunt as she fell backwards, the building quickly getting sucked into the sand.

You stood and walked over, seeing a giant crater where the tower previously was.

"We got it!" Sokka shouted, holding up a rolled piece of parchment. "There's a solar eclipse coming! The firenation's in trouble now!" He embraced his sister in a hug.

Aang stood as well, looking around. He approached Toph, who was sitting on the sand, hands holding her head. "Where's Appa?" He questioned softly.

Toph simply shook her head.

Aang gasped, tears beginning to freely stream down his face.

"Appa's _gone_?" You questioned.


	21. Chapter 21 (The Desert) Book 2

"How could you let them take Appa!?" Aang hollered, glaring at Toph's back. "Why didn't you stop them!?"

"I _couldn't_!" Toph shouted back. The wind had picked up, blowing sand all over the place. It was making it hard to see and hear _each other_ , much less Appa. "The library was sinking! You guys were still inside, and-!"

"You could have come to get us!" Aang yelled, approaching her and pointing an accusatory finger at her. "I could have saved him!"

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sandbenders snuck up on me, and there wasn't any time for-"

"You just didn't care! You _never_ liked Appa, you wanted him gone!" Aang accused.

"Aang!" You shouted, glaring at the boy. "You _know_ that's not true! I'm sure Toph did her best."

"She saved our lives." Katara reminded.

"Who's gonna save our lives, now?" Sokka questioned, gesturing at the endless sea of sand. "We'll never make it out of here."

"That's all any of you guys care about! Yourselves! You don't care whether Appa's okay or not!"

"Aang! Knock it off!" You hollered, approaching him. You pointed an accusatory finger down at him. "Don't you _dare_ suggest something like that again! We all love Appa, not _just you_! So you'd better pull yourself together, because we need to find a way out of here before we all die one way or another! Do you understand!?"

Aang fell silent, sitting down on the ground.

"We're _all_ concerned." Katara assured softly. "But we can't afford to be fighting now."

"I'm going after Appa." Aang declared, pulling out his glider.

"Aang, you have _no idea_ where he-" Before you could finish, the Avatar had flown away. "He's going to get lost out there." You mumbled.

"We'd better start walking." Katara said. "We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se." She began to walk away.

"Do you think if we dig out the giant owl, _he'd_ give us a ride?" Sokka asked, following his sister.

You grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her along with you to make sure she didn't get lost. "I doubt it, Sokka."

You felt like you've been walking forever. Your face felt hot, and your feet were dragging, getting sand in your shoes.

Sokka placed Momo on his head and opened the creature's wings, trying to get some shade.

"Katara? Can I have some more water?" Toph asked softly.

"Okay, but we're going to have to conserve it. We're getting low." She replied, bending the water into four orbs.

"I'm fine, Katara." You lied, holding up a hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just had some of mine a little while back."

Katara put the fourth orb back in her pouch, and bended the other three into Toph, Sokka and Momo's mouths.

Sokka swallowed, a disgusted expression on his face. "We're drinking your _bending_ water?" His face contorted into one of horror as it dawned on him. "You used this on the _swamp guy_!"

"It _does_ taste swampy." Toph noted.

"I'm sorry, it's all we have."

"Not anymore! Look!"

You turned, seeing that Sokka was pointing at a cactus.

The teen rushed over, cutting a large piece off and drinking its contents. He did this a few more times, chugging the liquid.

"Sokka, wait! You shouldn't be eating strange plants!" Katara shouted, grabbing Toph's wrist and pulling her with her.

You shook your head, rubbing your forehead in irritation.

"There's water trapped inside these!" Sokka defended offering his sister a piece.

Katara backed up, eyeing it warily. "I don't know…"

"Suit yourself. It's very thirst-quenching, though." Sokka's pupils suddenly dilated, and he gestured dramatically at the half of a cactus he was holding. "Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya. _Nothing's quenchier_. It's the _quenchiest_!"

Your eyes widened in alarm.

"Okay… I think you've had enough." Katara admitted, taking the cactus and dumping out the water inside.

"Who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka questioned.

Momo was chattering as he was flying circles in the sky, before plummeting to the ground.

"Can I have some of that cactus?" Toph asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Katara confessed, picking up Momo. "Let's go. We have to find Aang." She said, taking hold of Toph and walking away.

You followed before doubling back, realizing that Sokka was standing still and staring up at the sky. You grabbed Sokka's arm, dragging him with you.

"How did we get out here in the middle of the _ocean_?" He asked, voice full of wonder.

You groaned.

You heard a loud noise behind you. Turning around, you saw a giant mushroom cloud. A strong gust of wind blew through your hair.

"What _is_ that?" Katara wondered.

"What? What is what?" Toph asked, looking around hopelessly.

"It's a _giant_ mushroom." Sokka explained, sounding dazed. "Maybe it's friendly!"

"Let's just keep moving." Katara declared, taking ahold of Toph's hand again and continuing her walk. "I hope Aang's okay."

"Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend!"

"Shut up!" You yelled, grabbing the back of Sokka's shirt and dragging him along the ground.

You all walked until dark.

A large shadow flew over and you turned, seeing Aang land.

Katara approached him and they began talking, but you were busy keeping an eye on Toph and Sokka.

Toph wasn't really a problem, but Sokka sure was.

"We can make it out if we work together. Right, Toph?"

"As far as I can feel, we're in a giant bowl of sand pudding." Toph remarked, kicking a little at the sand. "I've got nothing."

"Sokka?" Katara tried. "Any ideas on how to find Ba Sing Se?"

"Why don't we ask the _circle birds_?" Sokka recommended. He was lying flat on his back, arms and legs spread out like a starfish.

You groaned. "Why is our _idea guy_ the one that decided to be an idiot?" You questioned, rolling your eyes. When you rolled your eyes, you caught a glimpse of four creatures circling. "They're probably waiting until we die, so they can eat us without a fuss."

Katara sighed. "We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together." She said, voice determined. "Aang, _get up_. Everybody, hold hands. We can _do this_. We have to."

You took the back of the pack while Katara took the front, trying to keep Sokka and Toph especially out of danger.

You walked for what felt like forever. It was finally sunrise… or was that _sunset_? You couldn't tell anymore.

"I think we should stop for the night."

Aang, Sokka and Toph all collapsed at Katara's statement.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asked.

"This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink." She said, beginning to bend the water into equal portions.

Momo lurched forward at the water, making all the water splash on the ground.

"Momo, no! You've killed us all!" Sokka hollered, clutching at the ground.

"No, he hasn't." Katara assured, drawing the water out of the sand.

"Oh, right. _Bending_."

You groaned again.

"Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library." Katara requested, handing Toph the canteen.

"What!?" Sokka hollered, clutching his bag to his chest. "I didn't steal anything! Who told you that!?" He turned to Momo, pointing at the lemur. "It was _you_! _You_ ratted me out!"

Momo began to cry.

"Sokka, I was _there_." Katara reminded, clearly sick of this already as she grabbed Sokka's bag and walked a few paces away.

"It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa is." Aang lamented.

"No, but we _can_ find out which way Ba Sing Se is." Katara informed, opening a roll of parchment. "We can use the stars to guide us. That way, we can travel at night when it's cool, and rest during the day." She turned around, seeing that you were the only one listening. The others had all fallen asleep. She sighed.

"Try to get some sleep, Katara." You placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take first watch."

She nodded. "I want to get started again in a few hours."

You nodded in understanding as Katara laid down. You let them sleep for a couple hours before shaking them, waking them up. It was darker outside than it had been, so you guessed it was either morning, or it was about to be.

Toph sat up as Katara woke Sokka. "Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so _much_."

You chuckled at Toph's confession as you helped Sokka to his feet.

"I'm awake." Aang told Katara as she was about to shake him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, we have to keep moving if we want to get out of this sand pit."

Aang's face lit up suddenly. "Appa!"

You looked up, following Aang's gaze, and saw something floating in front of the moon.

" _Appa_? Why would Princess Yue need him?" Sokka questioned, still not over the cactus juice. "She's the _moon_ , she flies by herself."

You shook your head. It wasn't Appa, and you missed Yue.

"It's just a cloud." Katara voiced. "Wait. A _cloud_." She took her canteen off and handed it to Aang. "Fly up there and see if you can bend the water into my pouch."

Aang snatched the canteen from her, giving her a dirty look. He flew up and returned shortly after, the cloud disappearing.

"Wow. There's hardly any in here." Katara muttered, looking in the pouch.

"I'm sorry, okay!? It's a _desert_ cloud, I did all I could! What's anyone else doing!?" Aang pointed the end of his glider at Katara. "What are _you_ doing!?"

Katara's eyes widened in surprise and alarm. "Trying to keep everyone together." She pulled out her star map. "Let's just keep moving. We need to head in this direction." She stated, walking away.

You followed, holding Toph's hand and dragging Sokka along with you.

Aang took up the back.

You hadn't been walking long when Sokka got distracted by something and began to try to follow it. You let go of Toph to have a better chance of keeping Sokka with the group. "Sokka!" You shouted through a strained grunt.

"Ow! Crud!"

You turned, seeing Toph sitting on the ground, rubbing her foot.

"I am so _sick_ of not feeling where I'm going!"

You drug Sokka back over to the group and leaned down to Toph. "Are you alright?"

"I hit my foot! What _idiot_ buried a boat in the middle of the desert!?" She exclaimed, exasperated.

You looked down, seeing wood sticking out of the sand.

"A boat?" Katara echoed, confused.

" _Believe me_ , I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations."

Aang stepped forward, blowing the sand away.

Your face lit up. "This is what the sandbenders use! We can get home!"

"It's got a working compass!" Katara announced from her spot at the top. "Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it!" She said happily. "We're gonna make it!"

Sokka laughed, burying Momo in the sand.

You pinched the bridge of your nose in irritation. "Sokka, _get up_." You instructed, grabbing him by his collar and hoisting him up on the boat. You grabbed Momo's tail, pulling him up as well. "Toph, are you gonna be okay on your own?" You questioned, holding onto the two troublemakers.

"I'll be fine, since I can see."

Aang began bending air into the sail, sending the boat flying.

"The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts." Katara voiced.

"Easy, little lady. I'm sure the sand folks who built this thing know how to get around here." Sokka said, a dumb expression on his face.

Katara gasped. " _That's_ what the compass is pointing to!"

You turned, seeing a large rock.

"That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert!"

"What for?" You asked, looking over at her.

"I'm not sure."

"A rock!? Yes! Let's go!" Toph exclaimed, finally smiling.

"Maybe we can find some water there!"

"And maybe we can find some _sandbenders_." Aang added darkly.

You reached the top of the rock just in time for sunrise.

"Ah, _finally_!" Toph said, falling into the rock and making a snow- er… _rock_ angel. "Solid ground!"

"What are all these holes for?" You asked, pointing at the side.

"Probably entrances." Katara dismissed, walking in, everyone following.

Sokka took a deep breath. "I feel like my head is finally starting to clear out the cactus juice." His face lit up. "Ooh!" He rushed to the side of the cave, reaching out to touch some of the yellow gunk lining it.

You grabbed his forearm firmly, stopping his quest. " _Don't_." You insisted, eyes narrowed.

"Uh, guys. I don't think this is a normal cave." Toph piped up, feeling the wall. "This was _carved_ by something."

"Yeah." Aang agreed, finally not snapping at anybody. "Look at the shape."

"There's something buzzing in here. Something that's coming for us!"

"Run!" You yelled, turning and rushing out.

The others followed you, all screaming as giant buzzard wasps followed.

The large creatures surrounded you.

Aang send a large gust of wind at one, sending it flying.

You drew what was left of your water and began flicking them sharply.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka shouted. "That rock almost _crushed_ me!"

"Sorry! I can't tell where they are in the air!" Toph defended.

"I've got this one!" Sokka charged, making various grunts as he slashed.

"Sokka, there's nothing there!" Katara told him.

Sokka stopped swinging. "I guess my head's not as clear as I thought."

"Well, at least you're making sense, now." You reasoned.

"We have to get out of here. I'm completely out of water to bend!" Katara yelled.

"Momo!" Aang shouted as the lemur got carried away. "I'm not losing anyone else out here!" He declared, opening his glider and chasing the buzzard wasp.

"Come on! We're going down!"

You all began your descent.

"Toph! Shoot a rock right there!" Katara instructed.

Toph shot some out of the ground.

"Fire!"

Toph shot the rocks out, hitting the buzzard.

"She got him!" Sokka celebrated briefly before he became more serious. "She got him, right?"

"Yes. Now let's move."

You were at the bottom now, but the buzzard wasps were closing in on you.

"On your left." Katara told Toph.

Toph sent a rock that way, hitting one.

All of the sudden, several large pieces of rock shot out of the ground, sending the buzzard wasps into the sky. You flinched, and when your eyes reopened, the rocks were gone, and sandbenders where standing in their place.

Aang leapt down, landing in front of them.

"What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailor? From the looks of it, you _stole it_ from the Hami tribe." One of the sandbenders accused.

"We found the sailor abandoned in the desert." Katara clarified. "We're traveling with the Avatar, our bison was stolen, and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

"That wasn't all necessary information, Katara." You scolded lightly.

"You dare accuse our people of theft when you ride in on a stolen sandsailor?" One of the younger ones said.

"Quiet, Ghashiun!" The first one shouted. "No one's accusing our people of anything! _If_ what they say is _true_ , we must give them hospitality!"

"Sorry, father."

"I recognize the son's voice." Toph whispered. " _He's the one_ that stole Appa."

"Are you sure?" Katara whispered back.

"I never forget a voice."

That was all Aang needed. He marched forward, holding his staff and pointing the end at the son. "You _stole Appa_. Where is he?! What did you do to him?!" He demanded.

"They're lying. _They're_ the thieves!" Ghashiun denied.

Aang let out a holler, sending a gust of wind at a sailor, destroying it. He turned back to the group. "Where is my bison!?"

They still didn't respond.

"You tell me where he is, _now_." Aang commanded, destroying another sailor.

The father turned to his son. "What did you _do_?"

"It wasn't me!"

" _You_ said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph accused, pointing at him.

"You _muzzled_ Appa?!" Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed white and the wind around him picked up. He destroyed another sailor.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar!"

"So that makes it okay?" You mumbled under your breath. You hated to think of what was happening to Appa.

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang demanded, his voice echoing darkly.

"I- I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now."

Aang's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"They're gonna sell him there." Ghashiun saw the look on Aang's face. "Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!" He pleaded.

"Just get out of here! Run!" Sokka shouted, pulling you and Toph away from Aang.

The Avatar was surrounded by a ball of air, and he was rising.

You covered your face with your arm, trying to protect it from the sand.

The wind died down slightly and you dared to peek.

Katara was holding onto Aang, and they were both crying silently.

Aang's eyes stopped glowing, his arrow following the action moments later.

You sighed.

Poor Appa.


	22. Chapter 22 (The Serpent's Pass) Book 2

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara shouted, jumping into the body of water that sat at the end of a waterfall. She connected with the water, a loud gasp leaving you as the splash reached several feet high, crashing down on everyone.

Aang and Toph laughed while Sokka shook out a piece of parchment.

" _Sure_. Five-thousand-year old map from the Spirit library. Just splash some water on them."

"Sorry." Katara apologized, wringing out her hair, as you bended the water out of the map and returned it to the water.

Aang turned his smile to Sokka. "So, did you figure out what route we're going to take?"

Sokka sat the map down on the ground, everyone gathering around to see. "Okay, so we just got out of the desert, so we must be around _here_." He mused, pointing at the map. He moved his hand up. "And we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is _here_. It looks like the only path that's connecting the south and the north is this sliver of land called 'the serpent's pass'."

"You're _sure_ that's the best way to go?" Toph questioned, her arms crossed.

"It's the _only_ way. I mean, it's not like we have Appa to fly us there."

"Shush up about Appa." Katara whispered. "Can't you at least _try_ to be sensitive?"

Everyone turned to Aang to see how he would react.

Although his smile was gone, replaced with a frown, it wasn't the pure rage that he had shown in the desert. "Katara, it's okay. I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse."

Everyone started at him in shock, except Toph, before Katara spoke up again.

"Oh. Well, okay. I'm glad you're doing better."

"Then to Ba Sing Se we go!" Sokka declared, standing and rolling up the map. "No more distractions!"

As if on cue, you'd swear on your life that it was, three people emerged from out behind one of the giant rocks that surrounded you.

"Hello, fellow refugees!" A man spoke, grinning and waving.

You glanced over at Sokka as the others went to go see what was going on. "You should really just start keeping your mouth shut."

Sokka sighed, looking down at you. "I really should, shouldn't I?"

You chuckled, grabbing Sokka's arm and pulling him with you. "Come on."

"So are you guys going to Ba Sing Se, too?" Aang questioned as you approached.

"Sure are." The same man as before spoke. "We're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby."

"Great!" Katara exclaimed. "We can travel through the serpent's pass together."

The group reeled back, alarmed. Why did they look scared?

"The serpent's pass?" The wife- Ying, asked. "Only the truly _desperate_ take that deadly route."

"Deadly route." Toph echoed. She punched Sokka's arm with such force that he fell over. " _Great pick_ , Sokka."

Sokka stood, rubbing his arm as he defensively said, "well, we _are_ desperate."

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay." The husband offered. "Ferry's take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se."

You chose to ignore the fact that his last statement rhymed.

"And it's hidden, so the firenation can't find it." Ying added.

"Hmm." Katara started, her hand on her chin, feigning consideration. "Peaceful ferry ride, or deadly pass?" She wondered aloud, turning to look pointedly at Sokka.

The teen frowned.

The next thing you knew, you were at Full Moon Bay.

"I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the firenation." Katara admitted, looking at the people there.

" _Believe it_." You advised, tone dark.

"We're all looking for a better life." The husband informed. "Safe, behind the walls of Ba Sing Se."

You waited with Toph as Aang, Katara and Sokka tried uselessly to get some tickets for the ferry. You chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Toph asked, leaning against the wall.

"They look like they're having trouble." You informed, seeing Aang walk away, defeated.

Toph pushed herself from the wall. "I'll handle this."

You watched in amazement as Toph walked over, pulling something out from her pocket and showing the woman who was giving tickets. The expression on the woman's face was priceless.

Pretty soon, the group returned with tickets.

"Oh, yeah, we scammed that lady, good!" Sokka exclaimed. He was suddenly yanked, being spun around.

"Tickets and passports, _please_." A woman with short hair said. She was wearing one of the guard uniforms.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka questioned, beginning to sweat.

"Yeah. I've got a problem with _you_." She said, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I've seen your type before, probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious, and let me guess… you're traveling with the Avatar."

You blinked in surprise at the accurate description.

Sokka seemed just as stunned. "Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember?" The woman asked sternly. She gripped the front of his shirt, holding him in place. "Maybe you remember _this_." She moved forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

You blanched.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed, coming out of his brief daze and hugging her.

" _Suki_?" You asked. "Who's Suki?"

They pulled away. "Sokka, it's good to see you!"

"You look so different without your makeup. And the new outfit-"

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." Suki told Katara in explanation. "And look at you, _sleeveless guy_. Been working out?"

Your face scrunched in disgust.

"Eh, I grab a tree branch and do a few chin-touches every now and again." Sokka bragged.

"When have you _ever_ done that?" You asked, looking at him doubtfully.

"Plenty of times!" Sokka insisted, getting right in your face.

You raised an amused eyebrow.

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?" Aang questioned.

"Yeah. After you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since." Suki answered, watching as Momo climbed up to sit on the ledge next to her. She laughed, scratching the creature's head. "Hi, Momo. Good to see you, too." She turned back to the group. "So why are you getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just _fly across_ on Appa?"

"Appa is missing." Katara explained. "We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se."

Aang looked away.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Suki turned to Aang. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing _fine_." He insisted, a little sharply. "Would everybody stop worrying about me?"

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us!" Ying called from the other side of the wall. "Someone took all of our belongings! Our passports, our tickets! Everything's gone!"

"I'll talk to the lady for you!" Aang offered.

 _Oh, this should go well,_ you thought to yourself.

Sure enough, Aang was back a few minutes later, declaring that he'd lead everyone through the serpent's pass.

"I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the serpent's pass." Sokka grumbled.

" _I_ can't believe you're still _complaining_ about it." Toph replied, following Aang.

"Come on, Sokka." You reasoned, looking over your shoulder. "It can't be _too_ easy. This is _us_ we're talking about."

Sokka sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah."

"I'm coming, too!" A voice yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned, seeing a girl wearing green and heavy makeup running towards the group.

You assumed that this was Suki.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka questioned, turning to face the girl.

"Sokka, I thought you'd _want_ me to come."

"I do, it's just-"

"Just what?" She challenged.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're coming."

Suki strode passed him, prompting you to look at Sokka.

He was frowning, seemingly in thought.

You waited for him to catch up to you. "Sokka? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at you. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

You didn't believe him, but you let the topic drop.

"This is the serpent's pass? I thought it'd be more bendy… like a serpent. Huh." Sokka noted.

"Maybe they meant that it was _thin_ like a serpent." You offered, looking over at him.

Sokka shrugged, nodding slightly in a gesture that showed that it was possible.

"Look at this writing. How awful." Ying said, looking at some markings in the wood archway.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"It says 'abandon hope'." Katara read.

"How can we abandon hope?" Ying questioned, turning into her husband. "It's all we have."

"I don't know." Aang piped up. "The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we _do_ need to abandon it."

"Cheerful fellows." You mumbled.

"What are you _talking about_?" Katara asked Aang.

"Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se, and it's not going to find Appa." Aang reasoned, turning around to face the group. "We need to focus on what we're doing _right now_ , and that's getting across this pass."

"Okay." Katara said hesitantly. "If you say so."

"The firenation patrols the western lake." Suki informed. "Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side, and they don't want anyone to find out what it is."

You risked a glance to the side, seeing a firenation ship.

Ying's husband, who apparently shall get no name, let out a yell.

You turned, seeing Toph do a few quick movements. A rock slab came out to catch him as he fell before shooting him back up.

"I'm okay!" He declared happily.

The piece of rock that had come out of the side to make him fall in the first place splashed into the ocean.

"They've spotted us!" Sokka shouted. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Aang leapt off of the pass, bending air to return one of their fireballs back at them. It hit the ship.

"Keep moving, people!" You instructed from your spot close to Toph.

The firenation ship shot another one, hitting above the group. Large chunks of rock began to fall.

Sokka shoved Suki out of the way, but failed to get out of the way, himself.

"Sokka!" You shouted. There's no way you could get to the back of the line in time.

Thankfully, you didn't need to.

Toph forced some rock out of the wall, making the rocks bounce off of that instead of Sokka.

Sokka rushed towards the fallen Kyoshi warrior. "Suki, are you okay!? You have to be more careful! Come on!" Sokka grabbed Suki's hand, pulling her passed you and Toph.

"'Thanks for saving my life, Toph'. Oh, no problem, Sokka." Toph said to herself, pretending to be Sokka.

You chuckled. "Come on." You beckoned, running after the rest of the group, Toph on your tail.

"Suki, you _shouldn't_ sleep there." Sokka told her, approaching the girl as she set up her blanket close to the edge of the cliff. "Who knows how stable this ledge is? It could give at any moment." He picked up her blanket and moved it further away from the edge.

You rolled your eyes as you rearranged some of the wood in the fire, trying to keep it going.

"Sokka, I'm fine, stop worrying!"

"You're right, you're right. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

Suki moved closer to her blanket, but Sokka jumped up, standing in front of her.

"Wait! Oh, I thought I saw a spider, but you're fine." He said, patting Suki's shoulder.

Suki frowned.

Aang stood, walking away.

You and Katara watched him leave, concern on your faces.

Katara stood, following him out.

Sokka left too, but towards the other direction.

Suki waited a little bit before following him as well.

You looked to Toph. "So…" You paused, trying to think of something to say. "I never really got to say this earlier, but I'm glad you came back." You admitted, looking down at the fire. The untamable flames captured your attention. They were so pretty.

"It's good to be back." She replied, leaning back on her hands.

You smiled. "How long have you been doing earthbending?" You asked, picking up a stick and poking at the fire again.

"As long as I can remember. I ran away when I was little, and the badgermoles taught me."

"Wow. It must have been great to learn from the original earthbenders." You mused, voice filled with wonder. "I bet that's partially why you're so good at it. That, and you're the most stubborn person I know." You joked, grinning.

"I take that as a compliment." Toph insisted, though you could tell she was happy.

You chuckled. "I wouldn't have you take it as anything but."

The group suddenly came to a stop.

You peeked over their shoulders, seeing a large gap in the pass. It was full of water.

Katara stepped forward. "Everyone, single file!" She turned to you. "Can you take up the back and make sure everyone gets through alright?"

You nodded. "Sure." You mumbled.

Katara bended the water to the sides and everyone began to walk through. "Aang, I need help."

You raised an eyebrow. _Really? Katara couldn't do it by herself? But considering the North Pole, I thought she was a master already_ , you thought.

Aang handed you his staff as he closed the orb of water, allowing everyone to breathe.

You stared at the staff incredulously as you continued walking. You'd been demoted to staff-holder.

"What _is_ that thing?" Suki asked.

You turned, seeing a large shadow on the outside of the orb. Suddenly, something big crashed through, filling the orb with water.

Everyone screamed.

Toph lifted the section of land the group was on, bringing it out of the water.

 _Halfway_ , you thought as the creature circled around the land.

It reared up suddenly, allowing you to get a better look at it.

"Sokka, I think I found out why it's called the serpent's pass!" You shouted.

The serpent shrieked down at the group.

"Suki, you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away!" Sokka yelled in panic.

"Just because I live near the unagi doesn't mean I'm an _expert_!" She defended.

Sokka bent down, picking up Momo. He held him out. "Oh, great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you."

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

You pulled Momo out of his hands, petting the lemur in an attempt to soothe it. "Don't worry, we're not going to sacrifice you."

Aang grabbed his staff from you, sending a wind burst at the serpent as it lunged. "I'll distract it. Katara, get everyone across."

 _Of course, because why would anyone except Katara get everyone across_ , you wondered.

Katara ran forward, turning the water into ice and helping the refugees across.

Sokka and Suki ran, you shortly behind.

Katara jumped into the water, turning the water around her shoes into ice to try to help Aang as she surfed over.

You watched as Katara froze the water around the creature.

"Toph, come on! It's just ice!" Sokka shouted.

You turned, seeing Toph set a foot down on the ice, only to pull it back.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here on this little island where I can see!" She called.

The serpent hit the island right behind her as it fell.

"Ahh! Okay, I'm coming!" She shouted as she began to sidestep her way across.

"You're doing great!" Sokka encouraged. "Just follow the sound of my voice!"

"It's hard to ignore!" Toph shot back.

You would have smiled if you weren't so concerned.

"You're almost there!" Sokka hollered.

The serpent crashed down, breaking the ice.

Toph splashed around in the water. "Help! I can't swim!"

Sokka began to take his shoes off. "I'm coming, Toph!"

You were just about to bend the water underneath her, but Suki jumped in the water, swimming after her. You lost sight of Toph for a moment, but Suki pulled her back out. There was some sort of exchange, but you couldn't see.

Aang and Katara were creating a whirl pool, spinning the serpent. They stopped, the creature smashing into the side of the cliff.

Aang flew back, Katara holding on, as everyone except you and a still-in-shock Toph.

"Good job, guys." You murmured.

"Come on, we're almost there." Aang said, walking away.

You and Toph followed slowly.

"There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing till Ba Sing Se." Sokka exclaimed after a while.

Ying gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Sokka questioned, looking at her warily.

"The baby's coming!"

"What!? _Now!_?! Can't you… _hold it in_ or something!?" Sokka shouted, panicking.

You chuckled. "Not how it works, Sokka."

"Sokka, calm down. I've helped Gran-gran deliver lots of babies back home." Katara reminded.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic _seal_!" Sokka shouted.

You laughed in surprise.

"This is a _real_ … _human_... _thing_!"

"Are you implying that arctic seals aren't real?" You asked, turning to him.

Toph laughed.

"It's called a _baby_. And I've helped her deliver plenty of those, too." She told him calmly. "Aang, get some rags, Sokka, some water, Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A _big_ one."

Toph brought the earth out of the ground.

"Suki, come with me."

The two disappeared inside the tent.

They were in there for a few minutes before Katara shouted, "Sokka, where's that water!?"

You waited outside for several hours after having to drag a passed-out Sokka from the tent.

"It's a girl!" Katara's voice rang.

"So, wanna go see the baby, or are you going to faint like an old lady, again?" Toph asked Sokka.

"No, no. I'm good this time." He insisted, following Toph in. He stuck his head out. "Y/n? You coming?"

You looked over at him. "Sure."

Katara walked out, trying to get Aang to come in.

"She sounds healthy." Toph noted as Aang entered.

"She's beautiful." Katara piped up.

"So… squishy looking."

You laughed as Katara elbowed her brother.

"What should we name her?" The husband asked.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique." Ying informed. "I want it to mean something."

You bit back the comment about naming her after Katara.

"I've been going through a really hard time lately." Aang admitted, taking a small step forward. "But you've made me… hopeful again."

Ying turned to her husband. "I know what I want to name our baby, now. Hope."

"That's a perfect name." He agreed. "Hope."

You, having no comment to add, left the tent.

Sokka followed you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Hey. You okay?" He asked softly, trying not to draw any unwanted attention.

You looked over at him. Should you tell him? Should you tell him that you feel like you don't belong? That you don't make a difference? Your gaze dropped to the half of the ying-yang bracelet that peeked out of his pocket. (Since he'd gone sleeveless, he didn't want to publicize your kind gesture.) You decided that you should. Surely Sokka would understand? He at least wouldn't ridicule you. You opened your mouth to respond, but the words died in your throat as you saw Suki exit the tent and approach Sokka's back.

Sokka continued to look at you encouragingly.

"It's nothing." You insisted, gaze falling to the ground.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked with so much sincerity you wanted to burst into tears.

"I'm fine, Sokka. _Really_." You lied, faking a smile to reassure him.

Sokka eyed you warily, but accepted your answer. "Come on." He took your wrist, pulling you over to Aang and Katara.

"I promise. I'll find Appa as fast as I can." You heard Aang say as you approached. "I just really need to do this."

"See you in the big city." Sokka told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Say hi to that big old fuzzball for me." Toph instructed, hitting Aang's arm.

Aang rubbed it, wincing.

"You'll find him, Aang." Katara said.

"I know. Thank you, Katara." He opened his glider, Momo standing next to him and opening his wings. "You ready, Momo?" They leapt into the air, flying towards the wall.

You all waved.

Sighing, you began packing up your things, ready for more walking. "Hey, Sokka, do you have the-" You cut yourself off, seeing that Sokka was currently… occupied. And by occupied, I mean he was having a moment with Suki. You averted your eyes, trying to give them their privacy. Although, if they wanted it to be in private, they shouldn't be kissing in front of everybody.

You smiled to yourself.

Your question could wait.


	23. Chapter 23 (The Drill) Book 2

You all finally reached the wall, only to see Aang land in front of you.

"Aang. What are you doing here?" Katara questioned. "I thought you were looking for Appa."

"I was. But something stopped me. Something big."

"Aang, what are you talking about?" You asked.

"Just come with me." Aang led the group to the wall, him and Toph bending a chunk of earth to bring you up.

"Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka inquired.

" _That_." Aang said.

"What on earth?" You murmured, seeing a large machine far away.

"Even in Ba Sing Se, we're still not safe." Ying muttered as the group reached the top of the wall. "No one is."

"What are you people doing here?"

You turned, seeing two guards facing you.

"Civilians aren't allowed on the wall."

"I'm the Avatar. Take me to whoever's in charge."

The guards shared looks.

"Follow me." One said, walking away. The other waited until everyone had passed so he could be in the back.

You all followed the guard where you saw a small table, a man sitting behind it.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall, young Avatar." The man spoke. "But your help is not needed."

" _Not needed_?" Aang echoed.

"Not needed." The man insisted. "I have the situation under control. I assure you, the firenation _cannot_ break into this wall." He stood, leading the group along the outer wall. "Many have tried to break through it, but _none_ have succeeded." He reminded, placing his hands on the wall.

"What about the Dragon of the West?" Toph pointed out, crossing her arms. " _He_ got in."

The man fumbled for an answer. "Well, _technically_ , yes." He spun around. "But he was quickly expunged." He cleared his throat. "Nevertheless, that's why the city is named 'Ba Sing Se'. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it ' _Ma_ Sing Se'." He laughed, cutting it short. "That means 'penetrable city'."

"Yeah, thanks for the tour." Toph said dismissively. "But we still have the drill problem."

"Not for long. To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the 'terror team'."

"That's a good group name." Sokka voiced. " _Very_ catchy."

You rolled your eyes good-naturedly.

"We're doomed!" The man spoke, looking through a telescope.

Sokka slapped him. "Get ahold of yourself, man!"

"You're right." The man said, rubbing his sore face. "I'm sorry."

" _Maybe_ you'd like the Avatar's help _now_?" Toph suggested.

"Yes please." He answered weakly.

Aang nodded. "I'll do what I can." He turned to face the drill, watching as it continued its movement toward the wall. "So the question is, how are we gonna stop that thing?"

You all turned to Sokka.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

" _You're_ the _idea_ guy." Aang reasoned.

"So _I'm_ the only one that can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure."

"And also the complaining guy." Katara added.

"That part I don't mind."

Your face scrunched in confusion.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't _look_ injured."

"His chi is blocked." Katara stated from her spot on the floor. She was hovering water on the man's arm. "Who did this to you?"

The man laying down groaned in pain before he answered. "Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs. Suddenly I couldn't earthbend. I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away."

"Ty Lee." Katara muttered. "She doesn't _look_ dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. She takes you down from the inside."

Sokka blurted out a string of incomprehensible noises.

"What?" You asked.

"What you just said! That's how we're gonna take down the drill! The same way Ty Lee took down all of these big earthbenders!"

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph piped up.

Everyone, except Toph, walked to the window to get a better look at the approaching drill.

"We'll take it down from the inside." Aang determined.

"Once I whip up some cover, you're not going to be able to see, so stay close to me." Toph informed, pointing at the drill. She jumped out of the trench, using earthbending to spew dust everywhere, making a smoke-screen. "Run!" She yelled, rushing in.

You all followed her, rushing along the drill. You stopped when Toph did, taking the time to look up at the large machine.

"Everyone into the hole!"

You turned, seeing that Toph had created a hole in the ground.

Aang and Sokka jumped in at the same time, you and Katara following before Toph jumped in, closing the hole behind you.

"It's so _dark_ down here!" Sokka exclaimed. "I can't see a _thing_!"

"Oh no! What a nightmare!" Toph replied sarcastically.

"Sorry."

Toph climbed out of another hole, this one directly under the drill.

"There!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing.

There was a gap, big enough to enter in.

Aang leapt up, helping Katara, Sokka and you up.

"Toph, come on!" Sokka yelled when he realized she wasn't right behind them.

"No _way_ am I going in that metal monster. I can't bend in there." She pointed. "I'll try to slow it down out here."

"But-"

"She's got a point, Sokka." You told him.

Sokka sighed. "Okay." He turned back to Toph. "Good luck."

You all treaded deeper into the drill.

"I need a plan of this machine. Some schematics to show what the insides look like." Sokka declared, looking around. "Then we can find its weak points."

"Where are we going to find something like that?" Aang questioned.

Sokka pulled out his weapon, slashing at a pipe. It burst open, steam beginning to fill the room.

"What are you doing!?" Aang asked. "Someone's gonna hear us!"

"That's the point. I figured a machine this big needs engineers to run it. And when something breaks…" Sokka trailed off, letting the others put it together.

"They come to fix it!" Katara exclaimed.

"Exactly! Now hide!"

You all rushed, hiding in various nooks and crannies.

A large man wearing a gas mask walked in. He was carrying a rolled up parchment.

"Hi." Katara greeted, bending the steam so it turned into ice.

The man was frozen.

"This'll work! Thanks!" Sokka said, grabbing the paper and rushing away.

You all followed Sokka as he disappeared into another room, opening the paper.

"It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures." He pointed. "There's the inter-mechanism, where we are now, and the outer shell." He moved his finger across the page to show you what he was talking about. "The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse."

"Just lead the way." You told him, eyes narrowed and glistening with a seriousness that he had only seen a few times before.

Sokka nodded.

"Wow. It looks a lot bigger in person than it does on the plans." Sokka muttered.

"What'd you expect?" You questioned, turning to look at him incredulously. "A miniature?"

Sokka blinked at you. "It doesn't matter." He insisted. "We're gonna have to work pretty hard to get through these."

"What's this _we_ stuff?" Katara inquired, crossing her arms. "Aang and I are gonna have to do all the work."

You kicked at the metal beam you were standing on, looking away and pursing your lips.

"Look, _I'm_ the _plan_ guy, you two are the _cut stuff up with waterbending_ guys. Together, we're team Avatar!" He declared.

"Should I go… help Toph?" You offered, jerking your thumb towards the exit.

"You can help me cheer."

"Lucky me." You sighed, pinching the bride of your nose.

Katara and Aang set to work bending the water back and forth to each other, slowly slicing through.

Several minutes later, they were only half way through and exhausted.

Sokka tried to cheer them on. "Come on team! Don't quit now! We're-"

Katara let out a threatening noise, drawing her water and facing him.

"I mean, _you're_ almost there!" He corrected.

Katara and Aang finished off the last little bit, only for the beam to slide slightly.

"At this rate, we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall." Katara noted, her voice tired.

You looked up at the beam. Why didn't it work?

"I don't know how many more of those I have in me." Aang admitted, sitting on the walkway.

"If only we had another waterbender here to help us." You deadpanned.

The shaking and loud noises of the drill didn't let anyone respond, though.

"Do you hear that? We took it down." Sokka informed, grinning. "We better get out of here, fast!"

He, Katara and Aang rushed to the exit.

You remained where you were, not believing it. There was no way.

A voice suddenly cut through the speakers.

" _Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall to Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory_."

You turned. "I don't think it worked, Sokka." You murmured.

The trio all rushed back over.

"Come _on_ , brace! _Budge_!" Sokka pleaded as he pushed against the metal uselessly.

"This is bad." Katara muttered.

"Gee, ya _think_?!" You asked sarcastically, turning to give her a sharp glare.

"We're putting everything we've _got_ into busting these dumb braces." Sokka voiced. "It's taking too long!"

"Maybe we don't need to cut all the way through." Aang muttered, getting an idea. He floated up from his seat on the floor. "Toph has been teaching me to not give one-hundred percent of my energy into any one strike. Sokka, take a fighting stance."

Sokka did as he was told.

Aang walked over, grabbing Sokka's leg with his ankle and pulling him off balance. "You've got to be _quick_ , and accurate." He hit a few quick jabs on Sokka's chest. "Hit a series of points."

Sokka's arms flailed as he tried to stay upright.

"And when he's reeling back, deliver the final blow." Aang hit the top of Sokka's head, the teen falling over. "His own weight becomes his downfall. Literally."

"So we just need to _weaken_ the braces instead of cutting all the way through." Katara said.

"Then I'll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow."

"And _boom_! It all comes crashing down!" Sokka exclaimed happily.

"Everyone inside that wall… the whole world, is counting on us."

"The whole world minus the firenation, that is." Sokka reminded.

"Let's do this!" Aang said.

Katara and Aang set to work, cutting partially through several braces.

"That's enough! We need to get to the next one!" Aang yelled.

They started the next one.

"Good work, team Avatar. Now Aang just needs to- ahh!" Sokka ducked, a burst of blue flames going over his head.

You looked up, seeing the three girls from Omashu. Azula, Ty Lee and Mai.

Blue fire shot at Aang, but he managed to dodge it.

"Wow Azula, you were right!" Ty Lee exclaimed excitedly. "It _is_ the Avatar…" She paused, looking pointedly at Sokka. "And friends."

"Hey." Sokka waved, a dumb expression on his face.

You hit him.

Ty Lee lunged at Aang, but he shot air at her, sending her backwards.

"Let's go!" You yelled, rushing out. As you rushed through corridors, you desperately tried to remember which way you came in.

"Guys, get out of here! I know what I need to do!" Aang shouted.

"Wait! You need this water more than I do!" Katara yelled, throwing her pouch at him.

Aang caught it, continuing on his way.

You and the siblings rushed to the left.

"Slurry pipe line?" Katara questioned as the path came to a stop. "What does that _mean_?"

Sokka managed to pull the top off of a hole. "Its rocks and water mixed together. It _means_ our way out!"

"Guys, move!" You shouted, seeing Mai and Ty Lee rushing towards you.

Katara and Sokka jumped down, yelling as the water pulled them away.

You jumped in after them, dodging a flurry of throwing-knives.

You all slid out the back of the drill.

Sokka yelled, wiping at his tongue.

You were all covered with mud.

"Oh, great." You muttered, seeing Ty Lee sliding down as well, a look of determination on her face.

You and Katara bended the mud, keeping Ty Lee in place as the mud was unable to get through.

"Why don't you try blocking my chi, now, _circus freak_!" Katara yelled.

"Guys, keep that up! The pressure will keep building, so that when Aang delivers the final blow, it'll be ready to pop!" Sokka instructed.

"You guys need some help?" A voice asked.

"Toph! Help plug the drain!" Katara requested.

Toph set her stance.

With the three of you, two, since you'd stopped, they shoved Ty Lee and all of the sludge back in the drill.

You bended the mud off of yourself, walking away.

"Where's _she_ going?"

You vaguely heard Sokka ask.

It didn't matter where you were going.

It never would.

"I just wanted to say, good effort out there today, team Avatar!" Sokka exclaimed, grinning widely as he looked down at the destroyed drill from his spot on the wall.

"Enough with the 'team Avatar' stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on." Katara told him.

"How about-" Sokka reached behind him, pulling out his boomerang. "The boomerang squad! See, it's good cause it's got 'Aang' in it." Sokka pointed at the weapon. "Boomer-" He grabbed the Avatar's head, "Aang." He finished.

"I kinda like that one." Aang admitted.

"Let's talk about this on our way to the city." Katara suggested, beginning to walk.

"The 'Aang gang?'"

"Sokka."

"The 'fearsome fivesome'?"

"You're crazy." Toph muttered.

"What? We're _fearsome_."

"Why do we need a name?" You asked, looking back at him.

"Because it's cool, easy to yell and catchy." Sokka replied, as if it was obvious.

You shook your head, pushing Sokka's back forward. "You can think about it later."


	24. Chapter 24 (City of Walls and Secrets) 2

"Look! The inner wall!"

You looked out the window of the trolley at Katara's statement.

"I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

Sokka leaned forward suddenly to his sister. "Hey, don't jinx it! We can still be attacked by some exploding firenation spoon. Or find out that the city's been submerged in an ocean of killer shrimp."

"Spoon?" You echoed.

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked from beside him, Momo on her lap.

"I'm just saying… weird stuff happens to us."

As if on cue, a man with a corn cob in his mouth sat between Sokka and Toph.

Your eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Aang. We'll find Appa." Katara assured.

"It's such a big city." Aang reminded, voice quiet and losing hope.

"He's a giant bison, where could someone possibly hide him?" Sokka asked.

The trolley went through a tunnel, and when it emerged on the other side, you could see the massive city.

"Oh." Was all he said.

The trolley came to a stop and everyone climbed off.

"Back in the city… _great_." Toph grumbled, placing her fists on her hips.

"What's the problem? It's amazing!" Sokka questioned, looking out at the city.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait… you'll get sick of it in a couple of days."

"Hello. My name is Joo Dee."

You jumped about a foot in the air, the hair on the back of your neck standing up. Your hand flew to your neck to try to calm the goosebumps there as you turned, seeing a woman standing before you.

"I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Toph and Y/n. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

"Yes." Sokka said, voice firm. "We have information about the firenation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately." He said, clutching his bag to his chest.

"Great! Let's begin our tour. Then I'll show you your new home here. I think you will like it." She said, walking away.

Sokka looked back at the group, dumbfounded. He chased after her. "Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the war. It's important."

"You are in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here." She said, grinning a little too widely for your taste.

"This is the lower ring." Joo Dee explained as you passed several houses in the carriage.

"What's that wall for?" Katara questioned.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones _outside_ , protecting us, and the ones _inside_ that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsmen and artistes. People that work with their hands."

You looked out the window of the carriage. The place looked terrible. Many of the houses looked old and broken down, and the people wore ratty clothes.

"It's so quaint and lively."

You raised an eyebrow.

"You do want to watch your step, though."

"Why do they have all of these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked.

"This is why I never came here before." Aang piped up. "I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live."

You frowned. The people looked so unhappy.

"This is the _middle ring_ of Ba Sing Se, home to the financial districts, shops and restaurants, and the university." Joo Dee explained.

"Yeah, we met a professor from the university." Sokka chimed in. "He took us to an underground library and we discovered information about the war that's _absolutely crucial for the king to hear._ " Sokka said in one breath, getting up in Joo Dee's face.

"Isn't history fascinating?" She replied.

Sokka's face fell.

"Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring." She said, pointing out the window. "Town hall." She climbed out of the carriage after it stopped.

"Is that woman _deaf?_ " Sokka questioned. "She only seems to hear every other word I say."

"It's called 'being handled'." Toph informed, crossing her arms. "Get _used_ to it."

"The _upper_ ring is home to our most important citizens." Joo Dee informed.

"Yeesh." You muttered. "Who gets to decide _that_?" You grumbled under your breath.

" _Your_ house is not too far from here."

"We're considered important citizens?" You asked in disbelief.

"The Avatar is a very important person. We are honored to have him with us." Joo Dee spoke, grinning.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara questioned as you went by a large building.

Three men with identical uniforms turned to watch the passing carriage, their eyes narrowing.

"And who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka inquired.

"Inside is the royal palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se." Joo Dee explained. "They are the guardians of all our traditions."

"Can we see the king, now?" Aang asked, skipping to the point.

"Oh, no." Joo Dee said, laughing to herself. "One doesn't just _pop in_ on the Earth King."

You frowned. How were you ever supposed to get this information to him?

"Here we are. Your new home."

You looked at the house. It was quite lovely.

A man suddenly rushed up to Joo Dee, giving her a parchment. She opened it.

" _More_ good news. Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed and should be put through in about a month!" She said happily. "Much more quickly than usual."

"A _month_!?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Six to eight weeks, actually." She grinned again.

"Isn't it nice? I think you will really enjoy it here."

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long." Sokka countered.

You looked around the room. It was nice, but you had bigger things to worry about. You didn't have time for this.

"Ugh, we don't have _time_ for this!" You yelled, clenching your fist at your side, you pointed with your other hand at Joo Dee. "Can't we see the Earth King any sooner?"

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits."

You let out a noise of frustration, beginning to pace.

"If we're going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa." Aang said.

"I will be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go." Joo Dee assured, bowing.

"What about the palace?" You asked, turning to face her. "We would like to go there."

This gave Joo Dee pause, her smile fading. When she came up with something to say, her smile was back. "I will be happy to escort you to the palace when the king is free."

You rolled your eyes, beginning to pace again.

"We don't _need_ a babysitter." Toph spoke, standing from her spot on the floor and walking towards the door.

"Oh, I won't get in your way." Joo Dee assured.

You noticed that she took a small step to the side in order to block Toph's path.

"That would make me a bad host. Where should we start?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about a flying bison." The man behind the counter said. "I didn't even know there _were_ any."

"If someone wanted to sell an animal without anyone knowing, where would they go?" Aang asked.

"Where's the black market?" Sokka demanded. "Who runs it? Come on, you _know_."

"Uhh." The man began to sweat. You saw him glance over your shoulder before he said, "that would be illegal. You'll have to leave, now. Your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeet."

You looked over your shoulder, seeing Joo Dee, still smiling that fake smile. Your eyebrows furrowed as you faced forward again.

"Hmm. I've never seen any sandbenders or air nomads around here." A boy said.

At least you assumed he was a boy. He could have been older.

"You should ask Professor Zei." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "He teaches the class on desert cultures."

" _Right_. And which of your professors could we ask about the war with the firenation?" Sokka interrogated.

"Uh…" He trailed off, looking over Sokka's shoulder.

You and Sokka both turned, noticing. As suspected, Joo Dee was standing behind the water-tribe warrior.

"I don't know. I'm not a political science student." The boy quickly stood, clutching his papers to his chest. "I have to get to class." He explained, walking away. He tripped over himself, dropping his rolls of paper before hurriedly picking them up and rushing away.

"Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison." Joo Dee spoke from inside the carriage. "Why don't you go get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner later."

The carriage left.

"You know, if she wasn't so creepy and up to something, she'd seem quite nice." You voiced, crossing your arms, a scowl on your face.

"Hey, come with me." Sokka said, walking across the street and knocking on the door of the building across from yours.

An old man opened the door, smiling. "Hey, you're the Avatar. I heard you were in town. I am Pong."

"Nice to meet you, Pong." Aang greeted.

"So, Pong, what's going on with this city?" Sokka questioned. "Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?"

"War? Scared? What do you mean?" Pong asked, glancing around.

"You're joking, right?" You inquired.

"I can _feel_ you shaking." Toph informed.

"Look, I'm just a minor government official." Pong said, now whispering. "I've waited _three years_ to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble."

"Get in trouble with _who_?" Katara questioned.

"Shh. Listen to me, you can't mention the war here. And whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li." Pong advised, shutting the door.

Katara rushed inside the next morning, holding a roll of paper in her hand. "I've got it! I know how we're going to see the Earth King!"

"How are we supposed to do _that_?" Toph asked. "One doesn't just _pop in_ on the Earth King!" She exclaimed, imitating Joo Dee.

"The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear."

"Bear?" You echoed.

"You mean platypus-bear?" Aang questioned.

"No, it just says bear."

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk-bear." Sokka piped up.

"Or his armadillo-bear." Toph added.

"Gopher-bear?" You offered.

"Just… _bear_." Katara insisted.

"This place is weird." Toph murmured.

"The palace will be packed, we can sneak in with the crowd."

"Won't work." Toph informed, falling backwards to lie down on the floor.

"Why not?"

"Well, no offense to you simple _country folk_ , but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away." She declared, picking up an item of food from the tray next to her. "You've got no manners."

" _Excuse me_? _I've_ got no manners?" Katara challenged, pointing a finger at her chest. "You're not exactly _lady-fancy-fingers_."

"I learned proper society behavior and _chose_ to leave it." Toph reminded. "You never learned anything, and frankly it's a little too late."

"But you _learned_ it! You could teach us!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm mastering every element." Aang added. "How hard can manners be?" He hopped off of the railing he was sitting on and grabbed a curtain from the wall, wrapping it around himself. "Good evening Mister Sokka Watertribe." He greeted. "Miss Katara Watertribe. Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty. Your Momoness."

You shook your head, fighting the smile that so desperately wanted to make itself known.

"Avatar Aang, how you _do_ go on." Sokka said in a fake voice, also with a curtain around him.

Aang bowed, then Sokka bowed, Aang, Sokka, then they bowed together, butting heads and collapsing.

"Katara might be able to pull it off." Toph voiced, standing and walking over. "But you two would be lucky to pass as bus boys."

"But I feel so _fancy_." Sokka complained.

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms.

"Hey, what about Y/n? Can she pull it off?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Toph admitted. "She's the ground between you two and Katara."

"Well, she could try." Sokka suggested. "She might not get in, otherwise."

Toph nodded. "Okay. Katara, Y/n, come with me." She said, walking away.

The door opened, revealing Aang and Sokka playing the elements.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Aang spoke, blushing.

Katara opened her mouth to respond, but Toph placed her fan over the waterbender's mouth.

"Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of society."

"We'll get into the party and find a way to let you two in through the side gate." Katara informed the boys as she and Toph walked out.

You turned to the two. "There's so much makeup." You complained. "I feel like a doll."

The boys shared looks, both shrugging.

"You'd better go after them before you lose them." Sokka suggested.

"Yeah." You muttered, walking out the door after the girls.

You were next. The front of the line, waiting to be accepted into the palace.

"Invitations, please."

"I think this will do." Toph declared, holding out her Beifong card.

"No entry without invitation. Step out of line, please."

"Look, the Peng's and the Han's are waiting in there for us." Toph lied, putting the card in her sleeve. "I'm gonna have to tell them who didn't let me in."

"Step out of line, please."

The three of you walked away.

Katara's eyes lit up. She approached a man whose carriage just pulled up. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, my cousin lost our invitations." She told him. "She's blind." She whispered. "Do you think you could help us? Our family's inside, and I'm sure they're very worried."

The man bowed slightly. "I am honored. Please come with me." He led the three of you inside, passed the man that denied your entry. "Isn't it beautiful?"

It truly was. There was a giant room with green lanterns along the ceiling and tables as far as they could go.

You spotted the bear. It was on the table, scarfing down the food that sat there.

"By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the king."

Katara placed a hand on her chest. "I'm Wa Mei. And this is Dum." She introduced, gesturing to Toph.

Toph pulled at Katara's headpiece.

You were struggling to come up with a name, but thankfully Long Feng decided it didn't matter.

"Now, where is your family?"

This wasn't any better.

"I'd love to meet them."

"Um. I don't see them right now." Katara said, rubbing the back of her neck. "But I'm sure we'll find them soon." She began leading Toph away, you shortly behind them. "Thanks for all your help!"

You faced forwards, only to halt when you realized Long Feng stood in front of you.

"Don't worry. As your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your family first. We'll keep looking."

Having no way out, you were forced to follow him.

"Another crab puff, please." Toph said.

"You found us!" Aang exclaimed quietly.

"I'd know your little footsteps anywhere, Twinkle Toes."

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka hissed.

They were dressed as bus boys, carrying platters.

"Sorry, but the guy who let us in, won't let us out of his sight." Katara explained quietly.

"What guy?"

You turned. Long Feng was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Joo Dee asked, approaching the group. "You have to leave immediately or we'll _all_ be in terrible trouble."

"Not until we see the king." Sokka denied.

"You don't understand. You must go." She pushed Sokka, who fell into Aang.

The jug of tea Aang was carrying spilled on a woman. She let out a noise.

"Sorry! No, don't shout!" Aang pleaded quietly. He airbended her, drying the tea. Her hair and clothes were messed up, and her makeup was running.

"The Avatar." She breathed, not upset. "I didn't know the _Avatar_ would be here."

Everyone turned, their attention now on the airbender.

Sokka whispered something to him before walking away.

"Watch this, everybody!" Aang shouted, leaping onto the table and out of his bus boy uniform. He began to bend the tea, making a show.

A distraction.

You looked around, and sure enough, you couldn't find Sokka.

All of the sudden, members of the Dai Li approached you, placing earth around your wrists so you couldn't move them.

"Hey, what's-"

They placed some over your mouth, so you couldn't speak.

They grabbed Toph and Katara as well, dragging you away.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?" Sokka inquired, pointing at Long Feng.

They had taken you all in another room. It was dark, and Long Feng sat in front of a fireplace.

"We have information that can defeat the _firenation_."

"The Earth King has no time to get involved in political squabbles of the day-to-day minutia of military activities."

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard." Aang insisted.

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the _cultural heritage_ of Ba Sing Se. All of his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's _my_ job to oversee the rest of the city's resources… including the military."

"So the king is just a figure-head." Katara deduced.

"He's your puppet!" Toph accused.

"Oh, no, no. His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the firenation defenseless!" Sokka argued. "You can lead an invasion-"

"Enough!" Long Feng stood and Sokka backed up. "I don't want to hear any more of your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will put the citizens of Ba Sing Se in a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear."

"Dragging us in the back and not letting anyone speak about the war doesn't sound peaceful to me." You countered, crossing your arms.

He turned to you, his gaze cold. "In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on earth."

"You can't keep the truth from all these people." Katara said. "They have to know."

"I'll tell them." Aang threatened, taking a step forward. "I'll make sure everyone knows."

"Until now, you've been treated as our honored guest." Long Feng leaned down over Aang. "But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents." He turned and walked over to the fire, looking into it. "If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city. I understand you've been looking for your bison." He looked over his shoulder to view the group. "It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest."

"Why, you little-"

Sokka reached a hand out to steady you, holding you back.

Long Feng sent an amused look your way before sitting back down. "Now Joo Dee will show you home."

A woman walked in, turning to face you. "Come with me, please."

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara questioned, for the woman in front of you was not the Joo Dee that you'd grown so accustomed to seeing every time you turned around.

"I'm Joo Dee. I will be your host as long as you are in our wonderful city." She spoke, bowing slightly before standing up and grinning.

Something was _definitely_ going on here.


	25. Chapter 25 (Tales of Ba Sing Se) Book 2

**_The Tale of Y/n._**

You walked down the street, looking at all of the run-down buildings. Katara and Toph were having a 'girl's day' and you had respectfully declined the invitation, saying that you weren't interested in a makeover.

You'd been curious about the ' _lower ring_ ' since you passed it when you first got here. You felt that these refugees might need help, and they'd certainly have stories to tell. You wondered if you would encounter Ying, her husband and their new baby, Hope.

Sokka and Aang had said that they were going to do some exploring, too, but Sokka was exploring the 'upper ring' and Aang was exploring the 'middle ring'.

You were left to explore the 'lower ring' on your own.

The people there didn't seem inclined to do much talking. They would give you strange looks as you walked by, sharpening their swords or pounding their knuckles.

You walked through the crowded streets, wondering how these people survived here. Everything was so broken down, it was a wonder some of the buildings didn't collapse.

"Excuse me?"

You looked down, seeing a young girl of about five looking up at you. You crouched down to her level. "Yes?"

"I lost my mommy." The girl confessed, tears in her eyes.

"I'll help find your mommy, don't worry." You assured. You began walking, looking around for any frantic women. "What does your mother look like?"

"B- Brown hair, green eyes…" The girl paused, thinking. "Only a little taller than you."

"What's her name?" You asked, still looking.

The girl looked at you as if you'd grown a second head. " _Mommy_." She stated as if it was obvious.

You rolled your eyes at your dumb question. "Right, sorry." No five-year old would know their mother's real name. "Do you know where your mother was when you lost her?"

"She was at the market." The girl spoke, rubbing her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Can you show me where that is?" You asked.

The girl nodded, running off.

You weaved through people, not wanting to lose sight of the girl. It was getting dark, and you hoped you would find her mother before it was hard to see.

"She was here." The girl informed, pointing to the ground in front of a mango basket.

"Can I help you, miss?" The man behind it asked.

"Yeah, do you remember a brunette woman with green eyes? Not much taller than me?" You asked, keeping an eye on the girl.

The man reeled back slightly, clearly expecting you to have made some sort of comment about the fruit he was selling.

You looked at him, raising an eyebrow expectantly as you waited for an answer. "Well?" You prompted when he still didn't say anything.

"No, I don't think so."

"Come on, _think_."

"I don't- wait… _yes_. Yes, I remember a woman here that matches your description."

"Did you see where she went?" You asked, eagerly gripping the table the basket was on.

The man shook his head. "No. She disappeared into the crowd."

You sighed, stepping away. "Thank you." You muttered.

The man nodded.

You spotted the girl a few paces away from you, looking around and calling for her mother. You approached the girl. "Hey, what if I sit you on my shoulders? Maybe you could see her better."

The girl hesitated, but nodded.

You picked her up, sitting her on your shoulders as you began walking around. "Is there any place your mother likes to go? Or is there any place that _you_ like to go where she might look for you if she knew you were missing?"

The girl thought for a moment. "There's a couple kids I like to play with. They live that way."

You looked up, seeing which way the girl was pointing. Walking in that direction, you kept your eyes peeled. You followed the girl's instructions as she led you to a street where several kids were splashing around in a puddle. "Is she here?" You questioned, scanning the crowd of people.

The girl was silent for a few moments, looking around. "Mommy!" She yelled.

You looked over, seeing a woman that matched her daughter's description. The girl was a spitting image of her. You walked quickly over. "Miss…" You paused, realizing you didn't know her name. " _Mommy_?" You finished weakly, cringing at yourself.

The girl climbed off of you, rushing to the woman.

"Darling!" The woman exclaimed, picking up the girl. "I was looking _everywhere_ for you!" She turned to face you. "Thank you."

You nodded. "It was the least I could do."

The woman smiled, nodding.

"I'll leave you two alone, then." You waved. "Bye."

"Bye!" The girl yelled, waving her hand enthusiastically.

You shook your head as you walked away. Turning down several streets to try to remember your way back to where you were before you saw the girl, you realized you were lost. You sighed, sitting on a barrel to think. You sat there for several minutes before realizing that you were too preoccupied with the girl to have been paying any attention to where you were going. On top of that, it was dark. You sighed. You'd just have to ask somebody.

You looked around, spotting a nice building with two people walking out of it, their backs to you. One was a man, the other a woman.

You read the sign above the door, discovering that it was a tea shop. Figuring this was as good a place as any, you stepped in. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, we're closed." The man behind the counter said. His back was to you.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just saw two people leave, so I just assumed- I'm sorry." You moved to leave, but paused. "Actually, I need directions. Do you know how to get back to the 'upper ring'?"

The man turned around. "I'm afraid not. I haven't been to the upper ring."

" _Iroh_!?" Your eyes were wide, mouth parted in shock.

"Actually, it's Mushy (Moo-she), now."

" _Mushy_? Charming name."

"It wasn't my pick."

Your eyes widened as the realization struck you. "Zuko. Is he-"

"He just left. He's going on a date."

You blanched. "That was _Zuko_? I didn't recognize him."

Iroh simply smiled. "Why don't you join me for some tea? We can talk until they get back." He offered.

You beamed. "I'd love to."

Iroh's smile widened. "What kind of tea would you like?" He asked, turning back around.

"Whatever's fine."

"Surely there must be something you want."

"How about 'brewer's recommendation'?" You tried, grinning as you shrugged.

"Jasmine it is, then."

You smiled, sitting down. "I can't believe it. It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you." You placed your clasped hands on the table. "How's your shoulder?"

"Much better, now." Iroh answered, his back still to you.

You paused, chewing on your bottom lip as you looked away. "How's Zuko?"

Iroh turned around, holding two cups of tea. He approached you, setting one down in front of you and the other on the other side of the table, where he sat down. "My nephew is having a hard time adjusting." He admitted.

You grasped the cup with both hands, allowing the heat from the cup to warm them. You stared down at the liquid. "Is he okay? After Azula attacked you, he seemed… _off_."

"He is better now, though he doesn't like living here."

"Understandable, seeing where he was raised." You paused, taking a sip of your tea. "I always wondered, but it never came up…" You trailed off.

"What is on your mind?" Iroh asked, taking another drink of tea.

"Zuko's scar…" You looked away again, eyeing the wall as you pictured the prince's face. "Where'd he get it?"

"His father… my brother."

You looked over at Iroh. "Ozai?"

Iroh nodded. "Zuko spoke up when he shouldn't have during a war meeting. My brother said that in order to reclaim his honor, he would have to do an agni-kai. Zuko agreed, thinking he would have to fight the general. He faced his father, but Zuko wouldn't fight him. Ozai burned him."

You stared at the wooden table with nothing to say. What was there _to_ say? "That's awful."

"It is."

Several beats passed where neither of you spoke. You didn't know where to go after this. "You know, I've grown to feel for Zuko." You finally admitted. "I feel badly for him. He doesn't deserve all that's happened to him."

"No, he doesn't." Iroh drank some more of his tea. "His life has not been easy."

Having nothing else to say, you drank some more of your own tea. "The tea's good."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you got work." You said, looking up at him. "I've spent most of the day down here and so many people are job-less. It's sad. Living in the upper ring, you don't really get to see the needs of others."

"There are many. The refugees that live here had nowhere else to go. This is the best they have. Guaranteed safety."

"And yet two firebenders managed to get in." You teased quietly, smiling behind your cup.

Iroh smiled back at you. "We are not here to start anything except 'over'."

You nodded. "Starting over sounds like a good idea." You agreed absentmindedly, staring at a table a few rows down. You looked back to Iroh. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do? Starting over, that is."

Iroh shook his head, closing his eyes. "No. I am not sure where to go after this. I plan on taking it one step at a time."

You nodded again. "What about Azula?"

"That is partially why we are here. We need to get away from her. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"I'm glad Toph came back." You murmured. "We would already be dead by now if it wasn't for her."

Iroh smiled. "She makes good company."

You looked over at Iroh, surprised. "How do you-"

"I encountered her when Zuko left. She had run away. I gave her some tea and talked to her."

"Zuko left? Wait, you-" It dawned on you. " _You're_ why Toph came back." You deduced. "There's no one else that can give advice like you do, and Toph was in an _especially_ grouchy mood. There's no one else that could have convinced her."

Iroh shrugged. "Perhaps."

"No 'perhaps' about it. That girl's stubborn."

Iroh chuckled. "Would you like to see the back?"

"Sure." You said, drinking the rest of your tea and setting it on the counter. You followed Iroh to the back where he showed you his plant that was in the window. "I didn't know you were interested in plants."

"A man may try many things when he has nothing to do."

You looked over at him, smiling.

The sound of footsteps from behind the door made you pause.

"Quick, hide!" Iroh hissed.

You ducked under the counter that the plant was above.

Iroh began clipping at the plant, his body hiding you.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?"

Your blood ran cold and your heart raced, afraid of being seen.

The double doors along the wall slammed shut.

Iroh frowned, turning back to the plant.

The doors opened slightly again, revealing part of Zuko on the other side. "It was nice." He muttered.

You looked up, catching a glimpse of his golden eyes before the door shut again. You struggled to keep your breathing quiet.

Iroh waited a few minutes before allowing you out.

You tried to be as quiet as possible, but your knees had cramped so it was difficult.

"Hurry back through, but be silent. Zuko must not know you are here." Iroh whispered.

You nodded, creeping out of the room. You heard the double doors open again, voices following.

"Who are you talking to, Uncle?"

"Someone was beneath the window." Iroh lied, turning to Zuko. "Nothing to worry about."

You slipped out of the front door to the tea shop, trying to sneak away as quietly as possible. Only when you were several feet away from the shop did you turn around to look at it. You can't believe Iroh and Zuko were in Ba Sing Se, trying to start over. Trying to move passed their hard past.

Your steps were lighter as you continued your journey home until you remembered something.

You forgot to ask for directions.


	26. Chapter 26 (Lake Laogai) Book 2

"We found a printer to make our posters!" Katara exclaimed, rushing into the house with Aang.

Both were smiling brightly.

Katara held up a poster, showing an excellent drawing of Appa.

You frowned at the thought of the bison. He must be so scared.

"Hey, I thought designing the 'lost Appa' poster was _my_ job." Sokka said, looking up at his sister from his seat on the floor. He held up a paper. "I've been working all day on my Appa."

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head." Aang reminded.

Katara was trying, and failing, to stifle her giggles.

Sokka looked at the drawing. "This _is_ his head."

Katara took the paper, looking at it. "Why are _feet_ coming out of it?"

Sokka snatched the paper back from her. "Those are his horns!" His shoulders slumped and his head dropped in defeat. "I haven't seen him in a while, okay?"

"It looks _just like him_ to me." Toph stated from the floor.

"Thank you, I worked really- why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Let's just stick to the professional version." Katara offered softly.

"Come on! Let's get busy!" Aang practically yelled as he pulled out several posters.

You rubbed your ear, trying to stop the ringing.

"I'll go fly over the city with some of the posters. The wind will do the rest!" Aang exclaimed, rushing outside.

You were glad that he was happy.

Things were finally starting to look up.

Aang and Momo rushed outside while Sokka and Katara played a game. Toph was lying on the floor, tossing a balled-up paper at the wall and catching it. You were working on your waterbending.

"I just finished dropping off the posters." Aang informed, coming inside and closing the door behind him. "Has anyone come in with news about Appa?"

"It's only been a day. Just be patient." Katara informed, not taking her eyes off of the tiles in her hand.

Aang sighed, sitting at the table with them.

The sound of a knock at the door had Aang standing instantly.

"Wow. You're right! Patience really pays off!" He rushed over, opening the door. "Joo Dee?"

"Hello Aang and Sokka and Katara and Toph and Y/n." She said. It didn't sound human, though. It sounded stilted… unnatural.

It was, however, the first Joo Dee you had.

"What happened to you?" Sokka questioned. "Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?"

"What? _Jail_? Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"We… know. You said that already." You reminded, face contorted slightly in concern.

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party." Toph said.

"Oh. I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country. It was quite relaxing." Joo Dee explained.

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who _also_ said her name was Joo Dee." Katara voiced.

" _I'm_ Joo Dee." She said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Why are you here?" Aang questioned.

"Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city." She spoke, holding out one of the posters for Appa. "Not without proper clearance."

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything." Sokka denied, starting to sound irritated.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters." Joo Dee informed in one breath.

"We don't care about the rules, and we're _not_ asking permission!" Aang hollered. " _We're_ finding Appa on our own, and _you_ should just stay out of our way!" He shouted, closing the door on Joo Dee's face as she backed away.

You blinked in surprise.

"That… _might_ come back to bite us in the blubber." Sokka voiced.

"I don't care. From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa."

Toph's arms flew up in joy. "Yeah! Let's break some _rules_!" She turned to the side, using earthbending to blow a giant hole in the house.

You all walked outside, continuing your quest to find Appa.

"We'll split up to cover more area." Sokka said, sticking a poster on a wall. "Toph, I guess you should just come with me."

"Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?" She reached forward, grabbing the brush with glue on it. She wiped it haphazardly across the wall, sticking a poster to it. The poster was on the wrong way, so it just showed a blank page. "It's upside-down, isn't it?" She asked, sounding defeated. "I'll just go with Sokka."

You all separated, putting up posters of Appa. Hearing shouting, you looked around, rushing through streets until your eyes finally landed on Katara.

The rest of the gang arrived as well.

"Katara, what is it?" Sokka asked.

You looked to where Katara was facing, seeing Jet pinned to the wall. Several ice shards were around him.

"Jet's back." Katara said, her tone angry. "We can't trust _anything_ he says."

"But we don't even know _why_ he's here." Sokka defended.

"I don't _care_ why he's here; whatever the reason is, it can't be good!"

"I'm here to help you find Appa!" Jet informed, holding a poster of the bison.

Aang turned. "Katara, we have to give him a chance."

"I swear I've changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control."

You eyed his mouth. The piece of grass, or whatever it was, that you'd grown so accustomed to seeing him have between his teeth was no longer there. While this wasn't anything that should have alerted you, it did. It just didn't feel right.

"But I don't even have the gang, now! I've put all of that behind me."

"You're _lying_!" Katara accused.

Toph walked forward and placed her hand on the wall that Jet was pinned to. "He's _not_ lying."

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie, there's a physical reaction." She turned to face the group. "He's telling the truth."

"Katara, we don't have any leads." Aang reminded. "If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out."

"But-"

You stepped forward. "Katara, can I talk to you for a second?" You didn't wait for a response, and instead grabbed her arm, pulling her a little bit away. "We'll go with him. Aang's right, we have _no idea_ where Appa is. But, we'll be ready, should he try anything."

Katara sighed. "Okay." She walked over, pointing at Jet. "We're not letting you out of our sight."

"This is the place I heard about." Jet said, walking into an old building. It was broken down, and there were holes in the ceiling and walls.

"There's nothing here." Aang noted.

"If this is a trap-" Katara started, hand going to her water pouch.

"I _told_ you, I work nearby." Jet insisted. "Some guys were talking about a giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa."

"He was here!" Toph shouted.

Everyone rushed over.

Toph held up a piece of fur, handing it to Aang.

"We missed him." The Avatar muttered, stroking the fur.

"They took that big thing yesterday." An old man said, walking by as he swept the floor. "Shipped him out to some island. It's about time. I've been cleaning up fur and various… uh… _leavings_ all day."

"What island!? Where's Appa?" Aang questioned, following the man around.

"Forman said some rich, royal type on Whaletail Island bought him. Guess for a zoo, or such. Oh, could be that the meat was good."

"We've got to get to Whaletail Island." Aang paused. "Where's Whaletail Island?"

" _Far_." Sokka said. "Very far." He set down the map, pointing. "Here it is. It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

"Aang, it'll take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom." Katara voiced. "And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island."

"I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa." Aang insisted, standing. "We have to try."

"Must be nice to visit an island." The man said. "I haven't had a vacation for years."

"Don't you have some more _hair_ to clean up?" Katara asked, placing her hands on her hips as she stood.

"Shuffle on; I get ya. No more need for old sweepy."

" _Sweepy_?" You echoed.

"You're right, Aang." Katara said once the man had walked further away. "Right now our first concern has to be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him."

"Alright." Sokka declared, putting the map in his bag. "Let's get moving."

Jet jogged to catch up. "I'll come with you."

"We don't need your help." Katara insisted, glaring at him.

"Why won't you trust me?" He asked before walking away.

" _Gee_ , I _wonder_." Katara sassed once he was out of earshot. Her arms were crossed.

"Was this guy your _boyfriend_ or something?" Toph questioned.

"What? No!"

"I can tell you're _lying_!" Toph said in a sing-song voice.

Katara rushed away.

You chuckled, following her.

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk." Sokka informed once everyone was outside.

"Don't worry. On the way back, we'll be flying." Aang reminded, clearly in better spirits.

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se." Toph said, almost in a daze. "Worst, city, _ever_!"

"Jet!" A voice called.

You turned seeing SmellerBee and Longshot.

"I thought you said you didn't have your _gang_ anymore." Katara snapped at Jet.

"I don't." He replied, turning around.

SmellerBee rushed forward, hugging him briefly before pulling away. "We were so worried. How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

Your eyes widened in alarm. The _Dai Li_?

"The _Dai Li_?!" Katara exclaimed, voicing what you were thinking.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Jet defended.

"You got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago." SmellerBee reminded. "We saw them drag him away."

"Why would I be arrested?" Jet asked. "I've been living peacefully in the city."

"This doesn't make any sense."

You looked down, seeing Toph crouched, her hand on the ground between the two. "What is it, Toph?" You inquired.

"They're _both_ telling the truth."

"That's impossible." Katara said.

"No it's not." Sokka denied. "Toph can't tell who's lying because they both _think_ they're telling the truth." He pointed. "Jet's been _brainwashed_."

"That's crazy!" Jet insisted. "It can't be!" He looked around and took a step back. "Stay away from me!"

Everyone walked forward, forming a circle around him so he couldn't leave.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us. And that janitor was part of their plot, too." Katara guessed, her arms crossed.

"I bet they have Appa someplace in the city. I bet he's in the same place they took Jet." Aang said. He looked down at the seated leader. "Where did they take you?"

"Nowhere. I- I don't know what you're talking about." Jet insisted.

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories."

"Maybe Katara should kiss him. That ought to bring _something_ back." Sokka joked, grinning over at his sister.

"Maybe _you_ should kiss him, Sokka." She retorted.

"Hey, just an idea."

"Yeah, a _bad_ one." Aang grumbled.

"Ooh! Wait! I got it!" Sokka reached down, picking up a plant and sticking it in Jet's mouth.

"I don't think it's working." Jet admitted after a while, spitting it out.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions." Toph suggested.

"The firenation." SmellerBee added. "Remember what they did to your family."

"Close your eyes. Picture it." Katara advised.

Jet did as he was told, only to surge forward moments later. "No! It's too painful."

You pursed your lips, stepping forward. "Maybe this'll help." You offered. You drew water out of your canteen, holding it as his head. The water began to glow.

Jet was silent for several moments. He finally spoke. "They took me to their headquarters under the water. Like a lake."

"Wait. Remember what Joo Dee said?" Sokka questioned.

"Something about going on vacation to Lake Laogai." You recalled.

"That's it!" Jet exclaimed, standing.

You backed up, putting your water back in your pouch.

"Lake Laogai."

"I bet they brainwashed Joo Dee, too." You remarked.

"Let's not waste any time, then." Sokka suggested.

"So, where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked as you all faced the body of water.

"Under the water, I think." Jet said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"There's a tunnel right there, by the shore." Toph informed, pointing. She walked over, whistling, and did a few earthbending moves. A pathway emerged from the water. Toph walked on top of it, approaching what appeared to be a lid. She used earthbending to move it, revealing a ladder.

"This is it, all right." You mumbled.

"So, who wants to go first?" Sokka asked.

Aang climbed in first, the rest of you not far behind. You hid behind a wall, having seen to Dai Li agents walking through the long hallway.

"It's all starting to come back to me." Jet spoke, walking through the hallway after the Dai Li agents disappeared.

You walked by a doorway with a Dai Li agent saying "I am Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

Several women were in the room, all dressed the same. They spoke in unison, their eyes dilated and unfocused. "I am Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

You shuddered, trying to move quickly passed that room.

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead." Jet whispered, continuing to walk. "I think it's through here." He opened a door and walked in. You all followed, seeing that the room was quite large.

The door closed behind you.

You looked around, not seeing anything. Looking up, you saw several Dai Li agents hanging from the ceiling. You raised your hand to your pouch.

"Now, that's something different." Sokka commented.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state." Long Feng spoke calmly as Longshot notched an arrow. "Take them into custody."

The Dai Li agents dropped from the ceiling, surrounding you.

Everyone set to work, trying to take each other down.

Toph seemed to be handling most of the Dai Li agents on her own, but there were enough to go around.

You shot your water at one, freezing it as it made contact with the man's legs.

He fell over, not expecting the sudden stop.

You rushed over, unfreezing the water. Bringing it up to his face, you froze it around his head and kicked him to the ground. You drew your water back, continuing the fight.

"Long Feng is getting away!" Aang hollered.

"Go after him!" You yelled. "We've got it covered!"

Aang and Jet followed him, blocking a hole through the wall to chase him.

You gasped when you felt something close around the back of your shirt.

Toph ran towards you, using earthbending to crush the rocks that had enclosed you.

"Thanks, Toph."

She nodded, sending the Dai Li agent responsible into the wall.

"That's all of them!" Sokka shouted. "We have to find Aang and Jet!"

You all rushed out, searching the place.

"In here!" Toph exclaimed. She opened the door, revealing Aang crouched in front of Jet.

The Freedom Fighter was lying on his back.

Everyone rushed towards them.

Katara was the first to react, using her water to hover over his torso. "This isn't good."

"You guys go find Appa." SmellerBee instructed. "We'll take care of Jet."

"We're not going to leave you."

"There's no time. Just go." An unfamiliar voice said.

You turned, seeing that it was Longshot that had spoken.

Longshot looked up. "We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

"Don't worry, Katara." Jet voiced. "I'll be fine."

You all stood, walking away.

"He's lying." Toph whispered sadly.

You glanced back, seeing SmellerBee crouched on the ground.

She was crying.

You sighed, following your friends out.

Toph opened a door, revealing six giant shackles on the ground, along with fur.

"Appa's gone." Aang said. "Long Feng beat us here."

"If we keep moving, we can keep up with them!" Sokka shouted.

You all ran, following Toph to the exit of the cave.

She used earthbending, opening a hole that you all jumped out of, back into the open.

"Uh, guys!?" When they turned to you, you pointed over your shoulder.

Several Dai Li agents were chasing you.

"You think we can outrun them?" Sokka asked.

"I don't think it's going to matter." Aang replied.

You looked forward to ask what he meant, only to see several members of the Dai Li standing before you. "Oh, great."

Long Feng was among them.

The Dai Li agents in front and behind you raised walls, blocking you in.

"What is it, Momo?" Aang questioned as the lemur landed on his shoulder, beginning to chatter.

Momo flew back up, disappearing in the sun's brightness.

A large creature suddenly emerged, growling.

"Appa!" Aang yelled.

Appa crashed into both of the walls, taking them down.

Aang and Toph hit the side of the cliff, sending the Dai Li agents into the water.

The others ran.

Appa landed in front of Long Feng, who took a fighting stance.

"I can handle you by myself." He insisted, even as Appa growled. He charged forward, only for Appa to grab his leg with his teeth.

Appa turned his head, throwing Long Feng into the water.

Long Feng skipped twice like a rock before sinking.

Appa spat out Long Feng's boot.

You all rushed towards him, collapsing onto the creature.

"Appa!" You and Sokka yelled.

"I missed you, buddy." Aang told the bison, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Let's get out of here." You grumbled, climbing on Appa. The others followed, all sitting on his head because of the lack of saddle.

Katara looked in the water.

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing that she was worried about Jet.

Katara wiped her eyes, turning to the rest of you.

Sokka and Aang wrapped everyone in a group hug.

Appa growled happily.

Everything was right with the world.


	27. Chapter 27 (Earth King & Guru) Book 2

"I missed you more than you'll _ever_ know, buddy." Aang told Appa as he laid on the bison's head.

You had landed on a small, _tiny,_ really, island not far from the shore.

Aang laughed as Appa licked him.

"Look, we escaped from the Dai Li, got Appa back… I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan." Sokka suggested. "We're on a roll."

"One good hour after _weeks_ of trouble isn't much of a roll." Katara retorted.

"We can build on it. If we want to invade the firenation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth King's support."

"What makes you think we'll _get it_?" Toph asked from her spot on a rock. "I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for _our little gang_."

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this."

"Sokka's instincts?" You teased, raising an eyebrow.

"I just feel like this time will be different."

" _Sokka_ , Long Feng is in control of the city." Katara reminded sharply. "His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just _keep flying_ , and leave this _horrible_ place behind us."

"I'm with Sweetness. I've seen _enough_ of Ba Sing Se." Toph grumbled. "And I can't even _see_!"

"Now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth." Aang piped up, leaping over with a giant grin on his face. "About the conspiracy _and_ the war."

" _See_? Aang's with me." Sokka said, grabbing Aang's shoulders and grinning. He let go of Aang and dropped his smile into a more serious expression. "It's the whole reason we came here in the first place."

"Don't make us deal through all of this nonsense for nothing." You groaned.

"We have to _try_."

"Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change." Katara agreed hesitantly.

Toph stood. "I don't _trust_ the new 'positive Sokka'." She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Long Feng _brainwashed_ you, _didn't he_!?"

"No." You muttered, looking over at Sokka and smiling. "No, he hasn't."

Aang suddenly rushed to the edge of the island.

You all turned to see what he was looking at.

Three boats could be faintly seen in the distance.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us!" Sokka guessed, joining Aang. He turned to his sister. "So?"

"Let's _fly_."

"Can we _please_ buy a new saddle!?" Toph begged. "Riding bareback is _terrifying_!"

You let go of Appa's fur with your right hand and placed it around Toph. "I've got you, don't worry."

"There it is. That whole thing is the palace." Sokka said, pointing below. "The Earth King's chambers should be in this sector."

"We have to be careful." Katara reminded. "Long Feng's probably told the King we're coming."

"Why would you think that?" Sokka asked. "If you ask me, we're just going to sail in un- ahh!"

Appa dodged a flying boulder, roaring.

"What was that!?" Toph yelled.

"Ground defense! More incoming!" Sokka hollered.

One flew at Aang.

Keeping his gaze forward, he hit it with the back of his hand, shattering it. He sliced one in half as it came towards the front of Appa. Aang jumped down, using earthbending to shake the ground, lifting and dropping the guards.

Appa landed, growling at one of the ostrich-horses.

It ran away.

You climbed off, helping Toph, as Katara and Sokka slid off.

You all rushed to the stairs, putting full faith in Toph and Aang as they blocked incoming attacks. You and Katara worked on hitting the guards off.

"Sorry!" Katara yelled.

You all continued running, Toph and Aang dealing with most of the guards.

"Sorry!" Katara shouted again. "We just need to get through to see the Earth King!"

A few guards threw two large statues of badgermoles at you.

Aang and Toph created an earth shell, protecting you all.

You and Katara ran out, water-whipping the guards off of the edge and into the trench.

Aang froze the water as he leapt over.

Several more guards rushed out of the palace, beginning to come down the steps.

Toph took a stance, making the stairs disappear.

The guards slid down the smooth surface.

Aang and Toph lifted the ground you all were on, bringing it up.

"Seriously, we're actually on you guy's side!" Sokka assured. "Sorry." He offered weakly.

You finally reached the top of the stairs. "Almost there!" You yelled.

More guards approached, but they were pushed back by the two earthbenders.

"In there!" Sokka shouted, rushing inside.

Guards ran out from each room.

Toph shot them up, pinning them to the ceiling.

"Toph, which way to the Earth King!?" Sokka asked.

"How should I know? I'm still voting we _leave_ Ba Sing Se!"

You and Sokka looked around while the fight continued.

When all of the guards were knocked out, Sokka climbed a pile of rubble.

"Now, _that's_ an impressive door." He marveled. "It's got to go somewhere." He climbed down the other side, rushing towards it.

You all followed.

Sokka took a flying kick at the door, only to fall over.

"These doors are massive." You commented, looking up. "How-"

Aang used airbending to knock the doors down, Sokka flying into the room.

You all rushed in after him.

"A little _warning_ , next time?" Sokka requested, getting to his feet.

You all faced the front, ready to attack if needed.

Several Dai Li agents stood in front of the king, also ready to attack.

"We _need_ to talk to you." Aang declared firmly.

"They're here to _overthrow_ you." Long Feng told the king.

"No, we're _on your side_. We're here to help." Sokka assured.

"You have to trust us!" Katara pleaded.

The king stood. "You invade my palace, lay waste to _all_ my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to _trust_ you?"

You were all silent.

"He has a point." You admitted.

"If you're on my side, then drop your weapons and _stand down_."

Aang dropped his staff after a moment's thought.

You and Katara returned your water to your pouches, Sokka dropped his weapon, and Toph put the rock back in the floor.

"See? We're friends, your earthiness." Aang said, grinning.

Long Feng lifted his hand and the Dai Li shot their rock-gloved hands at the five of you, trapping your wrists behind your backs.

"Contain the assailants." Long Feng instructed.

The Dai Li lunged forward, lining up behind you.

"But we dropped our weapons." Sokka said, dumbfounded. "We're your allies!"

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again."

"The Avatar?" The king echoed. He pointed at Sokka. "You're the Avatar?"

"No, him." Sokka replied, nodding his head towards Aang.

"Over here!" Aang said, bending the rocks away to raise his hands. He bended the rocks back, so he was still in custody.

"What does it matter, your highness?" Long Feng asked. "They are enemies of the state."

"Perhaps you're right."

The king's bear walked over suddenly, sat down, and started licking Aang's face.

The Avatar chuckled.

"Though, Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say."

Aang stepped forward. "Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past one-hundred years, in fact. The Dai Li's kept it a secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you."

"A secret war? That's crazy."

"Completely." Long Feng agreed, glaring.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us." Aang informed. "And blackmail is the least of his crimes! He brainwashed our friend!"

"All lies." Long Feng assured, turning to the king.

"At least Aang's getting better at defending himself." You whispered to Sokka. "The whole situation with Kyoshi was rough."

Sokka nodded. "He's definitely gotten better." He whispered back.

"I've never even _seen_ a sky bison, your majesty." Long Feng insisted. "I thought they were extinct."

"Your claim is difficult to believe, even for the Avatar." The king confessed, sitting back on his throne. Long Feng whispered something in his ear. "I have to trust my advisor."

The Dai Li grabbed you all, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Sokka exclaimed, turning around. "I can prove he's lying! Long Feng said he's never seen a sky bison. Ask him to lift his robe."

"What!? I am _not_ disrobing." Long Feng denied.

Sokka and Aang shared looks, nodding.

Aang inhaled deeply before blowing a big gust of wind.

Long Feng's robes flew up, hitting him in the face.

"There! Appa bit him!" Aang exclaimed.

"Never seen a sky bison, _huh_?" Sokka challenged, grinning.

"That happens to be a rather large birthmark." Long Feng denied, pulling his robe back in place. "Thanks for showing everyone."

"Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from." The king mused.

"Wait! There is!" You called. You took a few steps forward. "May we be allowed to bring our sky bison in here? Please?"

The king nodded.

Aang left, along with a few Dai Li agents to make sure he wasn't up to anything, and returned with Appa.

Appa opened his mouth at Aang's command.

Aang pointed to Appa's teeth before pointing to the mark on Long Feng's leg.

"Yep, that pretty much proves it." The king agreed.

You all cheered.

"But it _doesn't_ prove this crazy conspiracy thing."

You all groaned.

"Though, I suppose this matter is worth looking into."

You all let out various noises of acceptance.

Long Feng walked out, the Dai Li following.

"So, this is what a train is like… I didn't realize it would be this… _public_." The king admitted, noticing at all of the people sending looks his way. He was accompanied by four guards.

"So, you've never been outside the upper ring before?" Katara asked as you slid over, making room for the king.

"I've never been outside the palace." He admitted. He turned, seeing Aang flying outside on Appa. "Now, _that's_ the way to travel." He paused before turning back to you. "So. May I ask where we're going?"

"Underneath Lake Laogai, your kingliness." Sokka answered. "To the Dai Li's secret headquarters. You're about to see where all of the brainwashing and conspiring took place."

Toph walked forward, bringing up the path. It was broken into several pieces. "It's gone." She informed, sounding surprised.

"They knew we were coming." You mused, glaring.

"That's okay. I'm still keeping my positive attitude." Sokka informed, seemingly through gritted teeth.

"They must have destroyed the evidence." Katara guessed.

The king hummed. "That seems _awfully_ convenient."

"There was clearly a path here." You said, pointing behind you.

"Yeah. If anything, this only proves the conspiracy _more_." Sokka added.

"Long Feng was right. This was a waste of time." The king determined. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace." He turned, walking away.

"The wall!" Katara exclaimed. "They'll never be able to cover _that_ up in time!"

"Oh, yeah!" Aang agreed. He floated over to the king. "If you come with us to the outer wall, we can _prove_ to you that the secret war is real."

"No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall." The king informed.

"Why not be the first, then?" You offered, walking forward. "Who knows, you might even be put in the history books because of it."

The king seemed to be in thought.

"If you come with us, this time you can ride on _Appa_." Sokka suggested.

That seemed to be the push the king needed.

The king yelled.

"First time flying?" Toph asked.

"It's both thrilling, and terrifying."

"Yeah. I hate it, too."

"I have to be honest with you. Part of me really wishes that what you're telling me about this war… isn't true."

"I wish it wasn't." Aang agreed quietly.

"We would have no reason to lie to you." You told the king, turning to face him. "We have nothing to gain from this."

The king nodded solemnly.

"It's still there!" Aang shouted, pointing at the drill.

"What is _that_?" The king wondered quietly.

"It's a drill." Sokka explained. "It's a giant drill made by the firenation to break through your walls."

Appa landed on the wall, allowing everyone to climb off.

"I can't _believe_ I never knew." The king muttered, looking down at the drill over the side of the wall.

"It's not your fault." You assured him.

"I can explain this." Long Feng said, rising up out of the wall with two Dai Li agents. "This is nothing more than… a _construction_ project."

"With a _firenation_ insignia?" You challenged, crossing your arms. "Surely you can come up with something better than that."

"Why, it's _imported_ of course." He defended, if not a little nervously. "You know you can't trust domestic machinery." He paused, looking back at the king. "Surely you don't believe these _children_ more than your most loyal attendant?!"

There was silence.

Your heart raced as the king thought everything over.

"Dai Li! Arrest Long Feng! I want him to stand trial for crimes against the earth kingdom."

The Dai Li grabbed him after a moment of hesitation, pulling him backwards.

"You can't arrest me! You need me more than you know!" Long Feng insisted.

"Looks like Long _Feng_ is long _gone_!" Sokka exclaimed. He laughed at his own joke, wiping a tear. "I've been waiting to use _that_ one."

You were all back in the palace, standing in front of the throne.

"I want to thank you young heroes, for opening my eyes." The king spoke softly. "All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. That makes me… King fool." He rested his elbow on the armrest on his throne, holding his head in his hand. "We are at war… with the _firenation_."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, your highness." Sokka admitted, stepping forward. "Because we think you could help us _end_ the war."

"We don't have much time. There's a comet coming _this_ summer. Its energy will give the firebenders _unbelievable_ strength." Aang added. "They'll be unstoppable."

"But there _is_ hope." Sokka continued.

"He sounds like Katara." You whispered.

Toph chuckled.

"Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming."

The king sat up straight, it what you guessed was surprise.

"The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the firebenders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting, Sokka?" The king asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the firenation."

The king had not been expecting that answer.

"The day of black sun." Sokka finished.

"I don't know…" The king trailed off. "That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable."

"You're already vulnerable." Sokka argued. "The firenation won't stop until Ba Sing Se _falls_. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or you can take the offensive. Give yourself a fighting chance."

The king held his chin in thought.

You all waited with baited breath.

"Very well. You have my support."

You let out the breath of air you were holding. You felt like jumping for joy, but you contained yourself.

"Your majesty." Someone spoke, walking in. "I apologize for the interruption." He said, bowing.

"This is General How. He's the leader of the council of five; my highest ranking generals." The king introduced.

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest _everybody_." General How informed.

You all shared looks.

General How led you all to the place where you'd been taken before. When you figured out what was really going on here.

The king sat at a table and someone walked in with a chest, sitting it on the table.

"There are secret files on _everyone_ in Ba Sing Se." General How informed. He turned. "Including you kids."

"Secret _files_?" Aang parroted.

"Toph Beifong." The king read, handing a scroll to General How, who passed it to Aang, who passed it to Toph, who passed it to Katara.

"It's a letter from your mom. Your mom's here in the city! And she wants to see you!"

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from _home_?" Toph asked harshly. "That's just sad."

"Aang." The king said, holding out another scroll.

Aang took it.

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it." General How declared.

Aang opened it, looking it over. "It's from the Eastern Air Temple."

"Eastern Air Temple?" You echoed. "I thought that place was empty."

"Is there… a letter for me and Sokka?" Katara asked. "By any chance?"

"I'm afraid not." The king said quietly.

"Oh." Sokka muttered.

"But there _is_ an intelligence report that might interest you." General How informed, holding out a scroll.

Katara took it, looking it over. "A small fleet of _watertribe_ ships?"

Sokka looked over her shoulder. "What?! That could be Dad!"

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay?! Led by Hakoda- it _is_ Dad!"

"We'll leave you to your letters." The king said, standing. He walked out, General How following.

Once they left, you all sat on the ground in a circle.

"I can't believe it!" Aang admitted, still looking down at the paper. "There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple! He says he's a guru."

"What's a guru? Some kind of poisonous blowfish?" Sokka asked, scratching his head.

"No, a spiritual expert." Aang corrected. "He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar state."

"That's great, Aang!" You exclaimed.

"And I can't _believe_ we know where our dad is, now." Katara confessed, looking down at the rolled up parchment in her hand.

"I know what you mean." Toph added, clutching her scroll to her chest. "My mom's in the city. And from her letter, it sounds like she _finally_ understands me."

"This is all such big news!" Sokka noted. "Where do we even start?" He paused. "Wait, was there anything for Y/n?"

You shook your head. "No. I didn't expect anything." You admitted, holding your knees and resting your chin on them.

"I hate to say it, but… we have to split up." Katara voiced.

"Split up? We just found Appa and got the family back together." Aang reminded, sounding distraught. "And now you want us to _separate_?"

"You have to meet this guru, Aang. If we're going to invade the firenation, you need to be ready."

"Well, if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple…" His face lit up. "Appa and I can drop you guys off to see your dad!"

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion." Sokka reminded. He stood. "I guess that's me."

"No, Sokka." Katara denied, also standing. "I know how badly you want to help Dad. _You_ go to Chameleon Bay. I'll stay here with the king."

Sokka's eyes filled with unshed tears. "You. Are the _nicest_. Sister. Ever!" He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

" _Easy_ there, big brother." Katara pleaded, pushing him away. "Though you're right. I am."

"Guys, you can _both_ go." You offered, standing. " _I_ can stay with the king."

"Do you know anything about planning attacks?" Sokka asked.

You glanced to the side. "Well… not exactly."

"I'll stay." Katara said. "It's alright. I'll get to see Dad another time." She looked over at you. "And you can help me take care of Momo." She joked lightly.

You smiled. "You wouldn't think he'd need that much care." You remarked, watching as Momo climbed around Aang.

Your friends were about to leave. You and Katara were saying goodbye to Appa.

"I'll miss you, big guy." You told him, giving him a kiss on the nose.

Appa groaned appreciatively. He licked you, knocking you over.

"Whoa, easy there." Sokka said, catching you underneath your arms before you fell.

You looked up at him. "Thanks."

He stood you upright and you turned to face him.

"I'll miss you, too." You told him. " _Almost_ as much as I'll miss Appa." You teased.

Sokka rolled his eyes, smirking. "I'll miss you, too." He pulled the bracelet you gave him out of his pocket, holding it in his open palm. "But we'll always be together."

You smiled softly, pulling yours out of your pocket as well. You held it out, fitting the pieces together before looking back up at Sokka. You lunged forward, hugging him.

He hugged you back. "I shouldn't be gone long."

"It'll feel like an eternity." You told him, pulling away and returning your bracelet to your pocket.

Sokka put his half away, too. "Well, try not to think about it so much. I'll be back before you could say 'Foofoocuddlypoops'."

"Foofoocuddlypoops." You challenged.

Sokka rolled his eyes again, smiling. "I haven't _left_ , yet."

You grinned.

Sokka smiled back before his gaze drifted over your shoulder. He looked back to you, holding his finger to his lips in a signal to be quiet. He charged Aang, putting the boy in a headlock. "Who's ready to get going on a man-only _man_ trip!?" He questioned cheerfully, rubbing Aang's head.

"Aang and Sokka."

They turned around, seeing the king standing on the steps, a guard on either side.

"I wish you luck on your journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks."

The boys smiled, standing up straight as Sokka let Aang go.

"We look forward to your safe return."

Aang and Sokka bowed in respect.

Sokka began climbing on Appa when a man came towards the king.

"Your majesty, there are three female warriors here to see you." The man informed. "They're from the island of Kyoshi."

"That's Suki!" Sokka exclaimed. He lost his grip on Appa's fur and fell, landing on his back.

"You know these warriors?" The king questioned, taking a few steps toward him.

"Oh, yeah." Sokka assured, standing and rubbing his back.

You walked over and drew your water, healing it as the teen spoke.

"The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters." Sokka informed. "Trustworthy, too. They're good friends of ours." He leaned backwards a little, mumbling a 'thanks' in your ear.

You nodded, returning your water to your pouch.

The king smiled. "Then we shall welcome them as honored guests."

The man who delivered the news bowed, walking away.

Aang turned, about to get on Appa, but Katara stopped him.

"Wait, Aang." She stepped forward, giving him a hug.

Aang froze.

Katara kissed him on the cheek, and the Avatar's face turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Toph muttered.

Katara and Aang embraced her in a hug.

You looked at Sokka, smiling.

The three moved, tackling you and Sokka in a hug as well.

Sokka let out a shout.

Momo climbed off Toph and sat on Sokka.

"Great! That's enough! We all love each other!" He patted Aang and Katara's heads. "Seriously."

The group broke up, and Aang and Sokka climbed on Appa, flying away.

You frowned as you watched them go, waving until they disappeared from view.

Man, you hoped they weren't gone long.

You didn't think you could survive on your own with Katara.

Katara walked out of the war room, spotting you leaning against the wall. "Hey, Y/n."

You looked up at her. "Hey."

"What do you say? A cup of tea before I give this to the king?" She offered, pointing a little further down the road with her free hand. Her other held a scroll.

You turned, seeing a tea shop called 'The Jasmine Dragon'. You hadn't even realized that there _was_ a new tea shop. You shrugged. "Sure." You agreed, knowing that the tea wouldn't be as good as Iroh's, but trying to improve your relationship with Katara.

You and Katara entered the building, Momo on Katara's shoulder.

"Table for three, please." Katara told the waiting people at the door.

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green, and one litchi!" A voice exclaimed.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!"

You and Katara, even Momo, turned in shock.

Standing before you, with their backs turned, were Iroh and Zuko.

You blanched. They were _here_!? In the upper ring!? Not far from you!?

Katara rushed out of the building, but you were rooted to the spot.

Your eyes were locked on Zuko.

His hair had grown out quite a bit, and he looked... _happy_.

So happy in fact, that you almost thought he wouldn't mind seeing you. Heck, he might not even have minded seeing _Aang_.

Katara, having noticed your absence, came back and grabbed your arm, pulling you with her.

"Where are we going?!" You questioned, running alongside her.

"To tell the king!"

You almost told her not to. Told her that they weren't here to start anything.

But then she would know that you had seen them. She would wonder why you didn't tell anyone.

They wouldn't trust you.

You remained silent as you rushed into the palace.

Three Kyoshi warriors sat on the floor.

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki." Katara started, out of breath. "The firenation has infiltrated the city! I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away!"

You eyed Suki.

Something was wrong.

She didn't look like Suki.

Her hair.

Her eyes. They were cold. Calm. _Calculated_. And they were gold.

"Katara, that's not-"

"Oh, don't worry." The woman said, stepping into the light. There was no doubt about it, now. "I'll be sure to let him know."

Ty Lee leapt forward, hitting Katara in the shoulder before she could react.

Katara collapsed, the water pouring out of her canteen.

You, having noticed earlier, were ready. You brought water up, freezing it around the gymnast's hand.

Ty Lee let out a yell.

"So, Zuzu's in the city, too." Azula remarked, watching Ty Lee continue to jab at you.

You froze her legs so she couldn't move or jump.

"I think it's time for a family reunion."

"Leave them alone!" You shouted, turning to face Azula. You knew Katara could still hear you, but you were going to try your best to make sure she didn't think anything funny was going on.

"My, my." Azula said. "Now why would I do that?"

You glared at her, not coming up with a response that wouldn't alarm Katara.

"I thought so."

You yelled, drawing Katara's water, since yours was around Ty Lee, and slashing at Azula.

She stepped out of the way.

You turned, continuing a flurry of attacks, but she dodged easily.

Azula flipped backwards, blasting fire at the ice that encased Ty Lee.

Ty Lee rushed towards you, leaping into the air.

You drew your water up, but you were a second too slow.

She struck you on the shoulder.

You collapsed, paralyzed.


	28. Chapter 28 (The Crossroads of Destiny) 2

"This is _impossible_!" You yelled.

"At least we have light." Katara remarked, gesturing to the glowing crystals.

You sighed, sitting on a rock. "We're never going to get out of here."

"Don't say that."

"Who's going to come for us?" You asked, looking up at her. "Aang's with some Guru, Sokka's with your dad, Toph's with her mom- we're alone down here. No one's coming."

You heard a shout and turned, seeing a figure stumble in. You looked over, standing suddenly.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. Her face fell into a glare.

Zuko looked up at her, a worried expression on his face.

You glanced between the two with concern. You really weren't sure what to do.

Zuko turned away, sitting so that his back faced Katara.

The waterbender began pacing. "Why did they throw you in here!?" She demanded. "Oh, wait. Let me guess. It's a _trap_." She turned, walking away. "So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little _firenation clutches_."

"Katara!" You scolded, glaring at her.

Zuko didn't respond.

"You're a terrible person, you know that!?" Katara shouted at him.

"Katara, leave him alone!" You yelled.

"Why should I!? He's always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace-"

"Katara, _shut up_! Just, _shut up_!" You hollered. You pointed a finger at her. "You don't _know everything_!" Your blood was boiling. You faced Katara, your back to a still-seated Zuko's back.

"Why are you defending him?!"

"Because, _just this once_ , I know more than you do!" You shouted.

The cave fell silent.

Katara turned away.

You let out a strangled breath that was almost a cry.

Katara didn't stop. "What do you care? You're the _Firelord's son_. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

Zuko finally spoke up. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Katara spun around, glaring at Zuko around you. "I _don't_?! How _dare_ you. You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me, _personally_." She turned around, crouching and holding her knees to her chest. "The firenation took my mother away from me."

You rolled your eyes. "Not this again- look, Katara. We _all_ lost something because of the war. You're not the only one who's suffered."

"What have you lost?" She snapped, still facing away from you.

"I lost my brother, _okay_!?" You yelled.

The cave fell silent again.

You looked between two backs before speaking again to Katara. "You're not the only one who knows loss, so how about you _stop complaining_ , and start singing a different tune?" You chastised calmly.

"At least we all have something in common." Zuko muttered, finally turning to face you and, now, Katara's back.

Zuko and Katara had both stood, joining you.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Katara told him softly.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered.

"It's just that… for so long now, whenever I pictured the face of the enemy, it was… your face."

"My face. I see." Zuko touched his scar.

You approached him, frowning. You took ahold of his hand that he had raised to his scar with your left one, bringing it away from him. You placed your other hand gently on the scar, framing his face. "I haven't pictured your face as the face of the enemy since the North Pole." You whispered.

His golden eyes widened slightly before closing. "I used to think this scar marked me… _the mark of the banished prince_ , cursed to chase the Avatar forever." He admitted, opening his eyes and looking at you, though he was speaking to both you _and_ Katara.

You frowned, remembering how he received his scar.

"But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny." Zuko continued. "Even if I'm never free from my mark."

Your heart leapt for joy, but you did your best to keep your face mostly stoic.

"Maybe you could be free of it." Katara voiced.

Zuko turned towards her, forcing your hand to fall from his face. "What?"

"I have healing abilities."

You didn't try to fight the eye roll at the 'I'.

"It's a scar. It can't be healed." Zuko said.

Katara pulled out the vial that Master Pakku had given her, because _evidently_ she's so good at what she does. Better than anyone, it would seem. "This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." She informed, walking towards him until stopping just a foot away.

Why were you getting jealous? And of what, exactly? Was it because Katara had the spirit water and not you? Or was it something else? You were pulled from your thoughts by a call of your name. You looked back over at the two, an eyebrow raised.

"Will it work?" Zuko asked you softly.

"You grew up in the North Pole." Katara recalled. "Would it be a waste?"

You looked between the two. "I-" You paused, sucking in a breath. You truly didn't know. But they were asking for your opinion. You were finally, _finally_ , needed for something. You didn't want to just give them an 'I don't know'. And be proved worthless… _again_. Your gaze flickered between Katara's curious one, and Zuko's hopeful and pained one. You've never used spirit water. You looked at Zuko's golden eyes. "It might." You offered weakly. You were quick to offer more information so they didn't think you were stupid. "I know it can heal things like broken bones, but I don't know if it would heal a scar or not, since the wound would have happened a while ago."

"I can try." Katara offered.

You didn't tell her that you felt that you had a better chance because you'd been healing longer because _apparently_ Katara's a master at everything she does. She must be better than you at this, too.

Zuko closed his eyes and Katara placed her hand on his scar.

You felt the strong urge to look away.

Dust filled the room as a hole bust open from the wall.

Katara drew away from Zuko.

Iroh and Aang were visible when the dust cleared.

"Aang!" Katara called, rushing towards him. She embraced him in a hug.

Aang hugged her back, only to throw a dirty look at Zuko over her shoulder.

You glared at him.

Iroh hugged Zuko as well, but the prince didn't return the display of affection.

Instead, he glared over his uncle's head at Aang.

You sighed, standing in the middle of a glaring war.

"Aang, I knew you would come." Katara told him.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko questioned, pointing.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang retorted.

Zuko lunged, but Iroh grabbed his arm and you placed your hands on his chest.

Zuko's soft nature that he displayed not long ago was slipping.

"It's time we talked." Iroh told Zuko, pulling him back. He turned to you, Katara and Aang. "Go help your other friends!" He urged. "We will catch up with you!"

Aang bowed, walking out of the tunnel.

Katara followed, though a little hesitantly.

You waited.

Looking between Zuko and Iroh, you approached them. "It was good to see you again, Zuko." You told him softly, looking up into his golden eyes. You cleared your throat uncomfortably. "I just… be alright. Okay?"

He looked away.

You frowned slightly before turning to Iroh. "It was good to see you again, too. Thank you for the rescue." You told him, also bowing.

"It was no trouble." Iroh assured.

You nodded, casting one more glance at Zuko before leaving the cave.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph!" Katara yelled as you entered a large, mostly open area. It was quite lovely. There were crystals, a giant pool of water, and lots of room.

Perfect for a battle.

You heard a noise and turned around.

A blue fire-blast charged you, Aang and Katara.

Aang made a shield of rocks, but the blast destroyed part of it, sending you all backwards slightly.

Azula was at the entrance, where you just came out of, smirking. Her fingertips were smoking.

Katara rushed out, using the water in the pool and bringing it down on her.

Azula blocked it with more fire, but Katara brought it back.

You didn't see what happened, but steam floated up from where Azula was.

You and Aang joined Katara, all looking around for the firebender.

Azula leapt out of the mist, sending quick fire blasts at the three of you.

You all created a water barrier as Azula landed on a large pillar.

Aang used earthbending to bring the pillar down.

Azula gasped, jumping down and landing between Katara and Aang. She aimed a hand at each of them. She looked between the two as they took stances, occasionally glancing at you, who stood in front of her.

A fire blast landed in the middle, causing everyone to turn.

Zuko was standing at the entrance, his hands raised in a firebending position. He was looking around.

Your heart raced so fast it felt like it stopped.

Zuko shot at Aang, letting out a grunt.

Azula smirked, shooting at you and Katara.

You dodged, while Katara blocked with a water shield.

Zuko sent a flurry of fire attacks at Aang, which the boy evaded.

Aang knocked Zuko back, but the prince quickly got up to resume his attacks.

You couldn't think straight.

You barely blocked another of Azula's attacks, and she could tell you were struggling.

She smirked, charging you.

Your eyes widened. You shot water at her, but she moved out of the way, continuing to close the distance. You sent a whip at her, grabbing her around the middle with it.

She sent a blast at it, breaking the water up. She ran at you, fire-slicing at you.

You leaned backwards to evade the attack, but went back too far. You fell into the pool.

"I thought you had _changed_!" You heard Katara yell.

"I _have_ changed." Zuko replied calmly.

Now _that_ wasn't like Zuko. You didn't think the word 'calm' was in his vocabulary.

Zuko sent a fire-slice at Katara.

You jumped out of the pool, landing between Katara and Zuko. Summoning the water from the pool, you crashed it into Zuko.

He tried to block it with fire, but there was too much water.

You charged him, yelling. You jumped towards him, knocking him onto his back.

He grunted.

You pinned his arms with your knees, sitting on his chest. You waterbended the water around you, turning it into ice, like Katara had at the North Pole for some privacy. You leaned down. " _Why_ , Zuko!?" You shouted at him, though your voice wasn't angry.

It was hurt.

"Why are you _doing this_?" Your eyes filled with unshed tears. "You were doing so well." You greedily took in several quick breaths. "You were _happy_."

"I'll never be happy until I have my honor back." He retorted sharply.

"Zuko, that's not _true_. You _know_ it's not true!" You chastised. "Your honor can't be given to you, you have to earn it! By doing the _right thing_!" A few tears escaped your eyes, sliding down your cheeks. You were so preoccupied with Zuko, you hadn't realized that the ice ball had started to break. You leaned forward again. "Zuko, _please_ , I-" You sat up suddenly, gasping as your back arched. Your eyes were wide as you stared ahead of you, and your mouth was open, but no sound came out.

You couldn't breathe.

The wind was knocked out of you.

Zuko stared up at you in shock and surprise.

You gasped for breath, collapsing.

Zuko scrambled out from under you, crouching next to you in an attempt to see what was wrong. He rolled you over on your back.

You let out a yell of pain, eyes shutting as you arched your back as high as you could off of the ground.

Zuko turned you over on your side. He moved, getting a better look.

Your back was burned.

He turned, seeing Azula still fighting Aang and Katara.

There were no other firebenders in the room.

It had to have been her.

His sister.

Zuko looked down at you, his golden eyes laced with concern.

You held his gaze, still crying from the pain. Both emotional and physical.

He began breathing more heavily, looking you over in a state of panic.

"Go on." You forced out. "Finish it. It's two-on-two, now. It should be easier for you. To get your honor back." You gasped as another wave of pain hit you. "Though, it's not like I made much of a difference, anyway." You choked out, looking passed Zuko to gaze at the wall.

Zuko wasn't sure what to do. Of that, you were certain.

You rested your head on the cool ground, trying to find some release. Your back hurt so much.

"Come on, _Zuko_." Azula prodded. "Do you want to see father or _not_?"

You looked up at Zuko, hoping he would do the right thing. Even now, you still wanted him to do the right thing. Be the better person.

Zuko stood.

You sighed, closing your eyes.

He wouldn't.

He cared too much about his father's acceptance.

You realized that, now.

Zuko helped Azula charge Katara, sending fire blasts her way.

She couldn't block them all.

She fell backwards into a collection of crystals, knocking her hair out.

You could hear some shifting in rocks, but you couldn't see what was happening. Your back was turned. You heard Aang let out a yell, and then a grunt. You lifted your head slightly, seeing Dai Li agents lining the walls.

They jumped down, disappearing from your view.

Katara and Aang were in trouble.

You had to get up.

Had to get- you let out a yell as you tried to stand. Tears blurred your vision. You let out a shuddery breath.

Zuko looked back at you, but remained silent.

You stood fully, almost falling over, but managed to stay upright.

You drew more water from the pool, sending a wave at the Dai Li agents in the back. You froze it, keeping them stuck.

Drawing more water, you grabbed other Dai Li agents, throwing them into walls and crashing them onto the floor.

Your form was sloppy because of the strain, and they realized this.

A dozen or so charged you.

You formed an ice ball around yourself before shattering it. The ice shards flew in every direction, pinning the Dai Li's clothes to the wall.

You turned, seeing a crystal tent glowing.

Aang must be inside.

It shattered, sending a large gust of wind everywhere.

Aang rose out of it, hovering in the air. His eyes and tattoos were glowing.

You looked to see Zuko and Azula's reactions, but- wait.

Where was Azula?

"Aang-"

Aang's mouth parted.

He'd been shot by lightning.

"No!" You yelled voice going hoarse.

Katara began to cry. She rode a wave over, catching Aang as he fell.

You charged Azula. Your brain was full of sorrow, and you'd been reduced to instinct. You yelled, but you couldn't see.

Your vision was blurry.

You sent waves at her, but she easily evaded.

She jumped behind you, kicking you in the back.

You yelled, falling forwards and landing on your face. You groaned as you tried to pick yourself up.

"My, my. You really _are_ a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Azula teased, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"That's _right_." You snapped back, rising to your feet. You sent a water whip at her, which she blocked with fire.

She didn't see the wave that you sent at her back.

You froze the water.

She gasped in surprise, looking down at it.

Zuko shot some fire blasts at you, but they were half-hearted.

You blocked, shooting more water at him.

He blocked the attack, unfreezing Azula with his other hand.

You glared.

"We're wasting our time." Azula noted. She turned, beginning to stalk towards Aang and Katara.

Zuko followed, occasionally glancing at you.

Whether it was to make sure that you weren't up to anything, or to check up on you, you weren't sure.

The siblings approached Aang and Katara, only to be blocked by fire.

Iroh landed between them, blocking their path. He glanced over his shoulder at you three. "You have to get out of here! I'll hold them off _as long as I can_!"

"Iroh, that's _suicide_!" You shouted.

" _Go_!"

"I won't leave you!" You yelled, standing next to him.

"They need your help." Iroh told you quietly.

"No they don't." You denied. "They've been just fine on their own. They don't need me."

"They do not see it yet, but they will." Iroh assured. "Now, go!" He pushed you towards the waterfall that Katara had gone up, taking Aang with her.

You sent one last look at the fight as Iroh shot fire at everyone. Your gaze drifted to Zuko.

Your heart was torn between anger and sorrow.

Deciding you would have time to think about it later, you waterbended yourself up the waterfall.

Katara laid Aang on Appa's head.

His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving.

You looked on in worry.

Bosco growled softly and the king pat his bear's arm to try to soothe him.

Sokka chewed on his lip in concern.

Toph's face had fallen.

Katara pulled out the vial and held it out, making it glow.

It was especially bright in the dark.

She pulled Aang forward, putting the water on the mark where he got shot by lightning. She hugged him, crying.

His arrow lit up briefly before dying back down.

Aang groaned.

Your eyes widened.

He was okay.

You sighed, the exhaustion finally setting in after the shock dissipated.

Your mind traveled back to Zuko.

You're face contorted into one of displeasure.

He betrayed you.

He was working with Azula, now.

The more you thought about it, the worse you felt. You couldn't even help Zuko.

You let out a yell, voice going hoarse as you sobbed.

It began to pour, the rain landing on your head and sliding down your face.

Zuko was lost once again.


	29. Chapter 29 (The Awakening) Book 3

"Twinkle toes! That's gotta be you!" Toph exclaimed.

You turned around, seeing Aang, Momo on his shoulder.

You, Katara and Toph rushed over to him.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara shouted.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked. He sounded drowsy. "I feel like I'm dreaming." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Katara lunged at him, wrapping him in a hug. "You're not dreaming. You're finally awake."

" _Aang_ , good to see you back with the living, buddy!" Sokka remarked, hugging him also.

Aang took note of the firenation soldier armor that Sokka was wearing. "Sokka?"

"Uh oh, somebody catch him, he's gonna-" Toph warned.

Aang fell over.

"-Faint." She finished.

You sighed. Drawing some water from your pouch, you splashed it on him before putting it back.

Aang sat up, everyone now around him. "Why are we on a firenation ship?" Aang asked as Sokka draped a blanket over the boy. "Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am _I_ the only one who's completely out of it?"

You, Toph and Sokka walked away, leaving Katara to answer Aang's questions.

Heaven knows he had a lot of them.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." Sokka told Aang the next morning. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other watertribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone."

"Well, not _completely_ alone." You reminded, smiling softly.

"Oh, yeah." Sokka said. "Bosco went with him." His smile fell. "Soon, the bay was overrun by firenation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise." He pulled out a map, pointing. "Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the serpent's pass a few days ago. We've seen a few firenation ships, but none have bothered us."

"So, what now?" Aang asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda spoke up.

"It's _Sokka's_ invasion plan." Katara reminded sharply.

You rolled your eyes. She'd been like this since you met up with her dad.

Hakoda's shoulder's dropped slightly. "Yes. Sokka's plan."

You proudly placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies." Hakoda went on. "But the solar eclipse will still leave the firenation vulnerable."

"So, we're planning a _smaller_ invasion." Sokka informed. "Just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies from around the earth kingdom." He gestured to the side. "We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke."

"Good to see you again, Aang." Pipsqueak told him after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Sokka turned back to the Avatar. "And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." He leaned forward slightly. "We have a secret." He whispered. "You."

"Me?" Aang questioned.

"Yep. The whole world thinks you're dead. Isn't that _great_!?" He asked, standing.

Judging by the look on Aang's face, he didn't agree.

"Aang, just breathe." You advised, taking a step closer.

Aang stood, walking towards the edge of the ship. He placed his hands on the side. "The world thinks I'm _dead_?" He echoed. "How is that good news? That's _terrible_!"

"No! It's great!" Sokka insisted, approaching him. "It means the firenation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't be expecting you on the day of black sun."

"No, no, no, no. You have _no idea_." Aang clutched his head. "This is so _messed up_!"

"Tell me about it." You grumbled.

The sound of a loud horn drew everyone's attention. A firenation ship was approaching.

"I'll handle this." Aang said, grabbing his glider. "The Avatar is back- ow!" He clutched at his chest, but closed his hands around the glider anyway.

"Aang, wait!" Katara pleaded. "Remember, they don't know we're not firenation."

Aang closed his glider.

"Everyone, just _stay calm_." Hakoda commanded. "Bato and I will take care of this." He informed, placing on a firenation helmet.

"Come on, Aang." You told him, ushering him below deck.

"I _hate_ not being able to do anything." He grumbled.

"Tell me about it." You muttered.

You pulled him further into the ship, knowing he would try something.

"So, how are you?"

You looked down at him. "I think I should be asking _you_ that."

"Well, _I'm_ asking, so answer." Aang retorted.

You frowned. "I'm not great, Aang. But I'm better, now that you're awake." You admitted, looking down at him.

"How's your back?" Aang questioned.

"Why would-"

"Because I saw it happen, but couldn't do anything about it. How bad is it?"

You sighed, stopping and rolling up the back of your shirt.

Aang took a step back, viewing the mark. He frowned, his eyebrows bowing. "It looks bad." He muttered.

"You should see _your_ back." You retorted lightly, lowering your shirt and turning to face him.

Aang looked up at you. "I should have been there."

"You _were_ , Aang. You just couldn't get to me. It's alright." You assured, remembering the look in Zuko's eyes as he watched you laying there.

Right before he betrayed you.

You wondered if he got what he wanted, weeks later.

You wondered if he was finally happy.

Or if he realized that it wasn't enough.

"Y/n?"

You turned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay." Aang said.

"I'm fine." You assured. It sounded like a lie to your own ears. You gestured at his head, clearing your throat. "Your hair's… _interesting_."

"It feels weird." Aang admitted.

"Sokka's grew out, too." You remarked. "The sides aren't faded, anymore."

Aang began to respond, but you were both slammed into the wall.

The ship was rocking.

"Stay here!" You instructed, running out. "What happened!?"

"They know!" Sokka yelled. "They started firing at us!"

You turned around, seeing the firenation ship chasing you, shooting fireballs.

Toph shot earth chunks at them, stopping them before they could reach your ship.

"I'm going down with Aang!" Sokka shouted.

"Good idea!" You hollered back.

They shot a harpoon at the boat, putting a hole in it.

Katara froze over it so no more water could get in. "I'm going to give us some cover!" She lifted her hands, drawing steam from the water.

Of course, now you couldn't see the enemy.

The other firenation ship shot another fireball, destroying your pile of rocks for Toph.

You groaned.

Katara put out the fire.

"How we doing?!" Toph questioned.

"Things couldn't get much worse." Sokka told her. He tensed up as a shrill yell sounded from behind him. He turned around, facing the sea serpent. "The universe just _loves_ proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy!" Toph shouted.

A fireball hit the serpent in the face.

It shrieked, diving in the water and wrapping around the other ship, it's attention now fully on them.

"Thank you, the universe!" Sokka called, smiling.

You had docked for repairs and some supplies restock.

"Hey, Aang." Toph greeted as you, Sokka and Katara reached his room. "We're going into town to find some dinner.

Aang placed a hand on his stomach. "Well, I _am_ pretty hungry. Maybe dinner is a good idea."

Sokka stepped forward, pulling out a red ribbon. "Here, tie this around your head. It will cover your arrow."

Aang looked at it distastefully. "I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly." He denied, laying down and facing his back to you all.

"Aang, _come on_. Be practical." Sokka urged.

"You guys go ahead without us." Katara insisted, walking forward. "We'll catch up with you."

You, Sokka and Toph all walked out, heading to the village.

If worse came to worse, you could always bring him back something.

"Gone!? What do you mean, _gone_!?" Sokka hollered.

"What do you _think_?" Katara snapped back. "He left!"

You sighed, running a hand along your face. Now was not the time for Aang to get hung up on honor. You already had to deal with that, and it didn't turn out well.

"Hey." Sokka placed a hand on your shoulder. "You okay?" He asked softly.

You looked up at him, seeing Katara and Toph getting Appa.

"Yeah. Just worried." You dismissed.

Sokka nodded understandingly.

You climbed atop Appa, Sokka following and taking the reins.

He gave a quick flick. "Yip yip."

"Wait, what's that?" You asked, pointing.

Sokka looked over, seeing a volcano. "Let's check it out." He landed Appa in the water.

Momo flew away, searching.

You all climbed off of the bison, walking around.

"It's Aang!" Toph exclaimed.

"You're okay!" Katara shouted, rushing forward and hugging him.

One by one you all stepped forward, wrapping your arms around them.

Even Appa joined.

Since Aang was already upset, you figured it would be best to _not_ mention that you were looking for him all night.

"I have so much to do." Aang murmured as everyone stepped back.

"I know. But you'll have our help." Katara assured.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the _firenation_ did you?" Toph teased.

Aang's small smile fell. "What about the invasion?"

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." Sokka informed.

"Hey! What's-" Toph cut herself off, reaching behind her. "Oh." She held up Aang's glider.

It was completely destroyed.

"It's your glider." You gasped out.

"That's okay." He insisted quietly, taking it. He looked it over. "If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." He turned around and jumped further up the volcano.

You watched as he stuck his glider in the ground before hopping back down.

His glider burned.


	30. Chapter 30 (The Headband) Book 3

"I think I see a cave below." Aang voiced.

"Shh! Keep quiet!" Sokka hissed.

Appa landed and Aang blew away the cloud illusion.

A few nearby birds squawked.

Sokka leapt off of Appa, diving behind a rock and looking around. Only when he was sure it was safe did he speak. "Great job with the cloud camo, but next time let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut."

"Yeah, wouldn't want a _bird_ to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph sassed, climbing off of Appa.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory." Sokka defended in a hushed tone. He pointed above him at four birds that sat on a rock. "Those are _enemy_ birds."

One of the said birds hopped off, landing on Sokka's head and making a small noise.

You all chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go check out the cave." You prompted with a wave of your hand, walking away.

The others followed, though Sokka jumped over you, scanning the cave.

Once he was satisfied, he turned to the group. "Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave, after cave, after _cave_..."

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave-people." Katara assured. "What we need is some new clothes."

You looked down at your torn garments underneath your firenation cape.

"Yeah." Aang agreed, placing his fists on his hips. "Blending in is better than hiding out."

"More dangerous, though." You muttered.

"I agree with Y/n." Sokka said. "No one's gonna look in here."

"If we get firenation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang reasoned.

"Plus, they have _real food_ out there." Toph added from her reclined spot on the floor. "Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat _cave-hoppers_?" She hit her elbow against the wall behind her, scaring several small creatures. They began hopping around, panicked.

Momo charged forward, eating one.

Sokka turned to you. "Looks like we got outvoted."

You shrugged, having nothing to say.

Sokka looked to everyone else, a small smile on his face. "Let's get some new clothes."

"I don't know about this." Aang muttered. "These clothes belong to somebody."

"I call the silk robe!" Katara shouted, leaping out of her hiding spot and rushing toward the several lines of clothes.

"But, if it's essential to our survival… I call the suit!" Aang yelled, jumping forward as well.

You shook your head, stepping over the rock you were hiding behind and grabbing some clothes. You grabbed some that you thought would fit Toph as well and brought them back to her.

You changed while Sokka was picking his clothes out. You emerged just in time to hear Aang start to speak.

"Ta da! Normal kid." He said, arms extended.

Toph groaned. "I should probably wear shoes, but then I won't be able to see as well." She sat down on a rock, pushing her feet through the bottom of the footwear. "Sorry shoes!" She called unapologetically. " _Finally_. A stylish shoe for a blind earthbender."

"How do I look?"

You all turned, seeing Katara.

Aang's face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck. The blush died down. "Uh, your mom's necklace."

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously watertribe, isn't it?" She asked sadly, taking it off.

"We'll get you another necklace." You assured. "I think I saw a market earlier." You informed, walking away.

You all entered the market, Katara buying a necklace, Toph a headpiece, Sokka a firenation tie for his hair, and you a bracelet.

You didn't think the firenation were as supportive of ying-and-yang as the watertribe was.

At least not if Zhao was any indication.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago." Aang informed after he stuffed Momo in his shirt. "So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or, as they say in the firenation, 'stay flamin'."

You pinched the bridge of your nose.

This wasn't going to end well.

Aang marched out confidently and the rest of you were forced to follow. He walked by a man on the street. "Greetings, my good hotman."

You cringed.

"Hi. I guess?" The man replied as you all passed.

Sokka shrugged at the man.

Once everyone was out of sight, Sokka grabbed Aang's shoulder, stopping him. "I think I should take the lead from now on."

"Oh. Okay. Where do you want to explore?" Aang asked cheerfully.

"Oh, we're going to a _meat_ place?" Aang grumbled.

"Come on, Aang. Everyone here eats meat." Sokka countered. "Even the meat." He pointed.

You turned, seeing a hippo-cow eating a pile of… actually, you weren't sure. But you _were_ sure that you didn't want to know.

Aang winced. "You guys go ahead." He jerked a thumb behind him. "I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage."

You all nodded, heading inside.

"Where have you been?" Katara asked. "We've been worried _sick_."

You turned, seeing Aang in the entrance to the cave.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang explained happily, taking off his headband.

"You're a mess." You told him, looking at the marks on his face and clothes.

Aang looked down. "Oh, yeah. We played 'hide-and-explode'."

Your eyes widened, but no words came to mind.

"Wait, what did you say?" Sokka asked, standing.

"We played-"

"No, before that."

"I got invited to play with some kids after school?" Aang repeated.

"You're in _school_!?"

"I enrolled in a firenation school." Aang confirmed, nodding. "And I'm going back tomorrow."

"Enrolled in _what_!?" Sokka fell over.

You sighed. "Can someone wake him up?"

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature, and not immediately shoot down your idea." Sokka confessed. "But it sounds… really terrible."

"Yeah! We got our outfits, what do you need to go to _school_ for?" Toph asked.

Your gaze fell to the fire that you all sat around. Flashes of your defeat in Ba Sing Se ran through your mind.

The fire was red and yellow, unlike Azula's blue.

Zuko.

Surely the fortuneteller didn't mean that you'd fall in love with a _traitor_? The one who betrayed you?

He was so close.

So close to joining your side.

So close to putting his hard past behind him.

So close to-

"Y/n, are you alright?" Sokka asked.

You ripped your gaze away from the fire, looking at the watertribe warrior. "Fine." You insisted.

Sokka looked at you, his eyebrows furrowing. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Your eyes widened. "I guess."

He took your wrist, pulling you outside the cave. "Are you sure you're alright? You keep getting lost in your thoughts. You have ever since we left Ba Sing Se. What's on your mind?"

You sighed, walking a few steps away. "Sokka, it's… hard to explain."

"Well, try." He urged, placing a hand on your shoulder and the other on his chest. "I'll do what I can."

You looked over at him, letting out a humorless laugh. "I don't know where to begin." You admitted.

"Well, _start_ from the beginning, then."

You looked away, face flushing slightly in embarrassment. You thought about telling him about the fortuneteller, but you then reasoned that he didn't need to know that. "It's Zuko." You confessed.

Sokka's face contorted in confusion. " _Zuko_? Why would _he_ be on your mind?"

You looked towards the water. "When Katara and I were captured, Zuko was, too."

"Right." Sokka prompted cautiously.

"He seemed so soft-spoken. He wasn't yelling, or attacking us. He just seemed… _lost_."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt.

"The things he was saying made me think that he would finally make the right choice. Finally _do the right thing_. He sounded like he was going to." You looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Sokka's gaze. "But Azula showed up. I guess his honor was more important to him." You sighed. "I feel like I'm not making sense."

Sokka paused. "I guess it makes sense. If you were betrayed by someone you thought would change, then it's reasonable that you'd be thinking about it a lot."

"Does it?" You asked, finally turning to face him. "I feel like it's not normal."

Sokka shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't gone through what you are." He stood from his seat on the rock, approaching you.

You watched him hesitantly.

"Of course, he might have never planned to join our side. I don't think he's capable of it."

"That's not true." You instantly denied. "There _is_ good in him." You insisted.

Sokka eyed the ocean. It began to pick up, creating small waves.

You steamrolled on. "You just have to find it… and somehow get through that _thick skull_ of his."

Sokka shrugged. "Whatever you say. Although, I'm not really surprised that Zuko chose the path he did." He admitted.

"Yeah." You looked at the ground again. "I'm not, either." You mumbled.

"You want them to do _what_?" You asked.

"I need them to stand in as my parents." Aang repeated. "But since I don't have any, they're the best I've got."

"Aang, this is nuts-"

"Alright!" Sokka exclaimed, turning around and revealing a fake beard and moustache. "What do you think?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Looks great." You deadpanned.

"I'm ready, too!" Katara called.

You turned to her, seeing that she had something stuffed in a shirt to make her look pregnant.

"Guys-"

"Alright, let's go!" Aang exclaimed, rushing out.

Sokka and Katara followed.

You and Toph sat in silence.

Appa let out a small roar.

"My thoughts exactly." You muttered.

"That settles it. No more school for _you_ , young man!" Sokka scolded, stroking his fake beard.

"I'm not ready to leave." Aang said, standing and approaching Appa. "I'm having fun for once. Just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time."

"Ha ha!" Toph laughed condescendingly.

Sokka's face fell, but he didn't look _that_ upset.

"Listen, guys. Those kids at school are the future of the firenation." Aang defended, turning to face the group. "If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom."

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going to throw them… a _secret dance party_." Aang informed, dancing a little and striking a pose.

"Go to your room!" Sokka shouted in his 'Wang Fire' voice, pointing to the side.

"I can't believe we're having a _dance party_." Sokka voiced.

"We know, Sokka." You assured.

"That's only the third time you've mentioned it in the past five minutes." Toph remarked, creating a stage.

"It just seems so… silly." He defended.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork." Aang offered, dancing a little.

Katara was creating a fountain off to the side. "I hope this goes well." She said.

You looked around at all of the candles. "We're in disguise, hiding the Avatar and his giant bison in a cave, where we invited a bunch of firenation kids to a dance party… I'm sure nothing could _possibly_ go wrong." You deadpanned.

"They're coming!" Toph informed. "Everyone, _stop_ bending!"

Aang rushed towards Appa. "Sorry, buddy. You should _probably_ wait out back." He said, pushing the bison, to no avail.

Appa let out a groan, but he went further into the cave anyway, causing Aang to stumble at the sudden movement.

"I know. You've got fancier feet than anybody." Aang assured. "And six of them!" He turned back to the front of the cave, a wide grin on his face. He rushed outside, welcoming the kids as they walked in.

You and Sokka shared a nervous glance.

A few of the kids stood on the stage, playing various instruments.

Aang leapt in front of them. "Ladies and gentlemen! The flameos!" He said something to himself before turning to all of the students.

"Now what do we do?" One of them asked softly.

"This is when you start dancing." Aang informed, stretching his arms out.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave." One of the kids muttered.

"Yeah!" Another one agreed. "What if someone finds out?" He asked, glancing nervously around.

"Oh, boy." Aang mumbled. "Listen, guys. Dancing isn't something you _think_ about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can _ever_ take away from you."

"Maybe it's different in the colonies, Kuzon." The first kid spoke, stepping forward slightly. "But we don't _do that_ here."

"Sure you do." Aang corrected. "You have for generations. And it just so happens that I know several classic firenation dances." He crouched down, holding his arms behind him and began moving around. "A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'phoenix flight'."

The students gasped, making various 'wow's'.

Aang stood. " _And, this_ was the 'comelephant strut'." He leapt from side to side, holding his arms at chest-height before jumping into a roll. He quickly stood back up, right in front of two girls who giggled. He back flipped, landing on one foot and bowed.

Every student had their jaw dropped.

"He's not bad." You whispered to Sokka, who was sitting next to you at one of the tables that Toph had made.

"I didn't know he could dance." Sokka whispered back.

"Well, ya do now." You turned, seeing Toph and Katara at another table across the room. You guessed they were also talking about Aang's dancing abilities. You grabbed Sokka's wrist, heading over to the girls.

One girl pushed her blushing friend towards Aang.

Aang took her hand, leading her to the 'dance floor'. "This is how we do it in the ballrooms at Ba Sing Se!" He took steps to the side, moving his arms in almost a slicing motion.

The girl studied him for a moment before copying his actions.

"Wow! They look pretty good together." Sokka noted.

"Eh. If that's what you like." Katara said nonchalantly.

You could tell she was faking it, though. You turned to Sokka. "Why are you still wearing your beard and moustache?" You asked.

"Because I like it." Sokka replied, stroking it. "It gives me practice for when I eventually get facial hair."

Your face contorted into one of displeasure. "Please don't."

"Yeah! That's it! That's the sound of _happy feet_!" Aang voiced as more people joined in. "Alright, go with that. Everybody freestyle!"

Everyone began moving however they saw fit.

You chuckled, shaking your head. "I'm going to go get a drink."

"I will, too." Sokka agreed.

Toph wordlessly followed.

You poured three glasses, handing one to Toph and one to Sokka, before drinking a little bit, yourself. You turned, seeing Aang pulling Katara to a stand.

He led her to the middle, where he whispered in her ear, before they started circling each other, holding their wrists against the others.

They did a few spins, Katara ducking a fake kick from Aang, as they acted out a fight.

They both leaned forward, faces only inches apart, before they pulled away. They spun around each other, doing cartwheels and various other hand motions.

Aang took Katara's hand, spinning her towards him and dipping her.

Everyone cheered as the music stopped.

Your mouth dropped open as you stared in awe. _What just happened_? "Now, _they_ look good together." You told Sokka once you got over your shock.

"I agree." Toph voiced.

"He's the one we want! The boy with the headband!"

You turned to find the person behind the unfamiliar voice. You saw an older man and several firenation guards in the entrance to the cave.

"Uh oh!" Aang exclaimed, turning and weaving through the students.

The guards rushed in, trying to find him. As they looked, several students took off their belts, tying them around their heads.

You, Sokka, Toph and Katara all rushed to the back, knowing that Aang would be with you shortly. You all hopped on Appa, and as you suspected, Aang leapt out, jumping on the bison, too.

Toph created a hole in the back of the cave large enough for Appa to fit through.

Appa flew out, sailing through the night sky.

"We're safe, Sokka. You can take off the moustache, now." Katara told her brother.

"Oh, no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka insisted, stroking his beard.

You rolled your eyes, reaching over and yanking it off.

"OW!" Sokka turned to you, glaring. "Woman!"

"Way to go, dancy pants." Toph told Aang. "I think you really _did_ help those kids. You taught them to be free."

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. It was just a dance party. That's all." He defended.

"Well, it was _some_ dance party, Aang." Katara said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on the Avatar's cheek.

Aang blushed.

Sokka clapped slowly. "Flameo, sir. Flameo."


	31. Chapter 31 (The Painted Lady) Book 3

Aang stuck his head out of the muck. "Momo!"

The lemur flew to where Aang's head just was.

The Avatar stuck his head out further away. "Oh, Momo!" He ducked again, but when he re-emerged further away, Momo flew quickly to him. Aang laughed. "You found me, buddy!" He jumped out, landing on Appa's saddle. "Hey, guys, I think this river's polluted." He informed, looking over himself as he dripped mud. He airbended it off of him, splashing everyone else with it. "Whoops. Sorry." He muttered, bending air again to get it off.

"Well, that explains why I can't catch a fish around here." Sokka started. "Because, normally-"

"Please don't." You mumbled.

"My fishing skills are _off the hook_!" He finished, a giant grin on his face as he held up the hook. "Get it!? Like a _fishing_ hook!"

"Too bad your skills aren't _on_ the hook." Toph grumbled.

You all laughed, except for Sokka.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food." Katara voiced, looking around. "Assuming that will fit into Sokka's _master_ schedule." She added once she saw the paper roll passed her.

"Hm. It's do-able." Sokka informed. "But that means only _two_ potty breaks, today." He declared, holding up a finger.

"Hey! Then maybe we can get food there!" Aang exclaimed, pointing at a small town in the middle of the sludge.

"Now you look just like a little hill with horns!" Aang told his bison as he looked him over.

You turned, seeing that Aang had covered Appa with a moss blanket.

"Bye, buddy!" He yelled, following the rest of the group away.

You faintly heard Appa groan quietly back.

"I don't feel anything. Where is this village?" Toph asked as you all reached the end of the island you were on.

"It's in the middle of the river!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing.

"Sure is!" A voice called.

You looked around, seeing an old man wearing a hat below you.

"My name is Doc. Mind if I ask who _you_ are?"

"We're, um… from the Earth Kingdom colonies." Katara told him.

"Wow, colonials. Well, hop on. I'll give you a ride into town."

You all carefully stepped on the man's boat.

"Why do you guys live on the river?" Katara questioned.

"Because we're a fishing town." He explained, swinging the stick he was using to paddle with to the other side.

You ducked to avoid it. "Doesn't look like you get much fish." You noted, looking at the mucky water.

"Well, that's how it was before the factory moved in." Doc elaborated. "The army makes their metal, there. They moved in a few years ago and have been gunking up out river. And now our little village is struggling to survive."

"Thanks for the ride!" Aang called as you helped Toph out of the boat and onto the dock.

You all began walking through the town, looking around. Everyone had a dull expression on their face, and they all just sat around.

"Look at this place. It's so sad." Katara muttered. She stopped walking. "We have to do something to help."

Sokka doubled back. "No, we can't waste our time, here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own." He said, turning and walking away.

Katara stalked towards him, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around. "These people are _starving_ , but you turn your _back_ on them? How can you be so cold and _heartless_?"

"I'm not 'turning my back', I'm just being realistic!" Sokka argued. He threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. "We can't just go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into! We'll be helping them all by taking out the Firelord!"

"Hey, _loudmouth_!" Toph yelled, throwing her hand over Sokka's mouth. "Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about _taking out the Firelord_." She whispered, dropping her hand back to her side.

"Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this." Sokka pleaded quietly. "You know our mission has to come first."

"I guess so." She mumbled, looking away.

"Let's just get what we need, and go." Aang suggested.

You all followed, looking around for anything useful.

"Over here!" Sokka exclaimed, rushing over. He tapped a little bell that sat on the counter. "Hey, Doc. You work _here_ , too?" He asked as the man turned around.

"I'm not Doc. I'm Shu. Doc's my brother."

"But we just saw you." Aang reminded, pointing at him. "You're even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat."

"Doc works on the dock. That's why they call him 'Doc'."

"Not because it's his name?" You asked, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow.

The man shook his head. "I work in the shop. That's why they call _me_ 'Shu'."

"I don't get it." Aang said after a while.

"Me neither." Do- _Shu_ … ducked down, lifting a container and placing it on the counter. "What can I get ya?"

You closed your eyes, holding your nose as your face scrunched in disgust.

"Hey, I'll give you a _special_ deal. If you buy _three_ fish, I'll throw in a clam for _free_!"

Katara and Aang made noises of disapproval.

"We'll just take the fish." Sokka told him. "Do you mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?"

You turned around, seeing Shu duck, then re-emerge, wearing Doc's hat.

"Hey, colonials! My brother says you need a lift!"

You all shared glances.

"Our detour into town today has _completely_ thrown off our schedule!" Sokka noted, looking over the paper as he dipped a bowl into the cauldron. "This is going to take some _serious_ finagling to get us back on track." He declared, walking away.

"Finagle away, _oh, schedule master_." Toph deadpanned, walking over.

The rest followed.

"Well, for starters, it looks like we'll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day."

You groaned.

"Forty- _three_ minutes?" Katara echoed.

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Firelord before the invasion and eclipse." Sokka defended as Katara passed out bowls of soup. "Which by the way, only lasts for _eight_ minutes."

You spat out the soup that was in your mouth. " _Eight minutes_! That's no time at all!"

"I know, but it's what we've got. _And_ we just lost a whole day! So if we want to make up the time, and stay on schedule, we have to _wake up early_."

"Well, _I'm_ not waking up early." Toph insisted, laying down.

"Or, we could just cut out all of our _eating breaks_."

"What?" Aang questioned.

"No way!" Katara denied.

"Forget it!" Toph exclaimed, sitting up.

You shook your head.

"I got it!" Sokka shouted, turning to the group. "How's this? From now on, we take _food_ breaks and _potty_ breaks _at the same time_!"

" _Absolutely_ not!" You rejected.

Aang spat out a mouthful of soup.

"Hey, it might be gross, but it's efficient." Sokka insisted.

"It's really not." You mumbled.

"Either way, we have to leave here _first thing_ tomorrow morning." He declared, picking up his schedule and stalking away.

"What's the matter, Katara?" Aang asked, hopping down from the rock he was on.

"I think Appa's sick."

"What!? Appa's _sick_!? That's _awful_!" Sokka shouted, rushing over.

"Wow, Sokka. I didn't realize you cared so much." Toph mumbled, still riddled with sleep.

"Of course I care. I might as well just throw our schedule _away_ , now!" He exclaimed, reaching into his shirt and pulling out the long roll of parchment.

You all glared at him.

" _And_ , I'm concerned because my big furry friend doesn't feel well." He added, rubbing Appa's face lovingly.

"He must have gotten sick from being in the filthy water." Toph mused.

"He doesn't look sick." Aang noted. "You okay, buddy?" He asked, turning to his bison.

Appa opened his mouth to roar in response, and Aang pulled out the creature's tongue.

"His tongue is _purple_." He said, falling over because of the weight of the tongue. "That can't be good. Katara, can you heal him?"

"It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town." She suggested.

Your eyes narrowed suspiciously, but you followed them all into town nonetheless.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem different?" Toph remarked, following behind Sokka.

"Yeah. Are the people… _happier_?" Aang wondered.

You turned, seeing a girl walk by, juggling a ball between her feet.

"Hey, Shu; what's going on with everyone today?" Sokka asked the man as he leaned on the counter.

Shu slurped something out of a ladle before turning to answer Sokka. "Ah, something _amazing_ happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and _wonderful_ person. The Painted Lady."

"The Painted- who, now?" Katara asked.

"The Painted Lady." Shu pulled out a small statue and sat it on the counter. "She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a _river spirit_ who watches over our town in times of need."

"Shu, how long has this town been… _in need_?" You wondered, crossing your arms.

"Oh, years."

"And The Painted Lady only _just_ showed up last night?"

"That's right."

"Well, that's _lucky_." You said, though it sounded strained and forced. You glanced at Katara out of the corner of your eye.

"It sure is. I always thought she was just a legend! Until now." He gestured around at the happier townsfolk.

"See? We don't need to help these people. Someone's already helping them." Sokka voiced.

Katara placed a hand on her hip in disapproval.

"All we need is medicine for our sick friend." Sokka told Shu.

" _Medicine_? Sorry. All the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village." Shu explained.

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest." Katara reasoned.

Sokka sighed heavily. "I guess you're right." He turned to Shu. "You got any more food to sell?"

Shu reached down, pulling out a fish in each hand. "Would you like the one-headed fish, or the two-headed fish?"

"Two-headed!" Sokka exclaimed, grabbing it.

You gagged.

"What?" He asked, turning around. "You get more for your money that way."

"I've just decided that I'm not eating supper today." You mumbled.

You lay awake, hungry. There wasn't really anything for you to eat, and since it was the middle of the night, you couldn't exactly go over to the town and get a _regular_ fish. You sighed, pushing yourself to your feet.

Maybe you could find some berries, or something.

You crept away, making sure to not disturb your still-sleeping friends. Except, there was one missing.

Katara.

You walked to the edge of the cliff, where you first saw Doc. Looking below, you could make out a figure venturing into the water.

You waterbended, bringing up a wave in front of the figure and freezing it, blocking their path.

You jumped down, bending the water so only your feet were in the water.

"I thought so."

The figure tilted her hat so that you couldn't see her face.

You rolled your eyes. "Drop the act, Katara, I know it's you." You insisted, pulling the hat off her head.

Her head snapped up instinctively as she reached for the hat.

You crossed your arms, handing it over to her as you used your other hand to melt the ice wall. " _What_ are you doing?"

She sighed, holding the hat at her waist. "Someone has to help these people." She insisted. "It's not _my_ fault my brother's too stubborn to see it."

"Sokka's right." You countered calmly. "The invasion plan is more important. We can help these people later."

"But by then it might be _too late_." Katara sighed again, closing her eyes.

"Appa's not even sick, is he?" You asked.

Katara looked over at you sheepishly. "No. I just needed a reason to stay here for a little longer and help."

"And the getup?"

"Well, they already thought I was The Painted Lady, so…" She trailed off, looking away.

"I see." You placed your hands on your hips. "And if this little detour causes us to miss the eclipse?"

Katara didn't say anything.

"I know that you're trying to do the right thing, but this was wrong. And, _honestly_ , kind of selfish."

"I know." She admitted, hanging her head. "I just wanted to help."

You sighed. "I hope you know that the others will hear about this."

Katara's blue eyes snapped to your e/c ones. "What? They can't."

"They _should_." You insisted. "Katara, we can't stay here."

"What if you helped me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you helped me tonight, then we can do double the amount that I did yesterday. We'll be _that much_ closer to leaving, and then there'd be no reason to tell the others."

You considered her for a few moments. You were surprised at first that Katara had asked for your help, but upon realizing that it was only to save her neck, you became less shocked. " _Fine_. I'll help you tonight, but _that's it_."

Katara grinned, putting her hat back on.

You both waterbended to the town, Katara leading you into the building where all of the sick people were.

Your eyes widened at the number of people as Katara set to work.

The smoke-screen she had created was making it harder to see, but she assured you that it was for the best.

You joined Katara, healing everyone in the room before leaving.

A child that was inside rushed out.

You, having heard the footsteps, slipped quietly into the water to avoid being seen.

"Thank you, Painted Lady." The kid spoke.

Katara, not having expected the witness, became rigid before stepping into the water and heading back.

You waterbended so that you were under the surface of the water, unseen as you followed Katara.

"Hi, Doc. Is Shu around?" Sokka asked the man at the counter.

"Let me check." Doc whistled as he walked away, ducking down and walked back around, with Shu's hat on. "Hey there. Back again, are ya?"

"We need more food." Toph explained, walking forward and shoving Sokka away. "Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better." She said, slamming some coins on the counter.

"Oh, well, that's too bad." Shu replied, placing a plate of oozing clams on the counter. "Maybe if you guys are lucky, The Painted Lady will visit you in the night and _heal_ your friend."

You and Katara shared glances.

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack, and we'll _all have a sing-a-long_." Sokka suggested sarcastically, picking up the plate.

" _Yeah_ , maybe!" Shu agreed. "You know, last night she visited us again? Healed most of our sick folks."

"Is that why this place seems so festive?" Aang asked.

You turned, seeing kids run by with kites. Behind them several people were putting up a Painted Lady statue.

"Yep. It's all because of The Painted Lady." Shu answered.

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady?" Katara asked excitedly. "I mean, _spirit_."

You placed a hand on your hip.

"Well, I hope she returns every night, because otherwise, this place would go right back to the way it was." Sokka voiced.

"Why would you say that?" Katara asked, turning around to face her brother. "Look how much better off these people are."

"Yeah, _now_. But without her, they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves." Sokka defended. "If she _really_ wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory." He then proceeded to make explosion noises.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka." Aang told him. "It's more like-" He then also made noises, though his were softer.

You chuckled softly while Katara stormed off.

"I know what you're doing."

Katara turned to you. "I have to do this. Sokka was right." She said, painting lines on her face. "Destroying the factory is the only way to fix this for good."

"I'll help you."

"I don't want to drag you into this." She said, standing and putting on her hat.

"It's a bit late for that."

"I shouldn't be long. Just stay here and make sure everything's okay. Or, go to the village and heal anyone that we might have missed."

You tilted your head slightly. "And if you encounter trouble?"

"I can manage." She assured, smiling to ease your anxiety. She created a smoke trail behind her, rushing away.

You shook your head, watching her leave.

Hearing a shout, you turned, seeing Aang chasing after her.

"Oh, boy." You mumbled.

" _Hi_ , Sokka." Katara greeted nervously.

You looked over, having been rolling up your sleeping bag, seeing Katara and Aang standing in front of Toph and Sokka, both of which had their hands on their hips.

"We were just out for a… morning… _walk_." Katara offered weakly.

"Oh, _really_?" Sokka challenged. "A _morning walk_!?" He dumped out Katara's sleeping bag, a bunch of hay falling out. He dropped it on the ground to point at her. "I know you're The Painted Lady! I know you've been _sneaking out_ at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purpleeyzingtongueberries!" He accused, pointing at Toph.

Toph stuck out her tongue, revealing that it was purple as she held up a bag of berries.

"Katara, what you did put our _whole mission_ in jeopardy. We're leaving _right now_."

Katara walked passed him sadly, Aang following.

"And how long did _you_ know about this?" Sokka probed Aang.

"Hey, I just found out this morning." Aang defended before rushing away.

"What's going on?" Toph asked as you both approached the others who were crouched behind a little hill.

"Firenation soldiers are heading towards the village." Aang filled in.

Katara closed her eyes, bowing her head.

"What did you _do_?" Sokka snapped at his sister.

"I… _kind of destroyed their factory_?" She offered weakly.

"You _what_!?"

"It was _your_ idea!"

"I was _joking_!" Sokka yelled back. "I also said to use 'spirit magic' and made _funny noises_!" Sokka face-palmed, letting out a small noise.

You shook your head. _Siblings_.

"Did you even think this through?" Sokka demanded, turning to Katara. "The soldiers are going to blame the villagers. They're headed there _right now_ to get revenge." He crossed his arms.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

" _Leave_! Do _nothing_."

"No!" Katara snapped.

You and Aang shared worried glances.

"I will never, _ever_ , turn my back on people who need me!"

Sokka looked alarmed.

Katara stood. "I'm going down to the village. And I am going to do _whatever_ I can." She declared, beginning to walk away.

Sokka closed his eyes in thought before standing, chasing after her. He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Wait! I'm coming, too."

"I thought you didn't want to help."

" _You_ need _me_. And I will never turn my back on _you_."

"Sokka, you really _do_ have a heart." Katara spoke softly, hugging him.

He hugged her back as the rest of you walked over.

"He really _does_ have a heart, _doesn't he_?" Aang asked softly.

You turned, seeing him wipe away tears. "So, what's the plan?" You questioned, looking over at Sokka.

You could see Aang blowing out fires from your spot with Appa and Toph.

You drew up lots of steam, sending it around the village to unnerve the firenation soldiers.

Toph lifted and dropped a large chunk of rock while Appa roared to scare them even more.

Sokka played an instrument softly a little further away to create atmosphere.

You watched as Katara stood on the dock in front of the soldiers.

She lifted up two of their boats using waterbending and shot them into the side of the cliff, blowing them up.

Two of the boats sped away, the other soldiers running away.

The leader, you assumed, shot a fire whip at Katara, but Aang, who was under her, blew her into the air, dodging the blow.

Aang shot another gust of wind at the man, sending him into the mucky water as Katara came back down.

She rushed over to him, and before you knew it, he was swimming away as fast as he could.

"Come on, guys." You said, grabbing Toph and Sokka.

"Where are we- ahh!" Sokka yelled as you jumped into the water.

Toph let out a gasp.

You bended the water under you into an ice platform. "Hold on." You instructed.

Sokka grabbed onto you, sandwiching Toph between you.

You bended the water, shooting you all towards the village.

You all climbed out of the water, after melting the ice, as Katara came back to face the group.

"I knew you'd come." The same kid from before told her.

" _Thank you_." Doc said, walking towards her.

"Painted Lady, you're the best!" Another man shouted.

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot." Doc told her.

"He has more?" You mumbled.

"Hey. Wait a minute. I _know_ you." Doc said. "You're not The Painted Lady. You're that colonial girl!"

Katara reached up, wiping her face and looking at it. Her makeup was coming off.

"Yeah. You're the lady that gave me a fish." The child voiced.

"You've been _tricking_ us! You're a waterbender!"

"She's a waterbender!" Another man from the crowd yelled.

"How dare you act like our Painted Lady!" Another one accused.

They all stepped forward, yelling.

Sokka rushed forward, standing in front of his sister with his arms extended on either side of him. "Maybe she _is_ a waterbender, but she was just trying to _help you_! Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river and the army is _gone_. You should be _down on your knees_ , _thanking_ her!" He said sharply, pointing at the ground.

" _Sokka_ , it's okay." Katara told him, stepping around him. She took off her hat and hood, facing the villagers. "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do _something_. It doesn't matter if The Painted Lady is real, or not, because _your problems_ are real. And this _river_ is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourselves."

"She's right." Doc voiced. "But, what should we do?"

"Maybe we could clean the river!" Toph said from among the crowd, disguising her voice.

You hid a smirk.

"Yeah! We can _clean_ the river!" Doc agreed.

Everyone cheered, walking away to prepare.

"Thank you." Doc said, walking over to Katara. "You know, you're not so bad for a waterbender."

You looked at him incredulously. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret by the way, would you?" Sokka requested.

"No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty." Doc assured. "My brother _Shu_ on the other hand, now _he's_ a blabber mouth."

Sokka face palmed, leaving another red mark.

"So, Doc, are you gonna help us clean?" Katara asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm going to get my _other_ brother, Bushi. He _loves_ cleaning rivers." He ripped off his hat, revealing a different one underneath. "Alright, I'm Bushi. Let's get some river cleaning done!"

"Ah ha. I knew it." Aang declared, walking over and pointing at Do- Bushi. "I _knew_ you were the same guy. The shop owner, _and_ the boat guy." Aang said, counting on his fingers.

"Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Doc and Shu."

"No, I just _saw_ you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!"

"Oh, you know who does that?"

"You?" You offered, crossing your arms.

"My brother, Doc." Bushi leaned forward to whisper. "He's _crazy_." He began to laugh.

You all looked at him in disbelief.

The river was finally clean.

"I'm so tired." You grumbled, flopping down on Appa's tail.

"We're _never_ stopping in another village _again_." Sokka declared, his voice exhausted.

"Agreed."


End file.
